


Calm (I can't live without your voice) | Larry Short Story

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, Ironic Nina, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Stressed Louis, calm, frendship
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Stres był nieodłączną częścią życia Louisa od kiedy pamiętał. Spędzał sen z powiek, sprawiał że kofeina traciła swoje pobudzające właściwości, a żołądek i metabolizm wariowały. Tak było, dopóki przez przypadek - niezupełnie, ale to szczegół - nie odkrył małej aplikacji, za którą już po pierwszym użyciu był gotów zapłacić wszystkie pieniądze świata. I wcale nie chodziło tylko o jej zbawienny wpływ. Nie, chodziło o ten głos, który od pierwszego słowa obudził w Louisie coś czego czuł nigdy. I w końcu za jego sprawą mógł spać, jeść i żyć, nie będąc kłębkiem nerwów.Dlatego kiedy nowa aktualizacja zmienia przyjemny męski tembr w kobiece piszczenie, a Louis znów nie może spać, podejmuje kilka z najbardziej szalonych decyzji w swoim życiu. Postanawia znaleźć chłopaka, którego głos towarzyszył mu przez ostatnie miesiące. Nie wie gdzie zacząć, nie wie co będzie, jak już go znajdzie, ale tym będzie martwił się później. Póki co jest boleśnie świadomy, że nie może żyć bez jego głosu.Czyli coś co chodziło mi po głowie od dłuższego czasu i w końcu zostało przelane na papier (wirtualny). To nie tak, że ta aplikacja naprawdę istnieje :)Miłość męsko-męska, ogromne ilości sarkazmu i zbawienne w skutkach działanie dźwięków.





	1. 1. Stressed out

1.

Dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi przerwał ciszę pogrążonego w ciemności mieszkania. Mimowolnie się skrzywił, chociaż to on sam spowodował ten hałas, jednocześnie czując ulgę, że grube drewno wzmocnione od środka stalą i wypełnione mechanizmami, o których funkcjach nie miał pojęcia, odgrodziło go od świata. Za każdym razem, każdego kolejnego dnia swojego życia, kiedy przekraczał próg mieszkania czuł to samo. Bez wyjątku. Ulga i zmęczenie. Nadzieja na odpoczynek, chociaż ten zmienił się w abstrakcyjne pojęcie lata temu. Dokładniej w momencie, w który przyjął propozycję awansu - zawsze był ambitną bestią i nawet świadomość, że był młody i miał na to jeszcze czas nie powstrzymała go od powiedzenia tak - i jego życie z dnia na dzień zmieniło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nagle skończyły się ośmiogodzinne zmiany od poniedziałku do piątku, wychodzenie na zakrapiane afterworki i posiadanie czasu dla siebie. To wszystko zniknęło tak szybko, tak szybko jego codziennością stało się wpadanie do mieszkania jak po ogień, branie prysznica, zmienianie koszuli na nową i wybieganie z powrotem do biura, w tym czasie odbierając kolejny telefon i odpisując na maila. Ośmiogodzinne zmiany czasem zmieniały się w dwunasto, szesnasto, czy nawet dwudziesto cztero godzinne - ambitna bestia chcąca być najlepsza we wszystkim. Stres stał się integralną częścią jego życia, był niczym bliźniak syjamski, sklejony z nim barkami. Zawsze razem, zawsze przygniatający do ziemi, zawsze obecny, nigdy niedający spokoju. Nie żałował tego, w dalszym ciągu uważał, że było warto, nawet, jeśli musiał przystać na kilka - kilkaset - wyrzeczeń. Ale piął się po szczeblach kariery, szef nie był taki zły - Chociaż Louis twierdził, że brakuje mu piątej klepki - no i zarobki były bardziej niż zadowalające.  

Westchnął odkładając klucze do szklanej miseczki na szafce przy drzwiach i poluzował krawat, który w dalszym ciągu odczuwał jakby był stryczkiem, mimo że stał się integralną częścią jego garderoby. To była kolejna stale irytująca go rzecz, bo wcześniej unikał ich jak ognia, a teraz mógł się pochwalić naprawdę ogromną kolekcją. Z biegiem czasu denerwujących go rzeczy przybywało - krawat wciąż zajmował zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce - aż w końcu przestał liczyć, przyjmując z góry, że irytowało go wszystko. I wszyscy. Tak było łatwiej, nawet, jeśli etykietka gbura i nerwusa przykleiła się do niego na stałe po zaledwie kilku tygodniach. Mimo wszystko kochał to, co robił, w dalszym ciągu była to jego wymarzona praca. Na początku był młody, pełen energii i zapału, nie straszne mu były długie zmiany, ciągłe telefony i maile, szef dyszący w kark w oczekiwaniu rozwiązań na wczoraj. To było spełnienie jego marzeń, więc wyrzeczenia były wpisane w umowę. Niewidzialnym atramentem na dole strony tego paktu z diabłem, który prawie, że oprawił w ramkę i powiesił w swoim pierwszym mieszkaniu kupionym za własne pieniądze. Teraz wciąż był młody, ale cała energia wyparowała, ulotniła się zostawiając po sobie zgryźliwość, rozwalony metabolizm i problemy ze snem, oraz całkowity brak życia towarzyskiego, nie wspominając o uczuciowym. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio z kimś się spotykał, bo jednonocnych przygód na telefon wolał nawet nie wspominać - tak, był sobą zażenowany, nie, nie zamierzał przestać, bo był tylko człowiekiem - ale nie miał czasu na randki, zabieganie o kogoś, staranie się, żeby później dowiedzieć się, że nic z tego nie będzie. Jego sposób był szybszy i pozwalał ulżyć sobie, kiedy tylko chciał. I było go na to stać, więc czemu nie? To zabawne, że jeszcze trzy lata temu sama myśl o płaceniu za uciechy cielesne wywoływała nieprzyjemne dreszcze. To dobitnie pokazywało jak zmienił się on sam.

Padł na za dużą kanapę wtulając twarz w miękką poduszkę i przez chwilę przed zapadnięciem w niespokojny, płytki sen niedający odpoczynku, pomyślał, że może jednak to nie było życie, którego chciał. Że może pozycja, którą zdobył nie była warta wszystkich wyrzeczeń - do diabła była niedziela, a on i tak musiał pracować. Że może mając dwadzieścia siedem lat powinien korzystać z młodości zamiast zaharowywać się na śmierć. Może…

 

2.

\- Nie chcę słuchać żadnych tłumaczeń Lindsay. Miałaś jedno zadanie. Jedno. Pierdolone. Zadanie. Wynoś się! Wynoś, powiedziałem, nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Odprawę dostaniesz w dziale kadr. - Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za łkającą dziewczyną Louis oparł się o fotel i ścisnął nasadę nosa palcami. - Niekompetentna banda idiotów. - Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, biorąc przy tym głębokie oddechy, ale w dalszym ciągu buzowała w nim złość, dlatego przestał marnować czas i wykręcił numer do kard. - Tu Tomlinson. Tak, dokładnie, Lindsay Cork,  standardowy list z rekomendacjami. Dorzuć jej coś na otarcie łez. Co? Nie, nie chusteczki Murphy, nie bądź taką sarkastyczną suką. I znajdź kogoś na jej miejsce, tylko szybko i niech to będzie kompetentna osoba, tak dla odmiany. O podwyżce rozmawiaj z Malikiem. Żegnam.

Rzucił słuchawką przerywając monolog kobiety i oparł twarz na dłoniach. To go wykończy. Użeranie się z idiotami było na porządku dziennym, ale po nocy na kanapie, kiedy jego całe ciało krzyczało z bólu i nic nie pomagało, jego stopień cierpliwości spadł poniżej zera. Nie żeby zazwyczaj był jakoś  wyżej. Szczegóły. Westchnął głęboko i wrócił do pracy. Nie mógł marnować czasu na to wszystko. Umowa przejęcia największego konkurentach jednego z jego klientów sama się nie przeanalizuje. Musiał jeszcze sprawdzić kilka rzeczy, bo coś wybitnie mu śmierdziało, jego intuicja wręcz krzyczała, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie wiedział, co. Na razie. Musi się po prostu skupić, co też zrobił, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością próbując znaleźć wśród miliarda papierów coś, co potwierdzi jego teorię. Miał wrażenie, że był coraz bliżej, kiedy głośne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z rytmu. Kurwa, pierdolona, mać!

\- Czego do cholery?! - Krzyknął uderzając w klawiaturę, której klawisze rozsypały się po biurku.

\- Humor dopisuje jak widzę. Jak zwykle uroczy i czarujący.

\- Mayfair nie wkurwiaj mnie - warknął, wrzucając bezużyteczne urządzenie do kosza i podłączając nowe, które tak na wszelki wypadek trzymał w biurku. Wcale nie rozwalał klawiatur średnio raz w tygodniu. Skąd. On? W życiu!

\- A da się bardziej? - Prychnęła kobieta, podchodząc bliżej i kładąc przed nim filiżankę z parującym napojem, który podejrzanie pachniał jak ziółka na uspokojenie jego świętej pamięci babci. - Wypij, może się uspokoisz, bo jeszcze ci żyłka pęknie i kto będzie płacił za moje sukienki od Dolce?

\- Zabieraj te trawska z daleka. Jesteś zwolniona.

\- Ha! Zabawny dziś jesteś, może masz gorączkę. - Podeszła do niego i mimo prób odsunięcia się położyła chłodną dłoń na jego czole. - Nie zdecydowanie nie masz gorączki. Najwidoczniej zapomniałeś na chwilę, że beze mnie zginiesz marnie. Wybaczam. Jesteś tylko facetem, nie mogę wymagać zbyt dużo.

\- Nie przeginaj. Zawsze mogę oddać cię Cowellowi… - Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wiedział, że przesadził.

\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie jak śmiesz! Po pierwsze, nie jestem jakąś rzeczą, żeby mnie oddawać ty szowinistyczna męska świnio! A po drugie Cowellowi? Naprawdę? Zrób to a przybiegniesz szybciej niż zdążę powiedzieć “a nie mówiłam” i będziesz błagał mnie na kolanach o powrót.

Cóż. Istniało wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że właśnie tak by się to skończyło. Nina Mayfair była najprawdopodobniej jedyną osobą, która utrzymywała go przy życiu. I owszem, była sarkastyczną małą wiedźmą, zawsze wiedzącą wszystko lepiej, ale bez jej pomocy już dawno skoczyłby z okna swojego gabinetu, albo powiesiłby się na krawacie na środku biura. W opcję wchodziło również podcięcie sobie żył na biurku Malika. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek myślał o samobójstwie na poważnie, ale to tylko dzięki Ninie. Została przydzielona, jako asystentka zaraz po jego awansie i od tamtej pory - a raczej od pory popijawy, którą urządzili sobie w jego miniaturowej kawalerce, a której wolałby nie pamiętać - stała za nim murem starając się nie doprowadzić do jego przedwczesnej śmierci. Więc tak, nie było opcji, że ją zwolni albo odeśle do kogoś innego. Była osobą, którą w myślach nazywał przyjaciółką - tylko w myślach, byli profesjonalistami; poza tą jedną nocą - i wiedział, że ona wie. I być może miał nadzieję, że traktuje go podobnie.

\- Tak masz rację. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Dostaniesz premię. Coś jeszcze? - Wymamrotał szybko, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do pracy. Im wcześniej znajdzie to coś, co mu nie pasowało, tym szybciej będzie mógł zająć się kolejną sprawą. - Nina, serio, jestem po uszy w gównie, jeśli to nic ważnego to potrzebuję się skupić.

\- Zawsze jesteś po uszy w gównie, to żadna nowość. Pozwól w takim razie, że jeszcze ci dowalę, ale najpierw wypij te pieprzone ziółka. Bez dyskusji Tomlinson. - Nawet nie próbował dyskutować. Opróżnił kubek kilkoma łykami wzdrygając się na obrzydliwy smak. Tak jak myślał, babcina mikstura. - Dobry chłopczyk. A teraz słuchaj. Zebranie z Edwardsem przesunęło się z drugiej na dwunastą, nie mogłam nic zrobić, uparł się i już. Czyli masz dwie godziny, na ogarnięcie tego wszystkiego i nie patrz na mnie takim wzrokiem młodzieńcze. - Wywrócił oczami, bo jak zawsze musiała zagrać tą kartą. Była od niego starsza tylko o niecałe dwa lata, a zachowywała się czasem jakby była jego matką. Co byłoby miłe gdyby nie przynosiła takich wieści. - Poza tym… - Skoczna melodia rozbrzmiała w gabinecie, ale zanim zdążył skomentować Nina uniosła palce uciszając go i klikając słuchawkę w swoim uchu. Jak ona mogła z tym chodzić, niewygodne cholerstwo wylądowało w koszu po pięciu minutach. - Nina, w czym mogę pomóc. O! Dzień dobry panie Malik. Tak, właśnie u niego jestem. Oczywiście, przekażę. Ach, dziękuję to miło z pana strony, że pan pamiętał. Miłego dnia! - To, że zignorowała Louisa usilnie kręcącego głową było kolejnym powodem, przez który chciał ją zwolnić średnio pięć razy w ciągu dnia.

\- Musiałaś?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, za kogo mnie masz? Wykonuję swoje obowiązki rzetelnie. - Zamilkła na chwilę, klikając coś w swoim tablecie, po czym spojrzała na niego z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. - Mała zmiana planów. Teraz w podskokach idziesz do Malika, który zapewne opierdoli cię za wyrzucenie czwartego stażysty w tym miesiącu…

\- To wcale nie tak dużo. - Próbował się bronić, ale szybko się poddał. Naprawdę kiedyś przegada tą kobietę i będzie to świętował tańcząc nago kankana. Na jej biurku.

\- Jest piąty marzec, poniedziałek. Nawet jak na ciebie to dużo. I nie przerywaj mi, bo sobie pójdę na zwolnienie lekarskie i będziesz sobie radził sam. Skoro mamy to jasne, to słuchaj. Przesunęłam Edwardsa na trzynastą, ale będę potrzebować zaproszenia all inclusive do tego nowego Spa dla jego sekretarki. Już je kupiłam, zaraz pewnie przyjdzie ci wiadomość z potwierdzeniem. Potem, o szesnastej przychodzi pani Willow. W międzyczasie powinieneś zadzwonić do szkoły bliźniaczek, wysłali ci maila na temat ich zachowania. No i o osiemnastej, jeśli będziesz miał wszystko skończone, a będziesz, bo nie lubisz jak się gniewam, zabierasz mnie do tej nowej winiarni w Soho. A teraz zapieprzaj do Malika, bo jeszcze bardziej się wkurzy.

 

3.

To nie tak, że Louis obawiał się swojego przełożonego, bo tego nie robił. Mimo wszystko droga do jego gabinetu zajęła mu zdecydowanie więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj, bo postanowił zahaczyć o kuchnię i zrobić sobie porządną czarną kawę. Tak na pobudzenie, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że na niewiele się to zda. Za to warczenie na kilku pracowników, których złapał na układaniu pasjansa skutecznie podniosło mu ciśnienie i było dobrym przygotowaniem na burę od szefa. Tak, zapewne usłyszy to samo, co przy poprzednich stażystach, więc zamiast marnować czas mógłby po prostu dostać maila z gadką pouczającą, którego i tak by nie otworzył. Westchnął ciężko i bez pukania wszedł do gabinetu, od razu siadając na jednym z wygodnych foteli. Może i jego zachowanie nie wydawało się odpowiednie, ale kiedy twoim przełożonym był dobry kolega, to cóż, sztywne konwenanse odchodziły w niepamięć.

\- Nauczysz się ty kiedyś pukać, Tomlinson? - Mruknął Malik nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. Jego palce sprawnie uderzały w klawisze i wyglądało jakby specjalnie to przedłużał, więc Louis wcale nie poczuł się źle, kiedy zamknął laptopa ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Hej! To było ważne!

\- Umiem pukać, podobno nawet dość dobrze - rzucił upijając łyk kawy i ignorując niezadowolone mruczenie mężczyzny. - Możesz przejść do rzeczy i powiedzieć mi jak to nierozsądnie postąpiłem zwalniając Lindsay?

\- Nie. Sam miałem zamiar ją zwolnić, więc ten jeden raz ci się upiekło.

\- Och. W takim razie, po jaką cholerę marnujesz mój czas? Muszę ogarnąć Edwardsa i zrobić milion innych rzeczy, które są ważniejsze niż pogawędki z tobą. Czy tobie już na mózg padło? Jestem cholernie zajęty, starając się żeby twoja przeklęta firma utrzymała swoją pozycję a ty tak po prostu… - Głośne uderzenie w blat przerwało jego tyradę, która nie wiadomo skąd się pojawiła. Zdenerwował się i to po prostu samo wyszło z jego ust. Sama prawda, ale być może trochę przesadził sądząc po minie Malika.

\- Słuchaj Tomlinson. To, że wyręczyłeś mnie w jednym zwolnieniu nie znaczy, że mi się to podoba. Nie widzisz, co się z tobą dzieje? Jesteś kłębkiem nerwów, wystarczy najmniejsza rzecz i wybuchasz zupełnie się nie kontrolując. Pracownicy się skarżą, inni prawnicy się skarżą, do diabła, nawet Nina się skarży! Przez długi czas nie zwracałem na to uwagi, ale tak dalej być nie może. To musi się skończyć, rozumiesz? - Louis właśnie nie bardzo rozumiał, bo owszem, może był drażliwy, i nerwowy, i warczał na ludzi, ale przy tym jego wyniki były jednymi z najlepszych w firmie, więc dlaczego do cholery się go czepiali. - Nie rozumiesz, po co w ogóle pytam. Słuchaj Louis, to, co teraz zrobię, robię tylko i wyłącznie dla twojego dobra. Jesteś moim przyjacielem do cholery jasnej i jako przyjaciel martwię się o ciebie. Wyglądasz jak zombie, nie jesz, żyjesz na kawie, nie śpisz, nie robisz nic innego poza kursowaniem między biurem, spotkaniami i domem. Kiedy ostatnio zadzwoniłeś do twoich sióstr? Kiedy się z nimi widziałeś? Zastanów się nad tym. To, co robisz nie jest dobre dla nikogo, a już szczególnie nie dla ciebie. Tak, w dalszym ciągu twoja praca przynosi nam ogromne zyski, nie przeczę, ale jeśli czegoś ze sobą nie zrobisz to będę zmuszony…

\- Nie zwolnisz mnie - Przerwał Zaynowi pewnym tonem, bo do kurwy, co to miało być?

\- Oczywiście, że cię nie zwolnię idioto, ale mogę wysłać cię na przymusowy, zaległy urlop, którego masz aż za dużo.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego… - Przymusowy urlop to byłby koniec dla Louisa, wiedział to. Żył tą pracą przez ostatnie trzy lata, oddychał nią, żywił się. Nie wytrzymałby trzech dni bez pojawienia się w biurze. Malik musiał postradać zmysły. Chyba najwyższa pora zadzwonić po panów z kaftanikami.

\- Sprawdź mnie. - Cóż, szatyn może był niestabilny ostatnio, ale zdecydowanie nie zamierzał niczego sprawdzać. Znał Malika od lat i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kiedy mógł a kiedy nie powinien go podpuszczać. Teraz był jeden z tych momentów, a świadczyła o tym chociażby zaciśnięta szczęka i ostre spojrzenie. - Musisz coś ze sobą zrobić Louis i mówię to, jako szef i jako przyjaciel. Wykończysz siebie i wszystkich innych, a tego nikt nie chce. Masz tydzień. Po tym czasie twoje sprawy przejmie ktoś inny, Simon na przykład, a ty udasz się na zasłużony urlop. Pasuje?

\- Jesteś podłą, podstępną żmiją Malik. Wciąganie w to Cowella jest ciosem poniżej pasa. Nie zapomnę ci tego! - Warczał podnosząc się energicznie z fotela, bo nie, nie będzie siedział na miejscu, kiedy tak jawnie z niego kpiono. Bo to była kpina. Simon Cowell, ten oślizgły gad bez grama finezji miałby zajmować się jego sprawami. Po jego trupie!

\- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. A teraz spadaj, chyba masz dużo do zrobienia. - Louis tylko warknął i z rozmachem otworzył drzwi od razu łapiąc kilka osób, które bardzo nie dyskretnie podsłuchiwały. Posłał im mordercze spojrzenie, po którym od razu wrócili do pracy. - Pamiętaj Tomlinson, tydzień.

\- A weź spierdalaj. - Krzyknął, trzaskając drzwiami i maszerując do swojego biura na końcu korytarza jakby, co najmniej szedł na wojnę. - Ani słowa, ty mały kapusiu - rzucił do próbującej coś powiedzieć Ninie i zniknął w pomieszczeniu, od razu opadając na fotel. Miał przejebane.

\- Przyniosłam ci więcej ziółek.

\- Zejdź mi z oczu kobieto, bo nie ręczę za siebie - warknął, podnosząc się na nogi i rozpoczynając spacer wokół gabinetu. Miał cholernie przejebane. Jak niby miał się uspokoić skoro sam Malik dostarczył mu dodatkowego stresu? No jak?!

\- Królowo dramatu, zaraz wydeptasz dziurę w podłodze.

\- Nina, nawet nie zaczynaj.

\- Jak wolisz. Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że Edwards będzie tu za niecałe dwie godziny, a ty dalej nie znalazłeś tego jednego dokumentu z sytuacją finansową firmy, którą chce przejąć. - Na jej słowa Louis zatrzymał się jak rażony piorunem. Co, do, co? O czym ona mówi. - Pozwoliłam sobie, kiedy darłeś się na Malika, przejrzeć te papierzyska i znalazłam. Jak zdecydujesz się uspokoić, wypić te cholerne ziółka i zabrać do roboty, to całe zestawienie masz w teczce. A jak już ci przejdzie wściekanie się o to, że się o ciebie martwię idioto to daj znać.

I zniknęła, znaczy, wyszła zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi i zostawiając Louisa w stanie bezbrzeżnego zdziwienia. Bo jakim cudem nie wpadł na to, że wśród wszystkich dokumentów, które miały mu pomóc w napisaniu umowy przejęcia, nie zwrócił uwagi na ten najważniejszy? Wiedział, że coś mu umykało, ale nie miał pojęcia, co. Może rzeczywiście powinien znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby się odstresować? Taki, który działałby na dłuższą metę. Ale to później. Najpierw praca. Sama się przecież nie zrobi, a Edwards nie będzie zadowolony. Malik się wkurzy. Dobrze mu tak.

 

4.

Wino było cierpkie i przyjemne na języku, lekkie owocowe nuty, odrobina cynamonu. Niebo. A raczej jego mały skrawek, który przypadł Louisowi do gustu. Do tego kilka małych przystawek, niewielkich, lekkich, niekatujących jego żołądka. Idealnie. Znaczy, byłoby idealnie gdyby nie Mayfair patrząca na niego zadowolonym wzrokiem z drugiego końca stołu. Mała zołza bawiła się bransoletką od Cartiera i uśmiechała zwycięsko. Bo tak, Louis ją przeprosił, oczywiście, że to zrobił. Była zbyt ważna w jego życiu, żeby, chociaż rozważył możliwość, że była na niego obrażona. Naprawdę nie dałby sobie bez tej kobiety rady, nie ważne jak irytująca potrafiła być.

\- Przestań się szczerzyć jak głupi do sera - mruknął upijając kolejny łyk wina. Tak, zdecydowanie poprosi o wysłanie kilku butelek na swój adres. Przyda się na odprężenie po pracy i może nawet zadziała.

\- Nie szczerzę się, a uśmiecham Tomlinson.

\- To przestań. To dość przerażające, jeśli mam być szczery. - Machnął na kelnera, prosząc cicho o kolejny kieliszek, po czym złapał w place koreczek serowy i przez chwilę żuł w skupieniu. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej podobało mu się to miejsce. Mieli dobre wino, dobre jedzenie i nie byli jedną z tych pretensjonalnych winiarni, które pojawiały się ostatnio jak grzyby po deszczu, przyciągając całą rzeszę młodych, korporacyjnych szczurów, myślących, że są kimś. Nie, tutaj było przyjemnie, elegancko, ale nie przesadnie. Po prostu idealna mieszanka i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął zastanawiać się czy właściciel tego miejsca ma już odpowiednich prawników, którzy pomogą mu wydobyć cały potencjał z tego miejsca. Powinien zapytać? Tak, może to zrobić. - Ała, za co kobieto? - Jęknął, kiedy serwetka uderzyła go w głowę, bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż czegokolwiek innego.

\- Znów to robisz i musisz przestać.

\- Co znowu robię?

\- Myślisz o pracy. Zapewne rozważasz strategiczne możliwości tego miejsca.

\- I co z tego? Naprawdę widzę potencjał, czy to źle, że rozważam wszystkie możliwości? - Żachnął się, dziękując skinieniem głowy za nowy kieliszek wina. Tym razem było wyrazistsze, mocniejsze, ale jednocześnie delikatnie otulało kubki smakowe, pozostawiając po sobie orzeźwiające nuty cytrusowe. I czy to była wanilia?

\- Niezupełnie źle, że rozważasz takie rzeczy. Ale Louis, mogę się założyć, że miałeś już ułożony wstępny plan rozwoju i inwestycji, i chciałeś go przedstawić właśnie w tym momencie. To przerażające, że nie widzisz w tym nic odpowiedniego.

\- Przepraszam cię bardzo, ale, o co ci do cholery jasnej chodzi? Dlaczego znów się mnie czepiasz?

\- Po pierwsze, nie czepiam się, tylko stwierdzam fakt. Po drugie martwię się o ciebie ty zakuty łbie. A po trzecie, możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu nagle zacząłeś warczeć, hm? - Naprawdę warczał? Możliwe, bo czuł znajome bulgotanie w żyłach, ale zupełnie nie rozumiał skąd się wzięło. Jego mina musiała być najwidoczniej wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla Niny. - Posłuchaj mnie, właśnie o to chodzi. Jesteś tak zestresowany, że nie potrafisz się zrelaksować ani na moment. A jeśli ktoś zwróci ci uwagę wybuchasz. To nie jest zdrowe, wykańczasz się.

\- Ja… - Chciał zaprzeczyć, naprawdę chciał to zrobić, ale wiedział, że to nie ma sensu. Mayfair znała go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i jak zawsze miała rację. - Mam przejebane, prawda?

\- Masz, ale hej, nie jest tak źle. Po prostu musimy jakoś cię odstresować.

\- Na wszystkie świętości, jeśli chociaż wspomnisz o jodze, bądź czymś podobnym, to…

\- No już, już. Nie unoś się tak, bo jeszcze zaczniesz latać. Zupełnie nie wiem, co masz do jogi, ale doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że byłoby to wyrzucanie pieniędzy w błoto, a tego mimo wszystko nie lubię robić. Nawet z twoimi pieniędzmi i nie patrz tak na mnie, to był jeden raz i myślałam, że zadziała. - Parsknęła śmiechem, bo Louis naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uniesieniem brwi w niedowierzaniu. Ta kobieta była niesamowita.

\- Zadziała? Do cholery zmieniłaś mój gabinet w las tropikalny, bo jakieś twoje pisemko twierdziło, że to pomaga w skupieniu. Mayfair, proszę cię…

\- No dobra, nie wypominaj mi, nawet najlepszym zdarzają się potknięcia - powiedziała z głową uniesioną wysoko i tym swoim zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

Nie wytrzymał. Roześmiał się w głos, ściągając na nich uwagę kilku klientów, ale miał to gdzieś. Tak jak mówił, niesamowita. Zapewne powinien się z nią ożenić, ale był jeden mały problem. On, jakkolwiek mógł być miły i szarmancki w stosunku do kobiet - czasem nawet dość odważnie flirtując, jeśli miało przynieść to profity - tak, jeśli chodziło chociażby rozważanie potencjalnego partnera to mógł to być tylko mężczyzna. Tak. Mały epizod z Mayfair się nie liczył, a raczej liczył, jako doświadczenie naukowe utwierdzające go w przekonaniu, że kobiety zdecydowanie nie są dla niego. Na całe szczęście społeczeństwo nie było już tak zaściankowe, zęby miał z tego powodu jakiekolwiek nieprzyjemności, a jeśli już jakieś się pojawiły, jego ostry język załatwiał sprawę. A później mama rugała go z dumą w oczach. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

\- Wiesz, co Mayfair? Jeśli kiedykolwiek pozwolę ci odejść, jebnij mnie w ten głupi łeb.

\- Załatwione szefuńciu.

Spędzili w winiarni jeszcze około godziny i Louis naprawdę starał się nie myśleć o pracy, ale to było po prostu niewykonalne. Łapał się na wpatrywaniu w kieliszek wina zbyt długo, bo opracowywał plany i strategie, na co Nina po prostu wywracała oczami, nie komentując jednak. Jej wzrok mówił wszystko i Tomlinson od czasu do czasu czuł to znajome buzowanie w żyłach, ale powstrzymywał się przed warczeniem. Jego język był przez to pogryziony, ale przynajmniej mógł patrzeć kobiecie w oczy, kiedy w końcu zdecydowali się na wyjście. Podczas płacenia zupełnie przez przypadek nawinął się właściciel, któremu Louis pogratulował i wcisnął swoją wizytówkę, co spotkało się ze zirytowanym prychnięciem Niny. Zignorował ją, a kiedy przytrzymał jej drzwi i wyszli na zewnątrz owijając się ciaśniej płaszczami, bo marzec póki, co ich nie rozpieszczał, zauważył jak przygryza wargę. To nigdy nie znaczyło niczego dobrego dla niego. Nigdy. Odpalił więc papierosa i czekał. I czekał. A kiedy w końcu jej Uber zatrzymał się przy poboczu i nadzieja na uniknięcie tego, co kreowało się w głowie kobiety urosła, ta w końcu się odezwała.

\- Wiesz Louis, myślę, że wiem, co mogłoby ci pomóc się odstresować. - Cóż, on też wiedział, ale wcale nie miał zamiaru informować ją o gościu, który miał się pojawić u niego za pół godziny. - Powinieneś spróbować tej nowej aplikacji. Nazywa się Calm i podobno działa cuda. Myślę, że mogłaby ci pomóc.

\- Spróbuję. Dobrej nocy Nina, widzimy się rano. - Pocałował jej gładki policzek pomagając wsiąść do pojazdu. I jeśli myślał, że to do niego należało ostatnie słowo, to grubo się mylił.

\- Spróbujesz. I nie wymęcz za bardzo tego biedaka, którego zaprosiłeś. Albo, chociaż zapłać mu należycie. Do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Wiedźma - mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym wsiadł do kolejnego samochodu. Nie miał pojęcia skąd wiedziała, ale jednego nauczył się przez te trzy lata pracy z Niną. Lepiej jej nie podpaść.

 

5.

Tydzień poszedł zupełnie nie po myśli Louisa. Za każdym razem, kiedy widział Malika ten posyłał mu znaczące spojrzenia pytając o progres a on dostawał wtedy szału zaprzepaszczając całe udawanie, które praktykował chwilę wcześniej. Więc tak. Kiedy w piątkowy wieczór z wściekłością uderzał w klawiaturę - kolejną w tym tygodniu - wiedział, że ma przejebane. Niemożliwym było, żeby w ciągu weekendu, który o dziwo miał wolny, pozbył się, chociaż małej ilości stresu. Nie było kurwa mowy. Dlatego wściekał się jeszcze bardziej, bo za cholerę nie mógł iść teraz na urlop. Nie istniała taka opcja. A jako że się wściekał, to wyładowywał się na innych - nikogo nie zwolnił, nie tym razem - powodując, że zarówno Zayn jak i Nina kręci głowami zawiedzeni. Świetnie kurwa. Błędne koło, z którego nie mógł się wydostać.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie jeszcze? - Głos Mayfair wyrwał go z myśli i przywrócił do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na nią zza monitora i uniósł brwi na widok wieczorowej sukienki.

\- Pytasz tylko z uprzejmości. Możesz iść, nie powinienem mieć żadnego kryzysu przez najbliższe godziny. A nawet, jeśli, jestem już dużym chłopcem - mruknął wracając do pisania wyjątkowo uprzejmej wiadomości do jednego z klientów, który był wrzodem na tyłku. Nawet większym od Malika. - Baw się dobrze.

\- Wiesz, że wystarczy słowo, a zostanę?

\- To naprawdę miłe Nina, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dam sobie radę. Baw się dobrze. - To naprawdę było miłe z jej strony, i Louis mógł być dupkiem, ale nie aż takim.

\- Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek w takim razie. - Patrzył jak powoli zamyka drzwi, jednak zatrzymuje się znów przygryzając wargę. - Naprawdę powinieneś spróbować tej aplikacji.

\- Dobrze. Idź już, bo się spóźnisz.

Wrócił do domu dwie godziny później, bo jak zawsze znalazł coś, co musiało być skończone na wczoraj. Nie umiał nic na to poradzić. Zawsze było coś do zrobienia, coś, co można było zrobić lepiej, zawsze. I on musiał to znaleźć, zrobić, bo inaczej stresowałby się jeszcze bardziej. I tak to robił, stres zawsze był z nim, zmieniając go w warczące zombie. I właśnie, dlatego zostanie posłany na przymusowy urlop, bo nie umiał jak normalny człowiek zostawić pracy w pracy i problemów na później. Po prostu nie. I nawet zajęcia z jogi, na które poszedł po kryjomu w środę mu nie pomogły. To było zbyt irytujące, wymagające zbyt wiele koncentracji i znajomości własnego ciała, żeby był w stanie wykonać nawet najprostszą figurę. Ale jedno musiał przyznać, zdecydowanie chciałby kiedyś jakiegoś speca od jogi w swoim łóżku. To mogłoby być ciekawe.

Nalał sobie wina, które dostarczono mu z tej nowej winiarni i uśmiechnął się upijając łyk. Tak, to był dobry sposób na relaks, ale niestety nie mógł go stosować codziennie. Raz, bo picie w pracy było absolutnie zabronione - nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że czasem z Niną zostawali dłużej i w ciszy sączyli whisky - a dwa, kac następnego dnia powodował, że był jeszcze gorszy. Więc nie, ani joga ani alkohol nie były rozwiązaniem. Ćwiczenia oddechowe odrzucił na wstępie, podobnie jak znalezienie sobie jakiegoś hobby. Nie działało w jego przypadku, próbował. Miał tak bardzo przejebane.

Przez chwilę bezmyślnie bawił się telefonem, zanim w końcu odblokował go i przez chwilę próbował sobie przypomnieć jak nazywała się aplikacja, o której mówiła Mayfair. W końcu wpisał Calm i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że to nowe coś miało już ponad milion pobrań. Niezły wynik jak na aplikację do relaksu. Będzie musiał się temu przyjrzeć. Wcisnął pobieranie i już po chwili logował się na siedmiodniowy, darmowy okres próbny. To, że mimo wszystko musiał podać dane swojej karty kredytowej, było czymś, co zawsze go irytowało. Skoro to darmowy okres próbny to na chuj im jego karta?

Szum wody zaatakował go od razu po włączeniu aplikacji i mimowolnie się skrzywił, bo to była tego rodzaju rzecz. Świetnie, będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać z Niną, bo co to do cholery miało być. Wszedł w pierwszą opcję i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w powiększający się i zmniejszający bąbelek marszcząc brwi. Bo jakim cudem to coś miało pomóc mu się wyciszyć i uspokoić? Że niby kontrolowanie oddechu wycisza myśli i uspokaja? Bzdury. Nie działało podczas jogi, czy tego dennego kursu radzenia sobie ze stresem, który zafundował całej firmie Malik rok temu, to, czemu miałoby działać teraz? Strata czasu. Kolejną funkcją, którą postanowił sprawdzić było coś zwanego Głębokim Snem. Polecali przed włączeniem położyć się wygodnie w łóżku, więc skończył wino, wziął szybki prysznic i ułożył się na miękkiej pościeli w mniej niż piętnaście minut. Jeśli nie zadziała zawsze mógł wstać i dalej rozkoszować się bogatym trunkiem, więc niewiele tracił.

\- No to jedziemy z tym koksem - mruknął, wybierając czas i naciskając start. Czekał. I dalej czekał, a cisza zaczynała być przytłaczająca. I wtedy się zaczęło, a szatyn zamarł. Spodziewał się relaksacyjnej muzyki czy innego takiego gówna, ale zamiast tego do jego uszu dotarł przyjemny, zachrypnięty głos. Męski głos, który sprawił, że Louis chciał słuchać dalej. I wykonywać polecenia.

\- _Połóż się wygodnie i weź głęboki oddech…._

Kiedy odtwarzanie się skończyło otworzył ciężkie powieki i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemny sufit, starając się ogarnąć, co się właśnie stało. Bo to było niespodziewane. Głos prowadził go przez rozluźnianie wszystkich partii ciała i do cholery to działało, naprawdę działało. Czuł się przyjemnie odprężony, jakby napięcie zniknęło. Nie całe oczywiście, ale po raz pierwszy od trzech lat widział progres. Nie był tylko pewny, czy wynikało to z aplikacji i poleceń, czy chodziło raczej o sam głos. Drapiący aksamit, który otulał go całego, wtapiał się w każdą komórkę ciała, uspokajał szalejące myśli. To wymagało dalszych badań, dlatego złapał luźno telefon i włączył coś, co nazywało się Sleep Stories. Znów ten głos. Powolny. Spokojny. Odprężający. Opowiadający historię, której nawet nie rejestrował, zbyt skupiony na przyjemnym tonie. Niesamowite, jak na niego działał.  Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.


	2. 2. Shaky calm

1.

Louis należał do ludzi raczej sceptycznych, potrzebował wszystko sprawdzić i ocenić samemu. Nie dziwnym, więc było, że przez cały weekend testował dostępne funkcje aplikacji, starając się rozgryźć czy to naprawdę działa, czy po prostu jego podświadomość znalazła swoiste panaceum i wszystko pierdolnie tak szybko jak pojawi się w biurze. Jeśli znalazł swój sposób, wolał być pewny, że naprawdę działa i nie jest to tylko gierka jego zmęczonego umysłu. Od tego zależało jego zdrowie psychiczne, bo był boleśnie świadomy faktu, że przymusowy urlop skończyłby się dla niego pobytem w pokoju wyłożonym poduszkami i w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. Tak, był pracoholikiem i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co miałby ze sobą zrobić gdyby nie musiał chodzić do pracy. Był przerażony samą myślą o tym. Dlatego właśnie spędził dwa dni praktycznie nie wychodząc z łóżka, na zmianę ćwicząc oddech i słuchając poleceń wypowiadanych przez ten głos.

I, do cholery jasnej, to działało. Od dawna nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany, i nie był to ten stopień odprężenia, które znikało po kilkunastu minutach, nie, ono trwało, rozsiadło się gdzieś w środku i po prostu było. Odświeżające uczucie po prostu bycia i istnienia, zamiast ciągłego stresu. A wszystko przez jedną, głupią i wręcz darmową aplikację i jego upartą asystentkę. Musiał podziękować Ninie, ta mała wiedźma znów miała rację. Dlaczego w ogóle próbował się opierać? A tak, dla zasady. I z głupoty. Cały on.

Poniedziałkowy poranek przyniósł ze sobą kilka zabawnych sytuacji i kiedy w końcu dotarł do biura, z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Zachował obojętny wyraz twarzy, przechodząc między boksami, ale w środku wył, turlając się i zanosząc chichotem. To było naprawdę śmieszne, widzieć innych pracowników patrzących na niego z niedowierzaniem i czymś na kształt przerażenia, kiedy w ciszy zbliżał się do swojego gabinetu. Zupełnie jakby jego cicha postawa była ostrzeżeniem, żeby trzymać się z daleka. Cóż, zazwyczaj właśnie tak było, ale tym razem tak bardzo się mylili. Chociaż innym powodem tych dziwnych spojrzeń, mógł być ogromny kosz owinięty szeleszczącym celofanem, który z niemałą ulgą postawił na biurku Niny, przerywając jej tym pisanie, zapewne ociekającej słodyczą i sarkazmem, wiadomości odmownej do kogoś, kto bardzo chciał się z nim spotkać. Miał szczęście, że kobieta bezbłędnie filtrowała wszystkie irytująco niedorzeczne zapytania inaczej już dawno wylądowałby w więzieniu z okrągłym wyrokiem za morderstwa ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. Także tak, Nina zdecydowanie zasługiwała na czekoladę. Dużo czekolady. Nie jego wina, że nie potrafił się zdecydować.  

\- A co to ma być do cholery? Wykupiłeś cały zapas Cadbury, czy ki pieron?

\- Tobie też dzień dobry! - Uśmiechnął się głupkowato sprawiając, że kobieta zastygła z lekko uchylonymi ustami. - Zatrzymaj wszystko dla siebie, albo wybierz to, co najbardziej lubisz a resztę rozdaj. Nie ważne. Pomyślałem, że miło będzie zacząć poniedziałek od czegoś słodkiego. - Mrugnął z trudem powstrzymując śmiech na widok czystej dezorientacji na twarzy Mayfair i przybił sobie mentalną piątkę, bo w końcu udało mu się doprowadzić ją do stanu, gdzie nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. - Sam nie pogardziłbym paczką tych czekoladowych guziczków, jeśli jakaś się ostanie. - Dodał, znikając szybko za drzwiami swojego gabinetu, bo naprawdę nie był w stanie dłużej wytrzymać. Kiedy był pewny, że nikt ze współpracowników go nie widzi, prawie udusił się próbując nie dopuścić, żeby żaden dźwięk opuścił jego usta. To naprawdę było zabawne, chociaż przez bezgłośny śmiech nabawił się czkawki. Szczegół mógł z tym żyć.

Zabrał się do pracy, gładko przechodząc przez kolejne maile, które w porównaniu z piątkową złością i wyklinaniem, na czym świat stoi, wywoływały tylko zirytowane prychnięcia. Miła odmiana po steku przekleństw i zdenerwowania buzującego w żyłach. Włączył na słuchawkach relaksacyjną muzykę, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby któryś z cholernych idiotów - wciąż nimi byli- naprawdę odwalił coś niesamowicie głupiego i w zaskakującym, nawet jego samego tempie, ogarnął większość niecierpiących zwłoki spraw. Pozostały mu tylko te, które wymagały dłuższego posiedzenia, ale nimi mógł się zająć odrobinę później. Złapał telefon, włączając jedną z opcji Daily Calm i z przymkniętymi oczami znów zatracił się w przyjemnym głosie. Czuł jak spięte mięśnie się rozluźniają, jakby naprawdę były głaskane i otulane przez chropowaty aksamit głębokiego barytonu. Wziął głęboki oddech uśmiechając się lekko i to właśnie wtedy ponad spokojnym głosem przebił się dźwięk energicznie otwieranych drzwi, które jeśli się nie mylił uderzyły w ścianę zostawiając na niej ślad. Uniósł delikatnie powieki i nie wytrącając się z przyjemnego stanu uniósł dwa palce do góry, mając nadzieję, że osoby stojące w progu zrozumieją. Po dwóch minutach, kiedy głos się pożegnał, wyciągnął słuchawki i spojrzał na przybyłych.

\- O, przyniosłaś mi czekoladki? - Spytał poprawiając się na fotelu i patrząc na kobietę z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem.

\- Widzisz? Czy ty to widzisz? Jest chory, jak kota mojej babci kocham, coś mu się stało!

\- Co? Nie jestem chory - zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. Z Mayfair czasem była naprawdę zabawna osoba. Szczególnie, gdy coś sobie ubzdurała, albo nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, tak jak teraz. Wiedział jak tego nie lubi i rozkoszował się tym. Spojrzał na Malika, który przyglądał mu się w ciszy, z twarzą wyrażającą nic, w przeciwieństwie do oczu, które praktycznie wypalały w nim dziurę. Czasem naprawdę go to przerażało. - Cześć Zayn, jak ci minął weekend? Potrzebujesz czegoś? Analizę dla Davidsona będę mieć dopiero po południu, muszę sprawdzić kilka rzeczy z analitykami.

\- Widzisz?! Podmienili go! Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Louisem Tomlinsonem, przebrzydła szujo!?

\- Mayfair, na głowę upadłaś? - Odsunął się ze śmiechem od celującego w jego klatkę piersiową palca. Zawsze podziwiał to, jak szybko kobieta potrafiła się poruszać na tych swoich niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach. Fascynujące. On zabiłby się po pierwszym kroku. - Za dużo seriali sience-fiction w weekend jak widzę. Nikt mnie nie podmienił, a przynajmniej ja nic o tym nie wiem. O co wam chodzi?

\- O co nam chodzi? Ty się jeszcze pytasz, o co nam chodzi?! Nie no trzymajcie mnie…

\- Jesteśmy tu w trójkę, a Malik nie wygląda jakby zamierzał się ruszyć, więc kto niby miałby cię trzymać? Masz wyimaginowanych przyjaciół, których mi nie przedstawiłaś? Wstydź się, trzy lata pracujemy razem, też chciałbym ich znać! - Naprawdę czerpał przyjemność z podpuszczania jej.

\- Och zamknij się kretynie. Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Jesteś miły!

\- To źle? - Uniósł brwi, bo ta sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej absurdalna. Jakby popatrzeć na to z boku byli dość zabawnym widokiem, rozemocjonowana Mayfair, milczący Malik i Louis, całkowicie spokojny i rozbawiony.  

\- Nie warczysz, nie rozwalasz klawiatury, nie muszę przynosić ci ziółek, nikt jeszcze nie miał załamania nerwowego, a jesteś tu już dwie godziny…

\- Nina, myślę, że rozumiemy. - Po raz pierwszy odezwał się mulat, klepiąc kobietę po ramieniu w uspokajającym geście. - I nie, Louis, to nic złego. Ale mimo wszystko chciałbym, żebyś udał się do naszego punktu medycznego i wykonał kilka testów.

Tak byli taką firmą. Taką, która posiadała własnych lekarzy na miejscu, co okazywało się przydatne w momentach jak ten. Louis uśmiechnął się kpiąco wstając z fotela i poprawiając marynarkę. Och, to będzie zabawne. Spodziewał się wielu reakcji na swoją zmianę - w końcu była naprawdę znacząca - ale to, to było epickie. I nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie postanowił wykorzystać okazji do utarcia nosa temu małemu dupkowi.  

\- Nina kochanie, zaparz sobie ziółek, zjedz trochę czekolady, a kiedy się uspokoisz, poprzesuwaj wszystkie spotkania na popołudnie, a jeśli jest możliwość załatwienia tego innego dnia, odwołaj. Moje i Malika. I swoje własne również, jeśli jakieś miałaś.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - Jaka szkoda, że Louis nie mógł teraz wyciągnąć telefonu i po prostu zrobić zdjęcia. Parsknął cicho na ich komiczne miny, zanim odezwał się ponownie.

\- Kiedy wrócę od Mirandy z wynikami testów na zakazane substancje w organizmie, Malik w ramach przeprosin za tak bezpodstawne, raniące oskarżenia zabierze nas na lunch. Wybierz jakieś dobre miejsce kochana, zdaję się na twój gust - rzucił luźno, kierując się do wyjścia z gabinetu a mały złośliwy uśmiech nie chciał za żadne skarby zejść mu z twarzy.

Naprawdę spodziewał się wiele po dzisiejszym dniu, ale póki, co przechodziło to jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Może powinien poprosić o podwyżkę w ramach rekompensaty za straty moralne wywołane tą insynuacją? Nah, nie potrzebował więcej pieniędzy i tak ich nie wydawał. Przechodząc między biurkami niższych rangą współpracowników nie mógł się powstrzymać od podkradnięcia kilku czekoladek jednemu z nich.

\- Wybacz, ta mała zołza Mayfair się ze mną nie podzieliła.

\- Słyszałam cię Tomlinson!

\- Miałaś mnie słyszeć skarbie! - Odkrzyknął znikając w windzie, chociaż przez chwilę żałował, że nie zobaczy, co się będzie działo, kiedy opadnie szok po jego zachowaniu. - Nie wierzę, że praca tutaj może przynieść tyle frajdy - mruknął do siebie pochłaniając czekoladki.

 

Kiedy kelner odszedł od ich stolika z dość nietęgą miną, Louis rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle i pociągnął duży łyk chłodnej wody z cytryną i ogórkiem, starając się schować zadowolony uśmiech za szklanką. Tak jak przewidział, jego wyniki nie wykazały obecności żadnego narkotyku czy wspomagacza, więc Malik nie miał wyboru i rzeczywiście wziął jego i Ninę na lunch. A że kobiecie chyba wróciło normalne myślenie, siedzieli właśnie w jednej z droższych restauracji w Londynie, czekając na jedzenie. Bardzo drogie jedzenie. Cholernie drogie jedzenie, przez które Zayn właśnie gotował się z wściekłości. Bo był małą sknerą i Louis doskonale o tym wiedział, a ponieważ on wiedział to Mayfair również wiedziała. A kiedy dwa wielkie umysły działały wspólnie - skromność? A co to jest? - Ich szef dostawał białej gorączki.

\- Popierdoliło was do reszty… Osiemdziesiąt funtów za cholerną przystawkę?

\- Ej, trochę szacunku, to będzie naprawdę nieziemski kawałek sztuki kulinarnej.

\- W nosie to mam, te ceny to przesada. Kto normalny wydaje sto pięćdziesiąt funtów za steka?

\- Gdybyś nie wysłał mnie do Mirandy… - zaczął Louis uśmiechając się znacząco.

\- Przeprosiłem przecież, do jasnej cholery!

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że niejako posądziłeś mnie o branie jakiegoś gówna. Teraz płacz i płać.

\- Jesteś małą, mściwą szują Tomlinson.

\- Wiem. - Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i podziękował kelnerowi, który właśnie przyniósł ich wino. Bardzo drogie wino, bo przecież musiało pasować do drogiego jedzenia. I Louis naprawdę był mściwy, jeśli chciał. I potrafił też uderzyć tam gdzie najbardziej bolało, czyli w wypadku Malika w portfel. To było czasami zbyt proste.

Byli już po przystawkach, wybornych i naprawdę niewielkich, kiedy milcząca dotąd Nina postanowiła się odezwać. Zajęło jej to więcej niż przewidywał Louis, co dobitnie świadczyło, że jednak jej umysł nie wrócił jeszcze do normalnego stanu. Albo wrócił i ta wiedźma znów miała zamiar wbić go w krzesło swoimi wnioskami. Był przygotowany na taką opcję. Był również przygotowany na milion pytań, co również było prawdopodobne. Z Mayfair nigdy nie było wiadomo, w którą stronę pójdzie konwersacja. Nigdy. Przez ostatnie trzy lata wciąż się do tego nie przyzwyczaił. I cóż, nie przewidział, jednego.

\- Powinnam dostać premię - oznajmiła pewnie, upijając łyk wina, kiedy Malik krztusił się swoim.

\- Za co niby? Dopiero, co dostałaś podwyżkę. Czyżbyś robiła się zachłanna? - Spytał Malik, ocierając serwetką usta i sprawdzając czy jego koszula nie otrzymała kilku plam. Był taki próżny, matko przenajświętsza, Louis czasem z nim nie mógł.

\- Nie. Po prostu uważam, że skoro naprawiłam Louisa, to należy mi się nagroda. No i całkiem możliwe, że dzięki mnie zdobędziemy nowego klienta. Nie jesteś tak sprytny jak myślałeś mój drogi. Więc tak, zdecydowanie powinnam dostać premię. - Wzruszyła ramionami jakby nigdy nic, a Louis miał ochotę ją zabić. Jak, naprawdę zabić.

\- Jakiego nowego klienta? Louis?

\- O cholewka…

\- Ja ci dam cholewkę gaduło ty jedna - warknął pod nosem, odsuwając energicznie krzesło. Musiał wyjść na chwilę. Musiał, po prostu przez moment nie znajdować się w towarzystwie Mayfair. Dla jej własnego dobra. Te noże do steków wyglądały na naprawdę ostre. - Przepraszam na chwilę.

Szybkim krokiem opuścił restaurację już w drzwiach odpalając papierosa. Ręce mu się trzęsły, kiedy odchodził kawałek, by oprzeć się o mur i pozwolić, żeby toksyczny dym przyniósł złudne uczucie rozluźnienia. Nie przyniósł. Od dawna przestało to na niego działać. Złość znów buzowała w jego żyłach, jakby cały ten spokój, to opanowanie, które zbudował przez weekend, po prostu wyparowało. I to wkurzało go jeszcze bardziej. Bo naprawdę miał nadzieję, że mu się polepszy, na dłużej, na zawsze, a nie tylko na kilka godzin w ciągu, których tak naprawdę nie był wystawiony na większy stres. Taki się pojawił i puf, wszystko znikło. Za wcześnie świętował. Psia jego mać. Nie chciał iść na przymusowy urlop.

Jego telefon zawibrował, kiedy odpalał drugiego papierosa, wciąż nie będąc ani odrobinę spokojniejszym. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie była Mayfair albo Malik, bo wtedy urządzenie miałoby bliskie spotkanie z chodnikiem. Na szczęście to nie było żadne z tych idiotów, ani żaden klient. Było to powiadomienie z aplikacji. Powiadomienie przypominające mu o tym, że w ciągu dnia również potrzebował chwili na rozluźnienie i proponujące pięciominutowy sposób na to. Nawet nie myśląc o tym, co robi, wyciągnął słuchawki z kieszeni marynarki, po czym, kiedy miał już je w uszach, włączył aplikację. I znów. Aksamitny głos, mówiący mu, że stresujące sytuacje można obrócić na swoją korzyść, że ze wszystkiego da się wyciągnąć coś dobrego, pozytywnego. I chyba pierwszy raz naprawdę słuchał tego, co ten cudowny baryton mówił, zamiast po prostu chłonąć same dźwięki. Jego oddech zwolnił, dłonie przestały drżeć, krew w żyłach zwolniła. Bo przecież nic się nie stało, a nawet, jeśli to był na tyle inteligentny, żeby obrócić to na swoją korzyść i dopiec Malikowi jeszcze bardziej.

Z tą myślą wrócił do stolika, akurat w momencie, kiedy kelnerzy przynieśli ich główne dania i skłamałby udając, że nie miał na nie ochoty. Był przeraźliwie wręcz głodny, co wydawało się być bardzo dziwnym uczuciem po miesiącach bez porządniejszego posiłku i nie zamierzał narzekać. Ani tym bardziej czekać aż jego towarzysze również sięgną po sztućce, bo póki, co siedzieli wpatrując się w niego w oczekiwaniu. Głupie łajzy, nawet zjeść spokojnie nie dadzą.

\- Louis, zamierzasz wyjaśnić? - Spytał Malik, wciąż nie ruszając swojego steku.

\- Jak zjem. Tobie też radzę, chyba, że wolisz zmarnować naprawdę dobre jedzenie, za które i tak będziesz musiał zapłacić.

\- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego wciąż cię znoszę?

Louis wzruszył ramionami nie wysilając się na odpowiedź. Po co miał to robić? Wszyscy na tyle inteligentni, żeby się domyślić, wiedzieli, dlaczego Malik trzymał go w firmie i cierpliwie znosił wszystkie jego wybryki. Podpisując pakt z diabłem, znaczy umowę po awansie na wicedyrektora - w sumie na jedno wychodzi - był na tyle przytomny, żeby zawrzeć tam małą klauzulę. Maluśką, ale będącą drzazgą irytującą mulata od zawsze. I to nie tak, że Louis zamierzał z niej skorzystać w najbliższym czasie, ale sam fakt, że mógłby, sprawiał, że Zayn stawał się potulniejszy. W większości przypadków, bo z tym przymusowym urlopem nie żartował i szatyn doskonale wiedział, że spełni swoją groźbę, jeśli wciąż będzie chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów.

\- Dobrze, zatem co chcesz wiedzieć? - Spytał mieszając swoją kawę i naprawdę starając się nie chichotać na widok niezadowolonej miny Malika, kiedy ten otworzył rachunek. Należało mu się. Palant.

\- Co to za nowy klient?

\- Och, naprawdę myślałem, że będziesz chciał wiedzieć, co się stało, że nagle nie jestem chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów i dlaczego Mayfair, słusznie zresztą, twierdzi, że mnie naprawiła, ale jak widać bardziej obchodzą cię interesy. Przykre. Powinieneś się wstydzić - zacmokał niezadowolony i pokręcił głową. Naprawdę to uwielbiał. Wyprowadzanie Malika z równowagi kiedyś było jego ulubionym zajęciem i w końcu wróciła mu na to ochota. To naprawdę była świetna zabawa, jak mógł z tego zrezygnować na aż tak długi czas? Ah, fakt, tak jakby praca zbyt go pochłonęła. Ogólnie mówiąc.

\- Ja pierdolę…

\- Właśnie chyba ostatnio tego nie robisz. Jakiś taki spięty się wydajesz.

\- Tomlinson nie przeginaj…

\- O widzisz, teraz ty warczysz. Może ciebie wyślemy na urlop, odstresujesz się, odpoczniesz, na nowo ustawisz priorytety w odpowiedniej kolejności. Wiesz, najpierw ludzie, później biznes…

\- Złapałem, skończ - jęknął zrezygnowany Zayn, i Louis był pewny, że w tym momencie próbuje ogarnąć w głowie zespół, który pozwoliłby mu zwolnić go bez narażania się na milionowe straty. Biedak, przecież dobrze wiedział, że to nie jest możliwe. Znaczy byłoby możliwe, gdyby Louis był w tym zespole, co się nie zdarzy, chyba, że naprawdę go podmienią. - Więc co się…

\- Użyłeś tej aplikacji, prawda? - Wtrąciła się znudzonym tonem Mayfair, nawet na nich nie patrząc. I niedomówieniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że w Louisie się nie zagotowało.

\- Mało dziś mówisz, ale jak już to robisz, mam ochotę wbić ci nóż w oko. Mayfair, do cholery, co z tobą nie tak?

\- Ze mną? Ze mną wszystko w najlepszym porządku, to ty urządzasz sobie jakieś gierki, które owszem są zabawne, ale zdecydowanie marnują zbyt dużo czasu. Rozumiem, że doskonale się bawisz, ale to zaczyna być nudne. - Dobra, to było dziwne. Spojrzał na nią, po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia naprawdę patrząc i wszystko pozornie wydawało się być w porządku. Ale do cholery wychował się w domu pełnym kobiet i jego intuicja mówiła mu, że coś jednak było nie tak. A ponieważ Mayfair była równie uparta jak on, dowiedzenie się, o co chodzi mogło stanowić pewien problem. Niewielki, ale jednak. I na pewno teraz nie był na to najlepszy moment. Nie przy Maliku.

\- Cokolwiek, zajmiemy się tym później. Tak, użyłem aplikacji, i nie Malik, nie powiem ci, jakiej i tym bardziej nie powiem ci nic na temat nowego klienta poza tym, że negocjacje są w toku, a jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie ja i Nina dostaniemy ładne premie, a ty nie będziesz się musiał martwić o paczki świąteczne dla pracowników. A teraz wracajmy do biura. Praca sama się nie zrobi.

 

Nie dowiedział się, o co chodziło Mayfair. Znaczy, męczył ją i dręczył, więc w końcu zagroziła mu, że jeśli nie przestanie to ona składa wypowiedzenie i Louis akurat na to nie mógł pozwolić. Mimo redukcji stresu - wciąż był pod wrażeniem tego jak dobrze działała ta mała aplikacja - wiedział, że bez blondynki nie dałby sobie rady. Mógł być dobrym prawnikiem korporacyjnym, znać się na negocjacjach, kruczkach i tym podobnych oraz posiadać zdolność odnajdywania słabych punktów innych ludzi, ale jeśli chodziło o organizację czasu i pamiętanie o wszystkich ważnych sprawach był w tym naprawdę kiepski. Jak, bardzo kiepski. Dlatego Nina była mu potrzebna i dlatego odpuścił, bo kobieta wróciła do swojego sarkastycznego ja w ciągu tygodnia, więc podejrzewał, że cokolwiek się stało nie było takie ważne. I całe szczęście, bo skoro zadowolony on siał panikę wśród pracowników, to cicha Mayfair była jeszcze gorsza. Serio, nawet Miranda z punktu medycznego zaczęła się skarżyć, że ma za dużo pracy i mogliby przestać odpierdalać. Użyła, co prawda nieco łagodniejszych słów, ale to był ogólny przekaz. Także Louis - i nie tylko on - cieszyli się, z Niną było w porządku. Rówież fakt, że po pewnym czasie ludzie przestali reagować na jego uśmiech szokiem i przerażeniem był odświeżający. No i oczywiście, Zayn nie miał powodu, żeby wysłać go na urlop. Louis naprawdę nie mógł narzekać.

 

W ten poniedziałkowy poranek, trzy miesiące po tym jak zaczął używać Calm, pojawił się w biurze z dwoma kubkami parującej kawy i włosami wciąż wilgotnymi po prysznicu. Dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę dobrze, spędził miły weekend z siostrami, wyspał się, był na treningu, dojechał do pracy bez żadnych przeszkód, ba, nawet w kawiarni nie było kolejki, i był pewny, że nic nie popsuje jego wyśmienitego humoru. Gdyby wychodząc z domu wiedział jak bardzo się mylił wziąłby dzień wolny. Ale nie wiedział, nie dostał nawet żadnego ostrzeżenia zanim nie było już za późno, a kolorowe zaproszenie zostało mu włożone w dłoń. Patrzył na nie przez chwilę jakby, co najmniej było z innej planety, po czym zwrócił wzrok na szczerzącą się zza swojego kubka Ninę.

\- Co to jest?

\- Zaproszenie. Podwójne, więc idę z tobą. - Zagotowało się w nim i automatycznie chciał sięgnąć po telefon, żeby tylko się uspokoić. Cóż, całkiem możliwe, że przez te dwa miesiące wypracował pewnego rodzaju uzależnienie od cudownego głosu, który sprowadzał na niego spokój i odprężenie. Tak, od dźwięków też można było się uzależnić. Ale wracając do Mayfair, zmrużył na nią oczy, czym zupełnie się nie przejęła. - Masz spotkanie za pół godziny, powinieneś się przygotować, zamiast udawać zdenerwowanego kociaka.

\- Mayfair, nie denerwuj mnie. Co to jest pytam się?

\- Zaproszenie na bankiet, czytać nie umiesz? W ten piątek, o dwudziestej. - Głęboki wdech wcale nie pomógł mu się uspokoić. Potrzebował głosu, ale również potrzebował dowiedzieć się, co ta jego przeklęta asystentka wymyśliła.

\- Dlaczego wysłali mi zaproszenie? - Spytał, obracając w dłoniach ozdobny kartonik. Był bardzo elegancki, Louis musiał to przyznać, co nie zmieniało faktu, że wolałby nigdy go nie widzieć.

\- Bo potwierdziłam twoją obecność w zeszłym tygodniu? Duh, serio, ciężko dziś łapiesz. Przesunę to spotkanie z Finniganem na późniejszą godzinę. - Spojrzała na niego krótko i pokręciła głową. - Lepiej na jutro, nie sądzę, żebyś dziś był w stanie odpowiednio się skupić.

\- Niczego nie będziesz przesuwać, wredna małpo. Jedyną rzeczą, którą zrobisz to odwołanie tego czegoś, nie zamierzam iść. - Pomachał jej przed nosem zaproszeniem, naprawdę starając się nie wybuchnąć. Wiedział, że Mayfair bardzo często podejmowała decyzję za niego, zazwyczaj nie miał z tym żadnego problemu, bo znała go jak nikt inny i naprawdę jej ufał, ale tym razem przesadziła. - Mówię poważnie Nina. Odwołaj to.

Zanim kobieta zdążyła odpowiedzieć, obok nich pojawił się Malik. Bardzo wkurzony Malik, jeśli Louis mógł to stwierdzić po zarumienionej skórze, szybkim oddechu i wściekłości buzującej w jego oczach. Tak, zdecydowanie ich szef nie był w najlepszym humorze i szatyn szybko starał się przypomnieć sobie czy czymś go ostatnio zdenerwował. Poza wrzuceniem absurdalnie drogiej kolacji z jednym z klientów w koszta firmy nie znalazł nic. Dlaczego więc to na niego została skierowana cała furia?

\- Tomlinson, zwolnię cię, wylecisz na zbity pysk z wilczym biletem jeśli zaraz nie wyjaśnisz mi co to do cholery jest?! - Louis odsunął się krok w tył kiedy prawie dostał w nos bardzo znajomym kawałkiem papieru. - Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, dostałem zaproszenie do pieprzonego Jamesa Arthura? I nawet nie zaczynaj o tym punkcie w umowie, bo naprawdę mam to w tym momencie gdzieś. Co to do jest, pytam się?

\- Ej, ej, ej! Spokojnie rycerzyku, to, że miałeś nieudany weekend to nie moja wina. I nie pluj na mnie z łaski swojej, już brałem prysznic. - Nie mógł powstrzymać się od małego przytyku na temat zachowania swojego przełożonego, lubił go irytować, ale w momencie kiedy twarz mulata ściągnęła się z wściekłości, stwierdził, że nie będzie się z tym męczył. To nie była jego wina. - A jeśli chodzi o to coś, to również takie mam. I również nie jestem z tego powodu zadowolony. Więc weź na wstrzymanie.

\- W takim razie, skąd się to wzięło?

\- Spytaj tej wiedźmy, to jej sprawka? - Zignorował oburzone prychnięcie, bo do cholery, miał rację. Nina była wiedźmą i właśnie pokazała nowy poziom złośliwości. Wszyscy wiedzieli że ani Louis, ani Malik nie mieli dobrych kontaktów z Arthurem. Eufemistycznie to ujmując. Tak, byli w stanie otwartej wojny od… w zasadzie od zawsze.

\- Mayfair? Masz coś do powiedzenia? - Syknął Zayn, nachylając się nad biurkiem. Louis by się przestraszył, facet naprawdę potrafił być straszny i przerażający, ale Nina jedynie prychnęła odsuwając się odrobinę i… czy ona zaczęła właśnie piłować sobie paznokcie?!

\- Nie bardzo. - Wzruszyła ramionami, przez co Louis stwierdził, że musiała postradać rozum przez weekend. Jedną sprawę było irytowanie mulata i podpuszczanie go, inną jednak doprowadzanie go do takiego poziomu wściekłości, że wydawało się, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu wzrosła o kilka stopni. - Ah, Louis, Finnigan prosił o przesunięcia spotkania na popołudnie, potwierdziłam to.

\- Mayfair, wiesz że za twoje zachowanie…

\- Możesz mi obciąć pensję, lub zwolnić? Nie zrobisz tego po w obydwu przypadkach skończyłoby się to moim odejściem z firmy, a co za tym idzie, straciłbyś Louisa. - Ponownie wzruszyła ramionami, wciąż piłując paznokcie. Louis naprawdę podziwiał ją za spokój i pewność z jaką mówiła. I to nie tak, że nie miała racji, obaj o tym wiedzieli, jeśli mógł coś stwierdzić po zirytowanym westchnięciu Zayna. - Poza tym nie rozumiem o co się pieklicie, to tylko bankiet.

\- Tylko bankiet?! Nie ważne odwołaj to - westchnął Malik ponownie. Louis za to zacisnął mocniej dłoń na telefonie marząc o tym, żeby móc już włączyć aplikację. Potrzebował tego, naprawdę potrzebował, bo już dawno nie był tak zdenerwowany. I nie słyszał go już od jakiejś godziny. Stanowczo za długo.

\- Nie mogę - odpowiedziała prosto dziewczyna. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, upiorna według Louisa, bo ten dobrze wiedział, że nie kłamała. I to było straszne.

\- Dlaczego? - Zawyli wspólnie z Zaynem, do którego najwidoczniej również dotarła powaga sytuacji.

\- Można było to zrobić do piątku.

\- A kiedy przyszły te zaproszenia?

\- W czwartek.

\- Nina do cholery jasnej, dlaczego dałaś je nam dopiero dzisiaj? - Jęknął Louis, naprawdę zrozpaczony. Nie chciał iść. Nie chciał widzieć pyszałkowatej twarzy Arthura, nie chciał znosić jego komentarzy, nie chciał nawet przebywać w jego pobliżu. Nie ma mowy. Nie. Przecież on go tam zabije, nawet Calm nie pomoże. Nie może iść.

\- Najwyżej nie pójdziemy stary. - Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu, najprawdopodobniej rozumiejąc to co właśnie działo się w jego głowie. Louis mógł się założyć, że w tym momencie ich mózgi były połączone i pracowały w synchronizacji szukając wyjścia. Nie było mowy, żeby się tam pokazali.

\- Dlaczego ja muszę pracować z idiotami? - Prychnęła blondynka podnosząc się ze swojego fotela z pobłażającym wyrazem twarzy. - Tak, jesteście idiotami. Wasza obecność jest potwierdzona, więc musicie iść, chyba że chcecie dać Jamesowi powód do świętowania i wypominania tego przy każdej okazji. Wiecie, że tak by zrobił. Poza tym, serio, niby tacy sprytni i zaradni a od kilku lat świadomi rezygnują z udziału w imprezie, która wypełniona jest po brzegi potencjalnymi klientami? No idioci, ale na szczęście w tym roku postanowiłam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Dlatego wasza dwójka bez dyskusji pojawi się tam w piątek i pokaże temu parszywcowi, że zaproszenie nas było błędem. Kilka kontraktów sprzątniętych sprzed nosa i upieczecie dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. A i Malik, znajdź sobie osobę towarzyszącą, ja idę z Louisem.

Kiedy skończyła wykład - po tym to do cholery było - i wróciła do swojej pracy, oni wciąż tam stali, gapiąc się na nią jakby co najmniej wyrosła jej druga głowa. Po chwili Louis przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na Malika, który już na niego patrzył, a na jego twarzy malowało się dokładnie takie samo zdziwienie jakie czuł szatyn. Bo, do cholery, Mayfair miała rację. Cholerną rację i naprawdę byli idiotami nie widząc tego wcześniej. Przecież coroczny bankiet dla młodych zdolnych - czy jak to się tam nazywało - był idealnym miejscem na robienie interesów. Dlaczego na to nie wpadli wcześniej? Jakim cudem zmarnowali tyle okazji do utarcia nosa temu pajacowi?

\- Cholera… - mruknął, porażony własną głupotą. Malik w ciszy przytaknął i równie cicho wrócił do swojego biura.

\- Tak, wiem, jestem geniuszem. Kawa ci wystygła, przyniosę ci nową, a ty idźże się w końcu zajmij robotą, sama się nie zrobi. No już, szybciutko.

Posłuchał jej, bo co innego miał zrobić skoro znowu miała rację. Przeklęta wiedźma. W momencie w którym drzwi do gabinetu zamknęły się za nim, już miał włączoną aplikację i zastanawiał się co pomoże mu się uspokoić. Bo naprawdę tego potrzebował, mimo wszystko, wciąż był zdenerwowany, że Mayfair wdrożyła swój plan bez żadnych konsultacji. Cóż, możliwe również, że po prostu chciał znów posłuchać tego głosu, nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że to było dużo ważniejsze od uspokajającego działania całej aplikacji. Miły skutek uboczny, nie miał nic przeciwko, ale Louisa obchodził tylko miękki baryton. Tak. Wpadł po uszy.

 

Piątek przyszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko jak na gust Louisa i sądząc po skrzywionej minie Malika siedzącego na przeciwko w wynajętej specjalnie na tą okazję limuzynie, on również nie był zadowolony. Albo chodziło o koszt samochodu. Najprawdopodobniej obie te rzeczy plus perspektywa spotkania się Jamesem Arthurem. I Louis to rozumiał, sam miał podobne odczucia, ale postanowił przynajmniej wykorzystać ten czas produktywnie. Jego kieszenie były pełne wizytówek, kilka nawet upchnął do miniaturowej torebeczki Niny, tak na wszelki wypadek, a on sam był nastawiony na interesy. I być może korzystanie do bólu z uprzejmości gospodarza, co równało się mniej więcej ogołoceniu baru z droższych alkoholi. A potem wróci do domu, włączy aplikacje i pozwoli zabrać się w podróż tylko w towarzystwie głosu. Cudowna wizja pasjonującej piątkowej nocy młodego, wolnego mężczyzny. Wcale nie był żałosny, po prostu lubił takie noce, kiedy aksamitny głos utulał go do snu.

\- No chyba go popierdoliło. - Warknięcie Malika wyrwało go z rozmyślań na temat swojej małej obsesji i faktu, że od kiedy Calm się pojawiła, jego życie drastycznie się zmieniło. - Czerwony dywan i prasa? Na zwykłym bankiecie u tego wypłosza?!

\- Zayn czego się spodziewałeś? - Mruknął wywracając oczami, bo wcale nie był zdziwiony. To było bardzo w stylu Arthura. Pretensjonalny dupek zawsze pozostanie pretensjonalnym dupkiem. - Miejmy to już za sobą. - Wysiadł, podając dłoń Ninie, która starała się powstrzymać chichot i poczekał na mulata i jego partnerkę, której imienia dalej nie mógł zapamiętać, bo tak naprawdę wcale go to nie interesowało, po czym ruszyli po czerwonym materiale starając się nie oślepnąć do fleszy. To będzie ciężka noc. Za jakie grzechy?

Minęło nieco ponad pół godziny kiedy Louis stwierdził, że było źle, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak się spodziewał. Całkiem możliwe, że przyczyniła się do tego reakcja gospodarza na ich widok. Krztuszący się szampanem dupek był naprawdę zabawnym widokiem i odrobinę poprawił humor Malika. I całe szczęście bo Louis zaczynał mieć dość jego narzekania na wszystko, zaczynając od dywanu na muszkach kelnerów kończąc. I to jego nazywali królową dramatu, dobre sobie. Rozdzielili się i teraz Louis musiał znosić szampana, którego bąbelki łaskotały go w podniebienie- zdecydowanie potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego, dlaczego bar wciąż nie serwował innych alkoholi do cholery - kiedy przechadzał się wśród gości z Niną u boku, rozdając uprzejme uśmiechy. Miał wrażenie, że jego przypomniał bardziej ten, który gościł na twarzach obsługi, ale miał to gdzieś. Nigdy nie chciał się tutaj znaleźć i nie bardzo wychodziło mu udawanie. Nie żeby się starał, ale ostre paznokcie kobiety, wbijające się w jego przedramię, nie pozostawiały mu wyboru. Mała wiedźma. Całe szczęście, że cel był warty świeczki. Byli, żeby sprzątnąć kilka smakowitych kąsków sprzed nosa Arthura. I upić się na jego koszt, ale to później. Najpierw interesy.

\- To co, moja droga, zaczynamy zabawę? - Mruknął do swojej partnerki, dostrzegając pierwszego potencjalnego klienta.

\- Przyda mi się nowy samochód, chodźmy. - Skierowali się w kierunku szpakowatego mężczyzny, który stał nieco na uboczu. Wystarczyło kilka minut i byli umówieni na lunch w poniedziałek. To było zbyt proste, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

Po pewnym czasie, kiedy kelnerzy wciąż roznosili tace z mikroskopijnymi kanapeczkami, Louis dorwał się do baru, zmienił to musujące coś na whisky i w końcu poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, bo atmosfera znacznie się rozluźniła. Całe szczęście. Rozejrzał się za swoją asystentką, którą zgubił wcześniej, ale zamiast tego jego wzrok przykuł gospodarz spotkania, a raczej jego towarzysz. Bardzo interesujący towarzysz, który wyglądał jak jelonek w świetle reflektorów, pod obstrzałem nachalnych pytań Arthura. Prychnął. Cóż za brak finezji, jakim cudem ten człowiek zdobywał jakichkolwiek kilentów? A tak, zbierał odpadki po nim i Maliku, żałosne. Zamówił u barmana kolejną szklankę brunatnego alkoholu oraz kieliszek czerwonego wina i pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę rozmawiającej dwójki, chociaż bardziej wyglądało to jak monolog, bo wysoki, nieznajomy chłopak w ogóle się nie odzywał, jedynie potakując niechętnie i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Biedaczek. Louis musiał mu pomóc, wbrew pozorom był dobrym człowiekiem i wiedział jak męczący może być James. Aż za dobrze, w końcu studiowali razem.

\- Dlatego uważam, że… o Tomlinson, co cię tu sprowadza? - Naprawdę miał ochotę zetrzeć ten okropny uśmieszek z twarzy Arthura za pomocą swojej pięści, ale niestety nie mógł tego zrobić. Za to mógł utrzeć mu nosa w inny sposób. Zignorował go zwracając się w stronę bruneta, który patrzył na niego w niemym błaganiu. Zdecydowanie, te oczy zasługiwały na ratunek, nawet jeśli zasłaniały je okulary w grubych, hipsterskich oprawkach..

\- Wybacz, przy barze była kolejka. - Uśmiechnął się podając mężczyźnie kieliszek i pociągając łyk swojej whisky mrugnął do niego zawadiacko. - Arthur, dziękuję za dotrzymanie towarzystwa mojemu przyjacielowi kiedy mnie nie było, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. A teraz wybacz, musimy znaleźć resztę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, której i tak nie miał zamiaru słuchać, delikatnie złapał nieznajomego za łokieć i poprowadził przez tłum, byle jak najdalej od - najprawdopodobniej gotującego się z wściekłości - gospodarza. Dotarli na drugą stronę pomieszczenia zatrzymując się przy okazałym fikusie bez choćby jednego słowa między nimi. To nie tak, że Louis nie chciał się odezwać, chciał, ale za każdym razem kiedy otwierał usta, spotykał proszące spojrzenie i co miał zrobić? Tym oczom nie dało się odmówić, albo on tego nie potrafił.

\- Dziękuję. - Cichy szept, ledwo przedzierający się ponad szum rozmów, dotarł do jego uszu, kiedy milczenie zaczynało robić się już denerwujące i Louis właśnie obmyślał, który kiepski żart może przełamać lody. Na jego szczęście nie musiał się do nich uciekać.

\- Nie ma za co, ten palant potrafi być irytujący - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Nie kłamał, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Brunet widocznie też bo skinął delikatnie głową, chociaż wciąż wyglądał niepewnie, jeśli przygryzanie warg i nerwowe rozglądanie się o czymś świadczyły. - Szukasz kogoś?

\- Przyjaciela. - I znów szept, płaski, matowy, bez wyrazu. Dziwny, niepasujący do niego i męczący uszy. - Zniknął.

\- Na pewno zaraz się znajdzie. Nie sądzę, żeby zostawił cię na długo samego. Ja bym tego nie zrobił. Jeszcze ktoś by mi cię ukradł, albo co gorsza, przyczepiłby się do ciebie James Arthur. Okropność, wyobrażasz sobie? - Gadał bez sensu i wiedział o tym doskonale, ale jednocześnie nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Po prostu chciał, żeby młody mężczyzna przestał wyglądać i zachowywać się jak zwierze złapane w klatkę. Pomógł mu do cholery, uwolnił go od tego idioty i naprawdę miał nadzieję na miłą rozmowę, która odciągnęłaby zdenerwowanie, wciąż czające się na obrzeżach umysłu. Tak Louis mógł udawać wiele rzeczy, ale naprawdę nie czuł się w tym miejscu dobrze i jedyne o czym marzył to posłuchanie uspokajającego głosu, co niestety nie było w tym momencie możliwe. A szkoda. Przydałoby mu się. - Borze szumiący, ale ze mnie pierdoła, nawet się nie przedstawiłem. Louis Tomlinson. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyciągając dłoń, bo tak, granie debila wychodziło mu równie dobrze jak wkurzanie Malika i na dodatek chciał poznać imię nieznajomego. Był całkiem przyjemny dla oka, mimo że wciąż wyglądał jak jelonek. Ładny jelonek z ładnymi oczami, nawet jeśli przysłaniały je okulary, co wcale nie było takie odstręczające. Mężczyzna mocno i pewnie uścisnął jego dłoń, ale zanim zdążył się przedstawić gdzieś obok odezwał się naprawdę zmartwiony głos.

\- Do cholery jasnej, tutaj jesteś! Gdzieś ty się podziewał, szukam cię od godziny!

Jakież było zdziwienie Louisa, kiedy blond włosy pocisk rzucił się na jego towarzysza, zgniatając go w mocnym uścisku, a znajomy chichot zabrzmiał gdzieś obok. No tak, Mayfair, oczywiście. Naprawdę nie powinien się dziwić, że ta wiedźma znalazła się właśnie tutaj i właśnie w tym momencie.  

\- Wyjaśnisz, czy dalej będziesz się śmiać - mruknął, obserwując pozostałą dwójkę, która była w trakcie jednostronnej dyskusji, w której wysoki nieznajomy był tym słuchającym i wywracającym oczami, a drugi chłopak trajkotał jak najęty.

\- Sztywniak z ciebie Tomlinson.

\- Cokolwiek. O co tutaj cho…

\- Jak to James Arthur się do ciebie przyczepił proponując współpracę?! Mówiłem ci, że masz z nim nie rozmawiać. To palant. Dlaczego nie krzyczałeś po pomoc? - Louis nie skończył, bo rozmowa prowadzona zaraz obok wydała mu się zdecydowanie bardziej interesująca niż cokolwiek co chciała powiedzieć kobieta. Szczególnie wyraz twarzy bruneta, który patrzył na drugiego chłopaka z czymś w rodzaju politowania. - Och, kurwa, fakt, wybacz stary, zupełnie zapomniałem. Wiesz, spotkałem tą dziewczynę… Co? Dlaczego mnie klepiesz? To boli, wiesz, że dalej mam zakwasy po tym treningu...

\- Obróć się. - Znów ten sam cichy, matowy głos i małe kaszlnięcie, a później skrzywienie. Louis był zaintrygowany, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał kogoś mówiącego w taki sposób. Lekko przerażający.

\- O! Jesteście tutaj! Wybaczcie moje zachowanie, byłem naprawdę zmartwiony zniknięciem tego o tutaj. - Blondyn w końcu zauważył obecność Louisa i Niny, i obdarzył ich szerokim uśmiechem. - Przestań na mnie prychać Harold, to twoja wina, miałeś się mnie trzymać.

\- Harold, hm?

\- Harry, tylko Harry. - Głuche kaszlnięcie i kolejne skrzywienie, które w ogóle nie podobało się Louisowi, bo chłopak wyglądał jakby każde słowo sprawiało ból.

\- Nie tylko Harry, Harry Styles, przedstawiaj się jak człowiek miernoto, to poważny bankiet. Z takim gdzieś wyjść, za grosz okrzesania. - Brunet wyglądał na naprawdę urażonego słowami swojego przyjaciela, a Louis zareagował automatycznie.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy jak się nazywa, kiedy ty wciąż gadasz i ga… cholera jasna, Nina! Nie szczyp mnie!

\- To zachowuj się jak człowiek - warknęła kobieta, jednocześnie posyłając przepraszający uśmiech blondynowi. To było fizycznie niemożliwe, ale Louis nie od dziś wiedział, że blondynka była wiedźmą.

\- Dobra, w porządku, nie warcz. Skaranie boskie z tobą. Louis Tomlinson. - Wyciągnął dłoń do blondyna, jednak jego spojrzenie uciekło do wyższego chłopaka, który w dalszym ciągu milczał.

\- O raju, Tomlinson? Ten z Malik LLP? - Louis przytaknął, bo co innego miał zrobić, skoro udawanie że nie zna Malika by nie przeszło. - Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Niall Horan, a ten tu, to Harry Styles, ale już to mówiłem.

 

Louis musiał przyznać, że ten cały bankiet okazał się dużo przyjemniejszy po poznaniu tych dwóch młodych mężczyzn. Co prawda Horan i jego wesoła paplanina nieco go irytowała - nie wiedzieć czemu kojarzył mu się ze studentami z praktyk, którzy byli zbyt radośni w poniedziałkowy poranek - ale przy odpowiedniej porcji alkoholu nawet to nie stanowiło problemu. Szczególnie kiedy chłopak zaczął przekomarzać się z Mayfair, która bez mrugnięcia podjęła rękawicę. Cyrk na kółkach ściągający na ich czwórkę sporą uwagę reszty gości. Sztywnych gości. Louis miał ochotę wepchnąć im te kije głębiej w tyłki, ale ograniczał się tylko do wywracania oczami na każdego, kto krzywo na nich spojrzał. Interesy się skończyły, więc nie musiał już się do nich wdzięczyć, czego tak naprawdę nie robił, od tego miał Ninę. Chwała za nią, czasem była przydatna, szczególnie na tego typu imprezach.

Od jakiegoś czasu okupywali niewielki stolik tuż obok baru, a Niall właśnie opowiadał jakim cudem on i jego najlepszy przyjaciel w ogóle się tu znaleźli - było tam coś o programowaniu, aplikacjach i innych nudnych rzeczach, które zupełnie nie obchodziły Louisa - kiedy Malik pojawił się obok, jakby wyrósł spod ziemi, przez co szatyn zakrztusił się swoją whisky.

\- Dobrze widzieć, że dobrze się bawicie, kiedy powinniście robić coś innego - warknął, wyrywając szklankę z dłoni Louisa i opróżniając ją jednym łykiem.

\- Ależ oczywiście, częstuj się, przecież to nie tak, że ja to piłem - prychnął Louis, przyciągając Ninę bliżej siebie, bo tak, to był zdenerwowany Malik.  To mogło oznaczać jego typowy wykład na temat pracowitości, i w razie gdyby tak było wolał mieć przy sobie blondynkę. Co dwa cięte języki to nie jeden. Nie żeby sam sobie nie poradził, ale zawsze lepiej mieć sojusznika. Szczególnie jeśli miała nim być Mayfair.

\- Zamów od razu całą butelkę, to nie tak, że miałeś szukać nowych klientów zamiast się upijać. - Zdecydowanie, zdenerwowany Malik. Szatyn przez chwilę zastanawiał się co mogło doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, że odrzucił konwenanse i zachowywał się jak palant przy nieznajomych, ale zanim zdążył dojść do czegokolwiek, odezwała się Nina. Louis chciał ją wycałować.

\- No tak, zdecydowanie potrzebujesz dużej ilości alkoholu po tej intensywnej rozmowie z Paynem. Złotko, przyniósłbyś nam butelkę whisky i pięć szklanek? - Zwróciła się do kelnera przechodzącego obok, obracając się nieco w uścisku Louisa, przez co jego dłoń przemieściła się z jej pleców na biodro, ale nie przejął się tym, wciąż próbując przetrawić słowa kobiety i nagłe zaciśnięcie szczęki u mulata. Interesujące. Naprawdę.

\- Dorwał Payne'a? - Powinien zastanawiać się, skąd kobieta o tym wiedziała, skoro praktycznie cały wieczór spędziła z nim, ale nawet nie miał zamiaru pytać. To była Nina, mała wiedźma. Za to sama informacja była bardziej niż interesująca. I sądząc po błyszczących psotom oczach kobiety, zamierzała ją wykorzystać do zirytowania Malika jeszcze bardziej. A Louis był tutaj, żeby jej w tym pomóc.

\- Mhhm. Spędzili tyle czasu rozmawiając, że Brit musiała poszukać sobie innego towarzystwa.

\- Kto? Z resztą nie ważne, jak to rozmawiał z Paynem? Tym na którego poluje od kilku miesięcy, ale ten zawsze go zbywa bo… jak to szło… ma już swoich prawników i nie potrzebuje pretensjonalnej firemki, która wtrącałaby mi się do prowadzenia firmy. - Louis pamiętał jak twarz mulata przybrała buraczkowy odcień, po czym telefon wylądował na ścianie rozpadając się na milion kawałeczków. Nawet w swojej zestresowanej do granic możliwości wersji nie mógł się powstrzymać od głośnego śmiechu wyciskającego łzy z oczu na ten widok. Od razu polubił Payne’a, mimo że nawet go nie znał.

\- Jestem przekonana, że użył nieco innych słów, ale tak, taki to mniej więcej miało sens. To by wyjaśniało tą elektryzującą atmosferę między nimi. Wiesz, urażona duma, pociąg fizy…

\- Mayfair… - Ostrzegawcze warknięcie Zayna zostało praktycznie zignorowane przez kobietę, która zajęła się dziękowaniem kelnerowi i ogołacaniem portfela Louisa, bo przecież to nie tak, że nie miała własnych pieniędzy a ten młody chłopak nie zgarnie dobrej sumki za obsługiwanie tego wydarzenia. Czemu w ogóle się dziwił?

\- Czekajcie, mówicie o Liamie? - Wtrącenie się Nialla przypomniało szatynowi, że blondyn i Harry wciąż znajdowali się obok. Chociaż jeśli miał być szczery, obecność Stylesa była prawie niewidoczna przez cały ten czas.

\- Mhhm. Znasz go? Ten tutaj ma na jego punkcie mała obsesję…

\- Mayfair, ostrzegam cię.

\- Przestań Malik, to nie tak, że mówię coś, co nie jest prawdą. A teraz wybacz, muszę wprowadzić Nialla w temat.

To było dość ciekawe doświadczenie widzieć jak mulat poddaje się, wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie z nią wygrać. Ta rozmowa z właścicielem jednej z lepszych firm informatycznych w kraju musiała naprawdę wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Louisowi prawie było go żal. Prawie. Wciąż nie wybaczył mu tego zagrania z urlopem, więc wszyscy, którzy dopiekli Malikowi z automatu dostawali u Louisa plusa. Cholernie dużego plusa, jeśli zrobili to więcej niż raz, a w tym momencie Liam Payne mógł oczekiwać paczki świątecznej, bo robił to nieprzerwanie od pół roku.

\- Dziewczyna? - Ciche pytanie zabrzmiało blisko, odrywając go od planowania zawartości tego co mógł wysłać, przez co nie do końca zrozumiał sens pytania.

\- Co?

\- Twoja dziewczyna? - Harry wskazał na Ninę i Louis naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, sprawiając, że wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Sama wizja tego związku, która przemknęła mu przed oczami, była zdecydowanie zbyt zabawna. I abstrakcyjna. On? Z kobietą? Dobra, miał mały poślizg raz, byli ze sobą blisko i może rzeczywiście jego dłoń na jej biodrze mogła być myląca, ale mimo wszystko, nie.

\- Na boga, nie. - Śmiał się dalej, kiedy blondynka zorientowała się o co chodzi i zdzieliła go w łeb, co szybko przywróciło go do porządku. Częściowo, bo dalej chichotał, patrząc na nieco zażenowanego bruneta, który był zdecydowanie zbyt uroczy. Uroczy? Louis nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio uznał kogoś za uroczego. Pomijał swoje siostry, to się nie liczyło. Ale tak, Harry definitywnie był uroczy, nawet mimo tego odpychającego głosu. Lubił go.

\- To mój ułomny szef, a ja tylko pilnuję, żeby nie zrobił z siebie jeszcze większego kretyna, niż jest w rzeczywistości. Czysto profesjonalna relacja mająca na celu wkurzanie pana prezesa Malika.

\- Prezesa Malika, który zaraz poleci wam po miesięcznych premiach, jak nie zaczniecie się zachowywać - prychnął mulat, na co Louis i Nina zgodnie zareagowali śmiechem. Co jak co, ale po dzisiejszej nocy i całej masie spotkań w przyszłym tygodniu nie musieli martwić się o premię przez najbliższy czas.

 

Kiedy po kilku godzinach lekko wstawiony szatyn wrócił w końcu do swojego pustego mieszkania, czuł się naprawdę wykończony. Nie fizycznie, psychicznie, mimo że spędził naprawdę miły czas w towarzystwie nowych znajomych. Po prostu cały ten bankiet spowodował, że jego wypracowany spokój chwiał się w posadach i właśnie najgorsze momenty przypadły na ten wieczór. Mimo wszystko, udało mu się wytrzymać, chociaż w pewnym momencie Nina i Niall stali się bardzo męczący i bardzo irytujący. Szczególnie kiedy obrali go sobie na temat swoich żartów i tylko obecność Malika, powstrzymywała Louisa od wybuchu. Doskonale wiedział, że zrobienie sceny u Arthura skończyłoby się tym pieprzonym urlopem, a tego nie chciał. Dlatego grzecznie to znosił, znajdując jedyne pocieszenie i rozproszenie w obserwowaniu Harry’ego. Był intrygujący. Kilka razy złapał go na otwieraniu ust, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jedynie krzywił się lekko, zaciskał wargi naprawdę mocno i po prostu słuchał. Dopiero przy pożegnaniu wyszeptał słabe _miło było cię poznać_ co było najdłuższą wypowiedzią tej nocy, ale szczerość w jego oczach zmazała obraz gbura, który podświadomie stworzył Louis. Ładnych oczach.

Jednak to wszystko, cały stres i zdenerwowanie kumulujące się od tygodnia zniknęło w chwili w której położył się w łóżku i w końcu mógł włączyć Calm i znów otulić się przyjemnym głosem. Tęsknił za nim. Naprawdę tęsknił, chociaż minęło tylko kilka godzin. Dlatego powoli zapadając w sen postanowił, że ten weekend spędzi na odbudowywaniu straconego spokoju, żeby móc zacząć nowy tydzień dobrze. I to, że głównym punktem miało być słuchanie wszystkich możliwych historii z aplikacji, podczas gdy jego dłonie krążyły po ciele, było szczegółem. Maleńkim. Przecież najważniejsze było to, że aplikacja działała. Nie ważne w jaki sposób, działała.


	3. 3. Calm yourself

1.

Louis musiał w końcu przyznać się przed sobą, że jego obsesja na punkcie głosu z aplikacji nie była normalna. Ani zdrowa. Zasadniczo była tego typu obsesją, którą powinno się skonsultować z psychologiem, ale jeszcze nie upadł na głowę, żeby do jakiegoś się wybrać. Podziękuje, wystarczy, że sam sobie mieszał w głowie, nie potrzebował jakiegoś durnia, który będzie szukał przyczyny jego problemu w wydarzeniach z dzieciństwa. Jakby to, że nie dostał wymarzonego samochodziku na święta, kiedy miał pięć lat miało jakiś wpływ na jego dorosłe życie. Chuje muje dzikie węże. Nie ma mowy. Sam mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Oczywiście zaraz po tym jak po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu obciągnie sobie do dźwięku tego głosu _._ Był popierdolony, ale to nie była żadna nowość. Profesjonalna opinia nie była potrzebna, wiedział to doskonale, kiedy wychodził z pracowniczej łazienki, starając się nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego. To mogłoby wyglądać podejrzanie i spowodować niewygodne pytania od jego asystentki. Zdecydowanie, absolutnie nie.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co tam robiłeś - parsknęła Nina, bo oczykurwawiście, była wiedźmą i Louis nie powinien się temu dziwić.

\- Ale ja z chęcią mogę podać ci szczegóły.

\- Podziękuję. - Zbyła go machnięciem dłoni i wróciła do przeglądania czegoś na swoim komputerze. Czegoś, co na pewno nie było związane z pracą i tymi kilkoma umowami współpracy, które musieli przygotować, co nietrudno było zgadnąć po tym jak szeroko się uśmiechała. Powinien ją zostawić i jak najszybciej zniknąć z pola rażenia, jeśli nie miał ochoty na słuchanie wywodów nad nową kolekcją od któregoś z projektantów. A nie miał, ostatnim razem trwało to godzinę. - Nie uwierzysz, co znalazłam.

\- Panie dopomóż. Co takiego kochana? Nowe Louboutiny? Coś od Gucci? A może Versace?

\- Czy ty właśnie próbujesz dać mi do zrozumienia, że moje życie obraca się wokół markowych ubrań i dodatków? Bo jeśli tak, raczę spieprzać w podskokach zanim twój tyłek bardzo blisko zapozna się z moim obcasem. - Automatycznie przełknął ślinę, bo, cholera, ten spokojny ton był przerażający. - Tak myślałam. A teraz wracając, pamiętasz Harry’ego?

Czy Louis pamiętał tego wysokiego chłopaka z burzą loków i pięknymi oczami, którego uratował ze szponów Jamesa Arthura i który był śmiesznie uroczy? Skąd! On nikogo takiego nie znał. Co z tego, że od bankietu regularnie powracała do niego myśl o nim i tym jego dziwnym głosie. I być może raz czy dwa, zamykając oczy podczas swoich wstydliwych sesji słuchania Calm wyobraził go sobie w ciekawych scenariuszach, ale nie, Louis absolutnie nie miał pojęcia, o kim mówiła Nina. A przynajmniej zamierzał właśnie to grać. I na pewno nie wspomni o tym, że w którymś momencie wieczoru wymienili się numerami. Nie był samobójcą.  

\- Coś mi świta - mruknął wymijająco, starając się wyglądać na niezainteresowanego. Bo nie był zainteresowany. Nawet ociupinkę.

\- Jasne, jasne. Bujać to my, a nie nas.

\- Znów zaprosiłaś swoich wymyślonych przyjaciół i mi ich nie przedstawiłaś, że mówisz w liczbie mnogiej? - Parsknął, bo to czasami było za proste. I może liczył na to, że zejdą z tematu intrygującego bruneta.

\- Tomlinson nie przeginaj, jeszcze poczuję się dotknięta i pójdę na zwolnienie lekarskie. A tego nie chcesz. - Fakt. Nie chciał. Dlatego posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie, które skwitowała wywróceniem oczami. Czyli standard, wszystko między nimi w porządku. - W każdym razie, już wiem skąd go kojarzyłam. - Efektowna pauza miała na celu zmuszenie go do zadania pytania, na które w ogóle nie miał ochoty. Słuchał o tym po bankiecie i naprawdę miał dość. Owszem Harry był interesujący w tym swoim milczącym wcieleniu, ale zupełnie nie widział powodu, żeby ciągle o nim mówić. A to jest właśnie to, co robiła Nina.

\- Skąd? - Westchnął cierpiętniczo pod naporem ostrego spojrzenia. I niech szlag trafi jego spokój i dobry humor.

\- Patrz.

I Louis spojrzał na odwrócony w jego stronę monitor. Zamrugał. Spojrzał jeszcze raz. Znów zamrugał. Dla pewności jeszcze przetarł oczy, bo naprawdę nie wierzył w to, co widzi. To, to było zbyt surrealistyczne, więc zamrugał jeszcze raz. Po czym spojrzał na nagłówek strony i, oh, no tak, Gucci, to wszystko wyjaśnia. Znaczy nie wszystko, ale dużą część. Jednak nie bardzo rozumiał, co miał piernik do wiatraka.

\- Czy to jest kurczak? - Spytał wskazując na jedno ze zdjęć na ekranie.

\- Boże, co za kretyn, z kim ja pracuję. Tak, to jest kurczak, kura dokładniej. A to jest Harry Styles niosący ją.

\- To nie jest Harry Styles. To nie może być Harry Styles. Jak… co? - Przysunął się bliżej i rzeczywiście model w czymś, co wyglądało jak szlafrok, a okazało się trenczem z nowej kolekcji Gucciego to był Harry. - Co? On jest modelem? - Jęknął, bo to nie była dobra wiadomość.

W swoim życiu poznał wyjątkowo dużo osób z tej branży żeby wiedzieć, że nikt tam nie jest do końca normalny i zawsze, ale to zawsze jest jakiś trup w szafie. A Louis nie lubił niespodzianek, szczególnie tych niemiłych. Po spotkaniu się kilka razy, lata temu, z chłopakiem, który pracował, jako model, miał złe wspomnienia. I wiedział z opowiadań Niny, że ten światek nie jest taki piękny i kolorowy od środka. Nie, zdecydowanie modele nie byli dla niego materiałem na związek. Związek? O czym on w ogóle myślał?

\- Nie wiem, ale jest całkiem śliczniutki.

Temu akurat Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Harry był śliczniutki. I intrygujący ze swoją cichą, wycofaną osobowością i pięknymi oczami. Ale miał również ten dziwny głos oraz wyglądał jakby ciągle coś go bolało. I na dodatek, najprawdopodobniej był modelem. Szkoda. Nie żeby Louis myślał o czymś więcej z brunetem. Jego wyobraźnia była niepoprawna i nie można było brać jej pod uwagę od czasu, w którym przywołała przed jego oczy twarz Roberta De Niro w kulminacyjnym momencie. Nie wspominał tego dobrze. Także ten, nie, w żadnym wypadku nie myślał o Harrym Stylesie, chyba, że w kategoriach znajomego poznanego na nudnym bankiecie. Tak, anegdotka, którą będzie mógł kiedyś opowiedzieć. Nic więcej.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że to rozwiązałaś. A teraz, moja droga, wracajmy do pracy. Trochę się tego nazbierało i nie chcemy przecież żeby Malik się pieklił. A swoją drogą, wiesz gdzie go wywiało?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, wpadł koło południa jak po ogień i wypadł. Amanda jedynie wie, że odwołał wszystkie spotkania. Jak się dowiem czegoś więcej dam ci znać. - Umieściła monitor na poprawnej pozycji, chociaż Louis wiedział, że i tak przez najbliższy czas nie opuści strony włoskiej marki. Znał ją za dobrze, może i była wiedźmą, ale zdecydowanie nie ubierała się jak jedna z nich. I jeśli to jego portfel czasem na tym cierpiał, to wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. To nie tak, że nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. - Ah, i masz te zestawienia, o które prosiłeś na mailu.

\- Jesteś niezastąpiona - mruknął, pochylając się i całują ją w policzek w przypływie miłości do innych. I może też lubił patrzeć jak blondynka rumieni się i wściekle wyciera skórę, mrucząc przy tym coś o zarażeniu się głupotą. Uwielbiał ją.

Zamknął się w swoim gabinecie na resztę popołudnia opanowując do perfekcji robienie kilku rzeczy na raz, z czego tylko część należała do jego obowiązków. Zadziwiająco dużo czasu spędził na stronie Gucci przeglądając zdjęcia z ich kampanii i zastanawiając się, po jaką cholerę użyli photoshopa na króliczych zębach chłopaka, skoro te były równie urocze jak on sam. Cóż, nigdy nie zrozumie świata mody i nawet nie bardzo miał na to ochotę. Za dużo dramatów jak na jego gust. Ale musiał przyznać, że garnitury były całkiem przyjemne dla oka - oprócz tego czegoś wyglądającego jak szlafrok, bo serio, kto by takie coś w ogóle nosił, oraz tych żółtych ciżemek - i być może powinien w najbliższym czasie odświeżyć lekko swoją szafę. W końcu garniturów nigdy za dużo w życiu prawnika korporacyjnego. I jeśli przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w kontakt zapisany w telefonie, to nie miał zamiaru nadawać temu większego znaczenia. Chłopak był intrygujący, owszem, całkiem śliczny i śmiesznie uroczy również, ale nic poza tym. To nie tak, że spotkają się ponownie w najbliższym czasie. Londyn był dużym miastem, a Louis był zajętym człowiekiem, który na pewno nie miał czasu na roztrząsanie, dlaczego ten nieznajomy nie chce opuścić jego myśli. Przynajmniej głos z Calm wciąż działał, dzięki czemu mógł oddalić to wszystko, odciąć się i skupić na pracy. Biuro nie było dobrym miejscem na tego typu przemyślenia. Znaczy jemu to zupełnie nie przeszkadzało, ale wzrok Mayfair dobitnie uświadomił mu, że nie może dłużej korzystać z łazienek w wiadomym celu. Głupia baba.

 

2.

Nieobecność Malika w firmie przez prawie cały tydzień spowodowała, że Louis zaczął się niepokoić i łatwiej irytować, nawet, jeśli molestował aplikację zdecydowanie zbyt często. Nie jego wina. To małe coś, co kosztowało go śmieszne pieniądze sprawiło, że wrócił do życia, zamiast marnie egzystować z dnia na dzień i modlić się o cierpliwość. Naprawdę dużo się zmieniło, zaczynając od zmniejszenia ciężaru spoczywającego na barkach, przez jedzenie, ćwiczenia, po mniejszą niechęć do ludzi i kontaktów z nim. Jednak było kilka sytuacji, w których nawet przyjemny baryton nie był w stanie go do końca uspokoić, a jedną z nich była właśnie nieobecność mulata. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że Louis się o niego martwił - dla niego mógł zniknąć na dobre, jeden parszywiec mniej - a raczej o fakt, że kiedy po raz ostatni Malik odwalił coś podobnego Louis dostał awans. I nie skończyło się to dla niego dobrze, dlatego wyciągnął prostą zależność z tego doświadczenia. Znikającym Zayn równał się problemom dla szatyna. I dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, choć raz nie mógł się pomylić?

\- Tomlinson, dobrze, że cię złapałem! - Zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolony ton Zayna nie wróżył niczego dobrego i Louis naprawdę pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zwinął się szybciej, zamiast tego opróżniając butelkę whisky razem z Niną. Niech to szlag trafi, był pewny, że za chwilę jego całkiem przyjemnie zapowiadający się weekend zmieni się w piekło. - Podziel się tym whiskaczem, albo wiecie, co, nie to zdecydowanie za mało. Zbierać tyłki idziemy się upić. Ja stawiam!

\- Mayfair, myślisz, że ktoś go podmienił? - Szepnął konspiracyjnym tonem do równie zszokowanej dziewczyny, bo co do cholery się tutaj wyrabiało i od kiedy skąpiec Malik kogokolwiek, gdziekolwiek zapraszał? Facet oszczędzał na wszystkim, to było dziwne.

\- Nie wiem, ale uważam, że powinniśmy uciekać. Wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek - odpowiedziała blondynka, opróżniając swoją szklankę jednym łykiem i podnosząc się ostrożnie z jego fotela.

\- Jesteście idiotami.

\- To ty zachowujesz się dziwnie, nas nie obwiniaj, staramy się przetrwać za wszelką cenę - odparował Louis, sięgając po marynarkę, równocześnie kończąc swój alkohol.

\- Człowiek raz chce być hojny, a już uznają go za dziwaka - westchnął cierpiętniczo mulat i sam poczęstował się whisky, odsłaniając przy tym Ninie i Louisowi drogę ucieczki, co skrzętnie wykorzystali przesuwając się w kierunku wyjścia bez żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Zupełnie jakby mieli do czynienia z dzikim zwierzęciem, co wcale nie było dalekie od prawdy. - Jeśli stąd wyjdziecie, możecie pożegnać się ze swoim procentem.

\- Procentem? - Nina zatrzymała się w pół kroku, przez co Louis na nią wpadł i oboje wylądowali na podłodze w dość dziwnej pozycji.

\- Mayfair do cholery, jak mogłaś dać się na to złapać - jęknął szatyn, podnosząc się na nogi z niemałym trudem. - To sztuczka stara jak świat. Nie ma żadnego procentu, Malik nic nie złapał.

\- I tu się mylisz mój drogi przyjacielu. Bardzo się mylisz. - Ten przebiegły uśmiech na twarzy mulata sprawił, że Louis miał ochotę uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Nie zdążył, bo mężczyzna kontynuował. - Pamiętasz może, co obiecałeś zrobić, jeśli kiedykolwiek złapię Payne’a?

\- Nie… - powiedział niepewnie, przeszukując pamięć w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na pytanie i kiedy w końcu ją znalazł postanowił grać głupa. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał tego robić. Nigdy, kurwa, w życiu. Nie. Będzie udawał idiotę i tyle. Nie da się w to wciągnąć.

\- Ja pamiętam! Powiedział, że przyjdzie do biura w sukience i obcasach! - To postanowione. Louis zabije Ninę. Brutalnie. Bardzo. Mała pieprzona gaduła.

\- Jesteś martwa - warknął do kobiety, która zupełnie się tym nie przejęła. Już ona pożałuje, miała być po jego stronie, wredna zdrajczyni, a nie wystawiać go jak na tacy na pożarcie Malikowi. - Ale to nie ważne, bo i tak nie złapałeś Payne’a. Prawda?

\- Pudło mój drogi. Mamy go. Tydzień męczenia, chodzenia za nim, przedstawiania planów biznesowych i propozycji inwestycji, jęczenia i mamy go. W poniedziałek podpisze umowę, więc szykuj szpileczki Tomlinson.

\- Jestem pewna, że tego jęczenia było sporo, szefuńcio promienieje - mruknęła Mayfair, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że Louis był na nią zły i nie pomógł jej wstać na nogi. Ale mimo wszystko musiał przyznać jej rację, co równało się dokuczeniu Malikowi. Tak, zdecydowanie mógł się złościć później. Zabierze jej dostęp do karty kredytowej, to będzie odpowiednia kara.

\- Masz rację, promienieje, jakby w końcu dostał dobre pieprzenie. Myślisz, że przestanie być taki sztywny? - Rzucił konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Myślę, że potrzeba odrobinę więcej Payne’a żeby to się stało. Ale skoro go złapał, to będzie miał jeszcze nie jedną okazję.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż tu jestem i mogę was zwolnić?

\- Gadanie - parsknął Louis, puszczając oczko Ninie. - To, co, zabierasz nas na to picie, czy nie.

\- Chyba się rozmyśliłem. Jesteście niereformowalni, nie zasłużyliście sobie.

\- Przypominam ci, że to dzięki Mayfair w ogóle tam poszliśmy, dlatego zbieraj tyłek i idziemy opróżnić odrobinę twój portfel.

 

Louis dotrzymał słowa, był słownym mężczyzną i dlatego w poniedziałek pojawił się w biurze w sukience i szpilkach. Przyjął swoją porażkę z godnością, zostawiając sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby nigdy więcej nie rzucać takich oświadczeń. Szczególnie nie w obecności Mayfair, która jawnie śmiała się z jego koślawego chodu, ale ten uśmiech szybko zszedł z jej twarzy, kiedy oświadczył, że dostęp do karty został zablokowany, za bycie małą zdradziecką wiedźmą. Wiedział, że tego pożałuje, ale szczerze? Miał to gdzieś. To przez nią chodził na obcasach, to przez nią mordował współpracowników wzrokiem i to przez nią chodził zirytowany, bo w sukience nie miał kieszeni. A brak kieszeni oznaczał mniejszy dostęp do telefonu. A na telefonie był Calm. I głos. Parszywy dzień.

Parszywy tydzień, jeśli miał być szczery. Malik puszył się gorzej niż paw i ciągle, ale to ciągle, nawiązywał do podpisania umowy z firmą Payne’a. Jakby jeszcze ktoś w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów o tym nie wiedział. Wiedzieli wszyscy i wszyscy mieli go dość, ale najbardziej właśnie Louis. Tak, fajnie, że mieli teraz takiego klienta, ale ile można gadać o tym samym? Najwidoczniej długo, bo kiedy pojawił się w piątek w biurze został zaatakowany przez Malika od razu po wyjściu z windy. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna czekał na niego już od jakiegoś czasu, bo wyglądał na zirytowanego.

\- Czy ty nigdy nie przychodzisz na czas? - Warknął na dzień dobry, zrównując krok z Louisem.

\- Zdefiniuj na czas? - Mruknął Louis, ciesząc się w duchu, że zdążył naładować się spokojem w samochodzie, bo wątpił, żeby był w stanie znieść samozadowolenie mulata. Potrzebował weekendu, na wczoraj najlepiej. - Bo wiesz, w umowie nie ma nic o godzinach pracy, jest tylko ich ilość i dobrze wiesz, że nie chcesz zaczynać tematu nadgodzin. A teraz, czego dusza pragnie, tak jakby mam robotę a widzę, że aż cię skręca, żeby mi powiedzieć. - Zatrzymali się przy biurku Mayfair, która była zajęta wszystkim, co nie było pracą.

\- Pracuś się nagle znalazł. Wcale nie wyrabiasz tak dużo nadgodzin…

\- Cóż, albo udajesz głupa szefuńciu, albo naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego ile Louis wyrabia nadgodzin w miesiącu. Dla uproszczenia powiem ci tylko, że gdybyś w końcu mu za nie zapłacił byłaby to równowartość półtorarocznej pensji. Tak na oko, ale co ja tam wiem, księgowość to nie moja działka - rzuciła Nina nie odrywając wzroku od monitora.

\- Przesadzasz Mayfair, to jest fizycznie niemożliwe. - Louis wolał się nie odzywać i jedynie wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Malik na niego spojrzał, bo cóż, on tego nigdy nie liczył, ale to, co powiedziała Nina było prawdopodobnie bardzo bliskie rzeczywistości. Ale to było zanim Calm pojawił się w jego życiu. - W każdym razie, jutro mamy bankiet. - Taktyczna zmiana tematu bardzo w stylu mulata spowodowała jedynie zadowolony uśmiech na twarzy kobiety, za to Louis naprawdę rozważał ucieczkę na bezludną wyspę. Szlag trafił jego spokojny weekend.

\- Znowu? - Jęknął mając nadzieję, że to tylko nieśmieszny żart. Ale Zayn nie żartował, był na to za sztywny. Cholera.

\- Tak znowu i przestań jęczeć, bo pójdziesz czy tego chcesz czy nie, nawet, jeśli będę ci musiał za to zapłacić. To coroczny bankiet Payne International i jako ich prawnicy musimy się tam pojawić. Ty Mayfair się tak nie ciesz z niedoli twojego przełożonego, idziesz z nami. Koniec kropka. Bez dyskusji. To rozkaz. Cokolwiek. A teraz do pracy rodacy, mamy pieniążki do zarobienia.

Louis naprawdę nienawidził Zayna Malika, kiedy ten miał dobry humor.

 

3.

Koniec czerwca nie był wcale taką złą datą na urządzanie bankietu na wolnym powietrzu. Temperatura w Londynie była przyjemna, nawet deszcz sobie odpuścił i od kilku dni świeciło słońce, chociaż Louis i tak miał wrażenie, że nad jego głową wiszą czarne chmury. Gęste, ciemne chmurzyska, które dziwnie przypominały Malika i jego uśmiechniętą mordę, kiedy wcześniej odbierał go spod domu. Zadowolony z siebie dupek, wiedział przecież jak Louis nie lubił tego typu spędów i o ile ten u Jamesa Arthura mógł znieść - tylko po to, żeby utrzeć mu nosa - tak tego szczerze nienawidził. A był tu dopiero dwadzieścia minut. Nowy rekord, psia jego mać. Właśnie zastanawiał się czy istnieje możliwość, żeby wymknął się niezauważony, kiedy jego wzrok padł na znajomą sylwetkę. Sylwetkę, o której wcale nie myślał ostatnimi czasy za dużo. W ogóle.

\- A więc jesteś modelem, co Styles? - Rzucił bez przywitania, za to wręczając mężczyźnie kieliszek czerwonego wina. Kiedy się poznali, zauważył, że gustował on właśnie w tym trunku, i Louis nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego zapamiętał ten szczegół.

\- Louis? - I znów ten dziwny, zachrypnięty, matowy głos, od którego zjeżyła mu się skóra na karku. I to wcale nie było przyjemne uczucie. Postanowił jednak grać, bo z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, urażenie tego człowiek wydawało się największą zbrodnią, jaką mógł popełnić.

\- Tak to ja. Znów się spotykamy panie modelu Gucciego.

\- Nie… modelem. - Grymas wykrzywił twarz Harry’ego w sposób, który sprawił, że serce Louisa zabolało. To nie było normalne. I miał na myśli zarówno głos bruneta, jak i swoje bolące serce. Co do cholery?

\- Och, nie bądź już taki skromny. Jesteś modelem, widziałem twoją sesję z kurczakiem i rybą z frytkami na stronie Gucci.

\- Nie jestem modelem. - Pewność w tym matowym głosie była czymś dziwnym. Przecież Louis nie wyobraził sobie tych zdjęć, widział je, oglądał więcej razy niż zamierzał się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą i jedynym wytłumaczeniem było to, że Harry musiał być modelem. Co, jak co, ale Gucci nie brało ludzi z ulicy do swoich kampanii, a Styles posiadał warunki do bycia wybiegowym wieszakiem.

\- Jak to nie jesteś modelem, skoro jesteś? - Brunet pokręcił głową po raz kolejny zaprzeczając, ale Louis wciąż musiał wyglądać na nieprzekonanego, bo westchnął ciężko i podał mu kieliszek. Długie palce zaczęły podwijać rękawy wzorzystej koszuli i oczom Tomlinsona pokazała się lekko złota skóra poznaczona tuszem. Dużą ilością tuszu. Ciekawe czy była tak miękka, na jaką wyglądała. Co do cholery?! - Twierdzisz, że nie jesteś modelem, bo masz tatuaże? To ma mnie niby przekonać? Pozowałeś w garniturach, a poza tym istnieje coś takiego jak makijaż. Po prostu przyznaj, że jesteś modelem. To nic złego, znaczy, jeśli to lubisz, ja osobiście nie przepadam za tą branżą. - Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że kłamał? I dlaczego Harry patrzył na niego jakby chciał mu urwać głowę? - No, co?

\- Nic - warknął głucho i odwrócił się od Louisa, wcześniej odbierając swój kieliszek. I to nie było miłe, ale zanim szatyn zdołał skomentować, po raz kolejny przeszkodził mu pewien zbyt energiczny Irlandczyk.

\- O cześć Tommo! Nie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz. Jak się masz?

\- Tommo? - Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, bo, od kiedy do cholery byli na etapie nadawania sobie przezwisk? Widzą się dopiero drugi raz, to trochę za wcześnie na takie spoufalanie się.

\- No tak, pasuje do ciebie. Więc, co tutaj robisz? I gdzie twoja urocza koleżanka?

\- Mój szef idiota mnie tutaj zaciągnął i właśnie zastanawiałem się nad najlepszym sposobem na zmycie się, kiedy zauważyłem naszego modela Harry’ego. A Nina pewnie gdzieś się kręci, nie wiem, nie interesuje mnie to. - Tak naprawdę doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajdowała się Mayfair, bo sama powiadomiła go, że dzisiaj będzie dogłębnie badać relacje Malika z Paynem, ale ten chłopak nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego nazwałeś Harry’ego modelem? Przecież nim nie jest.

\- Kolejny. Co z wami nie tak? Próbujecie mi wmówić, że wyobraziłem sobie tą kampanię z kurczakiem? - Był rozdrażniony. Odrobinę, ale jednak spokój powoli się ulatniał, bo naprawdę nie lubił, gdy ktoś sobie z nim pogrywał. A ta dwójka właśnie to robiła.

\- A, o to ci chodzi. Haz, dlaczego mu nie wytłumaczyłeś, że nie jesteś modelem? - Zwrócił się do bruneta, który stał obok z naburmuszoną miną i Louis naprawdę nie powinien tego uważać za słodkie.

\- Próbowałem. - Znów nieprzyjemne dreszcze przeszły po plecach szatyna i musiał włożyć więcej siły i samozaparcia w utrzymanie normalnego wyrazu twarzy. Ten głos był przerażający. - Nie słuchał.

\- Trzeba było wyjaśnić dokładniej… - Louis po raz kolejny był świadkiem ostrej wymiany spojrzeń, podczas której blondyn zrobił się jakby mniejszy. - Wybacz stary, ciągle zapominam. W każdym razie Louis, Harry nie jest modelem, chociaż mógłby nim być z łatwością. A ta sesja z kurczakiem to wynik przegranego zakładu z Alessandro Michele.

\- Czy ktoś mówił coś o dyrektorze kreatywnym Gucciego? - Nina wyrosła obok nich niespodziewanie i Louis nie był pewny czy się z tego cieszyć czy nie. Za to na bank Irlandczyk był bardziej niż zadowolony.

\- Tak, właśnie opowiadałem Louisowi jak Harry wpakował się w sesję, tylko, dlatego, że był małym, zarozumiałym dupkiem i myślał, że jest w stanie podejść starego wyjadacza, jakim jest Alessandro. Przeliczył się i skończył chodząc w szlafroku i z kurczakiem po ulicy. Dobrze mu tak. Nie wyzywa się Włochów do pojedynku na sosy do makaronu, trzeba być idiotą, żeby to zrobić.

\- Niall! - Kolejne głuche warknięcie nie zrobiło na nikim wrażenia, przez co Styles wyglądał jak urażony kociak.

\- Czekaj, czyli on naprawdę nie jest modelem?

\- Nie jestem.

\- Nie jest, przecież mówię. Poza tym Styles jest za miły jak na modela. I ma zbyt dobrze poukładane pod sufitem, żeby pchać się do tej branży. Szczególnie po Bastianie. Ten to dopiero był…

\- Zamknij się - warknął Harry, podczas gdy Louis z zainteresowaniem obserwował jak jego twarz pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Podejrzewał, że to z powodu złości, ale mimo wszystko był to uroczy obrazek. Ciekawe czy wyglądałby tak samo uroczo w innej sytuacji. Louis opanuj się do cholery!

\- Dobra, dobra tylko się tak nie irytuj.

Louis milczał, popijając swoją whisky i decydując się nie brać udziału w rozmowie, bo jeszcze palnąłby coś, czego mógł później żałować. Jego myśli podążały naprawdę dziwnymi ścieżkami, naprawdę dziwnymi i w ogóle tego nie rozumiał. Dlatego nie odzywał się ani słowem, znudzonym wzrokiem skanował innych gości, starając się ignorować mrowienie w karku. Nie spojrzy na bruneta, nie ma mowy. To nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

\- Gapisz się Haroldzie. - Oczywiście, że nie wytrzymał. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś nie na niego zbyt długo patrzył i tym bardziej nie lubił tego, kiedy jego spokojny weekend poszedł się pieprzyć przez szefa idiotę.

\- Harry.

\- Cokolwiek. I wciąż się gapisz - mruknął dopijając swojego drinka i być może był odrobinę bardzo dupkiem, ale to był właśnie ten moment, kiedy potrzebował aplikacji i ukrytego w niej leczniczego barytonu, żeby nie zacząć odgryzać ludziom głów. I zdecydowanie nie potrzebował dziwnego, matowego głosu, który powodował, że wewnętrznie się wzdrygał, ani jego właściciela, posyłającego mu wyczekujące spojrzenia. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego go to tak irytowało, ale nie bardzo mógł coś na to poradzić. Znajome uczucie. - O co ci chodzi?

\- Nie jestem modelem.

\- Zrozumiałem. Naprawdę nie musisz się tak gapić. I owszem, robisz to, co zaczyna być irytujące. Po prostu przestań. - Jak on dawno nie czuł ten buzującej w żyłach złości, która pojawiła się bez większego powodu i właśnie teraz postanowiła się z niego wydostać. Świetnie. Nie tęsknił za nią. Ani trochę.

\- Louis, co jest? - Za tym tonem Mayfair też nie tęsknił. Znów brzmiała jak zmartwiona kwoka tylko powiększając jego irytację. Czy ci ludzie nie mogą dać zostawić go w spokoju? Prosił za wiele, chcąc mieć spokojny weekend?

\- Nic, wracaj do flirtowania. Potrzebuję drinka. Na trzeźwo nie da się znieść tego towarzystwa. Kelner, wykonaj swoją pracę i przynieś mi whisky. Tylko migiem. - Warknął, dopiero po chwili zwracając uwagę na to, że jego towarzysze, byli dziwnie cicho. - Co?

\- Nie musiałeś być dla niego takim dupkiem - stwierdził Styles, krzywiąc się przy każdym wypowiedzianym słowie. Jego zielone oczy świeciły złością i czymś, co przypominało Louisowi zawód, a tego zdecydowanie nie lubił.

\- Wow, to była twoja najdłuższa wypowiedź, jaką słyszałem. Czyli jednak potrafisz używać pełnych zdań? Niesamowite. Tak właściwie od samego początku chciałem zapytać, o co chodzi z twoim głosem, jest dość przerażająco dziwny?

\- Nie twój pieprzony interes - warknął mężczyzna, ponownie się krzywiąc, po czym odwrócił się i po prostu odszedł, zostawiając Louisa w stanie ogromnego zdziwienia. Jego wypowiedź była tak przepełniona obrzydzeniem, że nawet całej irytacji buzującej w jego żyłach szatyn doszedł do wniosku, że przesadził. Odrobinę.

\- Jesteś idiotą Tomlinson - prychnął Horan i również zniknął, zostawiając go na pastwę naprawdę zdenerwowanej Mayfair.

\- Nie wierzę w ciebie. Jedź do domu.

Zrobił tak jak powiedziała nawet nie próbując się kłócić, bo wyrwanie się z tego bankietu było tym, o czym marzył od samego początku. To i słuchanie głosu z aplikacji, który o dziwo tym razem mu nie pomagał tak jak zawsze i Louis miał dziwne wrażenie, że to przez gryzące go wyrzuty sumienia. Bądź, co bądź świadomie uderzył w najczulszy punkt, ledwo znajomego chłopaka, który tak naprawdę nic mu nie zrobił, jedynie oczekiwał przyznania się do błędu. Był idiotą. Ta cholerna chmura jednak przyniosła deszcz, niech go szlag trafi.

 

3.

Wyrzuty sumienia nie zniknęły przez cały weekend, ba, jeszcze bardziej się powiększyły, kiedy raz po raz łapał się na patrzeniu na kontakt do bruneta. Wiedział, że powinien przeprosić, cholera wiedział to już w momencie, kiedy tamte słowa opuściły jego usta, ale był zbyt wielkim idiotą i znów pozwolił złości przejąć nad sobą władzę, żeby to zrobić. Ponad trzy miesiące zbierania się do kupy tylko po to, żeby pozwolić, aby jakiś cholerny bankiet i nieprzyjemny głos wyprowadził go z równowagi. Definicja głupoty. I porażka życiowa. Oto, czym był. I na dodatek nie potrafił zebrać w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, żeby napisać głupią wiadomość. Zdecydowanie, porażka życiowa.

W poniedziałek nie było ani odrobinę lepiej. Co prawda był już spokojny, jego uczucia się unormowały i miał szczerą nadzieję, że tym razem uda mu się zapobiec wybuchowi, jeśli taki nadejdzie, ale za to Nina się do niego nie odzywała. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie mu to przeszkadzało, ale przywykł do jej uszczypliwych uwag i ciętych komentarzy, ale zamiast tego dostał jedynie zirytowane prychnięcie i maila z dokładnym opisem wszystkiego, co musiał dziś zrobić w pracy. Było tego dużo, zdecydowanie więcej niż zazwyczaj i przypuszczał, że kobieta w taki sposób karała go za jego karygodne zachowanie. Cóż zasłużył, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że mu się to podobało.

Po lunchu, na który i tak nie miał czasu, bo biegał jak pies z wywieszonym językiem z jednego spotkania na drugie stwierdził, że ma dość. Tak nie można było pracować. Dlatego wszedł na odwiedzaną zdecydowanie za często ostatnimi czasy stronę Gucci i zamówił jedną z torebek, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, żeby, choć odrobinę udobruchać jego asystentkę. Oczywiście, że się mylił, o czym świadczyło jej nagłe wtargnięcie do gabinetu kilka godzin później.

\- Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że drogi prezent załatwi sprawę ty spierdolino umysłowa? W dupę se wsadź tą torebkę. Nie chcę od ciebie nic dopóki nie przeprosisz Harry’ego.

\- Nie musisz krzyczeć.

\- Najwidoczniej muszę, bo inaczej twój zakuty łeb nie zakoduje informacji. Co ty sobie myślałeś? Z resztą nie chcę wiedzieć. Napraw to.

\- Nie powiedziałem niczego, co nie byłoby prawdą - zjeżył się odrobinę, bo przecież tak było. Co prawda mógł to inaczej ubrać w słowa, ale sam wydźwięk wypowiedzi był jak najbardziej prawdziwy. I za to przepraszać nie powinien.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, idioto, że być może Harry mówi w taki a nie inny sposób z jakiegoś powodu? Naprawdę jesteś aż takim cymbałem, żeby nie zauważyć jak źle się z tym czuje? Nie, nie odpowiadaj, nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać, bo mam wrażenie, że po twojej odpowiedzi wyleciałbyś przez okno. - Louis dawno nie widział kobiety tak zdenerwowanej i cóż, musiał przyznać jej rację. Nie pomyślał o żadnej z tych rzeczy, mimo że widział jak brunet się krzywił po każdym słowie. Ale przecież był idiotą, który daje się ponieść negatywnym emocjom, które próbował zlikwidować od dłuższego czasu. Był żałosny. - Zawiodłam się, naprawdę. Miałam nadzieję, że dzięki tej aplikacji przestaniesz być tym zgorzkniałym dupkiem, ale jak widać tobie nic już nie pomoże.

\- To był jeden pieprzony raz!

\- O jeden za dużo Louis. Gdyby nie to, że nie mam ochoty na pracowanie z Cowellem wyśpiewałabym wszystko Malikowi już w sobotę. Ten przymusowy urlop nie jest takim złym pomysłem.

\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego… - Oczywiście, że by zrobiła. To była Mayfair, wkurzona Mayfair.

\- Napraw to, a nie będę musiała. I ogarnij się w końcu, masz prawie trzydzieści lat, myślę, że to najwyższa pora.

I wyszła. Zabierając ze sobą torebkę, więc Louis mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że dawała mu szansę na poprawę, bo gdyby tak nie było plułby teraz szczątkami materiału dalej niż widział. Przynajmniej tyle. Teraz musiał tylko wymyślić sposób jak przeprosić Stylesa, który w dziwny sposób wkradł się w łaski jego asystentki. A to nie było proste, jeśli nie dawało się jej dostępu do swojej karty kredytowej. Chyba, że Louis od początku zabrał się do tego źle. To było prawdopodobne. Cholera. W każdym razie musiał to naprawić, nie, dlatego, że bał się urlopu czy Niny na zwolnieniu, nie, po prostu czuł się źle ze swoim zachowaniem. Spieprzył i tyle. Tylko jak do cholery miał przeprosić skoro jedynym sposobem, jaki znał to kupowanie drogich prezentów, a to Harry’ego nie przekona?!

\- Mayfair! - Cóż był zdesperowany. I być może smutne i przepełnione obrzydzeniem, zielone spojrzenie pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, co wcale nie było przyjemne. Owszem zasłużył, ale mogli dać mu odrobinę wytchnienia.

\- Czego pokrako? - Głowa Niny pojawiła się w drzwiach i gdyby Louis jej nie znał, wyraz twarzy kobiety nie powiedziałby mu zupełnie nic. Ale o to chodziło, że Louis ją znał. Aż za dobrze. I to właśnie spowodowało, że przełknął z trudem ślinę.

\- Nie każ mi tego robić - jęknął chowając twarz w dłoniach, bo nie, za żadne skarby świata nie będzie jej błagał o pomoc. Po prostu nie.

\- W takim razie wracam do pracy.

\- Nie! Czekaj! - I jego duma właśnie została zmiażdżona przez zadowolony uśmiech rozciągający pomalowane na czerwono wargi. Niech to szlag. Naprawdę upadł tak nisko tylko po to, żeby przeprosić jakiegoś chłopaka, którego praktycznie nie zna. Szlag. - Pomóż mi, nie mam pojęcia jak to naprawić.

\- Oczywiście, że nie masz. Jesteś zbyt ograniczony umysłowo, ale to nie twoja wina, po prostu urodziłeś się mężczyzną - rzuciła prosto wchodząc do gabinetu i siadając przed nim w taki sposób, że czuł się jak uczniak na pogadance u dyrektora szkoły.

\- Przestań się pastwić…

\- Psujesz całą zabawę - prychnęła a Louis ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem na nią. To by mu nie pomogło w żadnym stopniu. - Czyli chcesz przeprosić Harry’ego, ale nie wiesz jak?

\- Sądzę, że torebka od Gucci to nie jest dobry pomysł - westchnął, bo czy to nie była oczywista oczywistość, że nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić.

\- Nie bądź cyniczny dzieciaku, bo sobie pójdę. W każdym razie, zanim ci pomogę, muszę wiedzieć jedną ważną rzecz. - Zamilkła, patrząc na niego uważnie i Louis już wiedział, że mu się to pytanie nie spodoba. - Podoba ci się?

\- Ja pierdole Mayfair… Nie, nie podoba mi się. Zadowolona? - Warczał, co nie było dobrym znakiem, ale dlaczego do cholery miałaby wiedzieć, że jego wyobraźnia ostatnio wybrała sobie Stylesa na główny element wszystkich fantazji? To była jego prywatna sprawa i zupełnie bez znaczenia. Jego wyobraźnia ssała, De Niro był tego przykładem.

\- Tak. - Ten koci uśmiech wcale mu się nie podobał. W ogóle.

\- Pomożesz mi teraz?

\- Mam ochotę na sushi.

I znów wyszła, zostawiając Louisa z otwartymi ustami, bo co do kurwy to miało znaczyć? Miał zaprosić Harry’ego na sushi? O to chodziło? Czy blondynka po prostu chciała, żeby zabrał ją na kolację? A może to był jakiś szyfr? Nic nie rozumiał, do cholery! I dlaczego do diabła to musiała być surowa ryba? Znowu? Czy to poświęcenie było warte tego wszystkiego? Ugh, i znowu, obrzydzenie w zielonych oczach dało mu odpowiedź. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby chłopak tak na niego patrzył, chociaż prawdopodobieństwo ponownego spotkania było niewielkie. Tak, chociaż, podobnie myślał po bankiecie u James Arthura, więc, całkiem prawdopodobne, że wpadnie na Stylesa jakoś niedługo. Cholera. Powinien się pospieszyć. Ale najpierw skonsultuje z Mayfair, o co jej dokładnie chodziło. Cóż, jeśli Malik pozwoli mu wyjść z gabinetu zamiast zagradzać drzwi. I co on w ogóle tutaj robił?

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego zniknąłeś w sobotę w mniej niż godzinę? -

\- W sumie… - zaczął i zaciął się, bo nie przygotował żadnej wiarygodnej wymówki mając nadzieję, że jego szef nigdy się nie dowie o jego wcześniejszym wyjściu. Taki był plan, jak widać zawalił i Louis był w czarnej dupie. - W sumie to…

\- W sumie, co? Nawet nie przywitałeś się jak należy z Liamem, który przypominam ci, jest naszym klientem, więc chciałbym usłyszeć, co było tego powodem. I oby był on wystarczająco dobry, bo mam ochotę ukręcić ci łeb.

\- W sumie to...

\- Och na wszystkie świętości świata, powiedzże mu w końcu, że poprzedniego wieczora po powrocie z drinków zjadłeś to tygodniowe curry z lodówki i miejmy za sobą rozmowy o twoich wydzielinach i przytulaniu kibla przez cały dzień! - Krzyknęła ze swojego biurka Mayfair i Louis nie do końca wiedział, czy jej za to podziękować, czy raczej zabić. Ale Malik się skrzywił, pokręcił głową i wyszedł bez słowa, więc raczej to pierwsze.

\- Dzięki. Chyba.

\- Spoko, lubię go gorszyć. Zaprosiłeś już Harry’ego na to sushi?

\- Czyli to o to chodziło.

\- Jesteś idiotą.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem kochana.

 

4.

Japońskie restauracje miały to do siebie, że obsługa była bardzo, ale to bardzo atencyjna. Aż za bardzo na gust Louisa, bo pytanie go, co parę minut czy czegoś potrzebuje powoli wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Nie potrzebował niczego, woda była wystarczająca. Chociaż nawet jej nie tknął. Nie bardzo mógł, bo zdenerwowanie zaciskało mu gardło. Jak to możliwe, że denerwował się spotkaniem z chłopakiem, którego nawet dobrze nie znał? A tak, bo miał przeprosić i chociaż wiedział, że powinien, to wciąż nie było dla niego najprzyjemniejsze. Przyznawanie się do błędu to zdecydowanie była najgorsza rzecz na świecie. Albo druga najgorsza, zaraz po przymusowym urlopie.

Po raz kolejny odprawił uśmiechniętą kelnerkę i spojrzał na zegarek. Był wcześniej, dużo za wcześnie, jeśli miał być szczery, ale ostatnie, czego chciał to spóźnienie się na kolację, na którą sam nalegał. Bardzo nalegał. Cholernie mocno nalegał, co w pewnym momencie podchodziło pod wymuszenie, ale nie to nie była jego wina, że brunet okazał się upartym człowiekiem. Nie z takimi sobie radził. W końcu dopiął swego, choć zajęło mu to prawie cały dzień i teraz czekał na Stylesa w tej znanej restauracji, która mimo świeczek wciąż pachniała surową rybą. Nie miał na nią ochoty, ale czego się nie robiło dla świętego spokoju?

\- Długo czekasz? - Prawie podskoczył, gdy matowy głos odezwał się tuż obok i musiał zamrugać kilka razy, bo brunet siedział przed nim wyglądając jakby właśnie zszedł z wybiegu. I ten człowiek próbował mu wmówić, że nie nadaje się na modela, dobre sobie.

\- Byłem wcześniej, nie lubię się spóźniać. - Przywołał na usta swój najlepszy uśmiech, starając się tym rozluźnić ciężką atmosferę, ale oczywiście nie wyszło, bo mężczyzna przed nim zachowywał obojętny wyraz twarzy nawet, kiedy prosił kelnerkę o szklankę wody. To do niego nie pasowało, przez co Louis czuł się dziwnie. Harry Styles nie powinien wyglądać i zachowywać się w tak nijaki sposób. Po prostu nie. - Słuchaj, wiem, że zachowałem się jak dupek…

\- Mało powiedziane - prychnął cicho brunet, nieudolnie maskując skrzywienie małym łykiem wody. Louis to widział i zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej głupio.

\- Racja. Dobra, cholera, to nie jest proste. - Ponownie odprawił kelnerkę niecierpliwym machnięciem, bo do diabła, czy oni wyglądali jakby chcieli coś zamówić? - Słucha Harry, zachowałem się karygodnie i nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć się swoimi problemami, bo one nie mają znaczenia. Jest mi przykro, że tak cię potraktowałem, nie zasłużyłeś na to i nie miałem na myśli…

\- Miałeś… - Znów mu przerwał, przez co Louis zgubił myśl, przez chwilę gapiąc się na mężczyznę z rozdziawionymi ustami. - Nie kłam.

\- Ja… - Jakim cudem jego towarzysz był w stanie stwierdzić, że zamierzał skłamać na temat jego głosu, skoro nawet klienci nie potrafili wychwycić jego małych przekrętów? Cholera, to będzie trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. Może po prostu powinien być szczery? Nawet, jeśli to nic nie da, to przynajmniej spróbował, prawda? - Dobra. Bez ściemniania. Tak, masz rację miałem to na myśli, bo będąc szczerym twój głos jest dziwny i przerażającym momentami, ale ani ton mojej wypowiedzi, ani sposób, ani tym bardziej miejsce i czas nie były odpowiednie. Przepraszam za to, naprawdę nie miałem zamiaru cię urazić, to się po prostu stało i jest mi niesłychanie głupio. I to, że twój głos mi się nie podoba nie znaczy, że ty również… Znaczy… Ten… - Oczywiście, że musiał powiedzieć coś takiego, że aż schował twarz w dłoniach z zażenowania. Cały on, psia jego mać. -  Więc tak, ten, no, przepraszam. Możemy już zamówić tą surową rybę, proszę?

Cisza między nimi przedłużała się, a Louis zaczął przygryzać i wygryzać wewnętrzną część policzka, co nie zdarzało mu się od wczesnej młodości, ale naprawdę się denerwował, bo nie dość, że spieprzył w sobotę to teraz najprawdopodobniej również spieprzył. I cholera jasna potrzebował się uspokoić, ale przecież nie mógł ot tak włożyć w uszy słuchawek i włączyć Calm. Nie mógł otulić się miękkim barytonem, oddychanie nie pomagało, wizja wciąż wkurzonej Mayfair również. No przecież on tu za chwile zejdzie na zawał, jeśli brunet się nie odezwie, nie zrobi czegokolwiek niech, chociaż mrugnie, a nie siedzi patrząc się na Louisa przenikliwie. I tak, panikował i nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale wciąż wgryzał się w policzek, odgryzając małe kawałki tkanek - co było obrzydliwe jak o tym myślał - i czekał. I czekał. I czekał, a kiedy nadzieja na jakąkolwiek reakcję umarła, po prostu zwiesił głowę, bo jak widać szczerość nie popłacała. A mógł się postarać bardziej z kłamstwem.

\- Nie lubię sushi. - Ten okropny głos wyrwał go z gorączkowych rozmyślań o tym, co powiedzieć Mayfair na swoje usprawiedliwienie i jeśli miał być szczery nie dotarł do niego sens słów. Znaczy dotarł, ale musiał się przesłyszeć.

\- Co?

\- Nie lubię sushi - mruknął ponownie brunet upijając łyk swojej wody i patrząc na Louisa wyczekująco. Szatyn za cholerę nie wiedział, o co chodziło, ale jednak rzecz mu się wybitnie nie zgadzała.

\- Jak to nie lubisz sushi?

\- Po prostu. - Harry wzruszył ramionami i Louis mógł przysiąc, że widział lekko drgające kąciki ust, ale co do cholery? Przecież Mayfair wyraźnie mu powiedziała, żeby go tu zaprosił.

\- Utłukę tę małą wiedźmę… - warknął, rwąc serwetkę na małe kawałeczki. Świetnie, nie dość, że wygłupił się swoimi koślawymi przeprosinami to jeszcze zaprosił chłopaka do miejsca, którego nie lubił. Zajekurwabiście. Koniec, Mayfair jeszcze go popamięta. - Pokroję na kawałeczki i spalę. Mała wiedźma. Czemu się zgodziłeś, skoro nie lubisz sushi? - Ta myśl uderzyła go nagle, więc po prostu zadał pytanie. Był ciekaw, ale jedynym, co otrzymał było ponowne wzruszenie ramion i drgnięcie kącików ust. Czy on się z niego śmiał? - Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz?

\- Nie.

\- Harold… - warknął, mrużąc oczy, bo coś tu wybitnie nie pasowało.

\- Lewis? - Louis prawie dał się nabrać na tą niewinną minę, prawie, bo za bardzo przypominała ona te, które robili ich klienci, gdy zostali przyłapani na czymś, czego nie mogli robić. Teraz był już prawie pewny, że coś było nie tak.

\- Harold, czy ty się ze mnie nabijasz? Tylko po to zgodziłeś się przyjść? Żeby się ze mnie pośmiać, kiedy mi naprawdę jest przykro, że tak cię potraktowałem? To o to chodzi? Bo naprawdę nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia.

\- Jesteś… - Chłopak odkrząknął unosząc palec, po czym upił łyk wody i kontynuował. - Zabawny, kiedy się stresujesz.

\- Że, przepraszam, kurwa co?

\- Zabawny. - Tym razem chłopak nie powstrzymywał szerokiego uśmiechu, który przeciął jego twarz uwydatniając te cholerne dołeczki, które według Louisa, oglądającego zdjęcia Gucci, nie mogły być prawdziwe. Ale były i wydawało się, że szatyn mógł w nich zamieszkać. Cholera jasna, dołeczki. I jak on miał się wściekać, co?

\- Jestem zabawny, kiedy się stresuje? - Stwierdził spokojnie odchylając się na krześle i taksując wciąż uśmiechającego się Harry’ego chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Nie sądzę, żeby moi współpracownicy również tak sądzili, ale dziękuję. Czy to znaczy, że moje nieudolne przeprosiny zostały przyjęte? - Potrzebował potwierdzenie i nie chodziło o Ninę. Sam chciał być pewny, że ten młody mężczyzna o dziwnym głosie nie żywi do niego urazy za tamten wybryk.

\- Tak. Druga szansa - odpowiedział powoli Styles i Louis zauważył każde skrzywienie, każdą mała zmarszczkę, która pojawiała się przy kolejnych słowach. To było intrygujące, pobudzające ciekawość, ale wolał trzymać język za zębami i poczekać, aż chłopak sam zechce mu wyjaśnić, o co chodzi. - Każdy może… mieć gorszy dzień.

\- Dziękuję. Chociaż to żadne usprawiedliwienie. Naprawdę mi przykro. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, czując jak spada z niego spory ciężar. Nie spodziewał się, że wyrzuty sumienia mogą tyle ważyć, zazwyczaj ich nie miał. - Czy teraz możemy się stąd wynosić i iść na jakieś normalne jedzenie i dobre wino?

Brunet pokiwał gwałtownie głową i po zostawieniu kilku funtów za wodę, obaj opuścili lokal, kierując się w stronę winiarni, bo dlaczego Louis nie mógł wykorzystać swoich znajomości do udobruchania do końca chłopaka. Chłopaka, z którym spędził naprawdę miły wieczór i mógł bez bicia przyznać, że w pewnym momencie jego dziwny głos przestał mu aż tak przeszkadzać. Wciąż powodował nieprzyjemne dreszcze, szczególnie po dłuższej chwili ciszy, ale mógł to znieść, ba zamierzał to znosić, bo młody Harry okazał się naprawdę interesującym towarzyszem. Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby powtórzyć takie wyjście. Naprawdę dobrze się bawił.

 

5.

Zanim się obejrzał spotkania z Harrym wkradły się do jego rutyny i stały nieodzownym elementem tygodnia. I nagle Louis poza pracą miał również życie towarzyskie. To było dziwne, cholernie dziwne. Cóż, można się odzwyczaić, jeśli żyje się tylko i wyłącznie pracą, ale zderzenie z rzeczywistością było naprawdę duże, bo, uwaga, istniały mniej formalne miejsca niż sam odwiedzał, z równie dobrą - o ile nie lepszą - obsługą i ofertą. Był w szoku, bo nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy zmienił się w snoba pokroju Malika. A to był snob nad snobami. I przy tym sknerus. I furiat, o czym Louis przekonał się pewnego dnia, gdy wrócił z naprawdę udanego lunchu z brunetem, który teraz zasypywał go wiadomościami na temat jego irytującego kolegi z pracy. Z pracy, o której Tomlinson wiedział tylko, że istnieje i okropnie irytuje chłopaka. Domyślał się, że to z powodu głosu, ale ponieważ ten temat nie wypłynął ani razu, a on sam obiecał sobie, że nie będzie naciskać, w dalszym ciągu nie miał pojęcia, co się stało.

\- Skoro postanowiłeś w końcu zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością Louis, możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego O’Connor w dalszym ciągu chce brać się za przejęcie O’Donella skoro na zebraniu wyraźnie zaznaczyłem, że to bez sensu?

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć Zayn. Piękną pogodę mamy, prawda? - Rzucił nonszalancko szatyn, odpisując z uśmiechem na kolejną zirytowaną wiadomość.

\- Louis nie wkurwiaj mnie, to nie są żarty, straty będą liczone w milionach, jeśli chociaż spróbuje, a ty nic z tym nie robisz?! Czy ty sobie w kulki lecisz?

\- Nie. Ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mój drogi szefuńciu czytam maile, robię wywiad i szukam powodów, zanim odradzam klientowi coś, co sobie ubzdurał. Wiesz, obsługa klienta to nie tylko tabelki zysków i strat, czasem trzeba pogrzebać, żeby dotrzeć do sedna. - Odebrał od powstrzymującej śmiech Niny plik dokumentów, które wręczył gotującemu się ze złości mulatowi. - Masz, poczytaj sobie, może cię zaciekawi, że obie rodziny mają ze sobą na pieńku od kilku dobrych dekad i takie zagrania to u nich norma. I spokojna twoja przylizana, swoją drogą po cholerę ci ten żel, O’Connor się wycofa przed końcem tygodnia. I tak, wiem, że jest czwartek.

\- Czasami tęsknię za tym twoim wiecznie warczącym ja, przynajmniej nie patyczkowałeś się tak z ludźmi jak teraz. W takich chwilach naprawdę żałuję, że wymusiłem na tobie zmianę. Stajesz się za miękki na tą robotę. - To było coś, czego Louis zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Zatkało go i mógł tylko patrzeć za oddalającym się Malikiem, dopóki jego mózg ponownie nie zaskoczył.

\- Uważaj Zayn, jeszcze możesz żałować tych słów! - Krzyknął za nim, po czym odwrócił się do równie zszokowanej kobiety. - Czy ty to słyszałaś?

\- Głośno i wyraźnie - westchnęła, uważnie badając twarz Louisa wzrokiem. - Nie słuchaj go, zachowuje się ostatnio jak chmura gradowa, bo, z tego, co słyszałam od Amandy, Payne daje w dupę. I nie tak jak nasz drogi szef by sobie życzył, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Powinniśmy ich zamknąć w jego biurze na noc, może wtedy rozładowaliby to napięcie między nimi, bo póki, co zachowując się jak dwa puszące się na siebie koguty. - Louis zdecydowanie nie chciał tego obrazu przed oczami. Absolutnie. Głupia wyobraźnia. - W każdym razie, jak lunch z naszym słodziakiem?

\- Słodziakiem? Nie zapędzasz się ty czasem moja droga? O ile mi wiadomo Styles jest dorosłym mężczyzną, nie sądzę, żeby podobało mu się, nazywanie go w ten sposób - drażnił się, bo w głębi duszy przyznawał jej rację. Harry był chodzącą słodkością. Kiedy chciał. I kiedy nie mówił. Tak zwłaszcza wtedy.

\- Aj tam, nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciwko. Wygląda na takiego, który lubi słodkie określenia.

\- Na pewno mówimy o tej samej osobie?

\- Tak mój drogi. A teraz z łaski swojej daj mi pracować, nie wiem idź włącz sobie aplikację czy coś, bylebyś tylko nie myślał o tym, co powiedział Malik.

\- Nie mam zamiaru o tym myśleć, nie od dziś wiadomo, że Zayn jest idiotą, który nie wie, czego chce.

Jednak zgodnie z zaleceniem swojej asystentki zamknął się w gabinecie na resztę dnia i po prostu starał się odciąć od nieco bolesnych słów mulata. Nie był za miękki do tej roboty. Jego znerwicowana wersja nie była lepsza od teraźniejszej. Nie. Nikt mu tego nie wmówi. Nikt. A już zwłaszcza nie Malik, który ledwo umie poradzić sobie z kilkoma klientami, podczas gdy to właśnie Louis miał na głowie ich większość. I nikt się nie skarżył, ba, nawet współpracowali chętniej, od kiedy się uspokoił i wyluzował. Więc nie, nie będzie słuchać Zayna. Nie ma mowy.

Spokojny, miękki baryton uspokajał go przez kolejne godziny, kiedy kończył kilka umów i prezentacji na spotkania w przyszłym tygodniu oraz kiedy zupełnie nieprofesjonalnie odpisywał na wiadomości od Harry’ego. Bo czemu miał tego nie robić? Był piątek, nie miał nic więcej do ogarnięcia, a musiał siedzieć tutaj jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Naprawdę musiał? Zmarszczył brwi zatrzymując się w połowie pisania o tym jak zazdrości brunetowi tego, że już skończył. Dlaczego, do cholery wciąż siedział w biurze? Chyba naprawdę był idiotą. Skasował to, co zapisał, zaczynając od początku. Zdecydowanie zamierzał skończyć pracę na ten tydzień właśnie w tym momencie.

\- Nina wychodzimy! - Wystrzelił z biura jak z procy, zaskakując tym kobietę tak bardzo, że prawie spadła z krzesła wybijając sobie oko pilniczkiem, ale miał to gdzieś.

\- Ja pierdu, Tomlinson, lepiej żeby się paliło, bo inaczej będę zła.

\- Idziemy na drinka. Z Harrym i tym irlandzkim hałaśliwym człowiekiem. No już zbieraj się.

\- Wiesz, że jest dopiero siedemnasta? - Zapytała Mayfair wyłączając komputer i pakując do torebki telefon i kilka innych szpargałów, których użyteczności Louis nie miał zamiaru zgłębiać.

\- Wiem. I co z tego. Jestem wiceprezesem, dlaczego mam siedzieć w piątek do późna, skoro wszystko mam zrobione? - Rzucił luźno naciskając przycisk przywołujący windę.

\- Racja. To gdzie idziemy?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Byle dalej stąd.

\- Świetnie.

Winda przyjechała dosłownie kilka chwil później i kiedy już znaleźli się w środku dotarł do nich rozeźlony głos ich przełożonego, który ze śmiechem zignorowali. Bo to nie tak, że Malik mógł im cokolwiek zrobić. Louis nawet zdążył mu pomachać, zanim drzwi się zamknęły i w końcu był wolny. Należało mu się, za znoszenie szefa dupka.

 


	4. 4. Pushed to the limits

1.

\- Louis, informuję cię, że właśnie użyłam twojej karty, żeby ta durna asystentka Allena w końcu wzięła się do roboty. - Nina przestała mieć w zwyczaju pukanie, po prostu wchodziła do jego gabinetu jak do siebie i nie ważne ile razy Louis mógł prosić, żeby tego nie robiła, bo zamknięte drzwi oznaczały ni mniej ni więcej jak to, że pracuje, albo słucha aplikacji, to ona i tak miała to gdzieś. Irytujące babsko. Ale efektywne.

\- Dziękuję za informacje. Czy to oznacza, że dostaniemy to zestawienie jeszcze dziś? - Mruknął nie odrywając wzroku od monitora, na którym pojawiały się kolejne linijki maila. Soczystego maila do jednego z klientów, którzy lecieli w kulki, tylko, że ten w przeciwieństwie do innych robił to naprawdę ostentacyjnie. Jeśli chciał robić głupa z siebie to nie był problem, ale że próbował z nich zrobić idiotów to zmieniało postać rzeczy.

\- Już je mamy. Zaraz się nimi zajmę, ale chciałam ci przypomnieć, że masz spotkanie za dziesięć minut. Lepiej zbieraj tyłek.

\- Kurwa. Zginąłbym bez ciebie - mruknął, dopisując ostatnie zdanie, po czym wstał od biurka. Poprawił klapy marynarki, cmoknął kobietę w policzek i ruszył do sali konferencyjnej, po drodze mijając Simona, który wyglądał jakby nie spał od miesiąca i równie długo nie zmieniał koszuli. Obrzydlistwo. Musi porozmawiać z Malikiem na jego temat, bo zdecydowanie psuł wizerunek firmy. A oni przecież chcieli, żeby był nienaganny.

Lipiec był naprawdę ciężkim miesiącem dla nich, nie dlatego, że przybywało klientów, albo mieli jakieś ważne przejęcia, czy coś w tym stylu. Nie. Chodziło raczej o to, że słoneczko przygrzewało, a te dupki zaczynały świrować z powodu zbyt dużej ilości bąbelków w organizmie i Louis spędzał całe dnie na usadzaniu ich z powrotem na miejscu. Dupki znaczy klienci. No i może Zayn, ale ten ostatnio był dziwnie spokojny i nawet zaprzestał rzucania dziwnych komentarzy w jego kierunku. Dziwnych, bo wypominających mu coś, za co przecież chciał Louisa wysłać na przymusowy urlop. Zdecydowanie wszystkim odbijało od słońca. Wydawało się, że jedynie on sam i Nina nie dali się zwariować. No i Harry. Albo to, to wino, które namiętnie w siebie wlewali wieczorami. Właśnie. Powinien zarezerwować stolik. Ale to później. Najpierw praca, potem przyjemności. Wziął głęboki wdech, poprawił klapy marynarki i przywołał na twarz pewny siebie uśmiech, po czym spokojnie wszedł do sali konferencyjnej.

\- Panie Dogherty, mam nadzieję, że nie czekał pan na mnie długo…

 

Szum deszczu? Nie. Fale oceanu? Nie, do cholery. Las? Nie. Dlaczego w ogóle próbował znaleźć w Calm cokolwiek, co nie zawierałoby aksamitnego głosu, żeby spróbować się uspokoić? Gdzie w tym sens, gdzie logika? Nie było żadnej, ale mimo wszystko wciąż próbował wiedząc, że jego obsesja nie była normalna. Cóż, nie tym razem. Miękki głos przerwał ciszę sypialni będąc idealnym zakończeniem tego popieprzonego dnia. Jakim cudem Louis miał się nie wściekać i nie stresować skoro dosłownie wszyscy zmówili się, żeby rzucać mu kłody pod nogi? Klienci, Malik, klienci, Simon, Malik, no wszyscy się uwzięli, ale on pozostawał spokojny. Póki co mu wychodziło, sesje z aplikacją, co prawda zwiększyły swoją częstotliwość, ale nie odgryzł nikomu głowy, nikogo nie zwolnił, nawet nie warczał i zjadł ten zielony lunch, który wysłał mu Harry. Było dobrze, zdecydowanie lepiej niż kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy choćby najmniejsza rzecz potrafiła spowodować wybuch czystej złości. Calm działało, a raczej niesamowity głos w niej i naprawdę nie był w stanie dostatecznie podziękować Ninie za pokazanie mu jej.

Ale wiedział jedno. Uzależnił się, uzależnił się nawet bardziej niż od papierosów, a jego nowym uzależnieniem był ten głos. Głęboki, zachrypnięty przenoszący go w inny wymiar zaledwie po kilku sekundach. Niesamowite działanie, terapeutyczne wręcz stało się jego nowym narkotykiem. Pierwszą rzeczą po pobudce było słuchanie go, w ciągu dnia zawsze znajdował chwilę, żeby włączyć krótką historyjkę albo przynajmniej ćwiczenia rozluźniające, wieczory przed snem spędzał zwiedzając nieznane mu krainy, podczas gdy głos opowiadał mu o losach nieistniejących bohaterów. W zaledwie kilka miesięcy stało się to jego uzależnieniem, czymś, co trzymało go na powierzchni nawet podczas najbardziej stresujących sytuacji, nawet, kiedy wszystko tak jak dzisiaj było przeciwko niemu, Louis po prostu był spokojny, bo wiedział, że kiedy wróci do domu i położy się w swoim wielkim łóżku głos utuli go do snu lepiej niż cokolwiek innego. I owszem, próbował jakoś zmniejszyć swoją zależność od aplikacji, ale każda próba kończyła się fiaskiem, więc próbował coraz mniej, coraz rzadziej, raczej symbolicznie niż naprawdę z chęci zmiany.

Czuł się dobrze. Spał lepiej, jadł lepiej, nie przypominał chodzącego wieszaka skrzyżowanego z zombie. Było dobrze i był z siebie dumny. Bo owszem aplikacja dużo pomogła, głos pomógł bardzo, ale gdyby Louis nie chciał się zmienić nawet milion podobnych głosów nic by nie dało. Stałoby się dokładnie to samo to przy poprzednich próbach, zero rezultatów. Ale tym razem motywacja była naprawdę wielka. Przymusowy urlop dalej brzmiał przerażająco, nawet mimo zmiany, która w nim zaszła. Po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie dni bez pracy, bez analizy rokowań klientów, bez szukania najlepszych inwestycji. Co miałby niby robić? Siedzieć w swoim za dużym i zbyt nowoczesnym mieszkaniu i gapić się w sufit? Wylewać z siebie siódme poty na siłowni? Nie. Wolne nie było dla niego. Nie, kiedy już podczas studiów łączył naukę z pracą i miał zapełnioną praktycznie każdą sekundę swojego życia. Teraz też miał, może nie każdą, bo znajdował czas na odrobinę życia towarzyskiego - tu zdecydowanie powinien podziękować Harry’emu, który zawsze był chętny mu towarzyszyć do jakiejś nowej knajpki - oraz dla swoich sióstr, które naprawdę zaniedbał, ale powoli odbudowywał ich relację.

Było dobrze. A fakt, że nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez tego głosu z małej aplikacji był spychany na skraj jego świadomości. Taka możliwość nie istniała, nie brał jej pod uwagę. Nie i koniec. Prędzej Malik zatańczy kankana na stole konferencyjnym niż Louis pozwoli żeby ten głos zniknął z jego życia. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało.

 

2.

Następny tydzień był tylko odrobinę lepszy od poprzedniego. Wciąż był lipiec, klienci wciąż dawali w kość i cierpliwość oraz opanowanie Louisa były poddawane ciągłym próbom. Nie poddał się, utrzymywał spokój nawet, kiedy Malik po raz kolejny zaczął wypominać mu jego nieistniejącą miękkość. Nie był miękki, nie, jeśli chodziło o interesy, po prostu stał się bardziej człowieczy i to na wyraźne polecenie szefa, więc ten mógł się iść pieprzyć, jeśli teraz mu to przeszkadzało. Sam prosił a powrót takiej wersji, niech spada. Louis był ponad to. Ale zdecydowanie potrzebował wieczorów takich jak ten, żeby odzyskać spokój i po prostu się odstresować. I już jakiś czas temu odkrył, że najlepszym towarzyszem w takich wypadkach był Harry Styles. Ten sam Harry Styles, którego głos wciąż przyprawiał go o dreszcze obrzydzenia, ale który poza tym okazał się niezwykle inteligentnym młodym mężczyzną z niesamowitą wiedzą, dennymi żartami, pieprzonymi dołeczkami i taką samą miłością do wina jak Louis. Było zdecydowanie więcej plusów tej znajomości niż minusów, więc Louis korzystał, a brunet nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko wychodzeniu z nim. Czasem dołączali do nich Nina i Niall i wtedy było naprawdę zabawnie, ale czasem, tak jak dzisiaj, byli tylko w dwójkę, w małej restauracji gdzieś w południowym Londynie, gdzie Tomlinson praktycznie umierał ze śmiechu po kolejnym żarcie bruneta. Cóż, śmiał się bardziej z chłopaka niż z żartu, ale przecież to nie było ważne.

\- Naprawdę Harry, musisz przestać. Nie wiem, kto cię tak okłamał, ale twoje żarty nie są śmieszne. Są dość beznadziejne, a ludzie śmieją się, bo jesteś zbyt uroczy, żeby sprawić ci przykrość - parsknął upijając łyk wina i sprawnie uchylił się przed lecącą w jego stronę serwetką.

\- Niemiły - mruknął brunet, ale i tak się uśmiechał. Wypracowali dość dobry system porozumiewania się między sobą bez zbytniego wysilania chłopaka. Po prostu Louis gadał a Harry w odpowiedzi rzucał mu spojrzenia albo robił głupie miny, tylko od czasu do czasu coś mówiąc. I choć brzmi to nieprawdopodobnie, to naprawdę działało, bo ich wspólny czas był niesamowity.

\- Nie jestem niemiły młokosie, jestem szczery. I powinieneś mi być za to wdzięczny, nie można iść przez życie w kłamstwie, nie można. Twoje żarty ssą. Ale jesteś uroczy, co jest doskonałym dowodem tego, że nie można być wszystkiego. Ej! - Jęknął, gdy chłopak zakosił mu sprzed nosa ostatni serowy koreczek. - Ja to chciałem zjeść!

Styles tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko przeżuwając powoli i tak, zdecydowanie zbyt uroczy jak na gust Louisa. To naprawdę było odurzające, jak jednym spojrzeniem, jednym uśmiechem, jednym, pieprzonym dołeczkiem ten chłopak sprawiał, że świat nagle stawał się kolorowy. I nawet przyjemny. Bardzo przyjemny. Czasami się zastanawiał jak on przeżył te wszystkie lata bez Harry’ego rzucającego w niego wykałaczką z przekornym uśmiechem. Tak, możliwe, że Louis odpłynął na chwilę, ale to nie jego wina, światło tak ładnie tańczyło w zielonych oczach, że po prostu się zapomniał.

\- Co? - Spytał głupio, a przynajmniej to mówiło mu spojrzenie bruneta, szybko przenoszące się na drzwi. - Tak, wychodzimy, pewnie. To nie tak, że chciałem jeszcze trochę wina i tych serowych przysmaków, ale spoko, możemy iść. I nie wywracaj na mnie oczami młodzieńcze! - Harry oczywiście wywrócił oczami, wciąż się uśmiechając, co dało Louisowi znać, że miał on jakiś plan. A plany Harry’ego były czymś, czego Tomlinson w równej części się obawiał jak i oczekiwał z niecierpliwością. Na zasadzie, nie mogę się doczekać, ale boję się, bo to znów wyciągnie mnie poza strefę komfortu. - To gdzie idziemy?

\- Mam pomysł - mruknął chłopak, mat pobrzmiewał w jego głosie i szatyn musiał powstrzymać dreszcz, chociaż nie do końca był pewny czy chodziło o ten dziwny dźwięk, do którego nie zdążył wciąż się przyzwyczaić, czy jednak o ciepłe powietrze muskające jego ucho, gdy chłopak się pochylił. Pieprzona żyrafa.

\- Nie, nie będziemy się kąpać w Tamizie. Wiem, że jest lipiec i jest całkiem ciepło, ale nie ma mowy. Ta woda jest za brudna, żeby chociaż zanurzyć w niej rękę, nie mówiąc już o całym ciele. Wybij to sobie z głowy… Ała! Dlaczego mnie bijesz? - Bo najwyraźniej był idiotą, a przynajmniej tyle wyczytał z zielonych tęczówek, patrzących na niego z politowaniem. - No, co? To był pomysł w twoim stylu.

Parsknięcie, chwyt za nadgarstek i zmierzali w nieznanym Louisowi kierunku, przepychając się przez piątkową gawiedź, która napełniała ulice szumem rozmów. Dopiero po kilku przecznicach, szatyn wyrwał się z uścisku i zrównał krok z chłopakiem, który pozostawał niewzruszony na jego pytające szturchnięcia i pomruki. Po prostu szedł przed siebie mały głupek i uśmiechał się pod nosem. Irytujący. Dlaczego on się w ogóle z nim zadawał? Ah, bo poza Niną był jedyną osobą, która go znosiła. Fakt, nie powinien o tym zapominać.

Zatrzymali się dopiero po dobrych dwudziestu minutach marszu, podczas którego Louis zdążył porządnie ponarzekać, że przecież mogli wziąć taksówkę, że bolą go nogi, że jest za gorąco na spacery i jeszcze milion innych rzeczy, na które Styles oczykurwawiście nie reagował, co bardzo sprawnie podniosło mu ciśnienie. Tak bardzo, że w pewnym momencie wyciągnął telefon i słuchawki i włączył sobie Calm, żeby nie popsuć ich wieczoru. Podziałało. Dlatego stojąc teraz przed, o zgrozo, bardzo różową knajpką, jedyne, co czuł to zdziwienie. Bo co do cholery się tu odpieprzało? Zaparł się, gdy chłopak pociągnął go w stronę wejścia, bo nie, zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru wchodzić do tego różowego czegoś. Nie ma mowy.

\- A ja myślałem, że masz dobry gust… - mruknął odchodząc kilka kroków od knajpki i odpalił papierosa, zupełnie nie przejmując się skrzywieniem na twarzy chłopaka. Wywrócił na to oczami, jego zdrowie i przecież nie dmucha mu w twarz, więc niech się nie czepia. - Nie wejdę tam - wyjaśnił dobitnie, kiedy brunet kiwnął głową na wejście. - Nie ma mowy Styles. Nawet nie masz, co się męczyć, nie wejdę i koniec. Wybierz coś innego. - Cóż, to najwyraźniej nie było opcją, bo chłopak bez pardonu pociągnął go do drzwi a raczej do tabliczki przy nich i wskazał na nią palcem z nieznoszącą sprzeciwu miną. - No widzę _Lovebirds_ i co? Ała! Kurna, co ty mnie tak dzisiaj bijesz?!

\- Czytaj - warknął Harry, co w jego wykonaniu brzmiało płasko i wywołało skrzywienie, którego Louis nie chciał oglądać. Naprawdę, kiedy je widział czuł się jakby i jego bolało, dlatego grzecznie spojrzał ponownie na tabliczkę i przełykając obrzydzenie do różowego zaczął czytać. Szybko jednak wrócił do pierwszego zdania, bo był pewny, że oczy płatały mu figle. Nie, ponowne przeczytanie dostarczyło dokładnie taką samą informację do jego mózgu.

\- Chcesz to zrobić? - Brunet skinął głową w potwierdzeniu, a Louis poczuł zimny dreszcz przechodzący po plecach. Strach. Stres. Zdenerwowanie. Ekscytacja. Zwał jak zwał. - Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić, ty diaboliczny dzieciaku? - Szeroki uśmiech i błyszczące oczy były jedyną odpowiedzią. I Louis czuł jak ziemia umyka mu spod stóp, bo on też chciał to zrobić.

 

Róż wcale nie był taki zły, chociaż Louis wcześniej dałby się pokroić niż przyznałby to na głos. Tak naprawdę wnętrze knajpki było dość stylowe, ale jednocześnie przyjemne i nieprzytłaczające. Białe obrusy, białe serwetki, ładna zastawa, świeczki na stolikach, przytłumione światło, miękkie krzesła, nastrojowa muzyka, to wszystko wprowadzało naprawdę miły klimat i różowe ściany oraz dodatki nie były odstraszające. Nawet różowe menu, które trzymał w dłoniach nie było takie złe, a potrawy w nim brzmiały naprawdę smakowicie. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, knajpka jak każda inna, gdyby nie pary przy innych stolikach patrzące na siebie z nieśmiałymi uśmiechami i rozmawiające przyciszonymi głosami. To sprawiało, że Louis czuł się odrobinę nie na miejscu. A jednocześnie podekscytowanie drgało wewnątrz niego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego - wiedział, ale za chuja się do tego nie przyzna nawet w swojej głowie - nie zastanawiał się nad tym, tak po prostu było.

Dopiero po złożeniu zamówienia u zbyt miłej kelnerki zdecydował się spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza i cholera jasna to nie był dobry pomysł. Harry wyglądał jakby był stworzony do tego miejsca, jakby wszystko w pomieszczeniu znalazło się tylko po to żeby uwydatnić to jak przystojnym był mężczyzną. Bo był, Louis to widział od ich pierwszego spotkania, Styles był cholernie przystojny, a jednocześnie na tyle nieświadomy wrażenia, jakie robił, że to jeszcze wszystko pogarszało. Tak jak teraz, kiedy uśmiechał się łagodnie pozwalając żeby światło świec grało na jego ostrej szczęce i w głębokich dołeczkach, odbijając się w zielonych oczach. Louis czuł wzmożoną chęć ucieczki, jednocześnie nie mogąc się poruszyć. Nie miał kontroli, oddał ją w ręce tego chłopaka w momencie przekroczenia progu _Lovebirds,_ żeby dostać za darmo kolację i wino w ramach pierwszej randki.

\- Jakim cudem w ogóle wiedziałeś o tym miejscu? - Spytał kiedy dostali swoje napoje czując się nieswojo z ciszą między nimi, co zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, ale nawet w przytłumionym świetle Louis zauważył delikatny rumieniec na jego policzkach. - No dalej Haroldzie, skąd znasz to miejsce? - Drażnił się, ale kiedy po kolejnym wzruszeniu ramionami sylwetka chłopaka nieco się spięła, prawda uderzyła w niego z całą siłą. I nie bardzo wiedział jak się z tym czuć. Bo udawanie randki żeby dostać darmowe jedzenie było jedną sprawą, ale… Kurwa. Nie spodziewał się tego i nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować.

\- Dobre wino - mruknął chłopak, upijając naprawdę spory łyk przez co znów się skrzywił i Louis poczuł nieodpartą chęć ochronienia go, zabrania tego bólu z daleka. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Dlatego przytaknął zostawiając temat i postanawiając po prostu cieszyć się nocą w towarzystwie przyjaciela.

\- Dobre. Zastanawiam się tylko czy twierdziłbym tak samo gdybym musiał za nie zapłacić - zaśmiał się, również mocząc usta w kieliszku. Idealna cierpkość rozlała się po języku i nie mógł się na to nie uśmiechnąć. - Tak, nawet gdybym musiał płacić to byłoby wyśmienite wino. Dobry wybór młody. Może jednak się na czymś znasz.

\- Idiota.

\- Ej, bez przezywania. Mamy wyglądać na randkującą parę, zachowuj się. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy brunet przewrócił oczami wyraźnie się rozluźniając. Dobrze. - Swoją drogą, to całkiem interesująca koncepcja restauracji. Darmowa kolacja na pierwszej randce, żebyś nie musiał stresować się płaceniem wydaje się naprawdę dobrym pomysłem. Serio. Mogę to zrozumieć i mogę zrozumieć dlaczego ludzie wracają tu później, albo przychodzą ot tak, bo jeśli jedzenie jest chociaż w połowie tak dobre jak to wino, to sam tu wrócę.

I cóż, nie mylił się. Jedzenie również było wyborne, a po chwilowej dziwnej atmosferze między nimi nie było śladu jeszcze przed pierwszym daniem. I całe szczęście, bo Louis wraz z każdym kolejnym kieliszkiem wina coraz bardziej cieszył się atmosferą. Tak, owszem, bycie otoczonym przez gruchające pary mogło być odrobinę przytłaczające, ale przecież nie był tu z nimi, był tu z Harrym. Harrym, który również nie żałował sobie alkoholu przez co szybko zmienił się w małą, chichoczącą, uroczą kulkę szczęścia i Louis znów był oczarowany. Naprawdę był, bo w rumieńcach i z błyszczącymi oczami było brunetowi bardzo do twarzy. Chęć ochrony go przed światem rosła z każdą sekundą i Tomlinson naprawdę nie wiedział jak to powstrzymać. Bo musiał to zrobić. Naprawdę musiał. Wewnętrzna potrzeba zatrzymania tego co działo się między nimi - bo działo się do cholery, byli na randce, chociaż żaden nie przyznał tego na głos, to była cholerna randka - była naprawdę silna. A z drugiej strony nie chciał nic zatrzymywać. To było popieprzone. On był popieprzony. Kurwa.

\- Haroldzie, muszę przyznać, że twój diaboliczny plan dostania kolacji za darmo był naprawdę dobry. I muszę stwierdzić, że jesteś naprawdę dobrym towarzystwem na randki. - Wciąż się obejmowali, co było kolejnym zagraniem mającym na celu niezapłacenie za wino i jedzenie, chociaż od _Lovebirds_ dzieliły ich już dwie przecznice. To było przyjemne, być tak blisko Harry’ego, czuć ciepło jego ciała tuż obok. Zdecydowanie to lubił. Za bardzo.

\- Ty też. - Cichy pomruk, dreszcz, ciepłe powietrze uderzające o ucho.

I Louis wiedział, że jeszcze chwila a zrobi coś głupiego. Coś naprawdę głupiego, dlatego odsunął się, pozwalając aby chłód nocy nieco go otrzeźwił. Nie pomogło. Zdecydowanie nie, bo gdy tylko spojrzał na Harry’ego znów czuł że spada. W wielką, ciemną otchłań bez dna. Cholera jasna, jakim cudem ten mężczyzna był w ogóle realny? Jakim cudem wyglądał tak dobrze i świeżo mimo wciąż panującego upału? I dlaczego te zielone oczy i nieśmiałe zagryzienie wargi sprawiało, że krew zmieszana z winem w żyłach Louis wrzała? To było złe, bardzo złe. Zacisnął zęby i ruszył przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że spacer przywróci mu zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Cóż, przeliczył się. Oczykurwawiście, że skończyli nad Tamizą akurat w miejscu gdzie na drzewach porozwieszane były małe lampki które tak ślicznie odbijały się w oczach Harry’ego. Pewnie. Wszystko przeciwko Louisowi. Jak zawsze.

\- Ładnie. - Pomruk chłopaka był doskonale słyszalny w ciszy, która ich otaczała, bo miasto postanowiło nagle ucichnąć. I nawet te matowe, ostre nuty nie były tak odstraszające. A może chodziło o mały uśmiech drgający na wargach bruneta gdy wpatrywał się w sznury światełek, pozwalając by barwiły jego twarz na wszystkie kolory tęczy. Cóż, Louis nie do końca był pewny, ale wiedział, że właśnie w tamtym momencie połączenie mózg-usta przestało istnieć.

\- Ty jesteś ładny. - Powinien się speszyć pod siłą spojrzenia jakim obdarzył go Styles, ale nie zrobił tego. Odpowiedział równie pewnym wzrokiem, nawet nie mrugając, kiedy chłopak zbliżył się do niego. Zdecydowanie za blisko, chociaż Louis wolałby, żeby był jeszcze bliżej.

\- Jestem? - Szept, dzięki któremu głos bruneta brzmiał prawie miękko i aksamitnie. Ciepłe powietrze owiewające twarz i zielone oczy zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego. Niezwykłe. Lśniące. Kuszące. Jak te usta, znów przygryzione.

\- Jesteś. - Och pieprzyć to.

Zamknął odległość między nimi nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. To był impuls, prawie prymitywne chęć posmakowania chłopaka, tej niezwykłej istoty, która sprawiała, że jego życie było kolorowe. Więc zrobił to, przycisnął swoje wargi do tych Harry’ego i jeśli wcześniej myślał, że spada porażony wyglądem chłopaka, tak teraz miał wrażenie, że unosi się nad ziemią. Ba, nad niebem nawet. Bo to było dobre, naprawdę dobre, idealne wręcz i nie przesadzał. Chciał więcej, mocniej, intensywniej, ale mimo wszystko utrzymywał powolne tempo. Lekkie muśnięcia, delikatny dotyk na biodrze, miękki policzek pod palcami. Powoli, spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Jakby rozkoszował się najlepszym deserem świata. Jakby miał całą wieczność na badanie tych ust, które odpowiadały na każdy jego ruch bez najmniejszego zawahania. Idealne dopasowanie.

Jeden cichy jęk wystarczył aby wszystko się zatrzymało, skończyło niczym ucięte nożem. Jeden jęk z matową, ostrą nutą i Louis stał kilka kroków od Harry’ego nawet nie wiedząc kiedy. Zdziwienie w zielonych oczach było tym co popchnęło go do kolejnego kroku w tył. Ból sprawił, że prawie upadł, cofając się jeszcze bardziej. Byle dalej. Zanim spieprzy jeszcze bardziej niż już to zrobił. Bo spieprzył. Wiedział o tym wsiadając do taksówki, wiedział o tym wchodząc do mieszkania, wiedział kiedy otwierał drzwi nieznajomemu chłopakowi, wiedział gdy wciskał mu zwitek banknotów kilka godzin później, wiedział gdy cisza sypialni była zbyt przytłaczająca, wiedział, kiedy włączył aplikację i aksamitny głos spowodował ciarki na całym ciele. Wiedział że spieprzył, wiedział kiedy odtwarzał kolejne nagrania aż do białego rana. Bo mimo że Harry był bardzo w jego typie to była jedna rzecz, która powstrzymywała go do tej pory i gdyby nie wino pewnie robiłaby to dłużej. Był to głos z aplikacji, w którym się zadurzył. Żenująco zadurzył się w samym głosie. I przez to skrzywdził - doskonale wiedział, że to zrobił - najmilszą osobę na świecie. Był idiotą.

 

Poniedziałek nadszedł zdecydowanie za szybko jak na gust Louisa. Zdecydowanie wolałby zostać w łóżku i dalej użalać się nad swoją głupotą, słuchać głosu z Calm i wypisywać wiadomości do Harry’ego, które zostały bez odpowiedzi, bo to właśnie robił przez cały weekend. Na początku próbował dzwonić do bruneta, ale po kilku odrzuconych rozmowach przerzucił się na wiadomości, mając nadzieję, że jeśli dostatecznie się ukorzy ten mu wybaczy. Na marne. Weekend minął, poniedziałkowe korki opóźniły pojawienie się Louisa w pracy a Harry dalej nie dawał znaku życia. Ale Tomlinson był twardy, nie poddawał się tak łatwo, dlatego zamiast trąbić na irytujących kierowców taksówek, zamawiał coraz to nowsze przeprosinowe podarki na jakie tylko trafił w czeluściach Internetu. Tak, był aż tak zdesperowany.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważył po wyjściu z windy i podniesieniu wzroku znad telefonu były wściekle czerwone szpilki, miarowo uderzające w kamienną podłogę. Już wtedy powinien rzucić wszystko i uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie ale był zbyt zaaferowany dywagowaniem nad tym czy wysyłanie metrowego misia będzie przegięciem, żeby w porę zauważyć niebezpieczeństwo w którego szpony się pakował. A kiedy już je zauważył było za późno na odwrót i powrót do domu. Jego cholerne szczęście.

\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie ja cię normalnie zapierdole! - Może jeszcze uda mu się uciec? Nie jednak nie, bo długie, czerwone pazury zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu i pociągnęły go w stronę jego gabinetu. Przynajmniej będą mieli odrobinę prywatności, chociaż drzwi i ściany nie były dźwiękoszczelne a Mayfair miała naprawdę donośny głos. No i z gabinetu nie było innej drogi ucieczki niż przez drzwi, które skutecznie zasłaniała kobieta. - Czy tobie już do końca wyżarło szare komórki, a może nigdy ich nie miałeś?

\- Tobie też dzień dobry Mayfair - mruknął pozbywając się marynarki i podwijając rękawy koszuli. Jebać dress code, było za gorąco. Albo to złość blondynki podnosiła temperaturę w pomieszczeniu. - Naprawdę musiałaś zaczynać całą scenę z opierdolem od razu na wejściu?

\- Tak musiałam, bo może w ten sposób dotrze do twojego zakutego łba, że zachowałeś się jak idiota - warknęła Nina, splatając ręce na piersi i patrząc na Louisa ostrym wzrokiem. Był prawie pewny, że gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać on właśnie leżałby poćwiartowany na milion małych kawałeczków.

\- Jakbym o tym nie wiedział…

\- Och, no popatrz. Czyli zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiłeś? Pięknie. I mimo wszystko przychodzisz do pracy jak gdyby nigdy nic? Jak gdybyś właśnie nie zabawił się innym człowiekiem i jego uczuciami? Masz tupet. Może, rzeczywiście myliłam się co do ciebie.

\- Nie przesadzaj Mayfair, nie masz pojęcia co się stało…

\- O nie mój drogi zidiociały kolego. Mam doskonałe pojęcie o tym co się stało, bo to ja spędziłam weekend starając się podnieść na duchu Harry’ego. Harry’ego do diabła, najmilszą osobę jaka chodzi po tej ziemi, i która nie powinna być smutna, a już na pewno nie powinna być smutna przez ciebie ty skończony kretynie!

Louis podejrzewał, że Harry może być zły z powodu jego zachowania w piątkową noc, ale zupełnie nie spodziewał się wiadomości, że chłopak był smutny. Nie chciał go smucić, cholera, nie chciał go nawet złościć i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachował się jak idiota, najpierw go całując a później uciekając bez słowa. Wiedział to. Dlatego starał się przez cały weekend z nim skontaktować, żeby przeprosić i być może spróbować wyjaśnić i dlatego zapewne brunet jest teraz zasypywany prezentami. Bo Louis chciał przeprosić, potrzebował go przeprosić i naprawdę myślał, że cisza była spowodowana złością. To mógł zrozumieć, to mógł przełknąć. Ale smutek, smutek to był cios prosto w splot słoneczny.

\- Zjebałem prawda? - Spytał cicho, opadając na fotel i mentalnie przygotowując się na naprawdę długą tyradę o swoim braku inteligencji i wyczucia, bo cholera zasługiwał na to. Każdy kto spowodował smutek u Harry’ego powinien natychmiastowo spłonąć na stosie.

\- Zjebałeś półgłówku. Cholernie zjebałeś i naprawdę staram się znaleźć jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie, które pomoże zachować mi resztki szacunku do ciebie, i powstrzyma mnie przed wykastrowaniem cię łyżeczką do herbaty, ale nie mogę. Za cholerę nie rozumiem coś ty odpierdolił i dlaczego. - Miał ochotę parsknąć, ale wiedział, że to nie był odpowiedni czas na nabijanie się z gróźb kobiety. Jeszcze naprawdę wprowadziłaby je w życie. Nie, Louis podziękuje i zachowa spokój. Tak. Spokój. Psia jego mać.

\- Nie wiem. - Kłamstwo. Wiedział doskonale dlaczego zachował się tak a nie inaczej, ale wypowiedzenie tego na głos byłoby tylko kolejnym gwoździem do jego trumny. Bo to było irracjonalne, a Louis był dorosłym mężczyzną, któremu irracjonalność nie przystawała. Ba, nie powinna mieć miejsca.

\- Nie ściemniaj mi tu Tomlinson tylko gadaj. Co ci odjebało? - Dlaczego w ogóle miał nadzieję, że Mayfair mu uwierzy? Ta mała wiedźma znała go za dobrze, co z jednej strony było przydatne, a z drugiej niezmiernie irytujące. I teraz znajdowali się po tej irytującej stronie.

\- Po prostu zachowałem się jak idiota. Chciałbym zwalić winę na alkohol, ale jestem na to za stary. Nie powinienem był go całować…

\- Pocałowałeś go?!

\- No tak, przecież mówię - spojrzał na blondynkę zupełnie nie rozumiejąc zaskoczenia w jej głosie. Cóż, nie znajdowało się ono tylko tam, bo cała jej twarz wyrażała szok.

\- Pocałowałeś Harry’ego…

\- Tak. Pocałowałem Harry’ego Stylesa. Przecież wiesz co się stało, dlaczego tak cię to dziwi? Czy teraz możemy przejść do dalszej części moich nędznych tłumaczeń? - Szok wciąż malował się w niebieskich oczach. Duży. Ogromny. Za duży jak na kogoś, kto podobno wiedział co się stało. Czyli Louis powinien kopać sobie grób. Głęboki, sądząc po zimnej furii, która wykrzywiła twarz kobiety.

\- Nie no kurwa, nie. Myślałam, że po prostu zostawiłeś go po kolacji bez słowa i chłopak się zadręcza, że coś zrobił nie tak. Ale ty go kurwa mać pocałowałeś, po czym zwiałeś jak śmierdzący tchórz, którym jesteś. - Ostry głos Niny ciął niczym noże. - Pocałowałeś go i uciekłeś bez słowa. Zostawiłeś go bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Potraktowałeś jak zabawkę, która ci się znudziła. O czym ty wtedy myślałeś ty ułomie?! Nie, nie odpowiadaj, oboje dobrze wiemy, że nie myślałeś. Ja pierdolę, tego się nie spodziewałam. Sądziłam, że jednak masz w sobie odrobinę ludzkich uczuć i bawienie się innymi nie jest w twoim stylu. Jak widać się myliłam. Kurwa, Tomlinson…

\- Nie bawiłem się…

\- Zamknij się! - Przerwała mu ponownie i musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie widział Mayfair w takim stanie. - Po prostu się zamknij i nie pogrążaj jeszcze bardziej. Nie bawiłeś się nim, tak? A jak nazwiesz a la randkową kolację, spacer, pocałunek i późniejszą ucieczkę? Bo dla mnie to brzmi jak zabawa czyimiś uczuciami - syknęła, zaciskając palce na nasadzie nosa. Louis znał ten gest, widział go setki razy podczas rozmów z wyjątkowo irytującymi klientami i wiedział do czego on prowadzi. Nie był na to gotowy, nie spodziewał się, że jedna irracjonalna decyzja może doprowadzić do takiego rozwoju wypadków. Nie ważył się odezwać, w duchu modląc się, żeby jednak się mylił. Cóż, nie mylił się i kolejne słowa kobiety potwierdziły jego najgorsze obawy. - Nie mam do ciebie siły, nie mam ochoty przebywać w twoim pobliżu. Nie w najbliższym czasie. Nie dopóki tego nie naprawisz. Sam. Bo ja mam dość.

\- Nina…

\- Nie. Ani, kurwa, słowa. Nawarzyłeś piwa, to teraz je wypij, ja umywam ręce. - Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, pewnie stukając szpilkami o podłogę, a z każdym jej krokiem Louis czuł jak niewidzialna pętla zaciska się na jego szyi. Naprawdę nie sądził, że Mayfair zareaguje w taki sposób. - Idę na zaległy urlop. Pełnopłatny. Bezterminowy. Radź sobie sam Louis, może to sprawi, że się ogarniesz.

Cicho zamykające się drzwi w głowie Louisa brzmiały jak trzask wieka od trumny. Jego własnej trumny. Zginie. Zginie bez tej irytującej, małej wiedźmy. Zginie bez zbawiennego wpływu Harry’ego. Zginie. A wszystko przez swoją własną głupotę i zadurzenie w głosie z aplikacji.

 

5.

To był zdecydowanie najcięższy tydzień w życiu Louisa od kiedy pamiętał. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zastanawiał się nad tym ile pracy wykonywała za niego kobieta, jak zorganizowana musiała być i jakimi zdolnościami musiała się wykazać, żeby utrzymać ten cały grajdołek w ryzach. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym bo nie musiał, a teraz w piątkowy wieczór, mógł z całą świadomością stwierdzić, że dostał tym wszystkim w twarz. Ogarnięcie wszystkich spotkań, analiz, sprawozdań, umów i bóg raczy wiedzieć czego jeszcze spędzało mu sen z powiek i doprowadziło do ponownego przejścia w tryb życia na kofeinie, warczenia - delikatnego, aplikacja wciąż działała, chociaż patrzył na nią nieco nieprzychylnie od kiedy okazała się jednym z powodów jego problemów - i wysyłania błagalnych wiadomości do nieugiętej kobiety, która we wtorek najprawdopodobniej zablokowała jego numer. Był w czarnej dupie. Ze swojej własnej winy, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę od samego początku, bo cholera, czego się spodziewał po swoim zachowaniu względem ulubionego człowieka Mayfair? No właśnie. Powinien zacząć myśleć.

Przywitał koniec pracy westchnieniem ulgi. Biuro było puste i ciche, dochodziła dwudziesta druga i kiedyś może to była dla niego normalna pora, ale odzwyczaił się od tego. Odzwyczaił się od zostawania po godzinach, żeby zapiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Odzwyczaił się od wychodzenia z biura prosto w tłum roześmianych ludzi zmierzających w stronę dyskotek, kiedy on jedyne o czym myślał to łóżko i sen. Odzwyczaił się od tego, że nie ma się do kogo odezwać, z kim pożartować komu wyżalić. Odzwyczaił się od bycia odludkiem bez życia towarzyskiego i to go tak cholernie irytowało. Jakim cudem funkcjonował w ten sposób przez kilka lat? To było chore. Westchnął cicho, wsiadając do samochodu i ruszył w kierunku domu. Pustego domu, bo nawet nie miał ochoty po nikogo dzwonić. Nie takiego towarzystwa potrzebował. Nie po ostatnim razie.

Marzył o łóżku jednak zamiast w nim skończył na kanapie z butelką wina i telefonem ciążącym w ręce. W ciągu mijającego tygodnia próbował skontaktować się ze Styles'em przynajmniej milion razy, zawsze bezskutecznie. Na dodatek wszystkie prezenty wróciły nierozpakowane, przez co wśród nawału obowiązków musiał znaleźć czas na ich zwrot. Jednak nie poddawał się i wciąż próbował. Chciał tego chłopaka w swoim życiu, potrzebował go. Dlatego po raz kolejny wykręcił dobrze znany numer, po raz kolejny odbijając się od poczty głosowej. Zostawił wiadomość, marne _tu Louis, oddzwoń proszę_ , po czym się rozłączył i pociągnął długi łyk prosto z gwinta. Nawet wino nie smakowało tak dobrze jak kiedyś i zaczął podejrzewać, że to przez brak towarzystwo i wyrzuty sumienia. Bo miał je. Zachował się jak dupek. Zabawił się chłopakiem i teraz to widział, ba, widział to od początku ale nie chciał przyznać tego przed samym sobą. Ponownie spojrzał na milczący od tygodnia telefon i w końcu zdecydował się zadzwonić pod numer, który miał nawet nie wiedział skąd.

\- Czego chcesz Tomlinson? - Głos z irlandzkim akcentem zabrzmiał w słuchawce już po dwóch sygnałach, a niechęć z niego bijąca była aż nad wyraz wyczuwalna.

\- Nie spodziewałem się cieplejszego przywitania - westchnął, bo taka była prawda. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego. - Wiem, że pewnie nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, do czego masz całkowite prawo, ale czy mógłbyś proszę przekazać Harry’emu, że…

\- Nie jestem waszym posłańcem - przerwał mu Irlandczyk i Louis musiał przełknąć gniew, który w nim zebrał, bo ten chłopak był jego ostatnią deską ratunku.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś. I wiem, że nie mam prawa o nic cię prosić, ale mimo wszystko to robię. Mógłbyś… - zaciął się na chwilę, bo o co tak naprawdę chciał poprosić Horana? O podanie mu Harry’ego do telefonu, o przekazanie informacji, o pozwolenie na nawiedzenie go w domu na co do tej pory nie miał odwagi.

\- Tommo, stary, słuchaj. Zjebałeś, to fakt, ale cię lubię… - dźwięk podobny do zapowiedzi lotniskowych zabrzmiał w tle kiedy chłopak zrobił pauzę w swojej wypowiedzi. - I dlatego, że cię lubię powiem ci wprost, że gdybyś zadzwonił w jeszcze wczoraj z radością wcisnąłbym Styles'owi telefon bo powinniście o tym porozmawiać i się ogarnąć.

\- Więc dlaczego teraz tego nie zrobisz?

\- Bo właśnie wsadziłem tego osła do samolotu. Wybacz stary, będziesz musiał poczekać aż wróci. Przykro mi ale nie pomogę, spóźniłeś się. - Chłopak naprawdę brzmiał jakby było mu przykro. Cóż, Louisowi było bardziej. Wiadomość o wyjeździe bruneta była nowością i wcale mu się nie podobała. To wyglądało tak jakby Styles wyjechał przez niego, ale nie mógł tak myśleć. Nie był na tyle ważny, żeby ktokolwiek podejmował przez niego podobne kroki. - Tommo, gdybyś chciał wyjść na piwo czy drinka daj znać, dobra? Muszę spadać, ale dzwoń kiedy chcesz.

\- Dzięki Niall.

Dźwięk zakończonego połączenia urwał się gdy telefon z trzaskiem rozbił się o ścianę. Automatyczna reakcja nad którą nie panował i wcale nie było mu z tego powodu przykro, a przynajmniej wyładował odrobinę złości. Malutką odrobinę. Znajome uczucie wrzącej pod skórą wściekłości i ciężar stresu na barkach sprawiły, że zerwał się z kanapy i pognał do pokoju, nie bacząc na to, że butelka wina wywróciła się plamiąc jasny dywan szkarłatną czerwienią. Złapał tablet i drżącymi palcami kliknął w aplikację, która zamiast jak zawsze przywitać go szumem wody tym razem wyświetliła wiadomość o aktualizacji. Irytujące, ale może dostanie nowe opowieści do słuchania. Coś co pozwoli zwalczyć to znajome uczucie kumulujące się we wnętrzu. Czekał, patrząc na procent instalacji, jakby intensywne spojrzenie mogło coś przyśpieszyć. Nie mogło, chyba, że brał pod uwagę swój oddech, który stał się ciężki i płytki. Nienawidził tego. Znał to uczucie, znał aż za dobrze i odzwyczaił się od niego. Chciał, żeby zniknęło, żeby przestało ciążyć i wisieć nad nim niczym widmo.

Drżące palce ponownie kliknęły w ikonkę Calm, by następnie na chybił trafił wybrać pierwszą z brzegu opowieść. I kiedy już był gotowy na kojący aksamit, zmysłową chrypkę, która zawładnęła wszystkim jego myślami, kiedy już prawie zaczynał się rozluźniać, stało się coś czego się nie spodziewał. Co nie mogło się dziać. Co było nawet gorszym koszmarem niż urlop Mayfair. Co sprawiło, że tablet podzieli losy telefonu w zaledwie kilka sekund po tym jak jego umysł przyjął do świadomości, że stres i zdenerwowanie nie znikną bo jego lekarstwo nie istniało.

\- Weź głęboki oddech… - Kobiecy głos urwał się gdy urządzenie roztrzaskało się na kawałki a Louis opadł na materac czując się osaczony. Bezbronny. Sam. Bo nie było już głosu. Nie było jego uspokajającego działania. Nie było nic, poza ciężarem na ramionach i wrzeniem pod skórą.

 


	5. 5. Inner calm outer storm

1.

Pójście do pracy zdecydowanie nie było dobrym pomysłem i Louis przekonał się o tym zaraz po wjeździe na parking. Jakiś dupek zajął jego miejsce, jego pieprzone miejsce oznaczone jebaną tabliczką z imieniem, nazwiskiem i rejestracją, które powinno na niego czekać puste, ale teraz zaparkowany tam był jakiś poobijany samochód. No chyba, kurwa, nie. Wiedział, że powinien się opanować, naprawdę to wiedział, ale ten weekend był najbardziej wykańczającym psychicznie czasem, jaki miał ostatnio i jakiekolwiek pokłady cierpliwości zniknęły w sobotni poranek, kiedy kupił nowy telefon i okazało się, że nie ma możliwości przywrócenia aplikacji do wersji sprzed aktualizacji. To było jak cios prosto w serce i dodatkowy ciężar na ramionach. Cholernie irytujące, szczególnie, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chodziło o głupi głos z głupiej aplikacji. Ale to był jego głos, jego odskocznia, jego ratunek od stresu, który po miesiącach wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. I nie było niczego, co mogło Louisa odciągnąć od powracającego szaleństwa. Spędził cały weekend szukając, przekopując się przez otchłanie Internetu w nadziei, że znajdzie, chociaż jeden plik z nagraniem tego głosu, albo syntezator mowy, którego użyli do jego stworzenia. Na marne. Nie było nic. Nigdzie. I Louis był coraz bliżej dna. A to były dopiero dwa dni. I na dodatek teraz ktoś zajął jego miejsce parkingowe dokładając mu problemów. Zaparkował obok i wysiadł zatrzaskując mocno drzwi. Naprawdę starał się nie wybuchnąć, ale niestety, parkingowy i jego spokojny uśmiech były zapalnikiem.

\- Dzień dobry panie Tomlinson. Jeśli zostawi mi pan kluczyki przeparkuję pana samochód jak tylko miejsce się zwolni. Nie spodziewaliśmy się pana tak wcześnie. - Owszem ostatnimi czasy dość luźno trzymał się grafiku godzin, ale to nie znaczyło, że ktoś mógł zajmować jego miejsce. Szczególnie dzisiaj. W ogóle.

\- Panie Robins, pana zadaniem jest pilnowanie, żeby miejsca zarezerwowane dla pracowników były zawsze wolne. Moje nie jest, co oznacza, że nie wywiązał się pan ze swojego obowiązku, za który panu płacimy, o czym nie omieszkam napomknąć w kadrach. A teraz, jeśli nie chce pan mieć jeszcze więcej problemów, radzę to załatwić. I to szybko.

\- Ale panie…

\- Żadnego ale - uciął ostro, czując powracający ból głowy. Potrzebował kawy. Natychmiast. - Numer na lawetę pan ma. - Rzucił zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie kluczyki do swojego samochodu i ruszył w stronę windy. Byle dalej od tego zdziwionego spojrzenia. - Lepiej, żebym zastał wszystko jak należy, kiedy zejdę za godzinę. Miłego dnia panie Robins.

Winda wydawała się klaustrofobiczna jak jeszcze nigdy. Nawet pomimo tego, że była duża i przestronna, Louis miał wrażenie, że ściany zaciskają się wokół niego, dusząc, zatrzymując w pułapce. Wszystko było nie tak. Właśnie przed chwilą zachował się jak buc w stosunku do człowieka, który nic mu nie zrobił i z błahego powodu. Powinien zostać w domu. Zamknąć się w cichych i pustych czterech ścianach i uschnąć z tęsknoty. Za pieprzonym głosem z aplikacji, niech go szlag trafi. Naprawdę stał się od tego zbyt uzależniony, a najgorsze było to, że widział, że wpada coraz głębiej, ale nic z tym nie zrobił. Brnął w to dalej i teraz nie dość, że stracił powód swojej obsesji to na dodatek zranił przez to Harry’ego. Który też go zostawił. Wszyscy go zostawiali.

Przeszedł przez biuro do swojego gabinetu niczym chmura gradowa, ignorując miłe przywitania i próby zagadania. To było takie irytujące i naprawdę nie chciał wybuchnąć. Musiał trzymać fason, zachować pozory jak najdłużej się da. Taki przynajmniej był plan dopóki nie zauważył siedzącej przy swoim stanowisku Mayfair spokojnie zajadającej rogalika. Wyglądała świeżo i promiennie, podczas kiedy on nie przespał przez ostatni tydzień zbyt wielu godzin, o weekendzie nie wspominając. I to częściowo była wina kobiety, która w końcu go zauważyła i obdarzyła zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Louis nie odzywał się starając powstrzymać wyrzuty cisnące się na usta - dzwonił do niej milion razy w sobotę i niedzielę, potrzebując przyjaciela, ale był ignorowany, co wcale nie było zabawne - i po prostu patrzył jak blondynka spokojnie oblizuje palce i przełyka, zanim odezwała się swoim zwykłym, zaczepnym tonem. Jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Masz krzywo zawiązany krawat i źle ułożone włosy. Czyżby nocna przygoda się przedłużyła i brakło ci czasu na ogarnięcie się? Wyglądasz jak patałach. Zrób coś ze sobą, za godzinę masz spotkanie. - Szatyn nawet nie spojrzał na teczki wyciągnięte w jego stronę, wciąż przyglądając się kobiecie. Myśli szalały, złość wrzała pod skórą gotowa wybuchnąć w każdym momencie, ale powstrzymywał się. Potrafił to zrobić. Potrafił udawać, że wszystko wciąż było w porządku, że wcale nie rozpadło mu się życie w piątkowy wieczór. - No weźże to i idź się przygotować. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez tydzień wszystko może się aż tak rozwalić. Serio, zostawić cię samego na chwilę. Gorzej niż z dzieckiem. A ty gdzie leziesz, nie skończyłam jeszcze...

Nie słuchał, po prostu zabrał dokumenty i zniknął w swoim gabinecie bez słowa, zatrzaskując drzwi zdecydowanie zbyt mocno. Dzień nawet się dobrze nie zaczął a Louis już miał dość. To było za dużo. Cały ten stres, złość, to wszystko się w nim kumulowało, nie miało ujścia i naprawdę nie rozumiał jak mógł sobie z tym radzić te kilka miesięcy temu, zanim Calm zmieniła jego życie. Nie, nie Calm, głos z aplikacji. Głos, który zniknął zostawiając go z wszystkimi negatywnymi emocjami. Odsłoniętego, bezbronnego, podatnego. Na ich pastwę. Jeszcze się bronił, ostatkami sił starał się zachować spokój, kiedy logował się do systemu i otwierał swoją pocztę. Głębokie oddechy, na których się skupiał były jeszcze bardziej irytujące niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale starał się to zignorować. Było ciężko. Naprawdę ciężko, kiedy kretynizm wylał się z pierwszego maila, którego otworzył. Kolejny nie był lepszy, ani następny, więc zostawił je na rzecz przygotowanych raportów i zestawień na spotkanie z klientem, po cichu licząc na to, że przynajmniej te dokumenty nie pogorszą jego stanu. Cóż, mylił się. I kiedy jakiś czas później Nina zapukała do jego drzwi informując, że do spotkania zostało dziesięć minut znów był kłębkiem nerwów. Zupełnie jak kilka miesięcy temu. Z małą różnicą, wciąż potrafił jasno myśleć. To była zmiana. Dobra zmiana w całym tym popierdolonym szaleństwie.

\- Odwołaj to gówno - warknął wrzucając papiery do kosza na śmieci. To ani trochę nie rozładowało frustracji. Nawet odrobinę. Ale było efektowne, bo Mayfair zmarszczyła brwi. Punkt dla niego, w końcu jakaś emocja. Zaskoczenie. Dobre i to.

\- Co? Co ty znów odwalasz? Klient już tu jest, właśnie przyszedł i rozmawia z Malikiem, nie mogę tego odwołać. - Blondynka była widocznie zaskoczona, słyszał to w jej głosie. Jedyne czego nie był pewny, to powód tego zdziwienia. Przecież znała go nie od dziś, powinna wiedzieć, że nie lubił marnować swojego czasu na bzdury. A może chodziło o to, że przez swój urlop zapomniała, kto tu jednak był szefem? Cóż, najwyraźniej Louis musiał jej przypomnieć. I tak, cieszył się, że wróciła, szkoda tylko, że nie było jej, kiedy naprawdę jej potrzebował. - Przestań gapić się na mnie jak ciele w malowane wrota, wiem, że wyglądam zajebiście, ale przypominam ci, że po pierwsze ty lubisz kutasy, a po drugie masz spotkanie. Teraz.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz je odwołać, czego nie zrozumiałaś? - Mruknął odwracając wzrok na ekran monitora. Nie chciał oglądać reakcji kobiety. Nie kiedy najmniejsza iskra mogła spowodować wybuch. - Nie mam zamiaru marnować mojego czasu, więc lepiej się pośpiesz. Malik może się tym zająć, ja nie jestem zainteresowany. Albo niech Cowell go przejmie, pierdoli mnie to, ja go nie chcę. I wracając przynieś mi kawę. Dużą, czarną. To wszystko, możesz odejść.

\- Co się stało? - Łagodny ton kobiety podziałał zupełnie odwrotnie niż miał, zamiast go uspokoić był niczym płachta dla byka. Irytował swoim brzmieniem. Tym, że był teraz, a nie, kiedy go potrzebował.

\- Nic się nie stało. Możesz łaskawie wykonać polecenie przełożonego? Za coś ci w końcu płacimy - warknął. Znów warczał, zupełnie jak kiedyś i jego gardło zacisnęło się z tego powodu, odzwyczajone. Nie poznawał samego siebie. Kilka miesięcy wymazało poprzednie lata, ale jak widać nieskutecznie. Dwa dni i wszystko wróciło. Cudownie. Zajekurwabiście.

\- Nie jesteś tylko moim przełożonym. Jesteś moim przyjacielem idioto i widzę, że coś się dzieje - drążyła Nina, powodując znaną irytację jej osobą. Cholerna, uparta wiedźma. Tęsknił za nią, ale był zbyt zraniony, zbyt rozbity, żeby to przyznać.

\- Szkoda, że nie pomyślałaś o tym, kiedy zostawiłaś mnie z tym burdelem na kółkach i ignorowałaś przez tydzień. Idź już, nie mam czasu na czcze gadanie.

 

Czekał. Komputer był włączony, ale nie zerknął na swojego maila od kilku godzin. Papiery rozłożone na biurku również nie zdobyły jego zainteresowania po prostu pokrywając blat nierówną warstwą. Powinien je przejrzeć, na bank były tam zestawienia niezmiernie ważne dla rozwoju firmy oraz analizy klientów, tych nowych i potencjalnych, którzy zgłaszali się do nich nieprzerwanie, ale nie miał na to ochoty. Odbijanie piłeczki tenisowej od ściany było dużo bardziej interesujące, chociaż nie miał pojęcia skąd ta żółta rzecz wzięła się w jego gabinecie. To nie było ważne. Pomagała rozproszyć myśli, utrzymać je w miarę przejrzystymi, kiedy starał się trafić dwa razy w to samo miejsce. Trudne zadanie, ale niezwykle pasjonujące. Dużo bardziej niż wcale nie tak cicha wymiana zdań, która docierała do niego zza zamkniętych drzwi gabinetu. Nie byli subtelni. Nigdy tacy nie byli. Spodziewał się tego. Mayfair zawsze leciała do Malika, kiedy coś się z nim działo. Zupełnie jakby to było rozwiązanie. Zmiana jego zachowania z tego ranka nie mogła pozostać niezauważona, szczególnie, że stażystka, która przyniosła mu ledwo ciepłą kawę już dla nich nie pracowała. Standardowa sytuacja, zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Murphy z kadr była tak zdziwiona jego telefonem, że nawet zapomniała o swoim sarkazmie. Może minęło kilka miesięcy, ale przecież Louis wciąż był sobą. Albo znów był. Cokolwiek. W każdym razie czekał. Odliczał sekundy do otwarcia drzwi i pomylił się tylko o trzy. Malik nigdy nie był cierpliwym człowiekiem.

\- Co ty do kurwy odpierdalasz Tomlinson? - Zaczął od progu, przemierzając gabinet w kilku pewnych krokach i stając nad szatynem w złowrogiej pozie. A przynajmniej taki chyba był jego plan, bo w oczach Louisa wyglądał śmiesznie. Prawie powstrzymał prychnięcie. Cóż, zrobiłby to gdyby naprawdę chciał je powstrzymać. A nie chciał. Ta interwencja była śmieszna.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć w ten piękny poniedziałek - sarknął nawet nie zaszczycając mulata spojrzeniem i po raz kolejny odbijając piłkę od ściany. Znów nie trafił w to samo miejsce, ale sapnięcie mężczyzny było wystarczającą nagrodą. Ignorowanie i lekceważenie zawsze działały.

\- Nie pierdol, tylko mów, co ci odwaliło, żeby odwoływać spotkanie z potencjalnym klientem, kiedy on już tu był i zwalać całą sprawę na moją głowę? Kim ty myślisz, że jesteś?

Louis zatrzymał kolejny rzut w połowie ruchu. Czyżby kilka miesięcy bycia milszym sprawiło, że ludzie przestali traktować go poważnie i zapomnieli, że nie był zwykłym pracownikiem etatowym? Że jest najlepszy w tej firmie? Że jest wspólnikiem? Najwyraźniej, skoro sam Malik był o krok od walnięcia mu kazania jakby był, co najwyżej takim Simonem, którego swoją drogą musi się pozbyć i to szybko, póki ten cały stres i złość nie zjedzą go od środka. A to stanie się niedługo, jeśli wszyscy na około nie przestaną go wkurzać. Na szczęście póki, co jeszcze jakoś się kontrolował. Jakoś. Ledwo. Jasne myśli pomagały. Poniekąd.

\- O ile się nie mylę wciąż jestem wspólnikiem i najlepszym pracownikiem w firmie przynoszącym największe profity, co daje mi wolność w wybieraniu sobie klientów. A może coś się zmieniło, od kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem swoją umowę o pracę? - Odwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzny, posyłając mu zimne spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie oceniający wzrok, który powoli skanował całą jego twarz. Nie wzdrygnął się, nawet nie mrugnął, Malik nie działał na niego przerażająco. Już nie. Może kiedyś, dawniej, te ciemne oczy wwiercające się w niego przynosiły dyskomfort, ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni stały się po prostu irytujące. I męczące, razem ze swoimi komentarzami. - Potrzebujesz, żebym wyjaśnił ci coś jeszcze?

\- Zwolniłeś Bettany. - To nie było pytanie. Raczej pokonane stwierdzenie, co spowodowało, że złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Louisa. Mulat załapał szybciej niż się spodziewał. Czyli jednak nie stracił tego przeklętego daru czytania z ludzi jak z książki. Szkoda. Dalej będzie irytującym gadem.

\- Jeśli nie umie przygotować kawy, jak mam oczekiwać, że nie zjebie czegoś w umowie z klientem? - Wzruszył ramionami, odkładając piłkę na blat biurka. Znajome uczucie władzy rozlało się po żyłach i musiał przyznać, że za nim tęsknił. Odrobinę, skoro podszyte było stresem i ciągłą irytacją, ale wciąż. Wróciło, poszerzając tylko jego uśmiech.  - Czy to wszystko? Chciałbym wrócić do pracy.

\- Nie do końca podoba mi się twoje zachowanie.

\- Oh nie pierdol Malik. Przez ostatnie tygodnie jęczałeś mi nad uchem, że jestem za miękki do tej roboty, a kiedy w końcu dostałeś to, czego chciałeś, nagle ci się nie podoba? Nie bądź śmieszny. I może powinieneś zainwestować trochę pieniędzy w spotkania z kimś, kto może ci pomóc w twoim nieco bipolarnym zachowaniu. Ewentualnie zwiększ swoje spotkania z Paynem, na to samo wyjdzie, ale taniej. - Wykonał charakterystyczny ruch palcami przy słowie spotkania, doskonale wiedząc, że rozsierdzi tym Malika. Szpileczka tu, szpileczka tam i proszę, to proste. Twarde spojrzenie i zaciśnięcie szczęki było doskonałym dowodem.

\- Nie przeginaj Louis, wciąż mogę wysłać cię na przymusowy urlop. - Tak, czekał na tą groźbę.

Była to rzecz, która od rana chodziła mu po głowie. Wtedy, te kilka miesięcy temu był zbyt zamroczony stresem i irytacją, żeby móc logicznie o tym pomyśleć, ale teraz, teraz było inaczej. Wciąż, jako tako nad sobą panował, wciąż utrzymywał minimalną jasność nie dając się stłamsić wszystkim powracającym emocjom. Teraz było inaczej i zamierzał pokazać Malikowi, że tym razem może wsadzić sobie te groźby w tyłek. Dosłownie. Louis mu jeszcze pomoże. Zaraz po tym jak postawi sprawę jasno. To on był na wygranej pozycji, dlaczego nie widział tego wtedy tylko dał się podpuścić? Bo wtedy urlop wydawał się czymś najgorszym na świecie, teraz by nim nie pogardził. Ciekawiło go jak szybko zadzwoniliby po niego z powrotem. Obstawiał dwa tygodnie, góra miesiąc, kiedy obroty spadłyby na łeb na szyję. Może powinien wziąć ten urlop?

\- Wysyłaj, jeśli chcesz. - Szok na twarzy mulata był godny uwiecznienia, Louis nie wahał się, po prostu zrobił zdjęcie. Nawet kilka, jeśli miał być szczery. Punkt dla niego. Kolejny był w drodze. - Albo mam lepszy pomysł. - Podniósł się na nogi przyjmując pewną siebie postawę. Głowa do góry, złośliwy uśmiech, graj spokojnego, chociaż w środku się rozpadasz. - Następnym razem, kiedy zagrozisz mi czymś podobnym moje dwutygodniowe wypowiedzenie może wylądować na twoim biurku i w kadrach w kilka sekund, a wtedy nie dość, że będziesz musiał zapłacić mi za niewykorzystany urlop, nadgodziny i odprawę to zostaniesz z palcem w dupie i bez moich klientów. Co o tym sądzisz? Całkiem niezły plan, prawda?

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego…

\- Naprawdę chcesz mnie sprawdzić? - Uniósł brew na mulata, który widocznie zmalał, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, że Louis nie żartował. Żarty skończyły się, kiedy zniknął głos i znów musiał zmagać się ze stresem sam, a jeśli jego szef miał zamiar mu go dokładać to Louis nie zamierzał tego znosić. Nie tym razem. - No właśnie. A teraz, jeśli to już wszystko chciałbym wrócić do pracy. Wychodząc możesz poprosić Mayfair, żeby przyniosła mi kawę? Porządną? Ładnie proszę.

\- Stworzyłem potwora, prawda? - Mruknął mężczyzna ruszając do drzwi, a Louis czuł małe ukłucie gdzieś w środku. Pozostałość po ostatnich miesiącach, wyrzuty sumienia, bo być może zagrał zbyt ostro. Nie być może, on to zrobił, ale Malik zachował się podobnie, a wspomnienia przytyków do jego zbyt miękkiego zachowania wciąż były świeże w umyśle szatyna. Zbyt świeże.

\- Winić możesz tylko siebie Zayn.

Drzwi zamknęły się cicho i Louis ponownie opadł na fotel nagle wykończony. Był w firmie zaledwie kilka godzin i już miał dość. Naprawdę kochał swoją pracę, uwielbiał być prawnikiem korporacyjnym, ale do cholery jasnej, tak naprawdę nic nie zrobił a poziom jego zdenerwowania i tak się zwiększał. Ciężar na ramionach był trudny do zniesienia, nie po kilku miesiącach swobody i wolności. Niewiele mógł jednak zrobić. Nie z niedziałającą aplikacją. I to nie tak, że nie próbował wyciszyć się z jej pomocą, bo próbował, ale szybko odkrył, że kobiecy głos opowiadający historie, które znał lub prowadzący go przez ćwiczenia oddechowe i relaksacyjne tylko go irytował. Nie było ciepła i aksamitu. Nie było nic, co wyrwałoby go z tych szponów. Tyle dobrze, że wciąż mógł myśleć trzeźwo, kiedy potrzebował, że chociaż był znowu kulką nerwów czekającą na wybuch umiał dostrzec niektóre rzeczy. Cieszył się tym, póki nie zniknęło, bo że tak się stanie był pewny.

 

Powrót do domu znów wyglądał tak samo. Trzask drzwi przerywający ciszę, uderzenie kluczy o pustą miseczkę, pozbycie się duszącego krawatu i zatopienie twarzy w poduszkach na kanapie. Ciężki dzień dobiegł końca, kolejny zacznie się za kilka godzin, mniej niż powinien, zaledwie pięć, bo przecież oczywiście, że został po godzinach nie potrafiąc zostawić jednej umowy. Musiał ją skończyć, więc po raz pierwszy od miesięcy był ostatnią osobą opuszczającą biuro. Ochroniarz podający mu kluczyki do samochodu jedynie pokręcił smutno głową, ale Louis był zbyt zmęczony, aby zareagować. Powinien się cieszyć, że dotarł cało do domu, ale wcale tego nie robił. Jego życie w ciągu zaledwie jednego dnia wróciło na dawne tory, te, które myślał, że zostały daleko za nim. I nie, nie podobało mu się to. Uczucie władzy może i było fajne, ale zdecydowanie nie warte tego, co się z nim działo.

Westchnął ciężko i podniósł się na nogi. Nie mógł spać na kanapie, wiedział, że skończy się to bólem wszystkich mięśni, a zdecydowanie nie potrzebował dodatkowej irytującej rzeczy. Wystarczało, że cała reszta jego egzystencji go denerwowała. Pusta sypialnia z resztkami rozwalonego tableta pod ścianą i wciąż otworzonym laptopem na środku łóżka nie zachęcała do odpoczynku, ale przecież na niego nie liczył. To będzie długa noc. Wiedział to, kiedy pozbywał się ubrań i układał się na poduszkach z telefonem w dłoni. Nie myślał nad tym, po prostu otworzył konwersację, która wyglądała jak jednostronny monolog i wystukał wiadomość w nadziei, że osoba po drugiej stronie tym razem odpisze zamiast tylko odczytać. Niestety, po raz kolejny się zawiódł, chociaż wcale się nie dziwił. Wiadomość odczytana, odzewu brak. Najgorsza forma ignorowania.

Nadzieja to jedno, realistyczne podejście do rzeczy to drugie. Spieprzył to i nie spodziewał się, że Harry tak łatwo da się udobruchać. Skoro prezenty nie zadziałały, telefony i wiadomości również, a nie miał możliwości się z nim spotkać, bo gdzieś wyjechał i Niall nie chciał powiedzieć mu gdzie ani kiedy wróci, Louis nie miał zbyt dużego pola do działania. I to było przytłaczające. Po prostu potrzebował go. Przez ostatnie miesiące, od kiedy się poznali, brunet stał się jego punktem zaczepienia, osobą, która odrywała jego myśli od problemów i sprawiała, że świat nabierał kolorów. Uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas wychodząc poza swoją strefę komfortu, wymieniać się durnymi wiadomościami i nawet słuchać beznadziejnych kawałów opowiadanych skrzypiącym głosem. I pluł sobie w brodę, że zachował się tak a nie inaczej, że nie umiał się powstrzymać, że wino przejęło nad nim kontrolę. Nie, to nie było wino. To był on, wiedział to. Harry Styles zaszedł mu za skórę tak bardzo, tak szybko i tak niespodziewanie. Jakby od zawsze tam należał, jakby przeznaczone było im się spotkać i stworzyć coś, co Louis zepsuł zanim się zaczęło. Zepsuł, bo zadurzył się w głosie z aplikacji, w jedynej rzeczy, której brunet nie miał, która trzymała Louisa na dystans. Cholerny, uzależniający baryton w cholernej aplikacji. Wysłał jeszcze jedną wiadomość zanim w końcu zamknął oczy starając się sobie przypomnieć brzmienie tamtego głosu. Na marne. Jedyne co widział to zielone oczy wtedy nad Tamizą. I cichy, ulotny szept.

Chciałby móc porozmawiać z mamą. Wyżalić jej się, opowiedzieć o wszystkim, dostać po głowie za głupotę i posłuchać jej rad. Od dawna tęsknota za rodzicielką nie uderzyła w niego tak mocno. Zawsze tam była, to prawda, ale teraz to po prostu bolało. Zupełnie jakby tęsknota za Harrym wywołała tęsknotę za Jay, co było w pewnym sensie zabawne. Nie znali się, nigdy nie będą mieli okazji się poznać, ale Louis był bardziej niż pewny, że połączyłaby ich szczególna więź. Ale życie nie było sprawiedliwe, Jay nie było z nimi, nie było jej z nim. Zostawiła go. Nie było już dwójki przeciwko światu, był on starający się powstrzymać wszystko przed upadkiem. Słabo mu to wychodziło, był pewny, że mama gdzieś tam u góry kręci z politowaniem głową nad jego głupotą i nie dziwił jej się. Ani trochę. Zachowywał się jak idiota. Wiedział to.

Wyobraził sobie jej spokojny szept, długie palce przeczesujące włosy, ten charakterystyczny zapach domu. Wyobraził sobie, że mówi do niego, podnosi na duchu, uspokaja. Pomogło odrobinę. Rozluźnił się. Przywołał wspomnienie głosu z aplikacji, spokojnych, miękkich słów, ale tym razem nielecących z głośnika, a wypowiadanych przez Harry’ego. Piękne marzenie. Szkoda, że tylko to. Odpłynął. Płytki sen był lepszy niż całonocne czuwanie.

 

4.

Następne dni nie były ani trochę lepsze. Znów zostawał po godzinach, znów zapominał o jedzeniu i jechał na kawie, znów warczał i współpracownicy po chwilowym zaskoczeniu zaczęli go unikać, znów nie sypiał praktycznie nic, bo wspomnienia głosu przestały wystarczać. Znów zmienił się w żyjącego pracą robota, kulkę nerwów gotową wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą było to, że wciąż utrzymywał jasność umysłu przez większość czasu i sądził, że tylko dlatego jeszcze nie zwariował. Dlatego i z powodu Mayfair, która dostosowała się do zmiany bezbłędnie, znów stając się tą sarkastyczną wiedźmą, która ratowała mu tyłek bez mieszania się w jego sprawy prywatne. To było idealne. Poniekąd, bo Louis wciąż miał do niej żal, przez co traktował kobietę z dystansem, co najwidoczniej zaczęło jej przeszkadzać właśnie w ten cholerny piątek, kiedy chciał skończyć wszystko, choć raz na czas i mieć spokojny weekend na użalanie się nad swoim losem. Niestety Nina postawiła sobie najwyraźniej za zadanie rozpraszać go, co chwilę a to kawą, a to kolejną analizą, a to umową do przejrzenia, a to znowu kawą, chociaż nie dotknął nawet pierwszej, bo smakowała dziwnie, a to znów przypomnieniem o spotkaniu…

\- Do kurwy nędzy Mayfair, możesz się odpierwiastkować choć na chwilę i pozwolić mi skończyć tą pieprzoną umowę? - Warknął, gdy kobieta po raz kolejny weszła do jego gabinetu jak do siebie, stukając obcasami i mamrocząc coś do słuchawki w uchu. Ona też wróciła, ku irytacji Louisa, który szybko zorientował się, że to mamrotanie było rozmową telefoniczną. Oczywiście, że nie mogła skończyć jej przy swoim biurku, lepiej mu przeszkadzać. Pewnie.

\- Tak, dobrze. Wyślę ci je za chwile. Oczywiście, wtorek będzie idealny. Dzięki Jess, jesteśmy w kontakcie. - Blondynka nacisnęła urządzenie dopiero teraz zwracając na niego uwagę. - Jeszcze tego gówna nie skończyłeś?

\- Gdybyś nie postanowiła wpadać tu, co pięć minut miałbym to dawno za sobą - mruknął wracając wzrokiem do drobnego druczku umowy przejęcia, którą klient powinien dostać dzisiaj do przejrzenia i wprowadzenia miliona debilnych poprawek, które Louis będzie musiał znów zmieniać. Niekończące się koło cierpienia. Ci ludzie byli idiotami. - Czego znowu chcesz? - Westchnął uderzając palcami w klawiaturę. Trzecią w tym tygodniu. Musiał odnowić zapas w szufladzie. I to szybko.

\- O osiemnastej zabierasz mnie na wino. - Nie pytanie, nie propozycja. To było pewne stwierdzenie, na które Louis zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu i podniósł głowę zbyt szybko, powodując rwący ból w karku. Świetnie. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało.

\- No chyba raczej nie. Tak jesteś świetną pracownicą, tak możesz użyć mojej karty i kupić sobie coś ładnego, ale za cholerę nie ma opcji żebym wyszedł stąd o osiemnastej - prychnął wracając do pisania. Blondynce na mózg padło. - Muszę to skończyć, za chwilę mam spotkanie z Morrisem, po którym pewnie będę musiał zmienić milion rzeczy w jego umowie. - Z każdym słowem uderzał coraz mocniej w klawisze w końcu powodując wypadnięcie kilku z nich. Warknął tylko i sprawnie zmienił urządzenie na nowe. Definitywnie musi uzupełnić zapas. - Jeśli w ogóle stąd wyjdę będzie grubo po północy. - Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał było prychnięcie i kubek dziwnie pachnącej kawy przed nim. - Nie zamierzam tego pić.

\- Oczywiście, że to wypijesz chyba, że chcesz, żebym wróciła do ziółek. Nie chcesz, zaręczam ci. - Coś w głosie kobiety sprawiło, że przestał stukać w klawisze i spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami. Czyżby ona mu groziła? Najwyraźniej tak i musiał przyznać, że takie wydanie Mayfair było naprawdę przerażające. Prawie zapomniał, że takie istniało. - Pijże to wypłoszu i mnie nie denerwuj.

\- Co jest w środku? - Mruknął łapiąc kubek w dłonie. Był przyjemnie ciepły, ale aromat unoszący się znad niego odrzucał na kilometr. To nie mogła być zwykła kawa i zirytowane wywrócenie oczami blondynki tylko to potwierdzało.

\- Zestaw witamin i minerałów ośle. Pij, albo sama ci to wleję do gardła. - Cóż, to było miłe. Wciąż o niego dbała, mimo że zachowywał się jak buc. W sumie, zawsze stała po jego stronie, zawsze, jeśli nie chodziło o Harry’ego. Brunet strącił go z piedestału, ale Louisowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Jaka władcza - parsknął, biorąc pierwszy łyk i tak, nie tylko zapach był okropny.

\- Ktoś musi zająć się twoim tyłkiem, skoro postanowiłeś po raz kolejny doprowadzić się do stanu wyniszczenia. Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? - Pytanie było zaskoczeniem, nie dlatego że się go nie spodziewał, ale dlatego że nie potrafił na nie odpowiedzieć. Nie pamiętał. Nie zwracał na to uwagi. Musiał pracować i funkcjonować, jedzenie nie było priorytetem. Poza tym nie bardzo mógł cokolwiek przełknąć. - Czyli nie wino, a makaron i wino. Świetnie, w końcu będę mogła sprawdzić tą włoską knajpkę.

\- Mówiłem ci że nigdzie nie idę - prychnął po raz kolejny mocząc usta w napoju. Wolał go skończyć niż narażać się na gniew Mayfair. Ale bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru nigdzie wychodzić. Praca sama się nie zrobi. I miał plan użalania się nad sobą. - Mam roboty po uszy.

\- Nie, nie masz. Spotkanie z Morrisem przesunęłam na wtorek, kosztowało cię to tylko dwa bilety na tę nową sztukę na West End, więc jedynym czym musisz się zająć to ta umowa. Reszta jest zrobiona, zarchiwizowana, wysłana gdzie trzeba i nawet klepnięta przez Malika w niektórych przypadkach, co oznacza, że oboje dostaniemy premię tak o, bo szefuńcio nie przeczytał tego co podpisywał. - Louis wywrócił oczami i z trudem opanował uśmiech, który chciał wykrzywić mu wargi. Uwielbiał tą wiedźmę. Mimo wszystko nie zamieniłby jej na nikogo innego i cieszył się, że ma ją w swoim życiu. - Skoro wszystko jasne to oddawaj ten pusty kubek, bierz się do roboty i punkt osiemnasta widzę cię przy moim biurku gotowego na wieczór. Idę odgruzować ci przyszły tydzień, jak Gucci kocham, może i jesteś dobrym prawnikiem, ale z planowania jesteś miernotą.

I tyle ją widział. Irytująca baba. Ale jakimś cudem po jej wyjściu poprawianie umowy szło mu łatwiej. Magia. Czarna magia pieprzonej Mayfair. Chwała jej za to.

 

Restauracja była mała, zaledwie kilka stolików na krzyż, przytulna atmosfera i zapach ziół i pomidorowego sosu unoszący się w powietrzu. Przyjemnie. A raczej tak by było gdyby Louis od progu nie został zaatakowany przez pochylone ku sobie pary. To momentalnie sprawiło, że zaczął myśleć o Harrym, który pokochałby to miejsce i atmosferę. O Harrym z którym mógłby mieć tutaj miłą randkę pełną dołeczków i błyszczących oczu. O Harrym, który odpisywałby na jego wiadomości i rozświetlał się cały na jego widok. Gdyby tylko Louis nie był idiotą to wszystko mogłoby nie być tylko wyobrażeniami. To mogła być jego rzeczywistość, dużo lepsza od patrzącej na niego uważnie Niny Mayfair. Mała wiedźma, dlaczego w ogóle się zgodził na to wyjście. Miał rzeczy do zrobienia. Dużo rzeczy. Do pracy. Tak. Wcale nie planował użalać się nad sobą z butelką wina na kanapie. Wcale. Nie był aż tak żałosny. Był, ale blondynka nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. Nikt nie musiał.

\- Dwie burraty, dwa razy spaghetti bologniese i butelkę Merlota. - Głos kobiety wyrwał go z rozmyślań, ale zanim zdążył zareagować kelner oddalił się od ich stolika zostawiając po sobie jedynie chlebowe paluszki. Ktoś w ogóle jadł to suche gówno.

\- Nie zjem tego - mruknął upijając łyk wody. Jego żołądek zaciskał się na cudowne aromaty ale choćby myśl o przełknięciu czegokolwiek powodowała że gula w gardle tylko się powiększała. To było nowe, wcześniej nie jadł bo o tym zapominał zbyt pochłonięty pracą, teraz natomiast po prostu nie był w stanie. Przestał próbować.

\- Zjesz - stwierdziła prosto blondynka, dziękując kelnerowi za przyniesienie wina. Louis miał wrażenie, że na tej jednej butelce się nie skończy. Powinni od razu zamówić dwie.

\- Nie zachowuj się jakbyś była moją matką - prychnął opróżniając od razu cały kieliszek krwistego trunku. Dobre. Wyważone. Z alkoholem. W sam raz na jego humor.

\- Skoro zachowujesz się jak obrażony gówniarz to tak będę cię traktować Tomlinson - odcięła się Nina, na co Louis się spiął. Nie zachowywał się jak gówniarz, miał prawo być na nią zły za mieszanie życia prywatnego z zawodowym i olewanie go gdy jej potrzebował. Miał do tego cholerne prawo a złość buzująca w żyłach tylko to potwierdzała. Nie zdążył jednak wybuchnąć, bo kobieta odezwała się ponownie, kręcąc winem w kieliszku. - Rozumiem że jesteś zły, ale ostrzegałam wiele razy, że jak mnie wkurzysz to pójdę na urlop. Zachowałeś się jak palant, możesz winić tylko siebie.

\- Dzięki kurwa za przypomnienie. - Ponownie napełnił kieliszek i ponownie opróżnił go kilkoma łykami. Dwie butelki to zdecydowanie będzie za mało. Miał wrażenie jakby cała beczka w tej sytuacji była niewystarczająca. Nie kiedy wspomnienie bólu w zielonych oczach odżyło na nowo. Cudownie. Tylko tego mu brakowało.

\- Czy teraz, skoro tę część mamy za sobą, powiesz mi co się do cholery dzieje?

\- Nic się nie dzieje Mayfair, nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi - warknął, łamiąc na kawałeczki paluszek chlebowy. Okruszki opadły na stół będąc dość dobrą metaforą jego życia. Suche, jałowe, nikomu nie potrzebne. Dramatyzował zamiast wziąć się w garść i skorzystać z pomocnej ręki, którą do niego wyciągano. Cały on. - Absolutnie nic się nie dzieje.

\- Nie pierdol Tomlinson. Znów warczysz, nie jesz, żyjesz na kawie, wyrabiasz nadgodziny za całą firmę i zwalniasz ludzi za pierdoły. Jeśli to jest nic, to wolę nie wiedzieć jak wygląda w twoim wykonaniu coś. - Kelner pojawił się obok, stawiając przed nimi talerze z zachęcającą wyglądającym serem co Louis wykorzystał zamawiając kolejną butelkę wina. - Gadaj pokrako. Wiesz, że zawsze dla ciebie jestem. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Bzdury - prychnął rozcinając białą masę i odrobinę wbrew sobie wkładając kawałek do ust. - Gdybyś zawsze była, odebrałabyś któreś z tysiąca połączeń z poprzedniego weekendu kiedy to potrzebowałem przyjaciela na gwałt. Nie było cię. Nikogo nie było i oto kurwa efekt. - Nie twierdził, że to wina kobiety, ale był świadom faktu, że gdyby go wtedy nie olała byłoby z nim lepiej. Dużo lepiej. Przynajmniej miała na tyle wstydu żeby się zarumienić.

\- Byłam zajęta i myślałam, że po prostu chcesz się upewnić, że będę w poniedziałek w pracy. Gdybym wiedziała...

\- Naprawdę Nina, nie rób z siebie idiotki. Ani ze mnie. Nie dzwoniłbym do ciebie tysiąc razy w sprawie pracy, owszem jesteś niezastąpiona, ale nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie. - Nawet nie zauważył kiedy widelec uderzył w pusty talerz. Zjadł cały ser. Pierwszy posiłek od nie wiadomo kiedy i jego żołądek póki co się nie buntował. Może miało to związek z tym, że wyrzucił z siebie odrobinę kumulującej się frustracji. Gula w gardle jakby się zmniejszyła. - Raz potrzebowałem przyjaciela, do cholery jasnej, a żadnego z nich nie było. I tak, wiem że nie jestem centrum wszechświata, że masz swoje życie i że nie jesteś na każde moje zawołanie. Wiem. - Zamilkł, ponownie opróżniając kieliszek i czekając aż kelner zabierze brudne talerze i pustą już butelkę. Wino przyjemnie rozgrzewało go od środka, rozluźniało spięte mięśnie, spowalniało myśli. - Po prostu najpierw zostawiłaś mnie z tym burdelem na kółkach samego, na co zasłużyłem, dlatego dałem ci spokój i starałem się sobie poradzić, a później kiedy naprawdę cię potrzebowałem, olałaś mnie.

\- Co się stało Louis? - Głos kobiety był miękki, jej dłoń na jego własnej przyjemnie ciepła i to wszystko spowodowało że miał ochotę się rozkleić tu i teraz.

Trzymał to w sobie przez cały tydzień, pozwalał żeby narastało, zalewało go falami, które wyrzucał z siebie pod postacią warczenia i ciągłej irytacji, ale tak naprawdę nie o pracę chodziło. Poniekąd. Była ona iskrą zapalną dla wszystkiego, ale nie powodem. Powód był inny. Banalny, absurdalny i naprawdę prosty. Louis stracił w ciągu jednego wieczora dwie bardzo ważne rzeczy, które pozostawiły pustkę w jego wnętrzu. Cholerną pustkę, w której rezonował stres i irytacja, eskalując do ogromnych rozmiarów w bardzo krótkim czasie. A wszystko przez piątkowy wieczór. I jego głupotę. I obsesję. I wszystko to było jego winą.

\- Harry wyjechał i nie mam z nim kontaktu. - Słyszał jak Nina wciąga ostro powietrze, ale nie zatrzymał się. Skoro już robił z siebie idiotę zrobi to do końca. - Nawet nie miałem szansy go przeprosić. A na dodatek aplikacja, która pomagała mi się uspokoić, po ostatniej aktualizacji zmieniła przewodni głos i przestała na mnie działać.

\- Jak to przestała działać?

\- Wciąż działa, ale nie na mnie - westchnął cicho grzebiąc w swoim makaronie, który pojawił się przed nim. Wyglądał apetycznie, ale nie wystarczająco by zmusić się do zjedzenia go. - Zadurzyłaś się kiedyś tak cholernie głupio?

\- A czy każdy z nas przynajmniej raz tego nie zrobił? Oczywiście, że tak. - Nina upiła kieliszek wina, uśmiechając się lekko. - Było ich kilku, jeden gorszy od drugiego, a ja byłam na tyle głupia, żeby się w to pchać. Ale wiesz co Louis, nie sądzę, żeby twoje zauroczenie Harrym podchodziło pod głupie. To raczej słodkie, jak nieświadomy byłeś.

\- Nie o Harry’ego chodzi - mruknął w końcu decydując się na spróbowanie makaronu. Był dobry. Naprawdę dobry. Przez chwilę delektował się smakiem ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie kobiety. - A przynajmniej nie tylko o Harry’ego - przyznał cicho, znów napełniając kieliszek. - Jak wielką głupotą jest zadurzenie się w kimś kogo nawet nie znasz, nawet nie wiesz czy istnieje ani jak wygląda, ale za to uwielbiasz jego głos? - Upił spory łyk wina, podczas gdy Mayfair wyglądała jak rybka wyciągnięta z wody. - Chodzi o to, że tak, jestem zauroczony Harrym, ale o wiele bardziej zadurzyłem się w głosie z aplikacji, którą mi poleciłaś. I nie mogę go sobie wybić z głowy. Nie mogę, a teraz na dodatek on zniknął i nie wiem co robić.

\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że zadurzyłeś się w głosie z aplikacji? - Skinął głową, powodując tym, że kobieta zamówiła kolejną butelkę i opróżniła dwa kieliszki wina zanim odezwała się ponownie. - Popierdoliło cię do reszty.

\- Jakbym nie wiedział - westchnął, pakując sobie kolejny kęs do ust. Nie było możliwości, żeby tego nie skończył. Tak dobry makaron nie mógł się zmarnować. Nie, kiedy Louis robił z siebie debila. Wróć. On nim był.

\- Zaczynam wątpić w twoją inteligencję. - Mayfair pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. - Nie pomyślałeś o tym, żeby poszukać tej osoby, która dała swój głos do aplikacji i przekonać się, czy spodoba ci się coś jeszcze? Może to jakiś stary dziad, a ty przez niego marnujesz swoją okazję na szczęście z Harrym. Pomyślałeś o tym ty głąbie?

Cóż, nie pomyślał. Nawet do głowy mu to nie przyszło. Właśnie dlatego potrzebował Niny w swoim życiu. Zginąłby bez niej. Zdecydowanie zasłużyła na jakiś fikuśny prezent. Cała górę. I na uśmiech, pierwszy szczery uśmiech od tygodnia. Bo Louis zamierzał to zrobić, zamierzał znaleźć człowieka podkładającego głos do Calm i przekonać się, że jego zadurzenie nie ma sensu. Mógł to zrobić. Co prawda nie bardzo wiedział gdzie zacząć, ale tak, mógł to zrobić. Chyba. Tak. Nie.

\- Pomożesz mi? - Spytał, starając się zrobić swoje najlepsze spojrzenie szczeniaczka, za co oberwał serwetką po głowie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak idioto.

Zdecydowanie uwielbiał Ninę Mayfair.

 

 


	6. 6. Overwrought Calm

\- Co się z tobą do chuja pana dzieje?! Klienci się skarżą, inni prawnicy i pracownicy się skarżą, jesteś kłębkiem nerwów i nie da się do ciebie podejść bez kija od miotły, bo zawsze wyglądasz jakbyś chciał komuś odgryźć głowę! - Malik wpadł do jego gabinetu z samego rana, Louis nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze usiąść po zwolnieniu kolejnego, niekompetentnego stażysty, ale i tak czuł się jakby miał deja vu. Bo przecież już to kiedyś słyszał, kilka miesięcy temu dokładniej, kiedy jego przełożony zmartwiony jego stanem postanowił go zaszantażować. Teraz o szantażu nie było mowy, postawił sprawę jasno w zeszłym tygodniu, dlatego nie rozumiał dlaczego mulat w ogóle się tym przejmował. Louis w końcu wyrabiał ponad normę, sfinalizował kilka naprawdę dobrych umów, a że przy tym był małym dupkiem krążącym na granicy wybuchu, to już inna sprawa. Ziółka Niny niejako pomagały, ale sądząc po wyciągu z jego karty chyba za szybko wyczerpywał zapas. Dlatego w odpowiedzi na krzyk szefa jedynym co zrobił było wywrócenie oczami. Serio, to zaczynało przypominać Dzień Świstaka bardziej niżby chciał. - Tak, wiem, sam mówiłem, że zrobiłeś się zbyt miękki do tej roboty, ale teraz to już zupełnie inny poziom. Jest gorzej niż wcześniej i poważnie zaczynam się martwić.

\- Martwić - prychnął, poprawiając się na fotelu i pozwalając aby mały, złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta. - Jedyne o co się martwisz Zayn to zyski, straty i prestiż, już dawno przestało chodzić o ludzi czy nie daj borze szumiący o mnie.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Louis - powiedział mulat, jakby to stwierdzenie wyjaśniało wszystko. Cóż, nie wyjaśniało nic i powodowało wzrost uśpionego do tej pory gniewu. Wbrew pozorom Tomlinson potrafił się kontrolować bardziej niż wcześniej, a jego wybuchy były bardziej nastawione na pozbycie się nadmiaru stresu niż cokolwiek innego. I były kontrolowane. Poniekąd. Tak bardzo jak dawał radę. Jednak w tym momencie całą kontrolę szlag trafił.

\- Przyjaciółmi? - Wysyczał, patrząc na mężczyznę ostro. - Przyjaciółmi mówisz? Więc drogi przyjacielu, powiedz mi, kiedy ostatni raz zainteresowałeś się czymś co dotyczy mnie a nie mojej pracy? Kiedy ostatnio znalazłeś chwilę, żeby tak po prostu usiąść i pogadać o bzdurach, obejrzeć mecz, napić się? Nie pamiętasz? - Zaśmiał się pusto widząc zażenowane spojrzenie przełożonego, które zupełnie go nie obeszło. Powinien wygarnąć mu to wszystko już dawno temu. W gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział z jakiego powodu się powstrzymywał. - Ja pamiętam. Ostatni raz był po rozdaniu dyplomów i tuż przed tym jak założyłeś firmę. Później wszystko kręciło się wokół interesów, nawet jeśli ukrywałeś to pod maską przyjaciela. Wykalkulowane działania. Ściągnięcie mnie tutaj z obietnicą wyższej pensji po śmierci mojej mamy, bo wiedziałeś, że chcę pomóc rodzinie. Szantaż sprzed kilku miesięcy, chociaż obaj wiemy, że nie wysłałbyś mnie na urlop nawet pod wizją śmierci. Dogryzanie, gdy się zmieniłem, bo nagle ten miły Louis nie był tak skupiony na pracy jakbyś chciał i klienci zaczynają go lubić bardziej niż ciebie. A teraz to. Wszystko co robisz ma na celu umocnienie twojej firmy i pozycji, przez co zachowujesz się jakbyś był bipolarny. To męczące, udawanie, że niczego nie zauważam, że mi to pasuje. Nie pasuje Malik, odgrywanie roli przyjaciela-podwładnego już mnie nie bawi. Więc z łaski swojej zdecyduj się w końcu, albo jesteś szefem cisnącym na wyniki i nieprzejmującym się ludźmi, albo jesteś liderem, który oprócz wyników ma na uwadze innych. - Cóż, wyszło dużo łagodniej niż to co słyszał w głowie, ale najwidoczniej podziałało, bo Malik stał przed nim wyglądając jak rybka wyciągnięta z wody, i być może w innej sytuacji Louis zacząłby się śmiać i zrobiłby pamiątkowe zdjęcie, ale nie dzisiaj. - A teraz wypierdalaj, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam robotę do wykonania. Pieniążki same się nie zarobią.

Odwrócił się do komputera i otworzył pierwszą z brzegu wiadomość, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie widział słów. Przed oczami miał te beztroskie czasy studiów, kiedy on i Malik byli partnerami w zbrodni, nierozłącznym duetem, który wprawiał w drżenie innych studentów. Piękne chwile, które odeszły gdy w grę weszła kariera. Teraz mogli udawać, żartować, docinać sobie, ale obaj wiedzieli, że wszystko było bardziej na pokaz. Brak głębi, brak czegoś więcej. I Louisowi w pewnym sensie było przykro, bo Zayn był dla niego ważny, ale z drugiej strony czuł irytację. Obaj zawalili, ale to mulat zdecydowanie bardziej. Dlatego kiedy drzwi gabinetu zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem jedyne co zrobił to małe westchnięcie. Złość wciąż buzowała pod skórą, wciąż głodna, czekająca na okazję by wybuchnąć, a on nie miał nic co pomogłoby mu się uspokoić. Cóż, prawie nic, bo kubek z parującym zielskiem pojawił się przed nim zupełnie niespodziewanie. Jakim cudem nie usłyszał kobiety wchodzącej w tych swoich niebotycznych szpilkach, to nie miał pojęcia, ale była tu, patrząc na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Oho, kazanie.

\- Nawet kurwa nie zaczynaj - mruknął, upijając łyk naparu chociaż wcale nie miał na to ochoty, wiedział jednak, że nie warto z nią dyskutować. Milion razy wolałby piątą kawę niż to coś, ale nie zawsze dostawało się to czego się chciało, on ostatnio w ogóle nic nie dostawał. Poza tym naprawdę nie chciał zostać teraz sam, wystarczyło, że Harry… nie, nie będzie o tym myślał. - Sprowadza cię do mnie coś pilnego, czy po prostu przyszłaś podziwiać?

\- Żeby jeszcze było coś do podziwiania - prychnęła, splatając ręce na piersi. Widział to kątem oka, odmawiając spojrzenia na nią, jakby to mogło ją wygonić, albo powstrzymać przed czymkolwiek co zamierzała. Marzenia. Mayfair była najbardziej upartą osobą na świecie. I chyba w równym stopniu ją za to nienawidził co kochał. Popieprzone. - Wyglądasz jakby ktoś cię przeżuł i wypluł pod koła walca.

\- Dzięki ci dobra kobieto za twe miłe słowa. Nie ma to jak komplementy z rana. - Nawet sarkazm nie brzmiał tak ostro jak powinien. Dobrze wiedział, że wygląda jak wrak człowieka, tak też się czuł, i niepojętym dla niego było jak mógł funkcjonować w podobny sposób przez lata. Teraz wystarczyło kilka dni i miał dość. Cholernie dość. Nawet zwalnianie tych jełopów nie poprawiło mu humoru, nie mówiąc o wcześniejszej potyczce z Malikiem. O ile można to wyrzucanie z siebie smętów nazwać potyczką. Nieważne.

\- Zawsze do usług - parsknęła i rzuciła na biurko kilka teczek. - Dokumenty na twoje spotkania dzisiaj. Przejrzyj je chociaż, żeby nie było cyrków. Za pół godziny będzie u ciebie Ender, nie patrz tak na mnie, masaż ci się przyda, a nowy garnitur i koszula wiszą w szafie, bo to co na sobie masz woła o pomstę do nieba. Załatwiłam też sprawę z Donovanem, weekend w spa z kochanką załatwił wszystko, więc nie będzie się pieklić, umowa czeka na twój podpis w zielonej teczce, jakbyś mógł przed południem byłoby cudnie. Lunch dostaniesz koło pierwszej, między Fiedlerem a Bakerem, coś lekkiego i pożywnego, żadnego śmieciowego żarcia - trajkotała radośnie, podczas gdy Louis patrzył na nią coraz większymi oczami. Masaż? Garnitur? Sprawa z Donovanem? Zdrowy lunch?! Co do kurwy nędzy się tu działo? Znaczy wiedział że Nina jest niezastąpiona, ale to wkroczyło na nowy poziom. I nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien to odbierać, bo to podchodziło za bardzo pod matkowanie, czego nie znosił. Już nie. Z drugiej strony jednak miło było czuć, że ktoś w jakiś sposób się o niego troszczył. - Oczekuję, że wyrobisz się ze wszystkim do siedemnastej i będziesz przypominać człowieka, a nie zjawę. Piętnaście po widzę cię na parkingu. Ah, i na mailu masz coś, co pozwoli ci się zrelaksować, chociaż spróbuj tego posłuchać.

\- Nie mam zamiaru niczego słuchać, chyba że chcesz dzwonić po szklarza - burknął, sprawnie ignorując wszystkie inne polecenia. Nie miał siły na kłótnie, ale w tym jednym przypadku był nieugięty.

\- Na cholerę ci szklarz?

\- Bo jeśli usłyszę chociaż jeden dźwięk przypominający buddyjskie gongi to skoczę z okna - warknął, jednak szybko się zreflektował. Co jak co, ale warczenie na Mayfair nigdy nie przynosiło dobrego rezultatu. - Słuchaj, wiem co próbujesz zrobić, ale wszystkie te pseudorelaksacyjne rzeczy tylko działają mi na nerwy. To nie zadziała. Próbowałem.

\- Matole, po prostu to włącz. Później mi podziękujesz kupując tę nową torebkę od Gucci - cmoknęła, uśmiechając się cwanie, a Louis nie wiedział jak to odebrać dlatego po prostu patrzył na nią jak na kosmitkę. - No, skoro plan dnia masz jasny to znikam odgruzować co nieco w kontaktach z klientami. Jak wino kocham, robisz teraz większy burdel niż wcześniej. I pamiętaj, siedemnasta piętnaście na parkingu.

\- Wiesz, że nie wyrobię się przed siedemnastą. - Taka prawda. Nadgodziny wróciły do jego życia, bo fizycznie i psychicznie nie był w stanie zostawić roboty nieskończonej. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że kilka godzin nic nie zmieni. Nie potrafił, wszystko musiało być idealnie zanim opuści biuro. Tak, przesadzał. Tak, wiedział, że to nie jest zdrowe. I nie, nie bardzo potrafił się opanować.

\- Oh, zaręczam ci, że dasz radę. W innym wypadku będziesz naprawdę tego żałował. I nie, nie straszę cię moim urlopem w tym momencie, chociaż chętnie poleciałabym w jakieś przyjemne miejsce. Nie ważne. Ogarnij co masz ogarnąć, odpręż się na masażu i posłuchaj tego co ci wysłałam. - Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, zostawiając Louisa z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie.

Ta kobieta była, cóż, czasem naprawdę brakowało mu słów, żeby ją opisać. Ale cieszył się, że ją ma, że stała przy nim nawet kiedy zachowywał się jak palant, co ostatnio zdarzało mu się aż nazbyt często. Westchnął głęboko biorąc się za robotę. Z Mayfair lepiej było nie zaczynać, i skoro ubzdurała sobie, że Louis będzie gotowy na siedemnastą to nie miał za bardzo wyboru, przecież nie chciał skończyć bez jej nieocenionej pomocy skoro sam rozpadał się na kawałki przy każdej możliwej okazji. Był popierdolony. Jakim cudem doprowadził się do stanu gdy brak dwóch rzeczy powodował u niego coś takiego? Ah, tak, był idiotą i sam sobie na to zasłużył.

2.

Masaż rzeczywiście postawił go na nogi, niwelując odrobinę napięcia z mięśni, chociaż i tak było to za mało, żeby nie wyrzucił cholernego masażysty z hukiem z gabinetu. Nie jego wina, że ten facet zaczął insynuować, że mógłby mu pomóc rozluźnić się bardziej i dogłębniej, a sama myśl o tym powodowała odruch wymiotny. I to nie tak, że Ender nie był przystojny i pociągający, bo był, ale jednocześnie był tak różny od osoby o której Louis wcale nie myślał przez cały czas, że to aż raziło w oczy. Zbyt kolorowy, zbyt głośny, zbyt wyzywający. Nie, zdecydowanie nie w guście Tomlinsona, chociaż jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie miałby nic przeciwko, ba, nawet byłby zadowolony. Ale nie teraz, nie kiedy wszystkie jego myśli krążyły wokół dwóch tematów i maltretował stronę Gucci zdecydowanie zbyt często jak na kogoś, kto tam nie kupuje. Tak, był idiotą. A każde kolejne  _ abonent jest czasowo niedostępny _ powodowało, że coś nieprzyjemnie ściskało go za gardło. Dlatego po wykopaniu natręta i zignorowaniu rozzłoszczonego spojrzenia Mayfair rzucił się w wir pracy bo niemyślenie było lepsze i wygodniejsze.

Dlatego dopiero w porze lunchu, mając przed sobą zdecydowanie zbyt zieloną rzecz, którą na pewno się nie naje i która zapewne wyląduje w toalecie, przypomniał sobie, że Nina wysłała mu coś, czego miał posłuchać. Bo pożałuje. Dobre sobie. Pewnie kolejna bzdura z zajęć medytacji albo innego gówna, które tak wytrwale przeczesywała kobieta, mając nadzieję że to mu jakoś pomoże. Albo, że gdzieś tam w odmętach Internetu znajdzie osobę, która podkładała głos do Calm. Nadzieja matką głupich i wcale swoich dzieci nie kocha, bo dotychczasowe próby okazały się nieudane. I naprawdę był bliski skoczenia z okna już kilka razy. W każdym razie, nic nie działało, a świadomość, że w poszukiwaniach tajemniczego właściciela leczniczego głosu nie posunęli się nawet o milimetr również nie napawała optymizmem. Bo tak, szukali, przekopywali się przez czeluścia Internetu, korzystali ze wszystkich znajomości jakie kiedykolwiek zawarli - Louis naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć skąd Nina znała niektórych ludzi - jednak wszystko na marne, bo jedynym co udało im się ustalić było że Calm zostało zarejestrowane przez firmę widmo. Pieprzoną, nieistniejącą nigdzie indziej niż w rejestracji spółkę o wdzięcznej nazwie TPWK, cokolwiek to znaczyło.

Warknął, nabijając na widelec porcję liści i włączył maila na telefonie, podłączając do niego słuchawki. Zdecydowanie wolał uniknąć sytuacji sprzed kilku dni, kiedy nierozważnie włączył wysłany przez Mayfair plik na głośnikach i całe biuro mogło usłyszeć naprawdę zawstydzające - tak, nawet on się zarumienił - dźwięki. Przeżuwając nieco ostre liście odnalazł wiadomość od kobiety i przeczuwając najgorsze ściągnął plik dźwiękowy. Cholernie krótki plik dźwiękowy. Zaledwie pięć sekund, co było dziwne. I intrygujące. Na tyle, że nawet się nie zastanawiając włożył słuchawki do uszu i włączył odtwarzanie.

To było jak uderzenie ciężkim przedmiotem w głowę, cios w splot słoneczny i upadek z drabiny w jednym. Ah, i zakrztuszenie się przełykanymi właśnie zielskami. Powinien pamiętać, żeby nic nie jeść ani nie pić kiedy Mayfair ma dla niego coś w zanadrzu. Naprawdę, po tylu latach mógłby się nauczyć. Ale nie zrobił tego, dlatego teraz z trudem łapał powietrze starając się jednocześnie zatrzymać wirowanie w głowie. Nie wiedział jak to zrobiła, nie miał pojęcia, ale wiedział że jak tylko się uspokoi - czyli za jakiś miesiąc tak na oko - ozłoci ją. Albo wycałuje za wszystkie czasy. Nie, zdecydowanie ozłoci, jeszcze mu się tak nie pojebało w głowie. Chociaż, może fakt, że kiedy w końcu odzyskał oddech, ustawił ciągłe odtwarzanie tych pięciu sekund był wyznacznikiem tego, że jednak Louis nie do końca nie klasyfikował się do wariatkowa. A może chodziło o to, że czas do następnego spotkania spędził słuchając w kółko nagrania zapominając zupełnie o sałatce - i o całym świecie jeśli miał być szczerym - po prostu ciesząc się zmniejszającym się stresem? To nie było normalne, ale nie zamierzał nic z tym robić. Nie kiedy przyjemny, zachrypnięty głos wciąż i wciąż powtarzał jedno zdanie. Zdanie, które w dziwny sposób trzymało Louisa na powierzchni nie pozwalając zatonąć i które odganiało wszystkie troski. Jedno zdanie mające taką moc.

\-  _ Weź głęboki oddech… Weź głęboki oddech… _

I Louis naprawdę oddychał, tak naprawdę, głęboko i spokojnie, pławiąc się w rozluźnieniu. Miał tylko tyle, ale niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli nie wykorzysta tego skrawka swojego lekarstwa, żeby odzyskać jasność umysłu i znaleźć tego faceta. Bo, że go znajdzie był pewny. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

3.

Frytki. Louis zazwyczaj nic nie miał do tych smażonych w głębokim tłuszczu ziemniaczanych słupków, ale w tym momencie miał ochotę zlikwidować wszystkie jakie istniały. Zaczynając od tych na talerzu Niny, które kobieta wpychała do ust zbyt wolno jak na jego gust. I co z tego, że sam również pochłaniał swoją porcję skoro on potrafił jednocześnie mówić, a blondynka najwyraźniej jednak nie. Albo po prostu czerpała zbyt dużą przyjemność z oglądania jak umiera z ciekawości. Zapewne chodziło właśnie o to drugie, mała gadzina, jak on jej nienawidził. Ale kiedy frytki wydawały się ważniejsze od wyjaśnienia skąd do cholery wytrzasnęła nagranie, które uratowało mu dzisiejszy dzień, cóż, wtedy to danie stawało się wrogiem numer jeden. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało i jakkolwiek sam miał słabość do tych ze słodkich ziemniaków.

\- Mayfair do cholery, gadajże! - Warknął maczając nieco zbyt energicznie frytkę w śmietanowym sosie przez co kropelka spadła niebezpiecznie blisko jego rękawa. Jedyne co dzięki temu uzyskał to wywrócenie oczami w których pojawiła się nagana. No tak, ciuchy były ważne, chociaż za cholerę nie rozumiał dlaczego kazała mu się przebrać, ponownie, przed wyjściem z pracy. O siedemnastej, bo przecież wbrew pozorom lubił swoje życie i uwinął się ze wszystkim do tej wyznaczonej z góry godziny. Chociaż skłamałby twierdząc, że palce nie swędziały go przed otworzeniem kolejnego maila, umowy, analizy, bo swędziały cholernie i kiedy siedział w Bill’s gdzieś między tą marną podróbką The Globe a London Bridge, jedyną rzeczą, poza frytkami oczywiście, która pozwoliłoby mu zapomnieć o pracy była wiedza o pochodzeniu nagrania. - Nina, no. Nie bądź wredniejsza niż zwykle.

\- Nie jestem. Ćwiczę twoją cierpliwość, bo ostatnio masz z nią spore problemy. - Louis kiedyś nie wytrzyma i ją zabije. Powoli i boleśnie odwdzięczając się za wszystkie te momenty kiedy z frustracji miał ochotę wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy. Razem ze skórą. I mózgiem.

\- To podchodzi pod znęcanie się - mruknął, maczając frytkę w śmietanowym dipie i wpychając ją do ust. Wiedział, że zapewne wygląda jak obrażone dziecko, rozbawiony wzrok kobiety dobitnie o tym świadczył, ale miał to gdzieś. Chciał wiedzieć. Nie. Musiał wiedzieć. - Proszę.

\- Zjedz frytki, wypij piwo i pozwól żeby alkohol cię rozluźnił…

\- To bezalkoholowe. Prowadzę debilko.

\- Czy to ważne? Jak sobie wmówisz, że jest tam alkohol to siła twojego umysłu sprawi, że poczujesz jego działanie. - Patrzył na nią jak na kosmitkę, ale kobieta w ogóle nie zwracała na to uwagi zajęta pożeraniem swoich ziemniaków. To co mówiła nie miało większego sensu, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że jego umysł był w rozsypce z czego zdawała sobie sprawę nawet bardziej niż on sam. Zachowywała się dziwnie od kiedy wyszli z biura. Zupełnie jakby chciała odsunąć jego myśli od nagrania i tego skąd je ma.

\- Nie wiesz… - mruknął, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego dlaczego Mayfair była tak irytująca.

\- Co?

\- Nie masz pojęcia skąd pochodzi to nagranie. Dlatego opychasz się frytkami.

\- Nie opycham się, po prostu jem. I owszem nie wiem skąd to nagranie, ale się dowiem, nie ma czym się przejmować. - Jak na zaprzeczenie swoich słów, nie trafiła frytką do miseczki z dipem. - Dobra, może i się przejmuję, nie moja wina, że jestem maniaczką kontroli. - Wycelowała w niego ziemniakiem zanim zdążył chociaż pomyśleć o skomentowaniu w jakikolwiek sposób. - Zamknij się pokrako, akurat dzięki temu jeszcze jako tako funkcjonujesz. W każdym razie, tak jak mówiłam dowiem się skąd to nagranie i kim jest ten facet, chociażby po to, żebyś przestał smęcić.

\- Niby jak? - Parsknął smutno zdając sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę wyczerpali wszystkie legalne i nie do końca nielegalne sposoby na znalezienie kogokolwiek związanego z Calm i nie znaleźli nic oprócz przypadkowej zbitki liter. Nic a nic. Dołujące i nawet te pięć sekund nagrania nijak poprawiało ich sytuację. Martwy punkt. - Jedząc frytki?

\- Nie, po prostu miałam na nie ochotę i liczyłam, że odrobina skrobi przywróci ci zdolność logicznego myślenia. - Wywróciła na niego oczami, zupełnie jakby to było oczywiste. Cóż, nie było, bo Louis dalej nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. - Jezu, czasem jesteś takim kretynem, że aż głowa boli. Pomyśl przez chwilę. Nie o nagraniu, nim zajmiemy się później. Pomyśl jak na prawnika korporacyjnego przystało, chyba że jesteś nim tylko na piśmie a dyplom znalazłeś w paczce po żelkach.

\- Nie lubię żelek… - mruknął, poważnie zastanawiając się czy wysłanie jej do specjalisty będzie go drogo kosztować.

\- A ja przestanę lubić ciebie, jeśli nie ruszysz tej pustej łepetyny!

\- Ale po co te nerwy? - Roześmiał się kiedy pół restauracji spojrzało w stronę ich stolika, kiedy Nina podniosła głos.

\- Bo mnie wkurzasz - warknęła, wpychając kolejnego ziemniaka do ust i żując go energicznie.

\- Niby czym znowu?

\- Bo nie myślisz!

\- To już ustaliliśmy. Możesz teraz przestać owijać w bawełnę i po prostu powiedzieć mi o czym nie pomyślałem, żebym mógł w podzięce kupić ci coś fajnego, czy dalej będziemy bawić się w kotka i myszkę?

\- Z dużo związków frazeologicznych w jednym zdaniu, jak ty sobie radzisz na spotkaniach, to ja nie wiem. I nie musisz mi nic kupować, sama to zrobię. A teraz słuchaj, tylko uważne bo nie będę powtarzać.

4.

Nina Mayfair była genialna a Louis był idiotą. Nic nowego, wiedział to od dawna, w sumie od momentu w którym zaczęli współpracować, ale kolejne uświadomienie sobie tego nie było najprzyjemniejsze. Zmarnował tyle czasu na grzebanie w Internecie w pojedynkę starając się znaleźć potrzebne mu informacje kiedy miał pod nosem - dosłownie - wyszkolony w tym celu zespół, któremu za to płacą i jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, żeby nie dogrzebali się do czegoś czego szukali. Tak, zdecydowanie był idiotą i nawet niebotycznie wysoki wyciąg z konta bankowego nie bolał tak bardzo. Miał aż za dużo pieniędzy, z którymi nie miał co robić, więc niech się Mayfair cieszy, nawet jeśli właśnie wymieniła połowę garderoby na jego koszt. Należało jej się. Kiedy przedstawiła mu plan ochota na wycałowanie jej była naprawdę ogromna, ale powstrzymał się, postanawiając, że jednak ją ozłoci. To było bezpieczniejsze. Przebiegła spryciula. Miał szczęście, że jednak była po jego stronie inaczej marnie mógł skończyć.

Zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery godziny później czuł się o niebo lepiej wiedząc, że prędzej czy później pracownicy napędzani wizją premii dokopią się do wszystkich szczegółów dotyczących Calm a wtedy Louis będzie mógł znaleźć właściciela głosu i jeśli - oby nie - okaże się on starym prykiem, przynajmniej zdobędzie nagranie. Długie. Cholernie długie, bo te pięć sekund może i były wystarczająco, żeby odrobinę go uspokoić i odstresować, ale zdecydowanie wzmagały apetyt na więcej. Dużo więcej. Lekka frustracja spowodowała, że Mayfair wygoniła go z biura z przykazaniem, żeby odpoczął, odstresował się, zamówił sobie faceta na noc, czy cokolwiek tylko chciał byleby przestał robić te obleśne rzeczy w toalecie pracowniczej. Czy coś w tym stylu. Nie słuchał jej za bardzo, śmiejąc się w najlepsze, bo tak naprawdę nic nie robił, jedynie starał się ją zirytować, co mu się udało.

Dlatego teraz siedział w mieszkaniu, wsłuchując się w zapętlone nagranie płynące z głośników i spokojnie sączył czerwone wino. Drugą butelkę jeśli miał być dokładny bo nawet jeśli aksamitny głos uspokajał, to jednocześnie sprawiał, że Louis myślał o wiele za dużo o pewnym brunecie z którym w ogóle nie miał już kontaktu. Telefon milczał jak zaklęty, wiadomości nie dochodziły, a że Styles zupełnie nie istniał w mediach społecznościowych szatyn nie miał jak dowiedzieć się, czy otrzyma okazję do przeprosin. Nawet maltretowanie Nialla nie miało dłużej sensu bo był on zbyt lojalnym przyjacielem, żeby puścić parę z ust, chociaż Louis starał się znaleźć na to sposób. Na marne, chyba że powinien brać pod uwagę nowy zasób przekleństw którego się nauczył gdy Irlandczyk zorientował się co próbował zrobić. Dlatego pozostało mu wino, zapętlone nagranie i smętne wpatrywanie się w telefon. Milczący telefon, psia jego mać.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że kiedy już dogrzebią się do tego, kto stał za Calm, właścicielem głosu okaże się jakiś starzec. Wtedy będzie mógł wybić sobie z głowy to debilne zauroczenie i na poważnie zabrać się za zdobywanie Stylesa. Prawdziwe zdobywanie, dokładnie tak jak ten niesamowity człowiek na to zasłużył od samego początku. Ale najpierw przeprosiny. Najpierw myślał o czymś wielkim, spektakularnym wręcz, jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to mija się z celem, bo Harry prędzej posłałby go do diabła niż docenił kilku metrowy billboard na Piccadilly Circus. Tak, to mogło być za dużo jak na przeprosiny. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że żeby przeprosić musiałby najpierw mieć jakikolwiek kontakt z brunetem. A tego nie miał. Zdecydowanie za długo.

Czując się jak życiowa porażką, którą w końcu był zgarnął niedokończoną butelkę wina i przeniósł się z salonu do sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku, przeglądając setki wiadomości - większość naprawdę żałosnych - wysłanych do bruneta, i odrobinę wbrew sobie oddychał głęboko, rozluźniając mięśnie. Poddał się nagraniu, pozwolił aby otuliło go z każdej strony, wypełniło każdą, napiętą do granic możliwości komórkę jego ciała, zsyłając tak upragniony spokój. Pozorny i chwiejny, jednak wystarczający, by mały, szczery uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta, gdy czytał ich wcześniejsze wiadomości sprzed tego nieszczęsnego wieczoru. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Harry najprawdopodobniej wkładał całe serce w każde napisane słowo, chcąc przekazać mu to, czego nie mógł zrobić za pomocą głosu, a Louis był po prostu ślepym idiotą przejmującym się nieistotnymi detalami. Tak, teraz to widział, po czasie. I widział również, że sam nie brzmiał jak zwyczajowy on kiedy przekomarzał się z brunetem. Był idiotą. Cholernym idiotą zadurzonym w cholernym głosie, który wypełniał całą sypialnię. I który powodował, że przed oczami widział uśmiechnięte, zielone oczy. Bo tak, Harry i baryton z Calm w jego umyśle szli w parze, uzupełniali się, tworząc idealną dla Louisa mieszankę. Zbyt idealną. Wymyśloną mrzonką.

\- Kurwa - mruknął, zaciskając palce na telefonie i biorąc kolejny głęboki oddech zupełnie tak jak instruował głos. - Kurwa mać…

Palce bez użycia woli wystukały jedno słowo i wysłały wiadomość zanim w ogóle zorientował się co robił. Mimo pozornego spokoju jego myśli szalały. Nie było to, to nieprzyjemne tornado powodujące irytację, raczej uporządkowana fala, raz po raz przynosząca kolejne spostrzeżenie. Pragnął czegoś, co być może nie istniało mając coś realnego na wyciągnięcie ręki. Był idiotą, kretynem, którego położna najprawdopodobniej upuściła na głowę, przez co poprzestawiały mu się klepki. I jeśli okaże się, że głos z Calm, głos bez którego nie mógł żyć i przez który być może - oby nie do cholery jasnej - stracił coś co mogło być najpiękniejszą rzeczą na świecie, był tylko wytworem syntetyzatora, to będzie jego koniec.

5.

Dni mijały tym samym rytmem. Lipiec zmienił się w sierpień, a ten we wrzesień, powodując, że Louis coraz bardziej wariował. Poszukiwania póki co nie przyniosły większych rezultatów, chociaż jego pracownicy odkryli, że firma widmo wcale nie był taką do końca widmową sprawą. To podniosło go lekko na duchu, niewiele, ale dawało nadzieję, że prędzej czy później czegoś się dowie. Jednak czekanie przełożyło się na jego zdrowie mimo że Nina dwoiła się i troiła próbując utrzymać go w jako takim stanie. Sam również się starał, próbował, ale stres znów osiadł na nim niczym ciężki płaszcz a pięciosekundowe nagranie po pewnym czasie przestało przynosić ukojenie. Znów był w okropnej większości sobą sprzed Calm. I nawet jeśli mu się to nie podobało, nie potrafił tego zatrzymać.

\- Louis, naprawdę musisz przystopować. - Głos Niny zniekształcony przez telefon i tak brzmiał na zbyt zmartwiony i szatyn naprawdę tego nie lubił. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał kiedy kobieta była sarkastyczna i wyzywała go od matołów wpychając na siłę jedzenie niż kiedy używała tego tonu. Zbyt przypominał matkowanie, nawet jeśli w tle słychać było śmiechy i muzykę. Tak była sobota i normalni ludzie spędzali czas ze znajomymi. Cóż, Louis nie był normalny. - Nie wywracaj na mnie oczami młody człowieku, bo przyjadę i wyciągnę cię za uszy z biura.

\- Jeśli przystopuję to oszaleję i będziesz mnie odwiedzać w pokoju wyłożonym poduszkami - mruknął odchylając się na fotelu.

\- Kto powiedział, że chciałabym marnować swój cenny czas na ciebie? - Prychnęła obrażona, ale wciąż słyszał te cholerne nuty zmartwienia. Doprowadzało go to do szału ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby zareagować.

Dochodziła północ kiedy nalewał kolejną szklankę whisky, jednocześnie trąc zaczerwienione oczy. Wciąż siedział w biurze udając, że nie widzi zatroskanego spojrzenia ochroniarza, który pojawiał się na piętrze co jakiś czas. Była sobota, w ogóle nie powinno go tu być, ale mimo wszystko w dalszym ciągu siedział przy biurku i przedzierał się - teoretycznie - przez umowy. Niebieskie światło monitora uwydatniało jego zapadnięte policzki i głębokie cienie pod oczami, wiedział to, nie potrzebował patrzeć w lustro. Staczał się, coraz bardziej popadając w obłęd. W słuchawkach wciąż odtwarzało się nagranie, przynosząc złudne poczucie chwilowego odprężenia, które znikało szybciej niż się pojawiało, ale żył dla tych przebłysków. I dla strony Gucci, którą zawsze miał odpaloną zaraz obok analiz i umów. Tak, zdecydowanie był bliżej szaleństwa niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Słuchasz mnie ty ćwierćinteligencie?! - Krzyk przy uchu wyrwał go z rozmyślań nad swoją żałosną egzystencją.

\- Nie bardzo. - Kolejne, pozbawione energii mruknięcie. Nie miał na to siły. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego zamiast bawić się z Horanem dzwonisz do mnie…

\- Bo się o ciebie martwię idioto!

\- To przestań - warknął, ale zreflektował się szybko. - Nina, naprawdę to doceniam, serio. Mimo, że jesteś upierdliwym wrzodem na tyłku przez większość czasu, cieszę się, że się martwisz. Ale radzę sobie. Jako tako. I na pewno nie pomoże mi rozmawianie z tobą po nocy. Muszę to skończyć jeszcze dzisiaj. Później postaram się odpocząć.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Postaram się. - Nie mógł obiecać czegoś, czego nie był pewny a nie chciał kłamać. Nie jedynej osobie, która stała za nim murem i wspierała przez te ciężkie miesiące kiedy powoli sam się pogrążał. Jak pojebane było to, że wszystko było winą cholernej aplikacji i niezdrowej obsesji? Bardzo, jak całe jego życie. - Baw się dobrze i do zobaczenia w poniedziałek. Nie spóźnij się. - Rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź, która zapewne była bardzo wulgarna, bo Mayfair przecież się nie spóźniała. Nigdy.

Alkohol palił w przełyku, jednocześnie dodając energii do dalszego czytania nudnego jak flaki z olejem raportu o zyskach jednego z klientów. Powinien tym pieprznąć i wrócić do mieszkania godziny temu, ale nie mógł. Ostatnimi czasy przebywanie w pustych i zimnych czterech ścianach było nie do zniesienia, dlatego wyrabiał więcej nadgodzin niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Praktycznie zamieszkał w biurze i jedyną oznaką tego, że Malik cokolwiek zauważył było pojawienie się któregoś poranka wygodnej kanapy i miękkiego koca, chociaż Louis podejrzewał, że wpływ na to drugie miała Nina. To był miły gest ze strony szefa, szkoda że jedyny na jaki było go stać od ich ostatniej rozmowy. Westchnął ciężko zdając sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu po prostu gapi się w komputer nie rozumiejąc ani słowa z otworzonego dokumentu. To nie miało sensu. Nic już dziś nie zrobi.

Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia wrócił na noc do mieszkania, chociaż zrobił to zupełnie automatycznie. Klucze uderzyły o ceramiczną miseczkę, krawat, którego nienawidził wylądował gdzieś w okolicach kanapy a Louis jak długi padł w zbyt luźnym garniturze na zasłane łóżko czując jak wiruje mu w głowie ze zmęczenia i od wypitego alkoholu. I może z głodu bo od lunchu nic nie jadł, ale podniesienie się i wygrzebanie czegoś z lodówki było ponad jego siły. Pościel pachniała zbyt dobrze, była miękka i przyjemna przy skórze, kiedy powolnymi, ociężałymi ruchami wysupływał się z marynarki, koszuli i spodni. Westchnął z przyjemności na kontakt z gładkim materiałem. Był zmęczony. Tak cholernie zmęczony, że wiedział, że za chwilę zaśnie. Nie, nie zaśnie. Odetnie go. Straci przytomność tylko po to, żeby jego organizm mógł się jako tako zregenerować. Nie lubił tego, ale tym razem nie mógł się doczekać. Cisza mieszkania utuliła go do snu. Nie nagranie, którego nie włączył po raz pierwszy od kiedy je dostał, nie. Cisza i dźwięk jego płytkiego oddechu, szum krwi w uszach i bicie serca. Wkrótce potem spał tym razem nie zaciskając dłoni na telefonie w rozpaczliwej potrzebie. Nie czuł nic, dryfując po bezkresach pełnych dołeczków, zielonych oczu i miękkiego barytonu przynoszącego ukojenie i podsycając wciąż niegasnący płomień nadziei.


	7. 7. Anxious existence

1.

Wyglądało na to, że jego organizm się zbuntował i po prostu go odcięło na całą niedzielę, problem polegał na tym, że w poniedziałkowy poranek, kiedy Louis w końcu otworzył oczy czuł się bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej, a nie sądził, że to było możliwe. Nawet dwie kawy nie były w stanie przywrócić go, do jako takiego stanu funkcjonowania, więc kiedy w końcu dotarł do biura - spóźniony, bo zamiast samochodu wziął taksówkę, lubił swoje życie nawet, jeśli było porażką - po prostu bez słowa zniknął w swoim gabinecie, mając nadzieję, że to łupanie w głowie przejdzie, jeśli nie będzie używał głosu i odetnie się od idiotów. Nie przeszło. Przynajmniej nie przez pierwsze kilka minut, które spędził bardzo produktywnie, o ile produktywnym można nazwać odchylanie się na fotelu z zamkniętymi oczami i palcami masującymi skronie. Przynajmniej nikogo nie zwolnił, co ostatnio zdarzało mu się nad wyraz często. I równie często przyjmował tych samych ludzi na te same stanowiska z lepszą pensją, bo w końcu oni nie byli winni temu, że sam wpakował się w to gówno. I bądź, co bądź, większość z nich dobrze wykonywała swoją pracę, o czym mogła świadczyć gruba niebieska teczka, którą zauważył na swoim biurku zaraz po wejściu. Takie same teczki przez poprzednie tygodnie powodowały na zmianę wybuchy nadziei i złość, dlatego jeszcze jej nie otworzył. Nie bardzo był w stanie poradzić sobie z kolejnym kopniakiem. Nie z samego rana - co z tego, że dochodziło południe - i nie, kiedy głowa mu pękała. Cokolwiek było w środku mogło poczekać. Kilka minut go nie zbawi.

Ciche otwarcie drzwi, lekkie uderzenia obcasów o podłogę i szuranie krzesła przebiły się przez szum w uszach i świadczyły o pojawieniu się Mayfair. Zajęło jej to dłużej niż zwykle i o dziwo zachowywała się nad wyraz cicho. Dotarł do niego zapach herbaty, zwykłej herbaty, zmieszany z aromatem jej perfum i to w jakiś sposób spowodowało, że opuścił dłonie wciąż jednak utrzymując oczy zamknięte. Jego gabinet był zdecydowanie zbyt jasny a jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał o zamontowaniu żaluzji. Musi to naprawić, jak tylko poczuje się lepiej. W sumie małe przemeblowanie nie byłoby takie złe, ten fotel i tak był wysłużony i zapadnięty w niektórych miejscach. Tak, to był dobry pomysł. Jednak zanim zdołał wymyślić cokolwiek poza zmianą fotela i żaluzjami, chłodna dłoń na czole wytrąciła go z rozmyślań. Prawie jęknął, na to uczucie, prawie, bo był dorosłym facetem, jednak nie zrobił nic, żeby powstrzymać kobietę od przeczesywania jego skołtunionej grzywki powolnymi ruchami. Miło. Nawet, jeśli zakrawało to o matkowanie. Akurat w tym momencie tego potrzebował.

\- Dlaczego wyłączyłeś telefon?

\- Spałem. Musiał się rozładować - mruknął cicho, wciąż starając się odgonić ból głowy. Był wdzięczny Ninie za to, że mówiła cicho i wciąż bawiła się jego włosami. W jakiś sposób pozwalało mu to znaleźć ukojenie. Niewielkie, ale jednak. Lepsze to niż nic. - Co mamy na dzisiaj w planach?

\- Wykończysz się.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem - parsknął niemrawo. Właśnie dzisiaj dotarło do niego, że długo tak nie pociągnie. Odcięcie na ponad dobę dobitnie o tym świadczyło, a ciągle trwający ból głowy dodatkowo potwierdzał tą teorię. Wykańczał się, powoli i systematycznie doprowadzając do granic wytrzymałości. - I pomyśleć, że wszystko przez głupią aplikację i chłopaka, który nie jest modelem. To naprawdę komiczne.

\- Ja nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego - burknęła, zabierając dłoń z jego włosów, co wcale mu się nie podobało, ale powstrzymał się od poproszenia, żeby dalej to robiła. Był dorosłym facetem a nie małym dzieckiem do cholery.

\- Bo to nie jest zabawne. To żałosne. - Powoli otworzył oczy i skrzywił się natychmiast. Za jasno. Cholera nie wytrzyma tego. Zacisnął powieki przez silne ukłucie bólu. - Ile zajęłoby zamontowanie tutaj żaluzji?

\- Z dwie godziny. A co?

\- Załatw, żeby zrobili to w pół godziny a zapłacę potrójnie. I załatw mi nowy fotel. - Przycisnął dłonie do twarzy, czując nagłe mdłości. Świetnie. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Naprawdę się wykańczał. - Taki z wbudowanym sedesem najlepiej. Będę rzygał...

\- Oh na boga. - Kosz na śmieci znalazł się w jego dłoniach zanim pierwsza fala wydostała się z jego ust i nawet nie miał czasu poczuć się zażenowany swoim stanem, bo suche torsje zaczęły nim wstrząsać raz za razem. Okropność. Ale przynajmniej chłodna dłoń wróciła i znów przeczesywała jego włosy. Coś za coś. Szukanie pozytywów nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, ale najwidoczniej w takim stanie to akurat mu wychodziło. - Lepiej ci? - Spytała po pewnym czasie, kiedy przestał wyrzucać z siebie jedzenie jeszcze z czasów podstawówki.

\- Poniekąd. Fizycznie tak, moja duma jednak leży na dnie tego śmietnika.

\- I niech tam zostanie - warknęła, zabierając przedmiot z jego rąk, na co nie oponował, chociaż wciąż czuł lekkie nudności. - A teraz posłuchaj mnie kretynie. Powinnam wysłać się do domu, ale wiem, że mija się to z celem. Pójdziesz, zatem do biura Malika i nie wyjdziesz z niego dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej. Przyniosę ci tabletki i herbatę. Mam nadzieję, że choć raz wykażesz się zdrowym rozsądkiem i tam zostaniesz.

\- Dlaczego biuro Malika?

\- Bo to jedyne pomieszczenie w firmie z żaluzjami, izolacją dźwiękową i drzwiami na klucz? - Prawie się uśmiechnął słysząc sarkastyczny ton, jakim poinformowała go o jego dość ubogiej wiedzy na temat miejsca pracy. To, dlatego Malik nigdy nie narzekał na krzyki Louisa, ani nie reagował w trakcie. Po prostu ich nie słyszał, skubaniec jeden. - I tak, załatwię ci taką samą izolację, bo rozumiem, że mam wolną rękę w odnowieniu gabinetu?

\- O ile znów nie zrobisz z niego pieprzonej dżungli to tak, rób, co chcesz - parsknął, słysząc obrażone prychnięcie.

\- Raz się człowiekowi zdarzyło i będą to wypominać do końca życia. - Louis był prawie pewny, że właśnie wywracała na niego oczami, ale wolał tego nie sprawdzać, nie chciał, żeby mdłości wróciły. - Myślisz, że dasz radę przejść te kilka metrów nie wyglądając jak o krok od śmierci?

\- A czy nie jest to mój codzienny wygląd?

\- Jest, jednak dziś myślę, że spowodowałbyś kilka zawałów i ataków paniki. - Czyli naprawdę musiał wyglądać nieciekawie, ale czy naprawdę mógł się temu dziwić, skoro w jego głowie stado słoni tańczyło kankana w butach do stepowania? Nie bardzo. - To dasz radę?

\- Dam. Po prostu zrobię to szybko, będzie wyglądało jakbym po prostu się wściekł.

\- Niech będzie. - Słyszał niepewność w jej głosie i być może gdyby nie czuł się tak podle rozczuliłoby go to jak się o niego martwi. W sumie zawsze to robiła i jakimś cudem zawsze wiedziała, co jest dla niego najlepsze. Dlatego mimo wszystko ją uwielbiał i cieszył się, że trwała przy nim nawet, kiedy sam zawalał. Cóż, przeważnie. - Przygotuję tam wszystko i dam ci znać, kiedy możesz iść. - Usłyszał jak podnosi się z krzesła i w nagłym impulsie złapał ją za dłoń.

\- Dziękuję Nina. Za wszystko. - Cóż, w jego głowie podziękowanie brzmiało lepiej, ale język nie bardzo współpracował z mózgiem, bo ból tłumił połączenie. Ale szczerość aż biła z jego słów i miał nadzieję, że kobieta to zauważyła. Uścisk jej chłodnych palców to potwierdził.

\- Oh przestań, bo się rozczulę - prychnęła swoim typowym tonem przeznaczonym do karcenia go, kiedy zachowywał się irracjonalnie. Mógł sobie wmawiać, że tego nie lubił, ale, od kiedy pojawiła się w jego życiu niedługo po awansie, była czymś w rodzaju sarkastyczno wkurwiającej kwoki, która matkowała mu aż za bardzo. I nie lubił tego, bo nikt nigdy nie zastąpi jego mamy, ale świadomość, że ktoś jednak o nim myślał i martwił się była miła. Nawet, jeśli mieli swój mały epizod na początku znajomości i przez większość czasu wyklinał ją w myślach nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej, ten tydzień urlopu dobitnie to udowodnił. - Poza tym nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mój chodzący bankomat wykitował za wcześnie, prawda?

\- Oczywiście - parsknął śmiechem, który spowodował, że kolejne szpileczki bólu przeszyły mu czaszkę. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego po Ninie Mayfair. I całe szczęście, że przynajmniej ona jest tym stałym elementem w jego życiu. Wkurwiającym, ale jest. - A co z Malikiem? Jak wytłumaczysz mu, że przejąłem biuro?

\- Malik ma dzisiaj spotkanie z Paynem, wybył z samego rana i nie sądzę, żeby wrócił wcześniej niż jutro rano. - Oho, ten domyślny ton mógł oznaczać tylko, że kobieta wiedziała więcej niż mówiła. I pobudziła tym ciekawość Louisa, któremu nawet udało się lekko uchylić powieki, żeby posłać jej zaciekawione spojrzenie. - Wyleciał jak na skrzydłach z samego rana, wypacykowany i wypachniony jak nigdy. Nie wróci dzisiaj. Nie ma opcji.

\- Oni tak serio?

\- Moje źródła mówią, że tak, o ile gruchanie do siebie w restauracjach jest jakimś wyznacznikiem. - Wzruszyła ramionami jakby fakt, że ma taką wiedzę nie był niczym specjalnym. Był. I Louis był, po raz kolejny, naprawdę pod wrażeniem siatki kontaktów, jaką udało jej się stworzyć. Ale wraz z informacją o związku szefa przyszła świadomość bardzo istotnego faktu.

\- To znaczy, że stracimy klienta. Albo ja będę miał więcej roboty.

\- Wygląda na to, że czujesz się już lepiej, skoro zaczynasz myśleć o interesach. Może jednak powinnam zadzwonić do pani Beg, że jednak masz czas się z nią spotkać? Hm?

\- Przepraszam, już nie będę! - Jęknął przerażony, bo wizja tej klientki napastującej go w stanie, w jakim się znajdował była okropna. Zazwyczaj to babsko działało mu na nerwy, dzisiaj byłby to istny Armagedon. I prawdopodobnie pozew o zniesławienie. Albo o zakaz zbliżania. - To, kiedy mogę przenieść się do mojej tymczasowej ciemnicy?

\- Daj mi dziesięć minut. I jeśli będziesz znów rzygał, staraj się celować do kosza, idioto.

Zdecydowanie uwielbiał Ninę Mayfair.

 

2.

 

Głowa nadal go bolała, ale był to zdecydowanie łatwiejszy do zniesienia ból niż wcześniej i wcale nie, dlatego, że zupełnie niezgodnie z przykazaniem swojej asystentki połknął na raz dwie tabletki zamiast jednej. Skąd! A nawet, jeśli, zrobił to przez zupełny przypadek. W każdym razie, kiedy herbata uspokoiła jego żołądek, a magiczne składniki gorzkich pastylek zaczęły działać Louis zaczął doceniać wyciszony i zaciemniony gabinet, a myśl, że już niedługo sam będzie taki posiadał była bardzo budująca. I dołująca zarazem, bo oznaczało to ni mniej ni więcej, że przewidywał podobne do dzisiejszej sytuacje w przyszłości. Niezawodny znak, że miał zamiar się wykończyć. Nie, inaczej, nie miał zamiaru, to po prostu się stanie, bo był zbyt zestresowany, rozdrażniony i zirytowany, żeby nie odbiło się to na jego zdrowiu. Pięknie się wpakował, na swoje własne życzenie, psia jego mać.

Przeciągnął się na wygodnej kanapie - Malik to jednak potrafił się ustawić, szmaciarz - i automatycznie sięgnął do telefonu, który wcześniej przyniosła mu Nina. Urządzenie wciąż było wyłączone, chociaż bateria już naładowała i jakoś nie bardzo miał ochotę zmienić ten stan rzeczy, nawet pod wściekłym spojrzeniem kobiety. Chociaż ten wzrok odnosił się bardziej do faktu, że nie znała ona pinu i nie mogła sama go włączyć. Zbył ją stwierdzeniem, że zna pin do wszystkich jego kart, więc nie powinna narzekać, ale tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że 42779 które właśnie wpisywał mogłoby stać się powodem do docinków, a na to Louis na pewno nie miał ochoty. I tak, to było dość żałosne hasło, pokazujące jego desperację, ale hej, i tak już był głęboko w czarnej dupie, więc co za różnica? Jasne światło ekranu sprawiło, że znów się skrzywił i odrzucił urządzenie na drugi koniec kanapy. Nie, zdecydowanie za wcześnie na mierzenie się ze światem. Westchnął, układając się w wygodniejszej pozycji, gniotąc przy okazji błękitną koszulę, która jakimś cudem na siebie narzucił tego ranka. Krawat i marynarka poszły w zapomnienie dokładnie w sekundzie, w której przekroczył próg tego pomieszczenia. Zrobiłby to samo z całą resztą ubioru, ale miał na uwadze, że Mayfair mogła pojawić się tu w każdym momencie, więc nie, zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru paradować przed nią w bokserkach. Cisza piszczała mu w uszach, a nieco bardziej przejrzyste myśli nieustannie krążyły wokół pracy, ale powstrzymywał się ze wszystkich sił od skorzystania z komputera szefa zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ta mała wiedźma natychmiast zesłałaby mu na głowę panią Beg, a na tą kobietę nie miał siły. Nie dzisiaj. Tak naprawdę nigdy i gdyby nie to, że jej firma przynosiła im zyski już dawno posłałby ją do diabła. Albo w kosmos, prosto w środek czarnej dziury. Parszywa kreatura.

Minuty mijały a on czuł się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Nie potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu, musiał coś robić, zająć się czymś produktywnym, czymkolwiek. Inaczej zwariuje, albo zacznie rozpamiętywać wszystkie swoje porażki, co nie skończyłoby się dobrze. Nie, Louis zdecydowanie był dobry w ogarnianiu stresu i przekształcaniu go - częściowo - w napęd potrzebny do pracy, zamiast w depresyjne myśli. Nie było to dobre, ale wybierał mniejsze zło. Robił to przez lata, więc teraz też da sobie radę, jeśli tylko znajdzie jakieś cholerne zajęcie. Jego wzrok padł na niebieską teczkę leżącą spokojnie na stoliku. Otwieranie jej zawsze kończyło się jakąś gwałtowną reakcją i nie był pewny, czy jego biedna głowa była w stanie to znieść. Ale z drugiej strony nie miał nic więcej do roboty, więc po prostu po nią sięgnął, oddychając głęboko zanim ją otworzył i treść dokumentu zaczęła do niego docierać.

\- O kurwa… - mruczał pod nosem, przedzierając się przez kolejne strony nie do końca wiedząc jak zareagować. Nie chciał pobudzać nadziei zanim nie dowie się wszystkiego, ale to, co miał przed oczami, ten raport był czymś, co mogło pomóc mu się wyrwać z tej przeklętej dziury, w którą sam wpadł. O ile oczywiście to wszystko było prawdą, bo póki, co wyglądało nieprawdopodobnie. - Nie może być…

Z każdą linijką tekstu zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Calm nie była taką zwykłą aplikacją za śmieszne pieniądze, a to całe TPWK nie było tylko firmą widmem jak na początku sądził. Nie. Żadne widmo nie działało tak prężnie jak wskazywały raporty, ale zdecydowanie coś wspólnego ze zjawami było. Ukrywanie się, pozostawanie niewidocznym w blasku świateł, kamuflowanie się wśród innych, głośniejszych i bardziej kolorowych. To... To było wręcz mistrzowsko ogarnięte, skoro jego zespół dokopał się do czegokolwiek - Louis był pewien, że to, co miał w rękach było tylko niewielkim procentem - dopiero po kilku tygodniach. Jego zespół, który uchodził za jeden z najlepszych, jeśli chodziło o takie sprawy. Dlatego firma Malika była tak znana, bo potrafili znaleźć wszystko o wszystkich. Zawsze. Cóż, prawie, na co dowód miał właśnie w rękach i nawet, jeśli bardzo chciał nim rzucić mulatowi w twarz to wolał pozostawić dla siebie wykorzystywanie siły roboczej do prywatnych celów. Nie żeby obawiał się konsekwencji, po prostu nie miał ochoty na odpowiadania na milion pytań, kiedy mężczyźnie włączyłby się syndrom udawanego przyjaciela. Nie zdecydowanie nie. Dlatego całe to poszukiwanie wiadomości o TPWK i Calm było poufnym projektem, opłacanym z budżetu firmy. Malik nie miał nawet jak się zorientować, bo Louis był sprytny, Nina jeszcze sprytniejsza, a razem tworzyli zespół nie do pokonania. I jak widać ich wariacki plan przyniósł w końcu jakiś efekt.

I Louis uśmiechnął się zamykając teczkę. Może nie było to dużo, ale wystarczająco, żeby mógł podjąć kolejne kroki. Malutkie, ale jednak zbliżające do celu, jakim było odkrycie tożsamości osoby podkładającej głos do tej pieprzonej aplikacji, która może pomogła mu w pokonaniu stresu, ale później zrujnowała życie w zastraszającym tempie. Telefon po drugiej stronie kanapy zawibrował cicho, ale Louis to zignorował wiedząc, że to pewnie jakiś klient, któremu nie spodobała się odpowiedź od Mayfair, a to akurat mogło poczekać. Teraz musiał się skupić, co z wciąż ćmiącym bólem głowy wcale nie było takie proste. Potrzebował planu. Dobrego planu.

 

Ból głowy utrzymywał się przez kolejne dni, ale odnowione i wyciszone biuro ze stylowymi żaluzjami, jako tako pozwalało mu się skupić na pracy. Nawet Malik nie skomentował zmian, kiedy wpadł do niego w środę gratulując załatwienia problemu z panią Beg, którego Louis tak naprawdę nie załatwił, bo zrobiła to za niego Nina, wciąż znajdująca się w trybie matczynej pomocy. Nie narzekał. Nie miał zamiaru skoro odciążało go to od użerania się z tą bandą idiotów. I zwolnił tylko jednego stażystę, więc bilans tygodnia, kiedy nadszedł piątek nie był taki zły. A ten chłopaczek naprawdę zasługiwał na wylotkę. Serio, przystawianie się do szefa i oferowanie usług seksualnych za awans i przywileje? To był teraz sposób na zrobienie kariery przez młodych ludzi? Serio? Louis tego nie pojmował, ale satysfakcja, którą czuł, gdy wysyłał gówniarza po wypowiedzenie do kadr była nieopisana. Że niby Louis był zestresowany - bo był - i dobre pieprzenie na pewno by mu pomogło, co akurat było prawdą, ale wypacykowana morda chłopaka nie zachęcała do żadnego bliższego kontaktu. I co, jak co, ale Louis miał jakieś standardy, które ostatnio skupiały się na wysokich brunetach z zielonymi oczami. Tak, dzieciak zdecydowanie źle trafił, ale raczej nikomu nie było go szkoda, sądząc po zadowolonych twarzach współpracowników. Jeden plus, tym razem nikt się nie czepiał.

Dopinał właśnie wszystkie szczegóły planu - bo tak, mimo wszystko udało mu się coś stworzyć - całkiem zadowolony z tego, co wysmażył i potencjalnych rezultatów, jakie wprowadzenie tego w życie mogło mu przynieść, kiedy drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wkroczyła Mayfair wglądająca jakby coś ją opętało. Czyli w gruncie rzeczy, zupełnie normalnie, ale Louis nigdy nie powie tego na głos. Mimo wszystko lubił swoje życie. Zanim zdążył zareagować, został odsunięty od własnego biurka i ze zgrozą patrzył jak kobieta niczym w szale włącza nową kartę przeglądarki internetowej i klika w klawiaturę, zupełnie nie komentując, że pierwszą opcją po wciśnięciu literki G była strona Gucci, ale Louis i tak zdążył wymyślić marną wymówkę. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Chwilę później został przysunięty do biurka, a jego głowa brutalnie odwrócona w stronę monitora. I wymówka wyparowała, ustępując miejsca zaskoczeniu.

\- Patrz! - Warknęła kobieta, ale najwyraźniej jego cisza nie była taką reakcją, na jaką czekała. - No patrzże człowieku!

\- No strona Gucci. Chcesz coś kupić? - Naprawdę nie rozumiał, o co jej chodziło i to nie z powodu wciąż dokuczającego mu bólu głowy. Ta wiedźma była po prostu nienormalna. Szczegół, o którym czasem zapominał.

\- Z kim ja do cholery pracuję? - Prychnęła przewijając jednocześnie stronę w dół. I wtedy Louis zrozumiał. Naprawdę zrozumiał i prawie spadł ze swojego nowego fotela. Prawie. - Widzisz?

Oczywiście, że widział. Nie było innej opcji skoro jego oczy wydawały się przyklejone do monitora. Do monitora, z którego patrzyły na niego hipnotyzujące zielone tęczówki. Zamrugał kilka razy, bo to było nierealne i na pewno miał halucynacje spowodowane ciągłym bólem głowy. Na bank nie był właśnie na stronie Gucci, a modelem ich nowej kampanii wcale nie był pewien brunet, który nie dawał znaku życia od kilku tygodni, prawda? Jego życie nie było aż tak popierdolone. Kurwa. Chyba jednak było, skoro zdjęcia wciąż tam były. Kurwa mać.

\- Cholerny Harry, nie jestem modelem, Styles, dobre sobie - prychnął, samodzielnie przewijając stronę w dół, dzięki czemu więcej zdjęć chłopaka pojawiało się na ekranie. - Czy to jest koza?

\- Tak.

\- I owieczka?

\- Mhhm.

\- I prosiaczek?

\- Dokładnie.

\- A wcześniej była kura i psy. Czy on do cholery ma jakiś fetysz związany ze zwierzętami czy to Gucci ma z tym problem? - Parsknął po raz kolejny wracając na początek zdjęć. Co, jak co, ale musiał je dokładniej przeanalizować. Dla dobra nauki. Cokolwiek. I tak skończy gapiąc się na nie przez długie godziny, ale teraz, w tym momencie jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to fakt jak złoty wieniec dobrze wyglądał w brązowych lokach. Lokach do diabła! Oh, i dołeczki. Umrze, dostanie zapaści i będzie wąchał kwiatki od spodu przez tego chłopaka.

\- Naprawdę tylko to przykuło twoją uwagę? Zwierzęta?

Skinął głową, chociaż wiedział, że Nina wie, że kłamał. Oczywiście, że zwierzęta były ostatnim, co go obchodziło, chociaż musiał przyznać, że wyglądały słodko. Ale to brunet w fantazyjnych ubraniach pochłaniał całą jego uwagę. Czuł się jakby życiodajny deszcz spadł po miesiącach suszy na nowo wypełniając go radością. A to były tylko cholerne zdjęcia. Ale był na nich Harry. Harry, za którym tęsknił ciągle i ciągle. O którym myślał praktycznie cały czas i który nie opuszczał jego niespokojnych snów ani na moment. To było popieprzone, on był popieprzony. I bolała go głowa. Bardziej niż wcześniej. Świetnie.

\- Powinienem znów do niego napisać. - To nie brzmiało jak pytanie, ale milcząca obok niego kobieta i tak poczuła się w obowiązku odpowiedzieć.

\- Kiedy zrobiłeś to po raz ostatni?

\- Chyba tydzień temu. - Zastanowił się przez chwilę marszcząc brwi, bo tak naprawdę nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni korzystał z telefonu. W sumie od poniedziałku jedyne, co robił to usuwał wszystkie powiadomienia nawet bez patrzenia, po prostu nie chcąc dodawać sobie bólu głowy. I to było wszystko. Nie sądził, żeby sprawdził cokolwiek, albo wysłał, chociaż jedną wiadomość. Nie miał do tego głowy. - Tak, będzie z tydzień. Ostatnio miałem odwyk od tego diabelskiego urządzenia.

\- Zauważyłam - prychnęła Mayfair, na bank wywracając przy tym oczami, ale Louis nie mógł być pewny, wciąż pochłonięty wpatrywaniem się w nowe zdjęcia Harry’ego. Były cudowne. Z technicznego punktu widzenia. I tego mniej technicznego. Cóż, tak można nazwać to, że robiło mu się od patrzenia na nie gorąco. Nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. - Skoro minął już tydzień nie widzę powodu, żebyś nie mógł napisać do niego po raz kolejny. Pokażesz, że nie jesteś nachalny, ale również, że nie odpuścisz. Czy coś w ten deseń. W każdym razie, przestań się ślinić do komputera i pisz!

\- Nie musisz krzyczeć kobieto, głowa już i tak wystarczająco mnie boli - jęknął wyciągając zapomniany telefon z kieszeni spodni i od niechcenia odblokowując ekran, podczas gdy Nina położyła przed nim tabletkę i szklankę wody. Mówił już, że ją uwielbia? Połknął lekarstwo wchodząc jednocześnie w wiadomości i prawie się zakrztusił. Znaczy nie prawie, zrobił to i tylko dzięki silnemu uderzeniu w plecy udało mu się odzyskać oddech. Co wcale nie poprawiło sytuacji, nie, kiedy dwie nieodczytane wiadomości wręcz biły po oczach. Potwierdzone, był idiotą. I spadł z krzesła, jakby tego było mało. Cudnie. - O cholera...

\- Co ty wyprawiasz ofermo?

\- Fachowo obijam sobie tyłek, nie widać - sarknął, podnosząc się na nogi i otrzepując z tą resztką godności, która mu jeszcze została. Marną resztką, która miała ochotę uciec na widok uniesionej brwi kobiety. - Oh daj se siana. Spadłem z krzesła, jestem ofermą, zaraz napiszę do Harry’ego i umówię się z nim na poniedziałek. - Niekoniecznie chciał się przyznać do tego, co spowodowało upadek z krzesła, już i tak suszyła mu głowę o ten telefon. Idiota, powinien sprawdzić go już tydzień temu. No cóż, teraz musi poczekać. Jak dobrze pójdzie, w poniedziałek będzie już mógł spokojnie spotkać się ze Stylesem. O ile dobrze pójdzie, w końcu był to jego własny plan, szalony plan, i wszystko mogło pójść nie tak.

\- Dlaczego na poniedziałek, a nie na dzisiaj? Albo na weekend?

\- Bo, moja droga asystentko, w weekend jesteśmy zajęci. - Nieczęsto miał okazję zaskoczyć czymś Mayfair, dlatego cieszył się tym uczuciem, skanując jej zdziwioną minę. To zdecydowanie był jeden z jego ulubionych momentów, kiedy ta zawsze przygotowana na wszystko kobieta traciła grunt pod nogami. Warte zapamiętania. I zapisania w kalendarzu, co niezwłocznie uczynił.

\- Co ty pierdolisz? Jakie zajęci? Zapomniałam o czymś?

\- Jakbym pierdolił to bym dupą ruszał, kochana. - Sprawinie uchylił się przed ciosem w potylicę, jak na dorosłego mężczyznę przystało pokazując w odpowiedzi język. - Nie zapomniałaś o niczym. A jesteśmy zajęci, bo poniedziałkowy raport dostarczył kilku naprawdę istotnych informacji, które musimy sprawdzić. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.

\- Nie dałeś mi go przeczytać kretynie, a wróżką jeszcze nie jestem - prychnęła blondynka przysiadając na skraju biurka z obrażoną miną.

\- Wiedźmą za to tak. Przestań próbować jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić moją głowę! W końcu będę musiał ci oddać. - Znów musiał się uchylić, ale nie żałował. Ba, nawet miał czelność uśmiechnąć się szeroko na obrażone fuknięcie. - A teraz przestań się boczyć i idź się spakować. Będę u ciebie koło siedemnastej.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogliśmy tego sprawdzić w tygodniu i będę zmuszona zmarnować dwa kolejne dni w twojej obecności. - Mimo swoich słów, odbiła się od biurka i ruszyła do drzwi, a Louis wiedział, że wcale nie miała tego na myśli. Znaczy, miał taką nadzieję.

\- Mogliśmy, ale myślałem, że weekend w Spa dobrze nam zrobi - rzucił za nią i z radością patrzył jak zaskoczona potyka się na tych swoich niebotycznych szpilkach. Tak, to zdecydowanie było tego warte. - Widzimy się o piątej Mayfair!

\- Kiedyś wykastruje cię łyżeczką do herbaty, Tomlinson.

\- Aww, zawsze wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz.

 

4.

Odbieranie Niny z mieszkania skończyło się tak jak podejrzewał. Zamiast wyjechać od razu, skończył pomagając kobiecie spakować się na weekend, co wbrew pozorom wcale nie było takie proste. Ona po prostu nie potrafiła określić, co jej się przyda a co nie, przez co prawie skończyła z ogromną walizką wypchaną po brzegi. Louis widząc to, westchnął cierpiętniczo, dziękując w myślach mamie i siostrom za wieloletnie szkolenie z kobiecych umysłów, którego nie miał, kiedy wykorzystywać, ale przydawało się w takich momentach. Posadził mruczącą pod nosem obelgi blondynkę na łóżku, wręczył jej kieliszek wina, sam pociągnął spory łyk prosto z butelki i zabrał się za pakowanie najmniejszej walizki, jaką znalazł. Ignorował przy tym wszystko, co mówiła do niego Mayfair, zwracając na nią uwagę dopiero, gdy zapiął suwak i wyprostował się zadowolony. Serio, mogliby już być dawno w drodze gdyby nie to, że ta uporządkowana w sprawach zawodowych kobieta nie była jednym wielkim chaosem, jeśli o porządek w mieszkaniu chodzi. Artystyczny nieład, tak to nazywała. Dla Louisa jednak był to burdel na kółkach i zamierzał wysłać własną firmę sprzątającą, żeby odgruzowała to podczas ich nieobecności. Pociągnął kolejny łyk wina z butelki, patrząc na kobietę spod zmrużonych powiek. Serio. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ona mogła tak żyć.

\- Nie gap się, pokrako. To wcale nie jest fizyka kwantowa, nawet ty to zrozumiesz, jeśli pomyślisz - mruknęła upijając łyk wina, ale Louis w dalszym ciągu nie rozumiał, co najwidoczniej zauważyła, bo westchnęła głęboko, kręcąc alkoholem w kieliszku. - W pracy muszę być zorganizowana i metodyczna, żeby utrzymać cię przy życiu, dlatego w domu jest to ostatnim, o czym myślę jest kontrola otoczenia. Artystyczny nieład, czy tam burdel na kółkach, jest przeciwieństwem życia zawodowego, pozwala mi odciąć się i odpocząć, nie martwić o bzdury.

\- Nina…

\- No, co? To ma sens, jeśli dłużej nad tym pomyślisz. To nie tak, że nasza praca to siedzenie na łączce i wąchanie kwiatków, sam najlepiej o tym wiesz. Każdy radzi sobie jak może. Ty się wykańczasz, ja mam burdel w mieszkaniu.

Zagryzł wybuch śmiechu na dobór jej słownictwa i naprawdę postanowił się nad tym zastanowić. Nad naturą ich pracy. Owszem była stresująca, ale do tej pory patrzył na nią tylko z własnej perspektywy tak naprawdę nie zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób oddziaływuje ona na innych. Na Ninę. Był chujowym przyjacielem i jeszcze gorszym szefem. Szlag. Przecież ta kobieta była niezastąpiona, ogarniała wszystko i zawsze była kilka kroków przed innymi, dzięki czemu jego własna praca nie była aż tak ciężka. A on zamiast wysłać ją na zasłużone wakacje, wściekał się, bo wzięła tydzień wolnego. Tydzień! Był kretynem. Miał nadzieję, że ten weekend nieco wynagrodzi jej wszystkie trudy. I może, kiedy to wszystko się skończy zafunduje jej turnus w jakimś luksusowym hotelu z dala od wszystkiego. Ba, może sam się na to skusi. Ale najpierw musi się ogarnąć, a do tego potrzebuje tej blondynki o niewyparzonym języku.

\- Jedziemy? - Dokończył butelkę, złapał walizkę w dłonie i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Ciekawe jak skoro właśnie wychlałeś pół wina? - Sarknęła, jednak podniosła się na nogi, łapiąc za torebkę. Opróżniła kieliszek jednym, wielkim łykiem i spojrzała na niego sceptycznie. - Ja z resztą też jestem po alkoholu. Jakim cudem chcesz się dostać do jakiegoś Spa?

\- Kochana, dziś na bogato. Mamy Ubera, który radośnie czeka na nas na zewnątrz. Zawiezie nas na miejsce w godzinę.

\- Rozumiem, że Malik płaci. - Wyminęła go w drzwiach, delikatnie popychając barkiem, przez co nieco się zachwiał. Cóż, alkohol plus leki przeciwbólowe nie były najlepszym połączeniem. Miał to gdzieś. Naprawdę potrzebował tego wina. I będzie potrzebował więcej. - Pijak.

\- Bałaganiara - odciął się szybko, za co otrzymał zadowolony uśmiech. Wracał do gry, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. - I oczywiście, że Malik płaci, co myślałaś?

\- Czyli wozimy tyłek Mercedesem zamiast Toyotą. Cudnie, uwielbiam te skórzane siedzenia.

\- Powiedz mi coś, o czym nie wiem, kochana. A teraz pakuj się do środka, chciałbym tam dojechać jak najszybciej.

Tak, był niecierpliwy, ale czy naprawdę ktokolwiek by się mu dziwił będąc na jego miejscu? Aplikacja będąca własnością tej głupiej firmy zrujnowała mu życie i miał szansę - niewielką, co prawda, ale jednak - dowiedzieć się, kto za nią stoi i kto podkładał do niej głos zanim jakiś ćwierćinteligent nie zrobił aktualizacji. Oczywiście, że się niecierpliwił, a paplająca mu nad uchem Mayfair wcale nie pomagała. Wraz z dźwiękami ruchu drogowego tworzyła ten nieprzyjemny hałas, który powodował, że miał ochotę wyskoczyć z pojazdu na środek autostrady. Naprawdę chciałby włożyć słuchawki do uszu i posłuchać, chociaż tego cztero sekundowego nagrania głosu, ale nie mógł. I to niemal fizycznie bolało - już pomijając ból głowy - bo naprawdę potrzebował tego głosu, żeby funkcjonować. To było chore, on był chory, że doprowadził się do takiego stanu. Uczepił się głosu niczym ratunku przed całym złem świata i teraz nie potrafił się z tego wyrwać. Chociaż miał dziwne wrażenie, że gdyby Harry nie zniknął dokładnie w tym samym czasie, nawet nie odczułby braku barytonu. Dziwne. Naprawdę dziwne wrażenie, ale musiał to sprawdzić zanim zdobędzie się na wyciągnięcie jakichkolwiek wniosków. Oby przed poniedziałkiem.

\- To gdzie jedziemy? - Mocny kuksaniec w bok wytrącił go z rozmyślań w dość nieprzyjemny sposób. Ta baba miała naprawdę ostre łokcie. Psia jej mać.

\- Do Spa, mówiłem już.

\- A może tak coś więcej? Będę lepszą pomocą, jeśli dowiem się, o co chodzi zanim się tam dostaniemy. - Cóż, Mayfair miała rację i Louis był tego świadomy, dlatego z westchnieniem podał jej raport w niebieskiej teczce i na szczęście mógł cieszyć się względną ciszą aż do końca ich podróży. To wszystko, całe to szaleństwo, będzie warte rezultatu. Jakikolwiek on nie będzie. Bo koniec i tak będzie wybawieniem, odpowiedzią na to, co robić dalej. Wskazówką. Czymkolwiek. Potrzebował tego. Naprawdę, cholernie potrzebował.

 

5.

Miejsce, do którego właśnie dojeżdżali nie do końca było Spa, ale właśnie tak najprościej było je określić, chociaż mrucząca pod nosem Nina najprawdopodobniej oznaczała, że całkowicie się mylił. Mały, niewarty uwagi szczegół, kogo obchodziło jak to się nazywało? Na pewno nie Louisa. W każdym razie po nieco ponad godzinie drogi dotarli na miejsce i Louis musiał stwierdzić, że wyglądało to naprawdę przyjemnie, do tego stopnia, że gdyby nie był tutaj w interesach mogłoby mu się podobać. Ale prawda była taka, że był tu w interesach, a raczej jednym interesie i zamierzał zrobić wszystko, żeby dokopać się do dna tej całej, piekielnej aplikacji  i stojącej za nią firmy widmo. Choćby skały srały. Nie wyjedzie stąd bez odpowiedzi. A że miał Ninę, wszystko wyglądało nad wyraz kolorowo. I wcale nie chodziło o ilość kwiatów w każdym kącie. Ich przyjemny zapach wypełniał mu nozdrza, kiedy zbliżali się do recepcji, i o dziwo nie powodował większego bólu głowy. Łagodził go. Zupełnie jakby powietrze w tym miejscu miało lecznicze właściwości. Pierdolenie. Po prostu adrenalina rosła. Albo on wariował. W sumie, wariował, więc to na pewno było to.

\- Witam w…

\- Cokolwiek. Mamy rezerwację. Na nazwisko Tomlinson - przerwał recepcjonistce oschłym tonem, za co otrzymał mocne uszczypnięcie od Niny. Przeboleje, to było tego warte.

\- Nie musisz być taki niemiły. - Syknęła do niego kobieta, po czym zwróciła się do pracownicy ośrodka. - Przepraszam panią bardzo, ten tutaj ma problemy z zachowaniem się jak dobrze wychowany człowiek a nie troglodyta. Jednak żeby nie narażać pani na jego jakże zabawne towarzystwo, czy mogłaby pani nas zameldować najszybciej jak się da?

\- Oczywiście. Rezerwacja na dwie noce w apartamencie małżeńskim…

\- Że co, kurwa?! - Krzyknął, bo plan planem, ale na bank nie taką rezerwację zrobił.  

\- Louis do cholery jasnej ogarnij tyłek i nie rób scen. Co znowu jest nie tak? - Mayfair robiła się naprawdę zła i Louis nie do końca wiedział czy chodziło o jego prostackie zachowanie czy raczej o fakt, że nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego nagle zaczął się tak zachowywać. I dobrze, zdezorientowana nic nie popsuje.

\- Nie rezerwowałem małżeńskiego tylko dwuosobowy. Dwuosobowy, tak brzmiała moja rezerwacja, więc nie mam pojęcia skąd wytrzasnęliście w tym burdelu na kółkach, że chcę małżeński. Za taką niekompetencję powinno się zwolnić odpowiedzialnych za to ludzi - warknął do kobiety za ladą, rzucając jej swoje najgorsze spojrzenie. Wciąż działało, bo ta skrzywiła się lekko i zaczęła szybko stukać w klawiaturę. Dobrze.

\- Proszę wybaczyć pomyłkę, założyliśmy…

\- To źle założyliście. Napraw to. - Tak, był dupkiem. Tak, powinien czuć się z tego powodu źle i może tak było, ale miał plan. Całkiem dobry tak myślał. I cóż, póki, co działał, bo dostał w potylicę od Mayfair, dokładnie tak jak się spodziewał.

\- Louis do diabła przestań zachowywać się jak rozwydrzony dzieciak.

\- Nie moja wina, że są niekompetentni - prychnął, mierząc się z asystentką na spojrzenia. Mógłby to wygrać z palcem w tyłku, ale nie o to chodziło tym razem. Westchnął, niby pokonany i przyjmując swoją najbardziej przepraszającą minę zwrócił się do recepcjonistki. - Przepraszam panią, to był po prostu ciężki dzień, tydzień, życie. Nie powinienem się na pani wyżywać. Pomyłki się zdarzają, możemy to jednak jakoś naprawić, prawda? - Czarujący uśmiech, który dodał na koniec nie zadziałał, a to niespodzianka. Żadna tak naprawdę i całe szczęście. Wszystko szło dobrze.

\- Mogę państwu zaproponować apartament…

\- Ma oddzielne łóżka? Świetnie, bierzemy! - Podał kobiecie kartę, jednocześnie z stufuntowym banknotem. Napiwek się jej należał, poza lekkim skrzywieniem warg wciąż była profesjonalna. I jeśli się nie mylił powiadomi managera o problematycznym kliencie. Dokładnie tak jak chciał. Bycie dupkiem miało swój cel. Chociaż za samo spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzyła powinien napisać na nią skargę, co, jak co, ale robakiem to on nie był. - Dziękujemy bardzo! Proszę się zająć bagażami! Spokojnego wieczoru!

Odebrał karty do pokoju i pociągnął Ninę przez lobby ignorując to, że ta szła za nim niechętnie. Wybaczy mu. Może. Kiedyś. Cóż, jeśli wytłumaczy jej, dlaczego to zrobił, co na bank nie nastąpi w tym miejscu. Za dużo uszu, które mógłby pokrzyżować jego plan.

\- Jesteś czasami takim niewychowanym bucem - mruknęła blondynka, gdy czekali na windę. I tak ujęła to nad wyraz łagodnie. Zachował się jak palant, dokładnie tak jak te kilka miesięcy temu, gdy aplikacja i pewien brunet zamieszali w jego życiu. Cóż, to nie tak, że zapomniał jak to się robi, po prostu starał się to ograniczać.

\- Tak wiem, kochasz mnie, możemy już iść? - Winda przyjechała i naprawdę chciał się odciąć od wypalającego mu dziurę w plecach spojrzenia. Oh, zdecydowanie czeka go spotkanie z managerem. Cudownie. - No właźże do jasnej cholery! - Wciągnął kobietę do środka i nacisnął guzik ich piętra. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, powiedzieć, że wszystko jej wyjaśni, ale kiedy tylko drzwi zaczęły się zamykać, po prostu nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa. Zatkało go, zatkało do tego stopnia, że osunął się po ścianie zbyt przytłoczony. Tęsknił za nim.

\- Louis? Co się stało? - Jak przez mgłę dotarły do niego słowa Mayfair i był prawie pewny, że kucała teraz obok niego z tym swoim zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy, ale nie był w stanie tego potwierdzić. Był w takim miejscu w swojej głowie, że jedynym, co się liczyło był krótki komunikat o tym, że dojechali na ich piętro i drzwi właśnie się otwierają. A wszystko wypowiedziane tym głosem. Głosem, który zwalił go z nóg. Dosłownie. - Tomlinson do cholery! - Cóż, wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby Nina była cicho i pozwoliła mu się tym cieszyć.

\- Ucisz się… - mruknął, wyciągając dłoń do panelu i naciskając wszystkie guziki, których był w stanie dosięgnąć. I znowu. Komunikat o zamykanych drzwiach. Chrypka. Kolejne piętro. Aksamit. Następny poziom. Spokój. Zamknięcie drzwi. Głębokie oddechy. Spokój.

\- Zamierzasz spędzić cały weekend jeżdżąc widną? - Zrozumienie i nutka sarkazmu w głosie kobiety było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował, żeby otrząsnąć się z tego stanu i podnieść na nogi dokładnie w momencie, kiedy ponownie dotarli na parter. Jak fortunnie. - Co ty znowu wyrabiasz, pojebańcu? - Jęknęła, kiedy wyszedł z windy i skierował się w stronę recepcji. Dość czekania

\- To, co powinienem zrobić od razu - mruknął, przepychając się obok starszego jegomościa i ponownie stając twarzą w twarz z recepcjonistką, która, cóż za zdziwienie, skrzywiła się na jego widok. Może nie powinien jednak dawać jej napiwku. - Witam ponownie. Chciałbym rozmawiać z managerem. Najlepiej natychmiast. - Poczuł Ninę stającą po jego lewej stronie w cichym wsparciu, za które przyjdzie mu naprawdę drogo zapłacić, kiedy już zostaną sami, ale nie dbał o to. Nie teraz, kiedy właśnie wygrywał walkę na spojrzenia z pracownicą ośrodka.

\- Coś nie tak z państwa apartamentem? Może uda mi się…

\- Na pewno jest cudowny, chociaż jeszcze nie miałem okazji go zobaczyć. Nie o to chodzi. Potrzebuję porozmawiać z managerem tego miejsca. To nie może czekać. - Znów jej przerwał, znów otrzymując uszczypnięcie od Mayfair. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie miał siniaki przez tą wiedźmę.

\- Przekażę, że chciał się pan z nim widzieć, i jeśli znajdzie czas to… - Tym razem znaczące chrząknięcie starszego jegomościa obok przerwało kobiecie sekundę przed tym, gdy Louis miał po raz kolejny wybuchnąć. Posłał mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, które zmieniło się w zszokowane, kiedy mężczyzna przemówił.

\- Taylor, stoję tuż obok i mam teraz czas, po co te uniki. - Wyciągnął w stronę szatyna dłoń, którą ten uścisnął natychmiast. - Robin Twist, manager tego ośrodka. W czym mogę panu pomóc, panie…

\- Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson - przedstawił się pewnie, posyłając mężczyźnie profesjonalny uśmiech.

\- Oh, więc w końcu pan do nas dotarł panie Tomlinson. Oczekiwaliśmy pana od kilku tygodni. - I cóż, Louis znów zaniemówił całkowicie zaskoczony, podczas gdy Twist tylko uśmiechał się delikatnie na jego reakcję. Co do jasnej cholery właśnie się stało?! Nie ogarniał, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co się właśnie dzieje. - Zechcą państwo dołączyć do mnie na kolacji? Możemy porozmawiać przy jedzeniu, sądzę, że ma pan kilka pytań, na które, być może, będę umiał odpowiedzieć.

Oczywiście, że dołączyli, chociaż Louis otrzymał kuksańca od Niny na ogarnięcie się i przyjęcie propozycji, bo wciąż był w zbyt dużym szoku po słowach mężczyzny, co było odrobinę żenujące, ale miał to gdzieś. Miał dostać odpowiedzi na pytania, które męczyły go od dawna. Kto by się przejmował zrobieniem z siebie kretyna? Nikt. A już na pewno nie on.

 

 


	8. 8. Find a calm

1.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić? Malik się wkurzy.

\- Powiedz mi Mayfair, kiedy ostatnio obchodziło mnie wkurzenie szefuńcia i od kiedy jesteś taka sztywna?

\- Nie jestem sztywna - fuknęła, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu wystudiowanym gestem wyrażającym więcej dezaprobaty niż cokolwiek innego. Aktorzy powinni się do niej uczyć.

\- Skoro nie, to przestań się spinać, zaparz mi ziółek i przyprowadź Payne’a, czekał już wystarczająco. - Skinęła głową i posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, zanim wyszła z sali konferencyjnej zostawiając go po raz kolejny z jego myślami. A było ich dużo. Cholernie dużo, jeśli miał być szczery. Cały ocean myśli, kręcący się wokół tego samego tematu.

Kolacja i cały weekend w tamtym ośrodku nie przyniosły takich rezultatów jak się spodziewał. Nie były, co prawda stratą czasu, co to, to nie, ale jednak pewien niedosyt pozostał. Nawet dość spory, bo Louis od powrotu wczorajszego wieczora miał ochotę wskoczyć w samochód, pojechać tam i pojeździć odrobinę windą tylko po to, aby usłyszeć ten głos. Nie zrobił tego jednak, tak samo jak nie wykorzystywał każdej wolnej chwili na przesłuchiwanie nagrań. Nie. Naprawdę tego nie robił. Nie pomogłoby to na jego ból głowy, ani nie zmniejszyło stresu. Do tego potrzebował czegoś więcej niż powtarzanych w kółko tych samych zdań. Potrzebował całej cholernej aplikacji pełnej opowieści, ale że taka aktualnie nie istniała nie miał nic. Jedynie nagrania monotonnego głosu z windy, które nie pomagały. Psia jego mać.

Mimo wszystko pobyt tam nie był do końca jałowy. Podczas kolacji z Robinem - przeszli na ty jeszcze przed przystawkami, z czego Louis był tylko częściowo zadowolony, spoufalanie się i te sprawy nigdy nie były dobrym rozwiązaniem - nie otrzymał żadnej nowej informacji, jedynie potwierdzenie tego, co znaleźli jego ludzie. Firma działała w cieniu nie afiszując się i Calm per se nie miał zbyt wiele wspólnego z całym ośrodkiem, poza oczywistym. Nic nowego. Nową za to była wiadomość, że oczekiwali go od momentu, kiedy zaczął grzebać głębiej, jako że ich alarmy dały o sobie znać. To całe nieafiszowanie się było dużo bardziej złożone niż przypuszczał i chciał się dowiedzieć więcej. Niestety, Robin był naprawdę dobry w swoim fachu piastując nie tylko urząd managera ośrodka - będącego perełką w koronie TPWK, jak sam stwierdził - ale będąc również jej przedstawicielem w kontaktach z mediami i innymi natrętami. Jego słowa lekko uderzyły w Louisa, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Cóż, przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, dopóki Nina nie kopnęła go pod stołem. Szpilką! Miał siniaka do teraz. Bolesnego! Głupie babsko.

W każdym razie skończyło się na tym, że spędzili wieczór rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, a szatyn starał się wyłapać interesujące go i przydatne informacje z radosnej paplaniny mężczyzny. Co nieco mu się udało, dlatego właśnie siedział w sali konferencyjnej czekając na właściciela Payne Corporation, ale żeby dotrzeć do tego miejsca musiał się nasłuchać o pasierbie, który niedawno przeszedł poważną operację po urazie i powoli dochodzi do siebie, dlatego żony Robina nie było z nimi. Cóż, biedny chłopak, ale Louis zdecydowanie bardziej był zainteresowany stwierdzeniem, że jednym z przyjaciół i udziałowców TPWK był nie kto inny jak Liam Payne, który właśnie wkroczył do sali konferencyjnej jakby ta należała do niego. Cóż, nie. Pieprzenie się z właścicielem nie robiło z niego właściciela. Niedoczekanie. Już Louis mu pokaże. I srał pies na Malika, aktualnie miał go w głębokim poważaniu.

\- Ta twoja asystentka to niezła jędza, Tomlinson. Kazała mi dać ci to coś. - Kubek z jego ziółkami uderzył o blat stołu, rozlewając zawartość po szklanej powierzchni. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry początek rozmowy. Jedyną osobą mogącą obrażać Mayfair był on sam. Nikt inny. Nikt kurwa.

\- Nie obrażaj jej Payne, do pięt jej nie dorastasz - syknął ostrzegawczo, mrużąc groźnie oczy. - Nie mówiąc już o tej twojej, pożal się borze szumiący, asystentce, która nie podniosłaby telefonu gdyby nic z tego nie miała.

\- Cóż, Sophia przynajmniej wie, kiedy trzymać język za zębami. - Oho, czyli Mayfair musiała uraczyć Payne’a kilkoma ostrymi słowami zanim wysłała go do gabinetu. Dobrze wiedzieć, że wciąż nie straciła tego pazura, który tyle razy mu pomógł. Jak teraz na przykład. Lekkie zirytowanie mężczyzny było aż nazbyt widocznie i Louis zamierzał wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść.

\- I właśnie dlatego twoja firma ma się tak, a nie inaczej i uchodzi za najnudniejsze miejsce do pracy w mieście. Wszyscy trzymają języki za zębami, że aż słychać korniki w ścianach. - Uśmiechnął się wrednie, wzruszając ramionami, bo cóż, to akurat była prawda. Mimo wszystkich sukcesów, Payne Corporation ciągle plasowało się w czołówce sztywniackich firm.

\- Zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj na sesję obrażania? - Burknął mężczyzna doskonale wiedząc, że nie może się z tym kłócić. Punkt dla Louisa.

\- Sam zacząłeś wchodząc tu jak do siebie i obrażając moją pracownicę ukośnik przyjaciółkę, tak na dzień dobry. Po prostu dostosowuje się do poziomu rozmówcy. Wyżywanie się na innych po nie zaruchałeś z rana jest poniżej wszelkiej krytyki - cmoknął i pokręcił zdegustowany głową.

\- Touche. I nie pozwalaj sobie, bo mogę kogoś przekonać, żeby się ciebie pozbyć.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć. - Parsknął śmiechem, dobrze wiedząc jak by się podobna propozycja skończyła. - Nie wiem, co byś musiał mu zaproponować, żeby naraził się straty, jakie to za sobą pociągnie. - Cóż, był pewny siebie, może odrobinę za bardzo, ale doskonale wiedział, że Malik prędzej uciąłby sobie kutasa niż pozwoliłby na stratę należących do Louisa klientów. Mały, pazerny pojeb, niepotrafiący odpowiednio ustawić priorytetów. Kiedyś się to na nim odbije. Ale Louisowi nic do tego.

\- Nie kłamali, co do ciebie, jesteś przebiegłym dupkiem - mruknął ze źle ukrytą nutką podziwu mężczyzna, a szatyn mógł tylko się uśmiechnąć. Opinia, jaką wyrobił sobie przez ostatnie lata wciąż się za nim ciągnęła i chyba nigdy nie był za to bardziej wdzięczny.

\- Oh, zapewniam cię, że to, co mówili to ledwie ułamek rzeczywistości. - Upił nieco ziółek, tylko dzięki praktyce nie krzywiąc się na ich smak. Pomagały odrobinę, więc nie narzekał. Aż tak bardzo. -  Jestem gorszy, dużo gorszy Payne, ale tylko dla tych, którzy stają mi na drodze lub zachodzą za skórę.

\- Czyli nie muszę się martwić.

\- Zależy jak skończy się ta rozmowa. - Sugestywny ton spowodował, że Payne wyprostował się w swoim fotelu i spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. To czasem było aż za proste.

\- Po co tu jestem Tomlinson?

\- TPWK.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. - Zaskoczenie zamigotało w brązowych oczach tylko na ułamek sekundy, wystarczająco długo, żeby Louis to zauważył i wykorzystał. Czytanie ludzi czasem było aż za proste.

\- Nie zgrywaj idioty Payne, obaj dobrze wiemy, że masz tam udziały i obaj dobrze wiemy, że ukrywasz to skrzętnie. Nie moja sprawa, rób, co chcesz. - Machnął lekceważąco dłonią, zupełnie jakby cała sprawa była mu obojętna. Kiedy wcześniej myślał o tej rozmowie i o tym jak powinien ją poprowadzić doszedł do wniosku, że im mniej zainteresowania okaże i im mniej faktów poda tym więcej zyska. - Potrzebuję informacji - powiedział prosto z mostu. Owijanie w bawełnę mogło być skuteczne z mniej zaprawionymi w niuansach klientami, ale Payne był wprawnym graczem. Nie tak dobrym jak Louis, co prawda, ale wciąż był niezły.

\- Dalej nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Owszem mam tam udziały, ale bardzo skromne...

\- Tak, skromne. - Jeśli trzydzieści procent to były skromne udziały to Louis był zawodowym koszykarzem. Dobre sobie.  - Na tyle skromne, że pewnie masz dostęp do wszystkich ważnych informacji jak na maniaka kontroli przystało. Myślałem, że udawanie idioty mamy już za sobą - cmoknął niezadowolony.

\- Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Tylko spotkania z twórcami Calm. - Wzruszył ramionami jakby to nie była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie, jakby nie pragnął tego z całego serca. Payne nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, ba, nawet nie powinien.

\- Calm? Dlaczego? - Zaintrygowany błysk w oczach mężczyzny mógł świadczyć jedynie o tym, że był on pod wrażeniem wiedzy i dojść Louisa. Albo przejrzał jego grę, co było mało prawdopodobne. Mimo zmęczenia i bólu głowy Tomlinson potrafił utrzymywać maskę biznesmena bez najmniejszego problemu. Lata praktyki, ot, co.

\- Bo jestem zainteresowany inwestycją i chciałbym porozmawiać z osobą, która to stworzyła.

\- Co będę z tego miał? - I właśnie doszli do momentu, którego bardzo chciał uniknąć. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby zaoferować w zamian Payne’owi i nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co ten człowiek mógłby od niego chcieć. Nie. Po prostu nie. Jego myśli zdecydowanie szły w złym kierunku. Stop. Fuj.

\- Satysfakcję z dobrego uczynku? - Musiał spróbować, nawet, jeśli w odpowiedzi otrzymał gromki wybuch śmiechu. Cóż, trudno. Jakoś przeboleje. Cokolwiek to nie będzie, odnalezienie głosu będzie tego warte. Chyba. Oby.

\- Umówię cię z nimi na popołudnie, a przynajmniej się postaram. Nie mogę nic obiecać. - Mężczyzna przerwał efektownie, przez co Louis naprawdę musiał powstrzymać się przed wywróceniem oczami. Jak on nie lubił takich tanich zagrywek. Serio. Żałosne. - Jeśli się uda pójdziesz z Zaynem na piwo.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć, żebym szedł z nim na piwo? To tylko mój szef. - Nosz kurwa mać, już wolałby, żeby chodziło o coś bardziej związanego z interesami niż to wpychanie nochala w jego życie. Nie do końca był pewny, czy akurat takiego poświęcenia było warte znalezienie głosu. Naprawdę nie wiedział.

\- Nie jest twoim szefem, jest twoim przyjacielem i być może pogubił się po drodze, ale brakuje mu ciebie, więc albo schowasz dumę do kieszeni i się zgodzisz, albo nic nie załatwię. - Witamy tego sławnego Liama Payne’a z powrotem. Jaka szkoda, że nieustępliwy negocjator musiał objawić się właśnie teraz, psia jego mać. Louis był w potrzasku, widział to w oczach mężczyzny. Jeśli odmówi, na co miał cholerną ochotę, bo odnawianie bliższych kontaktów z mulatem było ostatnim, co chciał zrobić, mógł się pożegnać z dostępem do twórców Calm. Jeśli odmówi będzie musiał szukać innego sposobu, a jak kawę kochał, naprawdę nie miał na to siły. Ani ochoty. Cała ta sytuacja była wykańczająca. Szaleńczo wykańczająca. I trwała za długo.

\- Niech będzie. Tylko załatw mi to spotkanie, do cholery - burknął pokonany, bo przecież tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Szlag. - I niech to wygląda na spotkanie z bezimiennym inwestorem, chcę mieć czystą kartkę na samym wstępie. Możesz iść. - Odesłał mężczyznę czując nadchodzącą falę mdłości. Świetnie. Jeszcze tego brakowało. Wykończy się, to szaleństwo go wykończy.

\- Przyjemnie robić z tobą interesy Tomlinson.

\- Nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o tobie Payne. Spadaj.

 

2.

Malik wparował do jego gabinetu bez pukania, przez co Louis o mało, co nie zadławił się swoimi ziółkami. Powinien pamiętać o zamykaniu drzwi na klucz, do jasnej cholery. Wtedy nie miałby problem z nachodzącym go szefem, który znowu - a to nowość - wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Tym razem jednak Louis doskonale wiedział, dlaczego mężczyzna pojawił się w jego gabinecie i w sumie go rozumiał, spotkania z klientami innych nie były uważane za coś normalnego i dobrego w ich branży. Co prawda od zawsze miał to gdzieś, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak odbierali podobne zachowania inni. Znaczy Malik. Szczególnie Malik. I zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o Payne’a. Absolutnie musi popracować nad pamięcią i zamykać te pieprzone drzwi, jeśli - kiedy - po raz kolejny odwali coś podobnego.

\- Słuchaj Tomlinson…

\- Tobie też dzień dobry, szefie. - To nie tak, że nie mógł się powstrzymać, bo mógł. Po prostu chęć dolania oliwy do ognia była większa niż instynkt samozachowawczy. Czyli standard w jego wypadku. Szczególnie ostatnio. Cóż, szkoda.

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie jeszcze bardziej - warknął mulat, krzyżując ręce na piersi i rzucając mu miażdżące spojrzenie, które nie robiło na nikim wrażenia. Cóż, na Louisie nie robiło żadnego. Za każdym razem w takim momencie miał przed oczami Zayna jako studenta w jednym ze stanów nieważkości. To zdecydowanie burzyło jakikolwiek wizerunek groźnego szefa, jaki ten starałby się zbudować. I szatyn miał zdjęcia. I ogromną ochotę na wyżycie się na kimś, skoro praktykanci zostali wysłani najdalej od niego jak to możliwe. Tak, wciąż czekał na wiadomość od Payne’a. I wcale nie z tego powodu był zdenerwowany. Nie. Skąd.

\- Słuchaj Malik, jak nie zaruchałeś rano, to nie moja wina. Idź wkurzać się gdzie indziej, ja jestem zajęty. - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów znów zaczął wpatrywać się w wciąż milczący telefon. Jakby to miało cokolwiek przyśpieszyć. Siła umysłu powinna zadziałać.

\- W moje życie łóżkowe się nie wtrącaj, to nie twoja sprawa. I będę się wkurzać tutaj, bo jakim prawem do chuja pana masz spotkania z moim klientem bez mojej wiedzy?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że po pierwsze to spotkanie nie miało nic wspólnego z naszą współpracą z Payne Corporation, a po drugie przez twoje życie łóżkowe to niedługo będzie mój klient, dalej nie rozumiem, czemu się złościsz. To nie powinna być twoja sprawa, o czym z nim rozmawiałem.

\- To moja sprawa, skoro to moja firma i w dalszym ciągu mój klient, a ty wykorzystujesz nasze zasoby do prywatnych spraw.

\- Czyli zauważyłeś. Słodko. - Sarkazm aż wylewał się z niego, kiedy patrzył na wciąż wzburzonego mężczyznę, z którym kiedyś przecież był blisko. Kiedyś, kiedy jedynym zmartwieniem była ilość alkoholu na weekend i zaliczenie egzaminów.

\- Oczywiście, że zauważyłem, to moja firma i muszę wiedzieć, co się w niej dzieje - prychnął Malik, opierając się o biurko biodrem. - A nagłe zwolnienia i przyjęcia tych samych ludzi z innymi pensjami, premie za czystość na biurkach i weekendy w Spa opłacane z mojej karty nie są wcale tak subtelne jak myślałeś.

\- Wcale nie miałem zamiaru być subtelny, sądziłem, że ci to zwisa i powiewa. - Cóż, tak naprawdę miał gdzieś czy mulat cokolwiek zauważy, chociaż starał się być ostrożny właśnie po to, żeby uniknąć pytań, które najprawdopodobniej zaraz nadejdą. Nie chciał tego. Był zbyt rozstrojony czekaniem na odpowiedź od Payne’a, żeby utrzymać ten wątły spokój.

\- Cóż, nie zwisa i nie powiewa jak widać. Jedyne, co, to szanuję twoją prywatność i póki nie ma to bezpośredniego wpływu na firmę nie muszę wnikać głębiej. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że…

\- Tylko nie zaczynaj tej gadki z przyjaciółmi, już przez to przechodziliśmy, twój chłopak również, co nieco mi na ten temat powiedział, więc przynajmniej ty mi oszczędź, teraz - przerwał mu tak szybko jak mógł doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że dalsza część byłaby wstępem do przesłuchania. Nie teraz. Nie dzisiaj. Nie, kiedy jego telefon w końcu, do kurwy nędzy, zawibrował od wiadomości z podanym miejscem i godziną spotkania. -  I zarezerwuj sobie jutrzejszy wieczór, czy też raczej opróżnij z innych planów, bo idziemy na piwo i frytki.

\- Że ty i ja? - Oh, prawie zapomniał jak zabawne mogło być wprowadzanie tego człowieka w stan szoku. Naprawdę powinien sobie sprawić kamerki w biurze, albo nawet taką miniaturową przypinaną do krawata, żeby móc uwieczniać podobne momenty. Tak to był dobry pomysł.

\- Nie kurwa, ty i czerwony kapturek. Oczywiście, że ja i ty, idioto. A teraz wybacz, ale mam spotkanie w sprawie interesów dzięki uprzejmości twojego chłopaka. - Podniósł się ze swojego fotela poprawiając marynarkę i zerknął na zaciekawionego mężczyznę. Oh cholera, to przesłuchanie będzie gorsze niż sądził. - Być może powiem ci, o co chodzi jutro, ale nie nastawiaj się. Zostałem zaszantażowany, póki co nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Liam nie jest moim chłopakiem - burknął Zayn, na co Louis tylko wywrócił oczami, bo serio?  

\- To się pieprzycie, cokolwiek. Naprawdę muszę już iść. I na przyszłość pukaj a nie wpadaj jak po ogień, prawie się zadławiłem herbatą.

\- Tomlinson pijący napar z trawy, koniec świata. Dużo mnie ominęło przez bycie palantem, prawda?

\- Całkiem sporo. Jak mówiłem, nic się nie zmieniło. Widzimy się jutro.

 

3.

Stwierdzenie, że Louis miał mieszane odczucia na temat spotkania, było dużym niedopowiedzeniem, bo wcale nie były mieszane. Raczej wstrząśnięte i to mocno. Tak mocno, że właśnie wypalał drugiego papierosa z rzędu opierając się o samochód przed restauracją, w której miał się zjawić za piętnaście minut. Tak był wcześniej i tak był cholernie zdenerwowany, bo kurwa, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze to możliwe, że jeszcze dziś odkryje, kim był właściciel głosu i będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem ruszyć dalej. I właśnie z tego powodu był tak rozstrojony. Bardziej niż ostatnio. Był kurewsko przerażony. Chciał pozbyć się tej obsesji. Tego pierdolonego zauroczenia, które niszczyło mu życie. Ale żeby to zrobić musiał dowiedzieć się, kim była osoba podkładająca głos do Calm. Musiał. Chociaż z logicznego punktu widzenia było to popierdolone. I mogło skończyć się źle. Wiedział o tym. Dlatego właśnie odpalał kolejnego papierosa wbijając wzrok w wejście do restauracji w nadziei, że w tłumie ludzi rozpozna tych będących twórcami tej piekielnej aplikacji. Wiedział, że nie miało to sensu, przecież na bank nie chodzili po ulicach z koszulkami z logo, ale cóż, jego stan umysłowy nie był w tej chwili najlepszy. Jakby kiedykolwiek był.

Westchnął głęboko zaciągając się dymem, który gryzł przełyk i wcale nie przynosił ukojenia nerwów, kiedy skanował jednolitą masę ludzi. Cóż, nie do końca jednolitą. Nie. Ktoś się z niej wyróżniał i Louis bardzo nieatrakcyjnie zakrztusił się dymem w pierwszej reakcji, co i tak nie było takie złe. Może odrobinę, ale nikt nie mógł go winić, w końcu nie spodziewał się zobaczyć osoby, za którą tęsknił tak cholernie mocno przez ostatnie miesiące, zwyczajnie opierającej się o ścianę niedaleko wejścia. Ale był tam. Ze swoimi długimi nogami, kolorową koszulą - zbyt lekką na wrześniową pogodę - szalikiem oplatającym ciasno długą szyję i lokami opadającymi na twarz, kiedy zawzięcie wpatrywał się w telefon. Harry. Tak blisko, ale zdecydowanie za daleko.

Zanim zorientował się, co robi, niedopałek opadł na chodnik a on szedł prosto do nieświadomego jego obecności chłopaka. Mało go obchodziło, że właśnie przechodzi przez dość ruchliwą ulicę w niedozwolonym do tego miejscu, to był niewarty uwagi szczegół, kiedy lawirował między trąbiącymi i ostro hamującymi samochodami. Musiał do niego dotrzeć. Musiał, nie ważne, za jaką cenę i im szybciej tym lepiej. Co z tego, że narażał swoje zdrowie i życie, skoro Harry znajdował się tylko kilka metrów od niego, i niech piekło Louisa pochłonie, jeśli pozwoli mu teraz zniknąć. Musiał go przytulić, dotknąć, poczuć, że jest prawdziwy. Później będzie się martwił przedstawieniem, jakie urządził. Albo i nie. Raczej nie. Będzie miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Dokładnie jedną. I nie rzecz a osobę. Osobę, która właśnie podniosła na niego wzrok zaintrygowana wzmożonym hałasem i przekleństwami. I Louis widział zaskoczenie, radość a później chęć ucieczki przebiegające w zielonych oczach, ale był już zbyt blisko, żeby pozwolić na to ostatnie. Nie ma kurwa mowy.

\- Harry - tchnął, oplatając zdezorientowanego chłopaka ramionami, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym jak sztywna była jego postawa. To był jak cholerny powrót do domu. Ciepło, zapach, spokój rozlewający się po spiętych mięśniach. Miał ochotę płakać z ulgi. Ale nie zrobił tego. Jedno przedstawienie w ciągu kilku minut było wystarczające. - Jezu pieprzony Chryste, jesteś tutaj - mruknął w miękki materiał okrywający pierś milczącego bruneta, który wciąż wydawał się zmrożony nagłym atakiem. Cóż, Louis go rozumiał, ale nie zamierzał się odsunąć. Nie w najbliższej przyszłości. - Przepraszam, tak strasznie przepraszam. Jestem takim bucem. Przepraszam.

Nieskładne mamrotanie zostało przerwane przez parę silnych ramion w końcu oplatających go ciasno i Louis nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, jeśli ktoś zapyta, ale załkał szczęśliwie mocniej wciskając nos gdzieś w okolice obojczyka mężczyzny. Wciąż milczącego mężczyzny, co przecież nie było takie dziwne, Harry nigdy nie mówił za wiele. Ale był tu, przytulając go i zakopując twarz we włosach szatyna. Niezbyt świeżych włosach, bo dbanie o siebie ostatnio odeszło w zapomnienie, ale pieprzyć to. Harry tu był. Nic więcej się nie liczyło. Nic. Pieprzyć wszystko inne.

\- Chodź ze mną na randkę - wymamrotał, wciąż ciasno trzymając się ciała przed nim, jakby był jego kotwicą, utrzymującą go w miejscu. I coś w tym było, bo cała nerwowość ostatnich dni zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie przyjemnie buczący spokój. Wątły, bo wątły, ale to wciąż był spokój. - Teraz. Proszę. Chcę...

Mamrotanie urwało się, kiedy Harry odsunął go od siebie i Louis zatonął w zielonym spojrzeniu. Kurwa, jak on wytrzymał przez tyle dni? Jakim cudem nie zwariował? A może jednak to zrobił, a teraz na powrót miał swoje lekarstwo przywracające trzeźwość umysłu. Dawno tak się nie czuł, tak rześko i spokojnie. Zupełnie jakby zielone tęczówki wysyłały do niego uspokajające fale. I nieme pytanie? Tak, Harry nie odezwał się ani słowem, nie potwierdził ani nie odrzucił zaproszenia Louisa, jedyne, co robił, to znacząco przenosił swój wzrok z szatyna na restaurację. Restaurację, w której zaraz miał mieć spotkanie. Kurwa. Zupełnie zapomniał. Nie, nie zapomniał, po prostu to przestało być ważne w momencie, w którym ponownie zobaczył bruneta.

\- Pieprzyć to - mruknął, łapiąc mężczyznę za nadgarstek i ciągnąc w przeciwną stronę. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, nie napotkał też oporu, z czego bardzo się cieszył. - Pieprzyć spotkanie, ty jesteś ważniejszy. - Przepychał się przez ludzi w stronę przejścia dla pieszych, w stronę samochodu, myśląc jedynie o tym, żeby zabrać stąd Harry’ego, być z nim sam na sam i przepraszać raz za razem. To był plan. Nic nie był w tej chwili ważniejsze. Nic.

\- Harry! - Głośny krzyk sprawił, że brunet zatrzymał się w pół kroku a co za tym idzie Louis również to zrobił. Nie był zadowolony. Ktokolwiek postanowił opóźnić jego plan właśnie dostał się na czarną listę, z której tak łatwo nie zniknie. Nie kiedy determinacja Louisa chciała go wręcz rozerwać na strzępy. Zupełnie jak szatyn tego człowieka, który sprawił, że Harry się zatrzymał. Niech go piekło pochłonie. Pieprzony Niall Horan. - Stary, mamy zaraz spotkanie… - Irlandczyk w końcu stanął przed nimi, urywając swoją wypowiedź w połowie, zapewne zdziwiony widokiem Louisa, ale szatyn nie mógłby mieć tego bardziej w dupie. To nie tak, że teraz nie liczyło się tylko bycie z Harrym, cała reszta świata mogła się pieprzyć. Blondyn przez chwilę skanował ich wzrokiem, jakby próbując zrozumieć sytuację, po czym przeprowadził niemą wymianę zdań z brunetem zanim uśmiechnął się domyślnie, a Louis zaczynał gotować się z irytacji. - Oi! Sam to załatwię. Rozwiążcie to w końcu!

I tyle go widzieli. Całe kurwa szczęście, bo Louis był blisko odgryzienia mu głowy. Teraz byli sami, Harry patrzył na niego wyczekująco i naprawdę powinien w końcu się ruszyć i przestać gapić, ale to było cholernie trudne. Cholernie.

 

 

Nie wiedział, dlaczego przywiózł Harry’ego właśnie tutaj. Nie miał pojęcia, ale zdecydowanie był to trafny wybór. Okolice Richmond Park o tej porze roku były naprawdę przyjemne dla oka, a sama restauracja, kawiarnia, knajpa czy co to tam było również należała do uroczych. A przynajmniej tyle wyczytał z zadowolonego uśmiechu na twarzy bruneta, gdy otwierał przed nim drzwi. Tyle dobrze, bo jazda samochodem w ciszy przerywanej jedynie dźwiękami muzyki płynącymi z radia nie należała do komfortowych. Tak samo jak wwiercające się w niego zielone spojrzenie i świadomość, że być może właśnie stracił okazję na poznanie tajemnicy głosu z Calm. Ale za to zyskał towarzystwo Harry’ego, więc nie narzekał. W żadnym wypadku. Po prostu przez ten czas, kiedy się spotykali przed tym niefortunnym wieczorem, kiedy Louis zrobił z siebie idiotę, przyzwyczaił się do pustego, szorstkiego głosu, przerywanego chrząknięciami i kaszlnięciami. A teraz była tylko cisza. Nic więcej. I to było straszne. Straszne, bo nie wiedział, dlaczego Harry milczał.

Usiedli przy jednym ze stolików na zewnątrz, bo, mimo że wrzesień nie rozpieszczał, to wciąż było przyjemniej siedzieć pod gołym niebem niż w środku. No i loki Harry’ego tak ładnie powiewały na wietrze. Naprawdę powinien z tym skończyć. Owszem podziwianie chłopaka było zajmujące, bardzo, szczególnie po tych tygodniach bez możliwości zobaczenia go na żywo, ale zdecydowanie zaczynał robić z siebie kretyna. Musiał przestać się gapić. Natychmiast. Zanim zrobi się jeszcze dziwniej. Dlatego schował twarz za menu, starając się skupić na nazwach potraw, które mówiły mu niewiele. I tak nie był głodny, węzeł w żołądku skutecznie hamował to uczucie. A może to były kamienie. Louis nie wiedział, jedyne, czego był pewny, to, to, że czuł się jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. Co wcale nie było takim dziwnym zjawiskiem, skoro już raz to dzisiaj zrobił. Popieprzony świat i popieprzony organizm. On sam był popieprzony.

\- Więc… - odkrząknął niezręcznie, kiedy dłuższe wpatrywanie się w menu nie miało sensu. I tak nic nie wybierze. Nie ma mowy. Nie kiedy miał Harry’ego na wyciągnięcie ręki. - Co u ciebie? - Idiotyczne pytanie zadane przez idiotę, którym był. Brawo Louis. Świetnie ci idzie. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko wzruszenie ramionami, którego nie umiał odczytać, bo do cholery, mogło znaczyć milion rzeczy. Kiedy przebywanie z Harrym stało się tak niezręczne, tak trudne? Ah, no tak, po tym jak zachował się jak kretyn. Fakt. - Ki...kiedy wróciłeś? - Próbował dalej, wykręcając sobie spocone dłonie pod stołem i rugając się w myślach za jąkanie. Nie był jakimś pieprzonym małolatem, dlaczego tak się zachowywał do cholery?

Znaczące spojrzenie było jedynym, co otrzymał i aż przewróciło mu się w żołądku, bo tak, doskonale wiedział, kiedy brunet wrócił do Londynu. Napisał mu wtedy wiadomość, ale Louis nie odczytał jej przez kilka dni. Nie był w stanie, ale chłopak o tym nie wiedział i Louis miał nadzieję, że nigdy się nie dowie. To było zbyt żenujące, przyznanie się, do jakiego stanu doprowadził się przez ostatni czas. A skanujący wzrok nie bardzo teraz pomagał, bo szatyn znów czuł to lepkie uczucie osiadające na jego języku i w kącikach oczu. Znał je, wiedział jak to się skończy, jeśli jakoś się nie uspokoi, ale nie mógł. Był taki popieprzony. Tak kompletnie popieprzony i zniszczony.

\- Wybacz na chwilę - rzucił, podnosząc się z krzesła tak gwałtownie, że upadło ono na podłogę tworząc hałas przyciągający niepotrzebną uwagę. Świetnie. Ostatnim, czego chciał było robienie z siebie widowiska. Ostatnim, czego chciał był Harry patrzący na niego tym zmartwionym wzrokiem. Niech go szlag.

Znalazł się w łazience tak szybko jak mógł i w panice opadł na kolana w jednej z kabin czekając na zbliżające się nudności. Zapomniał jednak o bardzo ważnym szczególe. Już raz wymiotował, potem wypił tylko kubek zielska od Mayfair, więc jego żołądek był pusty. Poza kamieniami, one wciąż mu ciążyły, kiedy wstrząsały nim suche torsje wyciskające łzy z oczu. Stary facet i płacze nad kiblem. Gdyby ktoś go teraz widział miałby niezłe pośmiewisko. Na szczęście nikogo nie było. Całe kurwa szczęście, że Harry za nim nie przyszedł, takiego upokorzenia by nie zniósł. Chociaż, gorzej w oczach bruneta wyglądać już nie mógł.

Był takim przegrywem. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę już dawno, ale teraz siedząc na podłodze w restauracyjnej łazience docierało to do niego bardziej niż zwykle. Bo tak, miał problemy ze stresem, których nie potrafił rozwiązać, dlatego kiedy coś zaczęło pomagać rzucił się w to bez chwili zastanowienia, pozwalając by całkowicie nim zawładnęło. To było głupie postępowanie, bardzo głupie, prawie tak głupie jak doprowadzanie swojego organizmu do skraju wytrzymałości przez długie lata, żeby potem dać mu nadzieję na poprawę i cóż, znów wrócić na stare tory. Teraz odbijało się to na nim dużo bardziej, obrywał rykoszetem przy każdym większym stresie, każdym zdenerwowaniu i po prostu nie miał już siły. Ale sam się w to wpakował, na swoje własne życzenie, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego jak podniesienie się na nogi, umycie twarzy zimną wodą i powrót do stolika. Do stolika, na którym czekał na niego czajniczek i wyglądający na zmartwionego brunet.

\- Zamówiłeś mi herbatę? - Głupie pytanie, to definitywnie była herbata. Zielona z jaśminem, jeśli węch go nie mylił, ale Harry i tak skinął głową w potwierdzeniu. I wciąż przyglądał się Louisowi badawczo. Jakby skanował go na wylot odkrywając wszystkie sekrety. Spoko. Jak już je pozna może się nimi z nim podzielić, bo sam osobiście nie miał pojęcia, co działo się w jego głowie. Był popierdolony, to wiedział na pewno. I musiał jakoś to przerwać, zmyć to spojrzenie zanim znów się zdenerwuje, dlatego postawił na jedną sprawdzoną rzecz, która nigdy go nie zawiodła. Sarkazm, sarkazm uratuje mu dupę. - To jest to, czym poją się modele przed sesjami zdjęciowymi, panie nie jestem modelem?

Zmartwienie znikło przykryte oburzeniem i Louis poklepał się mentalnie po plecach, to wciąż działało. Nawet, jeśli Harry wywrócił na niego oczami wciąż się nie odzywając - irytująco frustrujące, że Louis tęsknił za matowym głosem - za to pisząc coś na kartce papieru, która leżała tuż obok niego. Skąd ona się tam wzięła, szatyn nie wiedział, ale kiedy w końcu zobaczył, co takiego nabazgrał chłopak, tym razem sam przewrócił oczami. Dlaczego Harry tak się przed tym bronił?

\- Tak, nie jesteś modelem. Tylko tak przez przypadek znalazłeś się na planie zdjęciowym do nowej kampanii Gucci i to już zupełny przypadek, że teraz jesteś jej twarzą, prawda? - Gorliwe kiwnięcie głową spowodowało, że niekontrolowanie parsknął w swoją filiżankę. - Proszę cię. Pierwszy raz mógł być przypadkiem, czy tam przegranym zakładem, ale tym razem nie dam się na to nabrać. Masz całą pieprzoną sesję z uroczymi zwierzątkami. Zwierzątkami! Znowu!

Harry najpierw się zarumienił - uroczo, zbyt uroczo, opanuj się Louis - po czym spojrzał na szatyna z małym, zawadiackim uśmieszkiem, który dało się odczytać tylko w jeden sposób i Louis już wiedział, że sam się wydał. Cholera jasna, nie chciał przyznawać się przed chłopakiem, że oglądał jego sesję, ba, pochłaniał ją obsesyjnie każdego dnia, ale najprawdopodobniej miał to wypisane na twarzy - maska biznesmana oczykurwawiście nie działała przy brunecie - przez co ładna brew uniosła się w łuk. Kto do cholery określał brwi, jako ładne? Wychodziło na to, że Louis, kiedy miał do czynienia z rozbawionym Harrym Stylesem.

\- Nina mi ją pokazała, nie pochlebiaj sobie. - Półprawda nierobiąca wrażenia na chłopaku. Żadnego. Wciąż  ten rozbawiony, wszystkowiedzący wzrok, przez który Louis zmienił się w papkę. Nie lubił tego, ale Harry w jakiś dziwny sposób potrafił sprawić, że czuł się mały i bezbronny. Odsłonięty bardziej niżby chciał. Albo być może chodziło o to, że był cholernie zmęczony, obolały i rozstrojony, przez co nie miał siły na udawanie. - Oh, przestań się tak uśmiechać ty narcystyczny dupku. Oczywiście, że widziałem twoją sesję. Co innego miałem robić skoro tęskniłem jak cholera a ty zniknąłeś na długie tygodnie nie dając znaku życia? Te zdjęcia były takim jasnym promyczkiem w szare dni, chociaż wyretuszowali ci królicze zęby. Nie rozumiem, czemu, wpasowałyby się w klimat z tym całym zwierzyńcem.

Paplał i pewnie robiłby to jeszcze długo, bo w końcu papka i klucha i no wszystko, ale zaciął się, gdy ciepła, większa dłoń znalazła się na tej jego. To było niespodziewane, ten dotyk, bo od ataku - tak, to był atak, przyznawał się do tego - sprzed restauracji nie było między nimi żadnego kontaktu fizycznego, dlatego zdziwił się na ciepły, przyjemny prąd, który przebiegł w dół jego kręgosłupa. Wysiądzie przy tym chłopaku, serio. Nie mógł tak na niego działać, nie mógł. To zaczynało być na równi niebezpieczne i szalone jak jego obsesja na punkcie głosu z Calm. A przecież wiedział dokładnie jak to się skończyło. Cóż, to najwyraźniej nie powstrzymało go od rzucenia się w to na główkę. Nie, kiedy zielone tęczówki patrzyły na niego w ten sposób. Cholera, jeśli zaraz nie przestanie Louis się rozklei, serio, jak dzieciak.

\- Tak, tęskniłem. Tak, po raz milionowy przepraszam. I przestań tak się na mnie patrzeć, jeśli nie chcesz kolejnej sceny. Jestem zbyt popierdolony żeby to znieść.

\- Louis - cichy szept, tak cichy, że ledwo słyszalny, ale nie matowy i pusty. Inny, w jakiś sposób inny od tego, co znał Louis, chociaż typowe skrzywienie nastąpiło po nim jak zawsze. Ale to wystarczyło, żeby wypadł ze swojego rozhisteryzowanego stanu i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Tak wiem, przepraszam. Nic nie mów, widzę, że cię boli. Jestem kretynem, wszyscy to wiedzą. - Pozwolił sobie obrócić własną dłoń i przez chwilę cieszyć się miękkością skóry Harry’ego pod opuszkami palców, zanim wycofał się spokojnie. - Czy teraz możemy mieć naszą mini randkę, cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem po tak długiej rozłące i udawać, że nie miałem właśnie kilku rodzajów załamania? - To naprawdę brzmiało jak idealny plan, ale oczywiście, że nie szło po myśli Louisa.

\- To nie randka… - Kolejny szept i bolesne skrzywienie, przez które szatyn chciał po prostu przytulić młodszego mężczyznę i zabrać cały ból do siebie. Nie zrobił tego, posyłając mu jedynie urażone spojrzenie, bo to była randka, cóż przynajmniej tak myślał. - Randki są romantyczne… To nie jest...

\- Ty… - zapowietrzył się widząc złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego i wiedząc dokładnie, do czego on zmierza. Mała cwana bestia, jaka szkoda, że tym razem Louis naprawdę nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Nie, kiedy niebezpośrednio dostał pozwolenie na staranie się. - Jeszcze będziesz miał dość tej romantyczności, kiedy z tobą skończę Harry Stylesie.

 

Cóż, popołudnie z Harrym było warte tego, że następnego dnia otrzymał bardzo zjadliwy telefon od Payne’a w którym ten wyliczał dokładnie, jakim Louis był idiotą nie stawiając się na spotkaniu z twórcami Calm i jak Liam ma wątpliwości co do ich współpracy skoro tak lekceważąco go potraktował. Pierdolenie. Tak naprawdę szatyn ledwo go słuchał, starając się zwalczyć ból głowy i jednocześnie odpisywać Stylesowi na dość chaotyczną wiadomość o szalejącym Horanie. Świetny początek dnia. Tylko Mayfair i Malika mu brakowało, ale wolał nawet o tym nie myśleć, bo blondynka patrzyła na niego z tym domyślnym uśmieszkiem, który zwiastował długą i naprawdę żenującą rozmowę a z mulatem miał się spotkać wieczorem na frytki i piwo, na co w dalszym ciągu nie miał ochoty, ale warczący przez telefon Payne przypomniał mu, że zawarli umowę, z której mimo swojego olania spotkania musi się wywiązać. Słodko. Jakoś przeboleje. Albo po prostu się najebie. Tak to był dobry plan. Nawet, jeśli tabletki przeciwbólowe i alkohol to nie była dobra kombinacja.

Wieczór nastał o wiele szybciej niż miał nadzieję i po naprawdę męczącym dniu - ciągle musiał sobie przypominać, dlaczego wciąż trzyma przy sobie tą wiedźmę Mayfair, by zaraz później zamawiać jej kolejny prezent za ratowanie jego tyłka przed tymi upierdliwymi dupkami, znaczy, klientami - i Louis jedyne, o czym marzył to pójście do domu, znieczulenie się winem i odpadnięcie w ten cholerny pół sen, który nie przynosił odpoczynku. No może odrobinę, odkąd poprzedniej nocy dostał wiadomość z życzeniami dobrych snów od bruneta, ale przecież to wcale nie miało żadnego powiązania z tym, że zasnął na dwie godziny. O dwie więcej niż ostatnio. Sukces, psia jego mać. Wpadanie z jednego uzależnienia w drugie. Brawo kurwa Louis, świetna robota.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że wieczór w towarzystwie swojego szefa i byłego przyjaciela okaże się tak przyjemny. Chociaż nie, przyjemny to za dużo powiedziane, ale nie było źle. Znaczy ogólnie, bo obaj skończyli zalani w trzy dupy wyrzucając sobie na zmianę to, jakimi byli idiotami, kończąc każdą sprzeczkę kolejnym piwem. I to było fajne, wspomnienie dawnych czasów odświeżone po latach. Chociaż wtedy nie było ich na to stać i zadowalali się sklepowym browarem w pokojach w akademiku. Cóż, dorośli i mogli pozwolić sobie na całkiem przyjemny bar z dobrymi frytkami i piwem, które nie smakowało jak rozwodniony mocz. Kiedy w końcu obsługa miała ich dość i zostali naprawdę grzecznie odprowadzeni do taksówek - taksówek, nie Ubera, zdzierstwo, czyste zdzierstwo - Louis czuł, że coś się między nimi zmieniło. Może na lepsze, ale nie był na tyle nierozsądny, żeby zakładać tak z góry. To były naprawdę wyniszczające dla ich przyjaźni lata, odbudowanie czegokolwiek zajmie więcej niż jedno wspólne upicie się. Zdecydowanie więcej, ale kiedy Malik po wysłuchaniu nieco bełkotliwej, skróconej wersji o obsesji Louisa stwierdził, że spróbuje pomóc, szatyn nie był już tak niechętny jak wcześniej do odnowienia tej znajomości. Ba, w przypływie pijackiego geniuszu zamówił metrowego miśka, którego mieli dostarczyć Payne’owi następnego ranka. Ot, tak z wdzięczności.

Siedział już w taksówce, starając się powstrzymać wirowanie w głowie, kiedy jego telefon rozświetlił się od nowej wiadomości. Zdjęcia. Był to Harry, a raczej jego nogi odziane tylko w grube, wełniane skarpetki, dłoń podtrzymująca pusty kubełek z lodami i telewizor w tle oraz pytanie jak się ma. To wszystko wyglądało tak ciepło, domowo, zwyczajnie i niezwykle zarazem, że w przypływie kolejnego pijackiego geniuszu, poprosił - cóż, niezupełnie grzecznie, ale to szczegół - taksówkarza o zmianę kierunku jazdy. Bo tak, był popierdolony. I pijany. I naprawdę miał ochotę na lody. Oraz na przytulanie się do Harry’ego w domowym wydaniu, którego jeszcze nie widział. A przede wszystkim mógł w końcu wykorzystać zdobyty z trudem - wcale nie, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć - adres chłopaka.

Kilkanaście minut później stał przed drzwiami mieszkania i zanim zdążył sam siebie przekonać, że to raczej nienajlepszy pomysł zapukał nie mając już odwrotu. Chyba, że Harry spał. Wtedy Louis skończyłby sam we wtorkowy wieczór z dwoma pudełkami lodów i lekkim upojeniem alkoholowym, a to nie byłoby dobre dla jego słabej psychiki. Na szczęście, niemrawe szuranie i szczęk otwieranego zamka rozwiały tą nieprzyjemną wizję i oto stał przed brunetem. Rozczochranym brunetem w za dużej bluzie, bokserkach, wełnianych skarpetach i z bardzo zdziwioną miną. To, że się na niego nie rzucił uznał za swój osobisty sukces.

\- Powinieneś pytać zanim otworzysz drzwi, mogłem być gwałcicielem czy coś - mruknął przepychając się do środka i kierując od razu do salonu. Dopiero tam zorientował się, co powiedział, ale cóż, nie bardzo mógł to cofnąć. Tą rzecz o pytaniu. Mimo wszystko podchmielony umysł wyprodukował, genialną dalszą część. - Albo zamontuje ci jutro judasza w drzwiach i tyle. - Tak, zdecydowanie genialne wybrnięcie z sytuacji, aż miał ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę.

Nie zrobił tego, tak samo jak nie patrzył na Harry’ego, kiedy zrzucał buty i kurtkę i siadał na niezwykle wygodnej kanapie i okrywał się miękkim, pachnącym brunetem kocem, zanim sięgnął po jedno pudełko lodów i otworzył je sprawnie. Nie jadł tego zmrożonego mleka od wieków, ale nic, zdecydowanie nic nie mogło się równać czekoladzie z kokosem. Nic. I byłoby cudownie gdyby miał, chociaż łyżkę, ale w swojej genialności nie pomyślał o tym szczególe, a wstawać mu się nie chciało. Zdecydowanie nie. Ta kanapa była zbyt miękka, czuł się jakby dosłownie zasysała go do środka, ale co bardziej prawdopodobne, była to wina jego upojenia alkoholowego. Na szczęście Harry, cudowny Harry, który nie odezwał się ani słowem, po prostu podał mu łyżkę, kiedy usiadł obok niego i bezczelnie zabrał pół koca.

\- Co oglądamy? - Zapytał zanim wpakował sobie zdecydowanie za dużo lodów do ust, co spowodowało natychmiastowe zmrożenie resztek mózgu, które mu pozostały i nagłe uderzenie rzeczywistości. Właśnie wpakował się do mieszkania Harry’ego w stanie wskazującym na spożycie alkoholu i niemal zmusił go do oglądania z nim filmu. Czy jego już do końca popierdoliło? - Emmm… znaczy, mogę wyjść, jeśli chcesz… - wydukał, kiedy w końcu przełknął, gotowy do wyjścia na jedno spojrzenie bruneta.

Nie otrzymał nic takiego. Zamiast tego został otoczony ciepłym ramieniem, przysunięty bliżej jeszcze cieplejszego Harry’ego i obdarowany małym uśmiechem, gdy chłopak włączał film. To było miłe i niespodziewane, pewnie, dlatego wciąż wpatrywał się w bruneta zamiast skupić się na filmie. To znaczy, zrozumiał, że jego najście wcale nie było niemile widziane, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego. On sam pewnie wyrzuciłby takiego natręta od razu, ale Harry nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko, kiedy pochłaniał swoje miętowe lody wpatrzony w ekran.

\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał, zwracając na siebie uwagę bruneta, który spojrzał na niego ciepłym wzrokiem. I Louis naprawdę nie powinien myśleć o tym jak ziemne muszą być teraz jego usta i, że język na pewno smakuje jak mięta z czekoladą, ale nie bardzo miał wybór, kiedy obserwował jak ten różowy język zlizuje z kącika ust resztkę lodów. Zdecydowanie był bliski zawału.

\- Romantycznie - szepnął Harry, uśmiechając się zbyt nieśmiało jak na kogoś, kto właśnie spowodował u Louisa problemy w spodniach i właśnie przez to, znaczenie tego, co usłyszał dotarło do niego z opóźnieniem. Uniósł tylko brwi i przysunął się bliżej chłopaka, nie mogąc przestać myśleć, że mają całkiem różne pojęcia o romantyczności. I to może być problem. Duży problem, ale, od czego ma Ninę?

 


	9. 9. (Not)Calm enough

1.

Louis był spóźniony. Jak, cholernie spóźniony i nie mogłoby go to mniej obchodzić gdyby nie fakt, że jego telefon wciąż wibrował od wiadomości i połączeń, co było irytujące. Bardzo irytujące, zważywszy na to, że to właśnie piekielne urządzenie wyrwało go z pierwszego od tygodni spokojnego snu przynoszącego odpoczynek. Bo oczywiście, że poprzedniego wieczoru zasnął otoczony ciepłem i zapachem Harry’ego oraz wykończony przez ciągły stres. Piwo wypite z Malikiem pewnie też miało coś wspólnego z tym, że odleciał, jak i z tym, że obudził się z suchym gardłem, co wcale nie było przyjemne. Ogólnie cała pobudka taka nie była, przez co był rozdrażniony. Zdecydowanie wolałby dalej leżeć na miękkiej kanapie z Harrym pochrapującym cicho za nim, ale nie, oczywiście, że nie mógł, bo musiał pojawić się w biurze. Naprawdę nie wiedział, po jaką cholerę, ale Mayfair wydzwaniała na zmianę z Malikiem i to było irytujące. Bardzo.

Miętosił w palcach rąbek szarego swetra, który pachniał przyjemnie i był naprawdę miękki nie mogąc się powstrzymać od myślenia o tym poranku, kiedy dźwięk jego telefonu wyrwał go z przyjemnego snu tak niespodziewanie, że spadł na podłogę. A potem prawie zemdlał, bo podnosząc wzrok napotkał na rozespanego bruneta wyglądającego zdecydowanie za dobrze jak na kogoś, kto spędził noc na kanapie. Rozczochrane włosy, odciski na policzku i zamglone zielone spojrzenie. Zabójcza mieszanka, szczególnie, jeśli wciąż nie był do końca obudzony. A nie był, ale kolejne przychodzące połączenie oderwało go od chłonięcia tego uroczego widoku. I właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie czuje takiego zmęczenia jak wcześniej, że naprawdę się wyspał. Ale zanim zdążył to jakoś skomentować brunet podciągnął go na nogi i zaprowadził do łazienki wręczając świeże ręczniki. Kiedy skończył prysznic chłopaka nie było w mieszkaniu, za to znalazł kawę, tosta z serem, świeżą bieliznę i ten właśnie sweter, oraz karteczkę informującą, że Harry poszedł pobiegać. Pobiegać do jasnej cholery! I naprawdę starał się nie robić wielkiego halo o mały x pod życzeniami udanego dnia w pracy, ale jego serce najwyraźniej stwierdziło, że zabawnym będzie fikać koziołki na samą myśl o tym. Głupi organ. Mimo wszystko się uśmiechał. Do czasu, bo to diabelskie urządzenie zadzwoniło po raz kolejny.

\- Ja pierdolę Mayfair, zaraz tam będę, daj se na wstrzymanie - warknął do słuchawki, bo do diabła ile razy można do kogoś dzwonić? Był pewny, że Mayfair właśnie pobiła wszystkie rekordy. Aż dziwne, że jego telefon się nie zawiesił.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - Poważny ton kobiety wydał mu się dziwny, zazwyczaj opieprzyłaby go za warczenie, zamiast zadawać rzeczowe pytania. Może naprawdę był potrzebny? Nah, pewnie tylko się martwi. Kwoka, no kwoka, ale lubił to.

\- Przestań być kwoką, zaraz będę. - Wywrócił oczami na ciche prychnięcie. - Przejeżdżamy właśnie koło Starbucksa, będę za góra pięć minut w biurze.

\- Powiedz taksówkarzowi, żeby wjechał na parking podziemny. - Tym razem to brzmiało jak polecenie, dziwne polecenie, bo przecież wszem i wobec było wiadomo, że tylko pracownicy z uprawnieniami mogli wjeżdżać na parking. Ciekawość obudziła się w Louisie, kiedy zmarszczył brwi. Co do cholery się działo?

\- Dlaczego? - Przytłumione głosy w tle, które do tej pory ignorował wzrosły na sile, ale szybko zostały uciszone przez zdenerwowane syknięcie kobiety. Musiała być naprawdę wytrącona z równowagi, czyli działo się coś wielkiego. I niekoniecznie mu się spodoba. Cóż, już teraz mógł być pewny, że wcale mu się to nie spodoba.

\- Zobaczysz. Zrób jak mówię, widzimy się za chwilę.

Rozłączyła się, a Louis z westchnieniem poinstruował kierowcę o zmianie miejsca docelowego i po chwili dziękował opatrzności za to, że odebrał telefon i nie kłócił się z Mayfair, bo przed wejściem do budynku, w którym znajdowało się ich biuro panował istny chaos. Chaos z aparatami, kamerami i mikrofonami, co niezaprzeczalnie oznaczało, że któryś z ich klientów ostro coś zjebał. Louis zastanawiał się, który tym razem. Musiała to być jakaś gruba ryba skoro sępy się zleciały i to tak chmarnie. Niech to szlag trafi, nawet gdyby przespał rok, nie miałby na to siły. Zapłacił taksówkarzowi więcej niż potrzeba i wszedł do windy, próbując mentalnie przygotować się na to, co czekało go w biurze. Tylko przez chwilę rozważał ucieczkę i schronienie się w mieszkaniu Stylesa, ale wtedy drzwi urządzenia się otworzyły i zobaczył wyglądającą jakby była krok od załamania nerwowego Ninę, która tylko zmierzyła go wzrokiem unosząc wymownie brew na widok braku garnituru zanim pociągnęła w stronę biura Malika. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, co oznaczać mogło tylko jedno. Ktoś naprawdę spieprzył. I Louis się wkurzy za dosłownie kilka sekund.

\- Powiesz mi, kto dał dupy?

\- Oh, kurwa, lepiej nie dało się tego ująć - burknęła, ale doskonale widział drgające kąciki ust, które chciały wygiąć się w uśmiechu. Może jednak nie było tak źle? Skoro miała ochotę się śmiać, nie mogło być aż tak źle jak sobie wyobrażał. A wyobraźnie miał bujną to mu trzeba było przyznać. - Zaraz się przekonasz.

Weszli do gabinetu i Louis naprawdę spodziewał się zastać któregoś z klientów pod obstrzałem Malika, jednak zamiast tego w pomieszczeniu znajdował się mulat - wciąż we wczorajszych ciuchach, co z radością zauważył Tomlinson - oraz Liam Payne. Nikt więcej. Tylko ich czwórka, z czego to właśnie Zayn wyglądał na najbardziej sponiewieranego, nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie. I Louis nic nie rozumiał. Naprawdę nic, a wywracanie oczami przez Ninę niewiele mu mówiło. Może po prostu czekali, aż klient dotrze, ale w takim razie, co robił tutaj Payne? I dlaczego do diabła to Malik zerwał się na równe nogi, kiedy w końcu zorientował się, że Louis przyszedł.

\- Oh kurwa, dobrze, że jesteś. - Chyba nigdy nie słyszał takiej ulgi w głosie swojego szefa jak w tym momencie. Nawet, kiedy na studiach przywoził z domu szarlotkę mamy, mulat nie brzmiał na tak szczęśliwego. A to duża obraza dla szarlotki. Była nieziemska. - Życie mi ratujesz. Podpisz to. - Plik kartek znalazł się w jego dłoniach zanim zdążył chociaż mrugnąć i cóż, to naprawdę było dziwne.

\- Co się tu do cholery dzieje? - Spytał, nawet nie zerkając na papiery, dużo bardziej starając się odgadnąć, o co chodziło z reakcji pozostałej trójki. Malik zagryzł wargę i spuścił spojrzenie, Payne dalej stał niewzruszony wpatrując się w widok za oknem, jedynie mocniejsze zaciśnięcie szczęki zdradzało, że coś było nie tak, za to Mayfair. Mayfair opierała się o biurko prezesa z miną dobitnie mówiącą, że nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w tym przedstawieniu i niech Louis sobie sam radzi. Świetna asystentka nie ma co. - Mayfair, bądźże człowiekiem i wyjaśnij.

\- Naprawdę Louis, jak cię lubię tak czasem mnie dobijasz. Tu nie ma nic do wyjaśniania. Spójrz na papiery. - Wskazała palcem na wciąż trzymany przez niego plik, na który w końcu zwrócił uwagę.

Przeczytał tytuł raz, ale zupełnie go nie rozumiał. Dlatego przeczytał po raz kolejny i zamrugał zdziwiony, kiedy wszystko ułożyło się w zgrabną całość. Irytującą całość, którą przewidział już dawno. To było komiczne. Naprawdę komiczne. Tragikomiczne. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebował. A mógł olać ten telefon i zostać u Harry’ego.

\- Do kurwy nędzy Malik - westchnął opadając na fotel i przyjmując od Niny kubek z ziółkami oraz jeden z tych parszywych brukowców. Z pierwszej strony śmiał się do niego wielki nagłówek oraz zdjęcie, które wolałby odzobaczyć. Oglądanie czegoś takiego z samego rana mogło spowodować traumę na całe życie. Oglądanie czegoś takiego w ogóle mogło spowodować traumę, nawet mimo cenzury w oczywistych miejscach. - Nie mogłeś po prostu wrócić do domu?

\- To nie tak, że sam w nim byłeś Tomlinson! - Warknął mulat, chociaż brzmiał na bardziej rozhisteryzowanego niż złego. I miał ku temu cholerny powód. Psia jego mać. Louis spojrzał na Mayfair, która zaciskała usta w wąską linię i starała się ze wszystkich sił zachować powagę, ale on to widział, znał ją zbyt dobrze, żeby nie zauważyć lekkiego drżenia i błyszczących oczu. Jędza była krok od wybuchu śmiechu. I wcale się jej nie dziwił, sam ledwo się powstrzymywał. - Po prostu to podpisz i miejmy to z głowy.

Nie wytrzymał. Pierwsze parsknięcie uciekło zupełnie niespodziewanie - przypominając bardziej chrumknięcie, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna - kiedy próbował odpowiedzieć, a kolejne po prostu za nim podążyły i już po chwili śmiał się głośno i mocno, ocierając łzy płynące po policzkach. Nina dołączyła do niego prawie natychmiast, więc śmiali się razem, trzymając za brzuchy i po prostu dając upust rozbawieniu. I za każdym razem, kiedy próbował się uspokoić chichot kobiety i jej rozmazany przez łzy makijaż ponownie powodował wybuch radości. Do cholery jasnej, wiedział, że tak będzie. Przewidział to już dawno temu, po prostu sama sytuacja tego jak związek Malika z Paynem wyszedł na światło dzienne była przekomiczna. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

\- Ja pierdolę. Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy - parsknął ocierając ostatnie łzy i kulturalnie oferując Mayfair chusteczkę. - Aleś zjebał Malik. Po całości.

\- Zamknij się Tomlinson, nie potrzebuję twoich kazań a tego, żebyś to podpisał - warknął mulat rumieniąc się nieco. Jak na gust Louisa wciąż za mało. Powinien spalić się ze wstydu. Taka akcja. Matko przenajświętsza, co za porażka.

\- Nie mam zamiaru - odpowiedział pewnie, a Nina tylko prychnęła cicho pod nosem coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do _przecież mówiłam_ , ale nie mógł być pewny. Znaczy był pewny, bo znał ją nie od dziś i zapewne zanim się pojawił z milion razy powtarzała im, że niczego nie podpisze.

\- Co? Jak to nie masz zamiaru? Tu chodzi o wizerunek firmy, o nasz status! - Gorączkował się Malik, co byłoby naprawdę zabawne, gdyby nie miał cholernej racji. W tym momencie stąpali po cienkim lodzie, grząskim gruncie. Właściciel i dyrektor jednej z większych korporacji prawniczych złapany In Fraganti z klientem. Cudnie.

\- Trzeba było o tym myśleć zanim dałeś się złapać fotografom w takiej sytuacji. - Wskazał na gazetę, a Malik miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości by się zarumienić i zamknąć. - Przeczytam to, ale wątpię, żebym mógł z czystym sumieniem to podpisać.

\- Dlaczego? - Tym razem odezwał się pozostający do tej pory cicho Payne i to było Louisowi bardzo na rękę. Cholernie bardzo. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Czyżby zaczynało mu się układać we wszystkich dziedzinach życia? Nie powinien chwalić dnia przed zachodem słońca, ale na to wyglądało.

\- Cóż, wydaje mi się, że mogłoby to spowodować konflikt interesów, albo posądzenie o faworyzację - mówiąc to, patrzył wyraźnie w oczy właściciela Payne Corporation dając mu do zrozumienia, co miał na myśli i po błysku zrozumienia wiedział, że ten załapał. Dobrze. Teraz powinno być prościej.

\- Rozumiem. - Oczywiście, że Payne rozumiał, Louis był aż zbyt oczywisty, o czym świadczyło prychnięcie, Mayfair, ale najwidoczniej Zayn miał problemy z łapaniem wątków. A tłumaczył mu to pobieżnie wczoraj, co za pamięć złotej rybki.  

\- Ale ja nie, do diabła! Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy, o co chodzi?

\- Nie - uciął mu w pół zdania. Niech Payne mu wytłumaczy, on nie miał zamiaru. Nie lubił się powtarzać. I miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Jak na przykład ratowanie dobrej reputacji firmy?

Odciął się, skupiając na umowie, dokładnie czytając każdą stronę. Standardowa umowa między klientami, jedyne, co ją różniło to wsteczna data. Jedyny problem. Zmarszczył brwi, w myślach przypominając sobie wszystkich lepszych prawników, których mieli w firmie. Potrzebował znaleźć kogoś, kto zgodzi się na tą farsę i niestety jedyną osobą, która przychodziła mu na myśl był Simon. Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Prędzej zje swój krawat niż odda takiego klienta w szpony tego beztalencia. Powinien go już dawno wylać.

\- To nie przejdzie - westchnął ciężko, rozważając opcje, jakie mieli. - Nie mogę tego podpisać. Daj mi skończyć Malik, do cholery jasnej! - Warknął na próbującego się wciąć mulata zamykając mu skutecznie usta. - Jak mówiłem, nie mogę tego podpisać zważywszy na konflikt interesów. Dlatego wszystko zależy od ciebie Payne. - Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który przybrał typową dla negocjacji pozę i minę. Przynajmniej on dostrzegał powagę sytuacji, w przeciwieństwie do rzucającego mu zabójcze spojrzenia Zayna. Debil. Gdyby ochłonął i pomyślał sam by to zrozumiał. - Masz dwie opcje. Albo dopisujemy do umowy twoje udziały w TPWK, albo… - zawiesił głos, patrząc na niego wymownie. Po skrzywieniu na twarzy Payne’a wiedział, że druga opcja wcale mu się nie podobała, ale widział jej korzyści.

\- Potrzebuję czasu - mruknął w końcu po dłuższej chwili ciszy, kiedy Louis walczył na spojrzenia z naprawdę nachalną Mayfair, brzmiąc na pokonanego.

\- Nie mamy go - rzucił prosto, bo taki był fakt. Trzeba było to załatwić tak szybko jak się da. Co nie znaczyło, że Louis nie mógł wykorzystać odrobiny swojej i Niny magii. - Mogę dać ci tydzień. Najwyżej dziesięć dni. Dłużej nie będziemy mogli się wykręcać.

\- Zajmę się tym od ra...

\- Nie - przerwał mu spokojnie, rzucając kobiecie wymowne spojrzenie. Zrozumiała go natychmiast, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, skoro zaczęła jak szalona stukać w swój tablet.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że nie mamy czasu! - Malik był naprawdę irytującym stworzeniem, kiedy był rozhisteryzowany. Jak, Louis miał ochotę mu pieprznąć w łeb. Mocno. Naprawdę mocno.

\- I właśnie, dlatego musimy go zdobyć. - Wywrócił oczami, bo naprawdę to nie było takie trudne. - Wasza dwójka pojawi się po drugiej stronie miasta na nieformalnym lunchu. Nie hamujcie się, zachowujcie się normalnie, możecie być nawet lekko dotykalscy czy zbyt spoufali, chuj mnie to obchodzi, macie wyglądać na parę. Nie nową parę, parę od kilku miesięcy. W tym czasie Nina, tak ty, nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie mogę być ja, wyda krótkie oświadczenie, zwięźle informując, że związek zaczął się już po podpisaniu wstępnej umowy. Wymyślisz coś, nie prychaj, nie jesteś kotem. Krótko i rzeczowo. To i wasze wyjście powinno ich na razie uspokoić, ale będziemy mieć niedługo na karku tych od etyki zawodowej, więc Payne nie ociągaj się z tym załatwianiem spraw.

\- Dalej chcesz pozostać anonimowy?

\- Tak, dopóki się z nimi nie spotkam osobiście. A teraz zmiatać. I z łaski swojej Malik, przebierz się czy coś. Wyglądasz zbyt niechlujnie na randkę ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Jesteś potworem Tomlinson.

\- To dlatego tak dużo mi płacisz. Zmiataj. Muszę po was posprzątać perwersy.

 

2.

 

Dzień był długi i wyczerpujący. Każdy, dosłownie każdy pytał go o sytuacje między Paynem a Malikiem i każdemu odpowiadał dokładnie tak samo, ale jego cierpliwość była w strzępach. Nie żeby normalnie było inaczej. W każdym razie było ciężko, na tyle ciężko, że dopiero koło osiemnastej miał chwilę zerknąć na telefon, tylko po to żeby znaleźć tam wiadomość od Harry’ego, który z tego, co pisał, cierpiał cały dzień na ból pleców i dodatkowo miał problemy w pracy. Cóż, Louis łączył się z nim w bólu. Dosłownie. Głowa mu pękała, mięśnie miał tak spięte, że ledwo się ruszał i miał ochotę wyć do księżyca, ale nie mógł, bo nie był jakimś pieprzonym wilkiem i na dodatek nie było nawet ciemno na zewnątrz. To nie był dobry dzień, zdecydowanie nie. I na dodatek wcale się jeszcze nie skończył, bo Louis wciąż musiał przejrzeć ich plan działania i dwie umowy, a jedyne, o czym myślał to masaż. Długi, relaksacyjny masaż z milionem olejków, który choć minimalnie zmniejszyłby to napięcie. Masaż. Teraz.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś zaraz miał zemdleć.

\- Oh, spierdalaj Mayfair. To był cholernie długi dzień - burknął pocierając oczy, które szczypały od zbyt długiego wpatrywania się w monitor. Jak tak dalej pójdzie będzie musiał zainwestować w okulary. Nowe okulary. Stare leżały gdzieś na dnie szuflady.

\- Oczywiście, że to był długi dzień - prychnęła, odkładając na jego biurko dwie grube teczki. Za grube. Nie ma mowy, że do nich zajrzy, nie dzisiaj. - Swoją drogą mówiłam ci, że masz ładny sweter?

\- Tak, mówiłaś. Trzy razy i trzy razy cię zignorowałem, bo naprawdę są ważniejsze rzeczy niż to, że mam na sobie sweter Harry’ego. - Wywrócił oczami, bo oczywiście, że ta wścibska baba chciała wiedzieć wszystko. Cóż, niespodzianka, nie było tego wiele, poza faktem, że Louis bardzo nieprofesjonalnie paradował dziś po biurze w normalnych ubraniach całkowicie łamiących dress code. Szczegół. Nieistotny szczegół, nawet, jeśli sweter był mięciutki i przyjemnie pachnący i na pewno go nie odda.

\- Jakie na przykład? Afera Malik-Payne?

\- Nie mów, że tak to nazwali - parsknął cicho, kręcąc głową na nieudolność prasy. Serio, tyle możliwości stworzenia tytułu, który zapadnie w pamięć a ci szli po najmniejszej linii oporu. Nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo było z nimi pogrywać.

\- Tak, wiem, żenada. Ale nie zmieniaj tematu. Co niby jest ważniejsze, niż opowiedzenie mi o tym skąd masz ten sweter? Hm?

\- Nie wiem, może fakt, że niedługo Liam pieprzony Payne będzie moim klientem?

\- Oh proszę cię, nie rób z siebie ofiary, wiedziałeś o tym od tygodni i jestem pewna, że w jednej z tych szuflad masz przygotowany plan działania na przynajmniej rok. - Pieprzona wiedźma, oczywiście, że miała rację. Louis się przygotował, kiedy tylko zauważył, że relacja Malika z Paynem nie była czysto biznesowa. Czyli dokładnie od samego początku. Powinien pracować, jako jasnowidz, psia jego mać, a Mayfair powinna być jego wspólnikiem. Zwojowaliby świat. - A może chodzi o to, że wraz z Paynem dostaniesz dostęp do TPWK?

\- Wiedźma - mruknął, nie mogąc powstrzymać zadowolonego uśmiechu. Cóż, nie miał zamiaru ukrywać, że cieszył go taki obrót sprawy. Niezależnie od tego jak postanowi postąpić Payne, Louis będzie bliżej odkrycia, kto podkładał głos do tej piekielnej aplikacji niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. I to było budujące. Sama możliwość poznania osoby, która wywróciła jego świat do góry nogami i przekonania się, że to zauroczenie było tylko chwilowym niedowładem umysłu. Tak, to zdecydowanie wprawiało go w dobry humor. Mimo zmęczenia i tego pieprzonego napięcia w mięśniach. - Oczywiście, że mnie to cieszy.

\- Oczywiście - cmoknęła przysiadając na brzegu biurka i przez chwilę skanując go wzrokiem. Nie lubił tego spojrzenia, nie lubił, kiedy ludzie patrzyli na niego w taki sposób jakby mogli zaglądnąć do najciemniejszych zakamarków jego duszy. Nie lubił, kiedy robił to Harry i nie lubił, kiedy robiła to Nina. To było niekomfortowe.

\- Przestań się tak gapić.

\- Wiesz, myślałam, że skończyłeś z tą farsą i w końcu pojąłeś, że bieganie za niedoścignionym nie ma sensu, skoro masz szczęście tuż pod nosem. - Louis zamrugał na nią niewiele rozumiejąc z tego, co powiedziała, przez co kobieta tylko wywróciła oczami. - Borze szumiący, dlaczego ja się z tobą zadaję. Harry. Myślałam, ba, miała nadzieję, że jego powrót wybije ci z głowy ten cholerny głos.

\- Cóż… - Nie żeby nie spodziewał się, że kobieta dojdzie do podobnego wniosku. Sam o tym myślał. Zrezygnował ze spotkania z twórcami Calm na rzecz bruneta, ba, nawet nie myślał o głosie przez ostatnie dwa dni, zbyt zajęty odnawianiem znajomości z Harrym, ale zawsze gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy miał świadomość, że musi to rozwiązać. Zakończyć to głupie zauroczenie i uzależnienie zanim w ogóle pomyśli o czymś poważniejszym ze Stylesem. A że nie do końca szło tak jak zaplanował było po prostu czymś normalnym w jego życiu. - Nie do końca. - Podrapał się po karku próbując odgonić nagłe uczucie zażenowania. Nie chciał, żeby Nina odebrała to wszystko w zły sposób. Nie chciał, żeby pomyślała, że znów bawi się Harrym. Nie robił tego. - Nie bawię się nim. Po prostu. Kurwa. Po prostu muszę to skończyć, muszę dopisać ten ostatni rozdział do opowieści o tym jak rozwalić sobie życie za pomocą aplikacji, która miała pomóc. Ale to nie jest moim priorytetem. Już nie.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się sobie w oczy i Louis wiedział, że Mayfair szuka cienia kłamstwa. Był spokojny. Nie było go tam. Nie kłamał. Jego priorytety zmieniły się w momencie, kiedy ponownie zobaczył Harry’ego. Głos przestał być najważniejszy, praktycznie przestał się liczyć. Co nie było dziwne, nic nie mogło równać się ze Stylesem. Nic. Absolutnie, kurwa nic. Ani nikt. To tak jakby świat przestawał istnieć skupiając się tylko na brunecie. I Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Podobało mu się to, podobało mu się posiadanie kogoś, kto… kurwa. Ależ wpadł.

\- Dobrze. - Nina skinęła głową poważnie

 

3.

Pomysł z masażem był zdecydowanie zły. Bardzo zły, co Louis uświadomił sobie niestety za późno. Kiedy ponownie pojawił się niezapowiedziany w drzwiach mieszkania chłopaka to wszystko wydawało się genialne. Powinien się już nauczyć, że w takich wypadkach należy wziąć rozbieg i walnąć głową w ścianę. Do skutku, aż genialność zniknie i zastąpi ją racjonalność. Tym razem tego nie zrobił, a powinien, i teraz będzie cierpieć. Bardzo cierpieć. Chociaż sam etap wyciągania zaskoczonego chłopaka z mieszkania i wywożenia go w nieznane był dość zabawny. Randka w wersji porwania. Tak to tłumaczył, kiedy baczne spojrzenie nie opuszczało jego twarzy nawet na moment podczas podróży taksówką. Tak, wszystko było dobrze, nawet po dotarciu do tego cholernie luksusowego Spa, które Nina mu załatwiła - wiedźma miała nawet zniżkę na usługi! - wszystko wydawało się dobrze. A potem genialność tego planu runęła, a Louis razem z nią - prawie, bo podtrzymał się framugi - gdy przed wejściem do sali do masażu zobaczył Harry’ego. Harry’ego obwiązanego w pasie ręcznikiem. Nic poza tym. Tylko biały kawałek materiału i połacie skóry. Zły pomysł. Zdecydowanie zły pomysł. Jak do cholery miał się zrelaksować?!

\- Kurwa - mruknął do siebie, najwyraźniej niewystarczająco cicho, bo brunet posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. I co niby miał powiedzieć skoro słowa uciekały wypędzane przez obrazy, które absolutnie grzeczne nie były. W jaki sposób miał się skupić mając taki widok przed sobą? Tak, rozpęd i uderzenie w ścianę, to zrobi następnym razem. Po tym jak już się napatrzy i wypali sobie ten widok pod powiekami. Psia jego mać, czy ten mężczyzna był w ogóle prawdziwy?

Ciepła dłoń na ramieniu uzmysłowiła mu, że sam miał na sobie tylko ręcznik. Co wcale nie poprawiło sytuacji, bo nagle był aż nazbyt świadomy swojego wychudzonego wyglądu. Przy smukłym ciele Harry’ego wyglądał zdecydowanie źle. Skóra i kości, widzialne dowody tego, co stres z nim zrobił. Co sam sobie zrobił przez ostatnie tygodnie. To był naprawdę, cholernie zły pomysł. Musiał uciec, wydostać się spod tego spojrzenia, schować w ciemnym i pustym mieszkaniu. Tak, zdecydowanie to miał zamiar zrobić zanim ciepły palec powoli nie zaczął obrysowywać tatuażu ciągnącego się od jednego obojczyka do drugiego. Wykituje. Naprawdę wykituje i to szybciej niż myślał. Wyraźnie czuł impulsy elektryczne skaczące między ich ciałami, temperatura pomieszczenia niebezpiecznie wzrosła, oddech zaczął się urywać, a Louis nie był w stanie się poruszyć o podniesieniu wzroku nie mówiąc. Za dużo, za blisko. Albo zemdleje, albo rzuci się na Harry’ego w tym momencie. Obie opcje wbrew pozorom nie były dobre.

\- Zapraszamy do środka. - Nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy z faktu, że ktoś im przerwał. Naprawdę. Miał ochotę ucałować tą kobietę, bo sprawiła, że napięcie między nimi zniknęło. Na moment, co prawda, ale to i tak było dobre. Zaczynał czuć się zbyt odkryty. Zaczynał panikować, a ostatnim, czego chciał to kolejny pokaz tego jak rozchwiany emocjonalnie był.

Łóżka do masażu stały obok siebie wyglądając na naprawdę wygodne, poza tymi cholernymi dziurami na twarz. Serio to był właśnie jeden z powodów, przez które Louis bardzo rzadko korzystał z usług takich miejsc. Zawsze później miał nieładny, czerwony odcisk, który nie znikał tak szybko jakby chciał, przez co wyglądał komicznie. Ale jak mus to mus, przyszedł się tutaj odstresować, więc musiał to znieść. Kiedy obaj próbowali znaleźć wygodne pozycje w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, nieco przytłaczająca musiał stwierdzić, ale zdecydowanie wolał ją od tego, co nastąpiło później. Gongi. Jak on nienawidził gongów. Cholerne buddyjskie, niby relaksacyjne, gongi. Niech szlag trafi Mayfair, niech ją piekło pochłonie, jeśli nie maczała w tym palców. Ten dźwięk doprowadzał go do szału, nie ważne jak bardzo starał się rozluźnić, jak przyjemne były ciepłe kamienie na jego plecach i jak wspaniale było czuć sprawne dłonie rozmasowujące łydki. Gongi psuły wszystko.

Jednak, kiedy przestał się na nich skupiać, co wcale nie było takie proste, inny dźwięk dotarł do jego uszu. Bardzo przyjemny dźwięk, którego źródła nie potrafił zlokalizować przez dobry moment będąc zbyt zaskoczonym. Mruczenie. Ciche mruczenie przerywane westchnięciami ulgi. Przyjemne dla ucha mruczenie, które wydobywał z siebie nikt inny jak Harry, leżący zaledwie metr od niego. I jeśli Louis myślał, że głos z aplikacji był uzależniający to był w błędzie. To mruczenie sprawiło, że w końcu się rozluźnił. Napięte mięśnie zwiotczały pozwalając sprawnym dłoniom usunąć stres, a rozszalałe myśli po prostu się zatrzymały a on dryfował na tych cichych dźwiękach. Przyjemnie dryfował. Wyłapywał wszystkie możliwe nuty, zbierał je i zastanawiał się czy było ich więcej. Czy kiedyś będzie miał okazję usłyszeć inne wersje tego mruczenia i czy on kiedyś będzie powodem? Tylko o tym myślał wyciszając wszystko poza Harrym i pozwalając, żeby wprawne dłonie rozmasowywały mięśnie. To było przyjemne, na tyle przyjemne, że kiedy dobiegło końca naprawdę żałował, że nie trwało dłużej i już planował kolejny taki masaż. Do reszty zwariował. I cóż, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Kiedy byli już po prysznicu, na powrót w pełni ubrani, więc połacie skóry nie rozpraszały go tak jak wcześniej - wciąż jednak pozostawały wyraźne pod jego powiekami, więc tak, ciągle był o krok od zemdlenia - Louis czuł się lepiej. Jak, naprawdę lepiej w porównaniu do poprzednich dni, ba nawet w porównaniu do poranka i chociaż bardzo chciał sobie wmówić, ze chodziło o magiczne dłonie pracowników salonu i tysiące olejków, które w niego wtarli, tak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie było głównym powodem dobrego samopoczucia. Był nim Harry, jego obecność, jego wdzięczne spojrzenie, gdy wychodzili na zewnątrz i mruczenie, które wciąż grało w uszach Louisa. Mruczenie, które nijak się miało do ostrego, pustego tonu, którym posługiwał się chłopak jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Było inne. Cieplejsze. Bardziej żywe. Ale jeśli czegokolwiek nauczył się podczas znajomości z brunetem to milczenie na temat jego głosu.

\- To było miłe - tchnął Louis, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się na zewnątrz, gdzie mrok rozpraszany był przez uliczne latarnie. Patrzenie na Harry’ego w takim świetle było bajeczne. Każda krzywizna, każde załamanie, wszystko wyglądało jakby przybył z jakiejś bajecznej krainy idealnych ludzi. Tak Louisowi zdecydowanie odbijało. Ale nie jego wina, po prostu wpadł głęboko. Po uszy. I zdecydowanie zaczynał zachowywać się jak ciepła klucha. Irytujące. - Powinniśmy to kiedyś powtórzyć.

W odpowiedzi dostał jeden z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów na świecie, jak mamę kochał, rozświetlił on ciemność wieczoru niczym błysk słońca, a dołeczki były głębsze niż rów mariański. I Louis w nich tonął, chciał w nich zamieszkać, uwić sobie małe gniazdko i… Wszystko odeszło zapomnienie, gdy znalazł się w ciepłym, mocnym uścisku z nosem zakopanym w pachnącej olejkami skórze szyi. Zamarł nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, będąc rozdartym między płakaniem z ulgi a tańcem radości, więc po prostu przyciągnął bruneta bliżej wpasowując się w jego ciało, zupełnie jakby byli dwoma elementami układanki. Pasującymi jak ulał. I tak, to było, nawet, jeśli brzmiał w tym momencie jak jakaś nastolatka z komedii romantycznej. Pasowali do siebie i niech szlag go trafi, jeśli przez chwilę pozwoli temu debilnemu zauroczeniu cholernym głosem cokolwiek popsuć. Kto potrzebował jakiegoś tam aksamitu, skoro trzymał w ramionach prawdziwy diament.

\- Dziękuję. - Cichy, miękki szept spowodował, że Louis zadrżał. Być może, dlatego, że wraz z nim ciepłe powietrze uderzyło dokładnie w jego słaby punkt, a może sam fakt, że nie było stali i matu. Tylko miękkość i wdzięczność. A przecież szatyn nie zrobił nic wielkiego.

\- To był tylko masaż - odpowiedział, wciąż przytulając młodego mężczyznę. To nie tak, że nie miał zamiaru go nigdy puścić, kiedyś to zrobi, ale nie w najbliższej przyszłości. Korzystał póki miał czas. Bo w tych ramionach wszystkie problemy wydawały się tylko małymi, nieznaczącymi rzeczami, a Louis czuł się dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. I bardzo puchato. Za puchato jak na cholernego prawnika, ale każdy powinien mieć momenty puchatości w życiu. To się kiedyś skończy, a wtedy wróci do mieszkania i napije się whisky jak prawdziwy mężczyzna, którym był. Tak. Dobry plan. Ale to za chwilę, jak jeszcze przez chwilę pozwoli sobie na bycie słabym. To nie było złe.

\- I tak dziękuję. - Znowu, dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa, sprawiający, że jego palce u stóp zwinęły się z przyjemności. Nawet, jeśli kilka sekund później mężczyzna poluźnił uścisk, odsuwając się od Louisa, ale wciąż będąc na tyle blisko by czuł ciepło bijące od jego ciała. Mimo wszystko to wydawało się być za daleko dla szarych komórek szatyna, bo postanowiły one zastrajkować właśnie w tym momencie, zmuszając usta do powiedzenia tego, czego na pewno nie powiedziałby w pełni władz umysłowych.

\- Umów się ze mną Harry. - To nie miało brzmieć w ten sposób, miał zamiar grzecznie zapytać czy chłopak się z nim umówi, a to wyszło jak żądanie. Cholerne żądanie, które mogło rozwalić wszystko, bo Louis po swoim zachowaniu nie miał prawa niczego od Harry’ego wymagać. A teraz spieprzył. Cholernie spieprzył otumaniony przez bliskość. Niech szlag trafi jego szare komórki i bałagan w głowie. - Znaczy, ja… jeśli… Kurwa.

\- Louis - przerwał mu Harry, ponownie podchodząc bliżej i kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach w uspokajającym geście, który do cholery nie działał, bo Louis to spieprzył i to będzie koniec i świrował i… Uczucie miękkich ust na policzku zatrzymało wszystko. Był pewny, że nawet jego serce się zatrzymało. Jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić to mrugać na uśmiechniętego i widocznie zadowolonego z siebie bruneta. - Już się umawiamy.

Zostawił Louisa zszokowanego na środku chodnika i tak po prostu złapał taksówkę, rzucając mu jeszcze zadziorny uśmiech. I Louis prawie wyzionął ducha, kiedy dotarł do niego sens słów wyszeptanych przez Stylesa. Umawiali się. Kurwa. Umawiali się. Harry Styles sam stwierdził, że umawia się z Louisem. To zdecydowanie był powód do świętowania.

 

4.

\- Mayfair, szykuj wino! Pijemy! - Krzyknął przepychając się przez ledwo uchylone drzwi do znów zagraconego mieszkania blondynki. Cóż, jak widać nawet serwis sprzątający miał problem z utrzymaniem porządku w tym miejscu, co było zadziwiające, bo Louis kazał im przychodzić co dwa dni. - Boże, utoniesz w tym syfie niedługo.

\- Spieprzaj Tomlinson - warknęła Nina wyrywając mu z dłoni butelkę wina, której niestety nie zdążył jeszcze otworzyć. - Jak, naprawdę spieprzaj. To był zbyt ciężki dzień, żebym miała ochotę znosić twoje fanaberie.

\- Ale musimy świętować. - Nic, do cholery, nic nie było w stanie popsuć mu teraz humoru. Nawet nachmurzona Mayfair patrząca na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka. Przecież to była norma. - A do świętowania potrzeba wina i dwóch osób, więc oficjalnie nie możesz się wycofać. - Widział jak się łamie, jak jej postawa zmienia się z bojowej w zrezygnowaną, bo w końcu dotarło do niej, że nie da się wyprosić. Cóż, Louis potrafił być upartym dupkiem, kiedy chodziło o ważne sprawy, a to była ważna sprawa. Cholernie ważna.

\- Co świętujemy? - Tylko czekał na to pytanie i nawet, jeśli gdzieś tam czaiła się ochota na powkurzanie blondynki to stłamsił ją, bo cholera był szczęśliwy. I podekscytowany. I wcale nie podskakiwał w miejscu z tego wszystkiego. Nie. W ogóle.

\- Umawiam się z Harrym!

\- Nie no kurwa, Amerykę odkryłeś - prychnęła, wywracając oczami, przez co miał ochotę strzelić ją w łeb. To była poważna sprawa. Nawet poważniejsza niż kieliszek wina, który dostał do ręki.

\- On sam powiedział, że się umawiamy! Rozumiesz, sam to powiedział. - Cóż, być może gestykulował odrobinę za bardzo, przez co czerwony trunek zabarwił podłogę i szafkę obok niego, ale przecież to było ważne, a Mayfair nie traktowała go poważnie. Tak nie mogło być. - Sam to przyznał. Na głos. Znaczy na szept, ale to szczegół. Ważne jest, że on sam. Nie ja. On.

\- Świetnie, gratulacje.

\- Nie gratulacje tylko pijemy! To trzeba oblać! Świętować!

Oh, doskonale wiedział, że zachowuje się dziwnie jak na siebie. Nie potrzebował do stwierdzenia tego pobłażającego spojrzenia Mayfair, bo to zupełnie nie było w jego stylu. Nie był taki, nie afiszował się ze szczęściem, nie świętował małych wygranych, nie dzielił się z innymi swoimi uczuciami. Po prostu nie, zamykał to w sobie, tłamsił, od czasu do czasu pozwalając na mały pokaz, zaledwie ułamek całości pokazany innym. A tu nagle, z tak błahego powodu - nie był nastolatką, żeby aż tak to przeżywać, do jasnej cholery - emocjonował się jakby conajmniej wygrał na loterii. I to dobitnie świadczyło o tym jak rozstrojony był emocjonalnie, jak wszystko mu się pokałapućkało przez stres, niedobór snu i ogólnie to wszystko, na co się wystawiał od kilku tygodni. Na własne życzenie. Widział to, ale wolał się łapać tych szczęśliwych, beztroskich chwil, niż myśleć, ze prawie miał atak paniki na widok roznegliżowanego Harry’ego. To było upokarzające, że wraz ze spokojem w większości stracił również opanowanie.

\- Przypominam ci, że mamy kryzys w robocie i nie możemy pozwolić sobie na kaca przez najbliższe kilka dni - mruknęła Nina, gdy Louis z zapałem otwierał kolejną butelkę wina. Pierwsza zniknęła nad wyraz szybko i miał podejrzenia, że on sam to spowodował. Znaczy, wypił ją praktycznie sam, bo blondynka wciąż męczyła pierwszy kieliszek. Ale miał to gdzieś. Był pozornie spokojny i szczęśliwy i chciał do kurwy nędzy się tym cieszyć.

\- Pieprzyć to. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Musi być. W końcu Harry stwierdził że..

\- Że się umawiacie. Tak, już mówiłeś. Brzmisz jak zacięta płyta.

\- A ty jak zgorzkniała staruszka. No dawaj Mayfair. Napijemy się wina, łykniemy aspirynę przed snem i jutro będziemy cacy.

\- Nie będziemy i dobrze o tym wiesz, bo na winie się nie skończy. Nie z twoim tempem.

\- Skończy, bo muszę być jutro w formie. Zabieram Harry’ego na randkę. - Uśmiechnął się dumnie, bo naprawdę chciał to zrobić. Chciał zabrać Stylesa na randkę, romantyczną randkę niebędącą formą przeprosin. Już nie. Zostało mu wybaczone.

\- A ja miałam nadzieję, że chodzi o prace. Cóż za głupota z mojej strony - prychnęła kobieta, jednak ku radości Louisa opróżniła swój kieliszek jednym łykiem i dolała sobie więcej. Dobrze. Nie będzie musiał pić sam.

\- Mówiłem ci, że sobie z tym poradzimy. To nie tak, że po raz pierwszy będziemy stosować zasłonę dymną - rzucił luźno, bo cóż, to była prawda. W przeszłości zdarzało się, że któryś z ich klientów odwalił niezłą manianę i musieli uciekać się do wszystkich znanych trików, żeby wyjść z problemów obronną ręką.

\- Ale po raz pierwszy robimy to ze względu na firmę a nie tylko klienta ty pacanie! Ogarnij się. To poważna sprawa. - Westchnął słysząc napięcie w głosie Mayfair i na chwilę odsunął na bok swoją radość. Prywatne życie prywatnym życiem, praca pracą.

\- Słuchaj Nina, wiem, że to poważna sprawa, ale póki Payne nie podejmie decyzji nic więcej nie możemy zrobić. - To była prawda. Stosowali zasłonę dymną tylko po to, żeby właściciel Payne Corporations mógł podjąć decyzję o tym, co dalej. Nie było to najlepsze rozwiązanie, o czym dobitnie świadczyło prychnięcie kobiety i długi łyk alkoholu, ale Louis wiedział, co robił. Znaczy, przez większość czasu. W tym wypadku polegał bardziej na przeczuciu i, cóż, wierze w zdrowy rozsądek człowieka, którego prawie nie znał. Niezbyt mądre, ale miał nadzieję, że przyniesie to upragniony rezultat.

\- Dlaczego dałeś mu aż dziesięć dni? Moglibyśmy załatwić to dzisiaj i mieć spokój, ale nie, Tomlinson wielkodusznie daje więcej czasu. Po jaką cholerę?

\- Bo nie jestem takim bezdusznym draniem jak myślałem, że jestem.? Całkiem możliwe, że otumaniło mnie spanie u Harry’ego. Albo może fakt, że naprawdę zależy mi na dobrych stosunkach z właścicielami TPWK, co oznacza pozostanie w dobrych stosunkach z ich przyjacielem i wspólnikiem. Nie żeby mi się to podobało, nie do końca w każdym razie - wyjaśnił tak spokojnie jak potrafił wciąż pieklącej się kobiecie. Rozumiał ją. Oczywiście, że wolałby załatwić wszystko od ręki, za jednym zamachem i bez irytującego czekania, ale podejrzewał, że to nie skończyłoby się do końca tak jakby chciał.

\- Bredzisz. - Kolejne prychnięcie. Ta baba zmieniała się w kota. Irytującego kota, który musiał drążyć. Posłał jej posępne spojrzenie, prawie fizycznie czując jak radość powoli się z niego ulatnia. Niech ją szlag trafi. - Poniekąd zmusiłeś prostego jak struna Payne’a do publicznego wyjścia z szafy. Bawisz się świetnie.

\- Sami się do tego zmusili będąc nieostrożnymi perwersami. Nie moja wina, że chcę i potrafię to wykorzystać do swoich celów. - Nie mógł i nawet nie chciał powstrzymywać wrednego uśmiechu, który wykrzywił mu twarz. Oczywiście, że dobrze się bawił widząc Malika na skraju załamania nerwowego. To było coś, czego nie miał okazji oglądać zbyt często w swoim życiu, więc, cóż, winny.

\- Jesteś małym, wrednym kutasem.

\- Ej! - Rzucił w nią ścierką, przed którą sprawnie się uchyliła. Głupia baba, miała czelność śmiać się z jego wzrostu. Grabiła sobie. Naprawdę sobie grabiła, najpierw brakiem entuzjazmu, potem tym. A już myślał o tym, żeby wysłać ją na urlop po tym jak ta cała sprawa z Paynem i Malikiem ucichnie. Niedoczekanie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zmusi ją do pracy nawet w weekendy. I zablokuje karty. - Swoją drogą myślisz, że London Eye to dobre miejsce na randkę? - Zastanowił się na głos, dając kobiecie ostatnią szansę na rehabilitacje, której oczywiście, że nie wykorzystała. To przecież była Mayfair. Po winie. I chociaż była irytująca jak diabli nie zmieniłby jej na nikogo innego.

\- Ostrzegam cię, jeśli zabierzesz tam Harry’ego to osobiście pozbawię cię kutasa i zrobię sobie z niego nowy naszyjnik. Nie bądź tandetny do chuja pana. - Tym razem spojrzenie bazyliszka zdecydowanie działało. A może chodziło o fakt, że dla podkreślenia swoich słów złapała za jeden z kuchennych noży, których, Louis był tego bardziej niż pewien, nigdy nie użyła. To było straszne. Tak straszne, że najprawdopodobniej musiało być to widać na jego twarzy, bo Mayfair w końcu porzuciła swoją poważną maskę i wybuchła śmiechem. A Louis odetchnął.

\- Potrafisz czasem być przerażająca.

\- Od razu przerażająca… - cmoknęła, odkładając nóż na miejsce. Odetchnął po raz kolejny. Niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. Oby.

\- Masz jakiś inny pomysł na romantyczną randkę?

\- Ugotuj mu coś.

\- Zwariowałaś. Albo chcesz się mnie pozbyć.

\- Przejrzałeś mnie. - Bardzo dorośle pokazała mu język, na co musiał, po prostu musiał parsknąć śmiechem, bo co, jak co, ale ta kobieta była wyjątkowa. Bardzo wyjątkowa. Wyjątkowo wkurzająca. Żadnego wsparcia. Nic. Zero. Nie będzie urlopu, nie ma kurwa mowy.

\- Głupia jędza. Sam coś wymyślę.

 

Louis wcale nie porwał Harry’ego. Nie zarzucił mu na głowę czarnego worka, nie związał dłoni, nie wepchnął do starego, śmierdzącego wana i nie odjechał w stronę zachodzącego słońca przy dźwiękach mrocznej muzyki. Nie, nie zrobił tego, chociaż jego zmęczony po całym dniu słuchania narzekań Malika stworzył podobny obraz, gdy siedział na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki z brunetem wbijającym w niego pytające spojrzenie. Bo cóż, całkiem możliwe, że nie zrobił nic z tych rzeczy, ale w jakimś sensie uprowadził Harry’ego nie dając mu nawet sekundy na podjęcie decyzji. W tamtej chwili idealnym rozwiązaniem wydawało się wypadnięcie z samochodu, złapanie niczego nieświadomego chłopaka za rękę, zignorowanie Irlandczyka - który wyglądał jakby piorun go trzasnął, a Louis miał ochotę wyć ze śmiechu - i wciągnięcie go do pojazdu. Tak, to wydawało się niestandardowe i odrobinę romantyczne, jednak pod tym spojrzenie szatyn zaczynał w to wątpić. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy genialny plan okazał się niewypałem. Trudno, przeżyje. O ile dalsza część popołudnia okaże się sukcesem. Bo jeśli nie to osobiście utoruje sobie drogę na drugą stronę, a w testamencie nakaże wyrycie na swoim nagrobku dosadnego komentarza o swoim zdrowiu psychicznym. Tak, dramatyzował, ale to naprawdę był ciężki dzień.

Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do Harry’ego, wciąż nie bardzo ufając połączeniu mózg-usta, ale najwyraźniej nie było to wystarczające, bo brunet tylko wywrócił oczami i ciągle wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Przerażające, jak te zielone tęczówki wwiercały się w niego pozostawiając odsłoniętym A przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie. Albo wariował. Ale to naprawdę  był ciężki dzień, rozhisteryzowany Malik w połączeniu z lekko skacowaną Mayfair i milczącym Paynem to nie była dobra mieszanka. Nie dla Louisa, który nie spał za dobrze i znów nie był w stanie utrzymać w żołądku niczego więcej poza ziółkami. Radość i rozluźnienie z poprzedniego dnia zniknęły, znów pozostawiając go, jako kupkę nerwów i naprawdę potrzebował odrobiny czasu z Harrym. To zawsze go uspokajało, nawet mimo tego spojrzenia już czuł się lepiej, a jechali dopiero kilka minut. Zapewne jakiś fizyczny kontakt dodatkowo by pomógł, ale Louis nie ważył się poruszyć w obawie, że brunet wyskoczy z jadącego samochodu. A tego nie chciał. Chociaż pewnie skoczyłby za nim. Był głupi.

\- To porwanie. - Cichy szept i ciepłe udo dociskające się do jego własnego było wszystkim, czego potrzebował, żeby odpędzić te dziwne myśli. Uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc rozbawione błyski w zielonych oczach i nadzieja na udane popołudnie i może wieczór rozkwitła na nowo.

\- Teoretycznie tak - zgodził się, pozwalając dłoni zetknąć się z kolanem chłopaka. - W praktyce, to randka. I nawet nie zaczynaj o romantyczności, jeszcze ci bokiem wyjdzie. Nie dyskutuj, zaraz się przekonasz - parsknął, gdy Harry próbował znów się odezwać. Szept brzmiał dziwnie. Inaczej. I nie było po nim aż tak dużego skrzywienia, do jakiego przywykł Louis, ale mimo wszystko nie chciał, żeby brunet za dużo mówił. Brak ostrego, pustego tonu był w jakiś dziwny sposób niepokojący, ale z drugiej strony, bardzo głęboko w sobie, cieszył się, że nie musiał go słuchać. Tak, był płytki. Tak, wiedział o tym.

Podjechali pod O2 arenę zdecydowanie szybciej niż Louis myślał, ale to nie miało znaczenia skoro Harry już uśmiechał się oczarowany, a przecież tak naprawdę wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co będą robić. I szatyn miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie liczył na żaden koncert, bo co, jak co ale randki w tłumie fanów były czymś okropnym. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Szczególnie, że dzisiaj musiała grać jakaś młoda gwiazdka, bo ilość piszczących dziewczyn była zdecydowanie zbyt duża. Ugh, hałas w żaden sposób nie działał dobrze na nerwy Louisa. Podobnie zresztą jak znikający i pojawiający się błysk podekscytowania w zielonych oczach. Serio to było wykańczające.

Kiedy oddalili się od areny błysk zniknął, aby zaraz powrócić i wprowadzić szatyna w stan bliski zawału. Bo oczywiście, że Styles ekscytował się patrząc na cholerną nadziemną restaurację. Jakżeby inaczej. I być może nie było to takie znowu okropne miejsce, ale perspektywa jedzenia czegokolwiek będąc przypiętym do siedzonek z rollercostera nie była zbyt atrakcyjna. I te dyndające sto stóp nad ziemią nogi. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Louis niemal siła odciągnął bruneta od niemałej kolejki, zapisując sobie jednak w pamięci, że chłopak lubił takie rzeczy. Takie miejsca, odbiegające od kanonów. Dobrze. To zwiastowało powodzenie jego planu. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

\- Co to? - Cichy szept i szarpnięcie za łokieć nie do końca były tym, czego Louis się spodziewał. Znaczy, nie miał nic przeciwko długim palcom z sygnetami zaciskającym się na jego skórze, ale wyraz zdziwienia na twarzy mężczyzny był czymś nieoczekiwanym.

\- Emirates Air Line - odpowiedział prosto, ale jedyne, co otrzymał to wyraz niezrozumienia i zmieszania na przystojnej twarzy. Oh, ta randka wcale nie szła tak dobrze jak miał nadzieję. - No wiesz, kolejka linowa nad Tamizą - próbował dalej, ale Harry wciąż wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, spoglądając na małe wagoniki sunące między potężnymi słupami. I wtedy to w Louisa uderzyło. Harry nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu tego miejsca. - Wybudowano ją na Olimpiadę w 2012 roku - zaczął opowiadać, jednocześnie pociągając chłopaka w stronę wejścia. To nie miała być lekcja historii, a przyjemny wieczór w powietrzu z zachodem słońca w tle, ale niech go piorun trzaśnie, jeśli nie wykorzysta szansy na zabłyśnięcie wiedzą. Niewielką, ale jednak. - Doskonały środek transportu na drugą stronę rzeki i kolejny punkt widokowy na panoramę miasta. No i można płacić Oyster Card. - Uśmiechnął się do otwierającego im bramkę pracownika i wciągnął chłopaka do jednego z wagoników tak szybko jak mógł. - Naprawdę nigdy tu nie byłeś?

\- Nie - mruknął cicho Harry i Louis przez chwilę czuł się jakby stracił grunt pod nogami, co miało naprawdę niewiele wspólnego z tym, że znajdowali się w powietrzu. Chodziło o to mruknięcie, mruknięcie do cholery, nie szept. Mruknięcie tak podobne do tych z sesji masażu, że jego ciało zareagowało automatycznie. Mięśnie rozluźniły się i w końcu mógł spokojnie oddychać. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że miał z tym problem. Przyzwyczaił się, ot, co. Ale teraz patrząc na Harry’ego praktycznie przyciśniętego do szyby z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach wszystko inne przestało mieć znaczenie.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba - mruknął, przysuwając się bliżej chłopaka. Tak, te wagoniki były bezpieczne, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że Louis nie może być po prostu odrobinę bardziej ostrożny. Co, jak co, ale unosili się na naprawdę sporej wysokości. I może był trochę przewrażliwiony, ale naprawdę nie chciał żeby coś się brunetowi stało.

\- Bardzo mi się podoba. - Kolejny pomruk i kolejna fala spokoju zalewająca szatyna. Oh do diabła, to było zbyt dobre. Prawie tak samo dobre jak Harry przyciągający go jeszcze bliżej, tak, że siedzieli wtuleni, obserwując miasto z góry. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie dziękuj, podziwiaj. Mamy przejazdy dopóki nie zrobi się ciemno. - Tak, Louis był aż tak popieprzony, że upewnił się, że będą mogli obejrzeć zachód słońca właśnie z tego miejsca. I jeśli to nie było romantyczne to on już nie wiedział, co mogłoby być.

Krążyli w wagoniku nad rzeką przez długie minuty, podziwiając panoramę miasta powoli otulającego się w ciemności, kiedy słońce znikało za horyzontem. To był naprawdę spektakularny zachód słońca, szczególnie, że gdzieś po drugiej stronie metropolii padał deszcz i na niebie pojawiła się tęcza. Magiczne, tak to mógł określić Louis, chociaż nie do końca chodziło mu o same widoki. To Harry sprawiał, że tak było. Jego bliskość, ciche mruczenie i nieschodzący z twarzy uśmiech były tym, co szatyn podziwiał, co zapamiętywał w każdym najdrobniejszym szczególe, bo szczerze, nie widział nic piękniejszego niż chłopak skąpany w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. A Louis był ciepła kluchą, ale cóż, jego stan psychiczny nie był do końca normalny. I był bardziej niż zauroczony. Cholernie zauroczony.

\- Wiesz, teoretycznie zabrałem cię na randkę na inną półkulę - rzucił, kiedy wyszli na skąpany w świetle latarni chodnik przed kolejką, splatając jednocześnie swoje palce z tym Harry’ego. Nawet o tym nie myślał, aż do ostatniego przejazdu i uchwyconego kątem oka wzgórza z obserwatorium.

\- Jak to? - Tak, Louis zdecydowanie lubił dezorientować chłopaka. Był wtedy taki uroczy. Zbyt uroczy, co sprawiało, że zwykłe trzymanie się za ręce nie było wystarczające a silna wolna szatyna wystawiana była na próbę. Ogromną próbę.

\- Tak to. Jesteśmy na wschód od Greenwich. Inna półkula. To cholernie romantyczne, nie sądzisz. - Uśmiechnął się zadziornie do wciąż zdezorientowanego chłopaka, który dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło i wywrócił na niego oczami.

\- Nie bardzo.

\- Nie bardzo?! - Odsunął się od Harry’ego robiąc najbardziej urażoną minę, na jaką było go stać. - No wiesz, co Haroldzie. Ja się staram, zabieram cię na inną półkulę, zapewniam niesamowite widoki i jeszcze lepsze towarzystwo a ty twierdzisz, że to nie było romantyczne? Dlaczego? Co zrobiłem źle?! - W środku wył ze śmiechu, ale jego zrozpaczony ton brzmiał naprawdę autentycznie, na tyle, że kilka osób przyglądało im się z zainteresowaniem, ale dla Louisa liczył się tylko młody mężczyzna przed nim. Młody mężczyzna z błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami i ustami drgającymi od powstrzymywanego śmiechy. - No, co było nie tak?! - Krzyknął dramatycznie, bo jak szaleć to szaleć. I w sumie chciał wiedzieć, w jaki sposób Styles z tego wybrnie.

\- Jestem głodny. - To proste mruknięcie prawie zwaliło Louisa z nóg, bo oczykurwawiście, że o czymś zapomniał. Idiota, no idiota do kwadratu. Przecież był już wieczór, a to, że on sam nie bardzo miał ochotę na jedzenie nie znaczyło, że Harry również. No idiota. To stąd ta wcześniejsza radość na widok restauracji. Cóż, skoro tego akurat nie zaplanował, pozostało mu improwizowanie. A w tym akurat był dobry mimo całego stresu i zmęczenia. I to był Harry, przecież go nie wyśmieje.

\- Głodny? O borze szumiący, on jest głodny! - Krzyknął podchodząc do chłopaka dwoma szybkimi krokami i równie szybko przerzucił go sobie przez ramię niczym worek ziemniaków nie przejmując się prychnięciami śmiechu i oburzenia. - Musimy to szybko naprawić. Z drogi ludzie, moja randka jest głodna!

I tak oto on, Louis Tomlinson, odnoszący sukcesy prawnik korporacyjny, biegał w około O2 areny z chichoczącym Harrym Stylesem przerzuconym przez ramię, szukając miejsca do zjedzenia czegoś. Oczywiście, że mu się nie udało, bo podniebna restauracja nie miała wolnych siedzeń, ale to wcale go nie zraziło. Wciąż przytrzymując bruneta jedną ręką - na szczęście przestał się wyrywać przyjmując z pokorą swój los i chwała mu za to - zamówił taksówkę i tak właśnie znaleźli się w parku koło obserwatorium, nad głowami mając gwiazdy a na kolanach pachnące, styropianowe pudełeczka pełne pyszności. I butelkę wina, bo czemu nie? I nawet, jeśli Louis miał ogromną ochotę pocałować Harry’ego właśnie w tej chwili nie bacząc na nic to powstrzymał się, po prostu ciesząc cichą rozmową, która po raz pierwszy nie była jego zwyczajnym monologiem. Bo wraz z każdym łykiem wina Styles szeptał i mruczał coraz więcej i szatyn po prostu chłonął to i ciepło oplatającego go ramienia. Stres znikał, nerwowość odchodziła w zapomnienie i wszystko w nim cieszyło się ze spokoju. Było mu dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. I chciał, żeby to trwało, żeby tak było każdego dnia. Ale najpierw musiał zamknąć tę jedną nieszczęsną spawę.

 


End file.
